Aftermath
by 1CharmedPhoenix
Summary: The war has ended. Ginny,Luna,Neville and the Trio are returning to Hogwarts. Yet, all at Hogwarts is not as it seems. Constant dueling and injuries. Also, new relationships are explored and forged across all lines. GW/DM, GW/CC and ultimately GW/HP.
1. Chapter 1: Independence and Rebellion

_Chapter 1 (Independence and Rebellion)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

"Two weeks till Hogwarts. Just two more weeks till Hogwarts, Ginny. So of course you can handle the Golden's Trio's _holier-than-thou-are _act. Just-ignore- them." I said to my reflection in the mirror.

"_Like hell you can_," replied my blasted mirror.

Looking at it, I shot the mirror a foul glare. That damn mirror was right! Ever since the war had ended, the trio were just _unbelievable_. Yes, they were the leaders of true reform in the Wizarding world, whom everyone looked up to. But damn it all, in the end, they are just kids themselves.

Their entire summer was spent at the ministry, indicting death eaters and those who were known affiliates of death eaters and fanatic sympathizers to Voldemort's cause. They practically worked at the Ministry. Their word was the law. Every day, the _Daily Prophet _was on about those three. They were more powerful than the Minister of Magic himself.

Now, I'm proud of them _really_. But they have become completely insufferable. Absolute power has not corrupted them. They have passed key reforms that will lead to a better, more prosperous future for the Muggle & Wizarding community. Yet, the way they traipse around here shows that they have become really full of themselves. They are like 3 PERCY's.

Harry still acts as if he carries the burden of the world on his shoulders. He walks around the Burrow as if he owns the place. And Hermione traipses around here like she's the most brilliant person who has ever graced the planet Earth. And Ron-don't get me started on that prat. He walks around here, acting as if he runs the show too. I love them all, really I do. But they are getting on my nerves!

And what's worse, is that they're going to finish their education with me at Hogwarts this year. In **MY **year, as a seventh year. **UNFUCKING **believable!

"I have to go. I can't stay another week here with them." I said to the mirror on my wall.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not leaving me alone with that know-it all-brat." said the mirror.

Things had to really be bad. The damn mirror, who had somewhat always liked Hermione, now couldn't stand for her to be in the room for a millisecond. The trio really was that unbearable now.

"I'm sorry, but I have a means for an escape and I'm taking it. If she annoys you, just…" I said to the mirror, not coming up with anything helpful.

"Just what? Stay here, stuck on the bloody wall and listen. You're a great help." said the mirror ruefully.

"Just tell her to shut up and that-you don't want to hear it. Any of it." I said impatiently.

"Easier said than done, genius." replied the mirror.

"Take it or leave it. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm out of here. I'm just going to owl Luna and ask her if I can spend the rest of the holiday with her and her father." I said, smiling brilliantly.

"The polite thing to do would be to take me. I've never seen Hogwarts and I really do want to." said the mirror pleadingly.

"Where the hell would I put you?" I said, as if the idea was completely outlandish.

The mirror sighed in defeat. Looking at the mirror, it truly was a friend of mine. An annoying friend of mine, who spoke the harsh truth and never really shut the hell up. But, I've had it with me since I was a child. And at Hogwarts, there were-times, rare times, when I'd find myself wishing that it was with me. But where the hell to put it?

"Fine, you can go. But if you annoy me, I will break you. And I'll have to shrink you. Don't argue with me, or I'll leave you with her." I said authoritatively.

"Fabulous." said the mirror. I nodded.

Dear Luna,

I was wondering, if it is okay with you and your father, could I spend the rest of the summer at your home? I would really appreciate spending time with you, before we return to Hogwarts. Let me know if this works well for you.

Ginny.

"Now, I have to go downstairs and find that wretched owl, Errol." I said, leaving the room.

Going down the confined, winding staircase, I finally reached the bottom and entered the kitchen, where I knew I'd find my mom and Errol. I found Mum, Dad, the owl and the damn trio.

"Mum, um-I wrote to Luna, asking her if I could stay at her home for the rest of the summer. I just wanted to ask if you and Dad are okay with me staying there?" I said, somewhat timidly.

Looking at Mum, I could tell that she really did not like the thought of me staying the rest of the holiday with Luna. She considered Luna and her father to be strange. But she knew that they are good people with a very good heart. When I looked at Dad, his gaze was clear approval. Looking back at Mom, she nodded her head reluctantly.

"You haven't been shopping for your seventh year supplies, Ginny. I-I just don't think it wise…" she began.

"Oh, Mum, I can go shopping with Luna before term begins. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks Mum, Dad." I said, while walking to the table, plopping into a chair and grabbing an apple and biting into it.

"Well, I'll write to Bill, telling him to stop by Gringotts before he visits us today. He can get the money for your supplies." she said, nodding at me.

I replied with a smile, grabbed Errol, and ran back up the stairs. Entering my room, I opened the window, tied the parchment to Errol's leg, and I threw him out. Now, the only thing to do was wait. And pack.

I began packing everything, double checking my room for all needed clothing and school materials. When I was confident, I shut my trunk. Then, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Mirror, I have not forgotten about you, okay." I said frustrated.

"Why are you spending the rest of the summer at Loony Lovegood's place, Gin? What are you playing at?" said the voice of my _oh-so-lovely _brother Ron.

"Ronald, do not call her Loony. Her name is Luna, and she is my friend. You will treat her with the proper respect that I show to your friends. Understood?" I said patiently, as if I were talking to a pestilent child. But he really was a pestilent child.

"Ginny, look at me when I'm talking to you. What are you playing at?" he said heatedly.

Turning around, I looked at him, fuming. There they were, all of three of them, standing there as if they were my superiors. I'll be damned.

"How dare you come in my room and demand to know why I wish to spend time with a close friend, Ronald? Do not forget, you are not my father. Your name is not Arthur, nor is it Molly Weasley. You would do well to, shall I say, remember your place. _Brother_." I spat scathingly, with so much venom that the Trio seemed to flinch.

At that moment, an owl flew in through an open window. It was Errol, returning with Luna's reply. (A/N: If you ask how Errol returns so quick, remember in the novel, the Weasleys and the Lovegoods do not live far from one another at all.)

Scanning the letter, I saw that Luna didn't mind my coming at all. Grabbing my mirror off the wall and shrinking it, I then placed it inside of my trunk. Scanning the rest of the room, I saw that they were still standing there.

"Is there anything else you all want to ask me? If so, please hurry, I'm about to leave." I said snottily, while grabbing my trunk.

Standing upright, I looked at them all, who were looking put off and uncomfortable. _Good_, I thought. Paybacks a B!

"Well, seeing as there is nothing left for you all to say, I'm leaving. Enjoy the rest of your summer." I said sweetly, heaving the heavy trunk past them and down the stairs.

I entered the kitchen, and Dad immediately relieved me of my burden. He glared at Ron and Harry, I think, for not helping me carry it.

"I just got Luna's letter saying that I could stay with her for the rest of the summer." I said to the room.

My parents nodded. "We're still waiting on Bill to arrive. He'll be here shortly, dear. Come, I made a little dinner for you. Eat." Mum said, worriedly.

Smirking, I knew my mom would be worried about my eating habits during my absence. She wouldn't be Molly Weasley if she didn't. My parents and the trio looked unnerved for some reason though. I wonder why.

"What's wrong with everyone? Why are you all acting so strangely?" I asked perturbed.

"Since when did you start smirking?" asked Ron, disgustedly.

"Since you became like Percy." I replied, with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

He rose up out of his seat, and I withdrew my wand. I was of age now, since my birthday was last week. I could curse him to hell and back, and I would if he dared to try me.

"Sit down, Ron." said my Dad patiently.

Ron sat down, sending a fierce glare my way. I sent one right back at him, emphasizing the removal of my hand from my wand.

All of a sudden, Bill and George burst through the door. A gust of summer wind entered the kitchen. Looking up at them both, I felt somewhat heartbroken.

Looking at them both was a reminder of my family's loss in the war. The physical toll it took upon Bill's face and George's ear was irreversible. And so was the loss of Fred, whom we saw every time we gazed at George. It was so hard. Too hard really. It was too hard on George. Fred was his other half, and that half had died. He was so changed, and understandably so. Why couldn't Fred be given a second chance the way that Colin had? Colin had seemingly come back from the dead. Why not my brother?

Everyone missed Fred. _Everyone_.

Bill sat down beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I leaned my head against his arm.

"How have you been, Gin?" he asked in a brotherly manner.

"I'm good, Bill. I've just got to get away from them. How about you, Fleur and the baby?" I was excited to welcome a new child into our family.

"They're more than fine." Bill said, smiling contentedly at me.

"Of course they are." said George. He playfully jerked me from Bill, put me in a headlock, and ruffled my hair. I beamed at him and laughed with Bill.

"Here is the money Mum wanted me to give you." Bill said, with remnants of a smile on his face. Looking at it, I could tell that it was heavier than usual. I looked at him warily, then at Mum. Bill quickly shook his head.

"Consider it a gift, Gin. Besides, you could definitely use it for your hair and clothes." said George. He looked serious.

I gaped at him. Then, I felt my hair and touched my clothes. Maybe he had a point.

I got up, hugged Bill, grabbed George and hugged him tightly. Then, I walked over to Dad and hugged him too. I told the trio bye. Mum was glaring at Ron, who begrudgingly stood up and hugged me very tightly. He whispered, "sorry brat."

I smirked and responded, "you're forgiven, Percy."

He turned red as George, Bill and I laughed. Then, I hugged him again for good measure and walked over to Mum, who had watery eyes.

"Oh, Mum, I had to save the best for last. Don't worry. I'll be fine, promise." I said to her. Then, I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, everyone," I said to them, waving one last time from the fireplace.

"Lovegood Residence." I spoke. I threw the Floo Powder down and spun away.

*Please review.*


	2. Chapter 2: RunIns

_Chapter 2 (Run-ins)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

The evening I arrived at Luna's was great. We stayed up that whole night, and we were outside by her pond. Luna had changed a lot. Her beauty was astounding. She looked like a fairy, who's light shown from the inside out. She was very Elvin and innocent, but very wise. She was the epitome of a Ravenclaw.

Her light blue eyes shown with brilliance, intelligence and childishness. Her hair was a light, wispy blonde. It had a flow to it that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She had dimples, which made her look very child-like and innocent. But she really was beautiful. Looking at her, I slightly envied her.

My hair is red and boring. Dull. It has no real shine, no body or anything. Everything about me is average, except for my hair color. It is a vivid red, with gold and orange strands. I have freckles, although not as many as my brothers. My pale freckles are not as noticeable as my brothers. My height is a good 5'7, and my eyes are dark brown. My body has curves, but one could never see them with my baggy clothes. I sometimes modify them, when I'm not tired of doing so. To me, I'm alright. Nothing extraordinary. At least I'm comfortable, which works well for me.

But Luna is radiant. Especially, in the moonlight. I wish I looked like that. We sat outside, talking about school and the pompous trio. We laughed about her relationship with Neville, but at this she quieted. She thought I'd feel uncomfortable talking about relationships, since mine with Harry had ended. I told her that I didn't care. She asked me what happened between us and I told her the truth.

"Harry and I are complicated. When I was with him, I did feel something very powerful towards him. But _something _was missing, Luna. I don't know what it was, but something wasn't really right, you know. I'm really relieved he hasn't come out and asked me for another go. I don't know what I would say to him." I said truthfully.

She nodded understandably and the conversation continued. We stayed up that morning to watch the sunrise together. My mother would have had an apoplexy if she knew I was up at that hour. But, oh well. It was fun, talking to Luna.

We would often go to the pond and talk. I would listen to Luna and her father speak of the Crumpled Horn Snorkacks in Sweden and France. She would also talk of Snargles and other mystical creatures. I learned a lot about "mythical" creatures and I developed quite a fondness for them.

Her father, Xenophilius, was not troubled by our sleeping outdoors. He said that we were in the very bosom of mother nature. We laughed at that, but we were glad to take advantage of the summer's warmth. We even swam in the pond. It was lovely.

After a week, Luna said that we would go to Diagon Alley next Tuesday. Our letter would probably arrive on Sunday.

And Luna was right. The owl post from Hogwarts did arrive on Sunday. I saw that I had been made Head Girl. I gaped at Luna, holding the badge limply in my hand.

"This is unbelievable. I would've thought that they would've given it to Hermione." I said, ecstatically.

Luna too was smiling. Then, she said dreamily: "I'm friends with the Head Girl."

She added, "You'll have to be careful from now on, Ginny. Now that you're an authoritative figure, the Snargles will attack you more." she said, seriously worried.

Widening my eyes, I nodded my head and agreed with her. Then, I caught myself. Her eyes brightened at my response, because I had finally acknowledged "the real world." We both laughed loudly.

We spent the rest of the day talking and reading some of our seventh year textbooks. Luna was a Ravenclaw and by principle studious. I was glad to have Luna as my study partner. We were both of age, so we could practice spells at will. Her father gave us tips for improvement as well. He was very talented at Charms, and so was Luna. I had a knack for Charms and Transfiguration. I took Arithmancy and found the runes difficult, but translatable. Potions I liked very much. And D.A.D.A. was like cake to me.

We were nearly through with the textbooks. The rate at which we flew through them was very fast and enjoyable. Xenophilius doted on the likes of us both. He took pictures of Luna and I performing charms, laughing and swimming together. He wanted to remember what he awkwardly called, "_Luna's last Hogwarts summer_."

When he wasn't doing that, he was telling us about the Quibbler. After Hogwarts, Luna would manage the Quibbler. She was very excited to do so. I liked learning about publishing. I found it really fascinating. I help publish their Friday and Sunday editions. I was very proud of the little article I wrote on the properties of a unicorn's horn. It was a good piece, and I found myself becoming fond of the magazine.

Luna offered me a job after Hogwarts to be an assistant editor for her. Colin would be the photographer. Luna had big dreams and new ideas for the magazine. Under her wing, the magazine would only prosper and flourish throughout the Wizarding community.

This morning, we were making sure that we had our lists to go get all of our things from Diagon Alley. We were outside, eating breakfast. It was around ten o'clock a.m. The countryside was bathed in gold from the sunlight. All was remarkably well and peaceful.

"Ginny, you look like a fiery angel in the sunlight. Your bronze skin flatters you. You just need more vivaciousness about you." Luna said dreamily.

"Oh no, not you too, Luna. What is so wrong with me? I'm quite popular you know, despite my…lack of vivaciousness." I said, while smiling.

"Yes, but still. I think it's time you got a makeover. Well, not really a makeover. Just some enhancements really. Your hair could be straighter, with added body and luster. And your clothing could use a bit of work. Come on. Lets get started." she said, grabbing me.

While dragging me, I asked: "What do you mean, '_get started_'?" Luna smiled.

"Ginny, you and I are the best in our year at Charms and Transfiguration. I know we can do this. Now come on." she said dreamily, with her eyes shining brilliantly. When she took off at a run, her hair billowed behind her much like Fleur's.

We ran into Luna's house and up the stairs. We emptied the clothes from my trunk, and we enhanced the mirror, who screeched "FINALLY." Then, we got to work.

Luna and I decided to first start with the pants. I tried on each set of pants, and we transfigured them all to fit my bottom torso more. They accentuated my curves. I had to do some fabric reviving charms, and some charms to repair the jean soles. But they were gorgeous. Especially, with Luna's flare for fashion.

She liked Bohemian, earth tone colors. Once I saw the style, I favored it too. But she knew that I liked black clothes, so we ripped and faded some of the jeans. Together, we added silver and black to the tops that I had. We did a really good number on my wardrobe. Luna knew of the great sum that my brothers had given me, and she convinced me not to save it all. She wanted me to spend it on my clothes and hair. I begrudgingly agreed.

At one thirty, Luna and I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there on, we entered Diagon Alley. We got our supplies from Flourish and Botts, and then we headed to the apothecary to replenish our potion ingredients. Luna wanted to get the dull stuff out of the way first. Then, we would have "fun." After we finished the mundane activities, Luna dragged me to Gladdrags.

We entered and began looking around the store. I grabbed a pair of royal blue dress robes and handed them to Luna, commenting that they would look lovely with her hair and eyes. She took the robes and tried them on. I was right, they were beautiful on her.

For me, I chose black and red robes outlined in silver and black. I also got a robe with a lot of green, black and silver. I grinned, knowing that Ron would be infuriated by these in particular. I also purchased a brand new brown robe, and a royal blue robe that was identical to Luna's, who insisted that we would one day wear them together and be twins. I laughed at this with her.

Next, we bought jeans. Then, we bought tops that Luna described to be "elvenly". Luna was a bit odd, but she sure as hell had style. Grabbing Luna, we went to the front of the store to pay for the items.

Luna paid first; I paid second. The clerk smiled a tight, condescending smile at me and told me the price of the robes.

"What is this? A Weasley-in Gladdrags _and _with money. What a disgrace _it _is, isn't it, Draco?" said an annoying female voice.

Turning around, I saw that Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy were standing behind us. Looking Parkinson up and down, I sneered at her and turned my back on the cow. I heard a gasp as Luna and I walked out of the front door.

"Now, lets go. You know, Ginny, you would have made a fine Slytherin." said Luna.

"Funny, Luna, that's what the hat said." I said, smirking at her.

Grabbing her arm, we walked down the street. Luna was laughing like a maniac over the way I treated Parkinson.

We entered the salon and the witches began working on our hair. The brunette said she absolutely loved my hair color and would have fun styling me. She acted as if I were some kind of experiment. I was very frightened. But when she was done, my hair looked fabulous. It was so long and wavy. It flowed heavier and, dare I say, more lovelier than Luna's. The body was unbelievable. The witch had also trimmed my eye brows and made my eyes look smoky with light makeup. Never have I looked this gorgeous. Never!

The blonde who did Luna's hair enhanced Luna's color. Luna's hair now looked nearly platinum. _It was getting lighter every single day_, I thought. She too was stunning, with smoky eyes that enhanced her blue orbs. We both were a vision and Luna, at least, knew it.

We paid the stylists and departed, after thanking them profusely. When we walked up the street, Luna held her head up high. She knew she was beautiful, and she could feel and show it better than I could. I walked with my hair hiding my face a bit.

When we got back to her house, her father took pictures of us both. He showed us the photo album that he had so far created. It was gorgeous. Luna and I were smiling and waving at the camera. We were laughing, enjoying one another in peace.

"Luna, I'm very lucky to have you as a friend, you know that. Really, I am. And I know you're disappointed that you didn't see Neville today. But, we'll see him on the train and you're going to knock him dead with your beauty." I said to her, smiling.

She beamed at me and hugged me. "Thank you for coming over this summer, Gin." she said. There was a knock downstairs, and we rushed out of Luna's room to answer it. But her father beat us there. Standing there, was Neville. I looked at Luna, who beamed at me then looked at Neville, who Luna only had eyes for. She ran into his arms, nearly knocking her father over.

Looking up at them both, you could see that they had true love. Neville was looking at Luna like she was the universe to love and behold. I so desperately wanted someone to look at me like that, one day. He told her how beautiful she was, and how changed she was too. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. And then, he looked up at me.

"Who's that, Luna?" asked Neville, curious.

"What, Neville, you don't recognize one of your best friends, Ginny Weasley?" I asked with a smirk upon my face. Neville's mouth formed an O.

"Gin. WOW. What have you and Luna been up to?" he asked, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Come now, you can see what we've been up to. Well, it's Luna's work really." I said.

From then on, we welcomed Neville in. Xenophilius did not really want Neville to stay, but he allowed it, and soon grew very fond of Neville. He would fit nicely into the family whenever he decides to propose to Luna, which is pretty inevitable. Luna even charmed and transfigured Neville's clothing throughout the rest of his stay.

Neville loved being around us, especially Luna. He fit right in with us. He stayed up all night with us too, watching the sunrise, sleeping by the pond into the mornings. We were lucky to have Neville there with us. Plus, Luna and Neville were so in love that she practically glowed.

On the last night of our summer holiday, by the pond with all three of us sleeping on the pallet that Xenophilius had made for us ( Luna's dad had even taken photo's of us all by the pond sitting upright and lying down, laughing and having a good time), we were lying down, silently looking up at the stars.

I couldn't resist saying what I had to say at that moment. "I'm lucky to have you guys as my friends." I said, looking at them all. I grabbed Luna's hand, who then grabbed Neville's. Together, we enjoyed the last night of our last true summer holiday.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts, Here We Come

_Chapter 3 (Hogwarts, Here We Come)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

That morning was not hectic for us. We had packed the evening before, so there was no need to rush. We could take our time. That still did not stop us from double-checking the house; especially since Luna believed that the _Nargles _liked to play hide and seek with her clothing. So, we looked and took our time.

We all had a sense of anxiety about Hogwarts. We didn't want to leave the pond, to go to our last year there. Hogwarts was home. Leaving Hogwarts was nearly inconceivable. And here, we were happy. We heard a click, and immediately knew that it was Xenophilius and his camera. It no longer surprised any of us.

"Come, it is time that you all leave. Come." Xenophilius said eagerly. We all apparated to 9 ¾ and saw the train. Again, Xenophilius snapped a picture of it. We turned at him and stared, somewhat frustrated.

"What? Dears, trust me, you'll want to remember that train." He said, nodding his head.

We all cracked a smile at him. Then he told us to gather around. When we did, he snapped a picture of us all beaming at the camera, with the train and some students behind us. He charmed the photos to immediately appear in our albums. He made duplicate albums each for me, Neville, Luna and himself. We all looked so happy. Looking up at him, we smiled and rushed to him, hugging the sentimental man.

Neville and I left to give Luna some alone time with her father before the departure. I was looking around for my mother and father, who I'd knew would be here. They'd probably be running late, knowing them. Looking at the clock, I saw that we had fifteen minutes till the train took off. Xenophilius beckoned us over, and told us to do well at our studies. We promised him that we would get as many N.E.W.T.s as possible. He beamed at us and then pointed to my parents.

Luna and Neville came with me to approach my family. I walked up and stood there before them. Mum, Dad, Bill, George and the trio were all there. For a moment, they looked at us like they did not recognize us. Or _me_, at least.

"Mum, Dad. It's me, your daughter, Ginny." I said. Mum's eyes widened and she hugged me, Luna and Neville. The trio's eyes were wide and unbelieving.

"You both look so gorgeous. Oh my. We need pictures of you both, you're stunning. Oh dear, and those robes. Oh my." said my Mum, beaming with pride.

"Courtesy of my dear brother, whom advice I, for once, took." I said smartly.

"AND YOU'RE HEAD GIRL." screeched Mum. At this, George's mouth fell into an O. So did everyone else's. They finally saw the badge upon my robes.

"Yea, Mum, that surprised me too." I said, looking at Luna and Neville like GEE.

"Oh my goodness, darling, I'm so proud of you." said Mum. She was suffocating me.

"Congratulations, dear. Really, I'm very proud of you, Gin-bug." said Dad.

"If I would've known you were going to be a Head, I wouldn't have ever given you that money." George grumbled, his eyes narrowed. He was slightly playing, but somewhat serious.

I smirked at him, and he grabbed me and placed me in a head lock ,yet again, and ruffled my hair. "GEORGE", I whined. He laughed.

"I'll make up for the shame of it, I promise. You can test your new products on me this Christmas holiday. How about that?" I said. He beamed.

"You were always my favorite sister." he said, and Mum and Dad looked at us both as if they'd kill us. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was his only sister.

"You will not test anything on her." Dad gritted out to George, who frowned. I winked at him.

"I always thought it would be Hermione." Ron said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Hermione blushed and nudged him hard in the side.

"Congratulations, Gin." Ron said rather weakly, after rubbing his ribs. Then, Harry and Hermione congratulated me.

"Well, Ginny fully deserves being Head Girl and there's no doubt about that." Luna said, looking at Ron like he was distasteful. She had always been slightly fascinated by Ron's meanness though.

Ron and Harry looked at Luna like they wanted to eat her. Then, Harry's eyes met mine.

_Oh no_, I thought. _Anything but that_. I looked away from him.

"Come on, Gin. The train's about to leave." Neville said. Then, he placed his arm around Luna's waist and steered her away. "We'll save you a seat in the compartment." he yelled back at me.

I hugged all of my family again, and I then left, heading toward Luna and Neville, who were near Xenophilius. Catching up to them, we proceeded to get onto the train. Then, we heard a whistle from behind us. We turned and looked at Xenophilius, who had his camera poised and ready. He had snapped the picture. Then he snapped another of us shaking our heads and continuing onto the train. The train then whistled and began to take off. We found a compartment at the back and sat down.

There was a knock on the door. Turning to look, we saw the Trio.

"Can we come in? Everywhere else is full." said Hermione. Her bushy hair was even bushier, and her face was flushed from exertion. No, _frustration_.

Looking at Neville and Luna, we were all thinking the same thing. Why did they all want to acknowledge our existence now? I rolled my eyes and let Luna speak.

"Of course." she said dreamily. The trio entered and sat down across from us.

I opened my photo album and turned to the very back of it. And there were all of the photo's that Xenophilius had recently taken of us. I got Luna's and Neville's attention and we all beamed at one another. The pictures were really sincere and lovely. It made us laugh.

Neville especially laughed at the pictures he hadn't really seen of Luna and I earlier on this summer.

"Wow, you guys look-beautiful," he said awkwardly to us both.

We smiled at him and continued to stare at the album. We completely forgot that the trio was there. My head was leaned up against Luna's shoulder, and her head rested against Neville's arm. We were just staring at the book, thinking about summer.

"Can I see the album?" Hermione asked, breaking us out of our trance.

Nodding, I allowed her to look through it. I was still gazing at Luna's photo book.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were looking through the album. They were transfixed by it too.

"You all look happy." said Hermione. Her tone was very reminiscent.

Ron and Harry nodded. They looked at one another and smiled. Probably wondering, when they would actually enjoy their friendship, rather than saving the world all the time.

"We are," we said at the exact same time, then laughed.

Getting up, because I had to meet the Head Boy to prepare for a brief meeting on the train, I got up and I left them all.

I walked down the train's aisle, and I opened the compartment door and entered. Sitting there in the chair was Colin Creevey. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me too, just as enthusiastically.

"It's so great that you're the Head Boy. Really, oh my, you have grown so tall." I then hugged him again.

I really was relieved that Colin was the Head Boy. It would be horrible if I had to work with someone like Draco Malfoy.

"And you're gorgeous. I'm glad it's you, Gin, and not some Slytherin cow like Parkinson." Then we sat down and got to work upon what we would briefly discuss in the meeting with the prefects on the train.

The other prefects were already filtering in. The Ravenclaw prefects were Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner. Hufflepuff prefects were Ernie McMillan and Susan Bones. The Gryffindor prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and the Slytherin prefects were Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

I could tell that these prefects felt that "younger" students shouldn't be ranked above them. But it was technically our year. And Colin and I really didn't care. He nodded at me to begin the meeting.

"Hello everyone, I'm your Head Girl, Ginny Weasley." I began.

"And I'm your Head Boy, Colin Creevey." said Colin, who nodded at me and sat back down.

"This will be a brief meeting, where we will decide time slots for patrol duties. Colin and I have both come to the conclusion that, if that particular matter can not be settled smoothly, then we will simply choose the date and times for you. Also, we will now be discussing the time slots for decorating the Halloween feast. Now, let's begin by volunteering for the first matter on the agenda. Who wants to patrol on Monday?" I asked the room.

But before anyone could volunteer, Pansy Parkinson interrupted.

"Why are we setting the time slots for the Halloween decorations now? We have time to do that later. And how do you expect for us to remember all of that." She talked to me like I was some ignorant child. And her voice; I hated the sound of her sickeningly fake voice.

"Since you are a prefect, Parkinson, I expect you to have the intelligence to at least write down your day of patrol duties. I also hope that you are intelligent enough to write down your other duties. We will not do this later. The concentration of our workload will be focused on _how _the event will be decorated. Now, if all of your inquiries have been answered, I shall proceed with what you oh-so-rudely interrupted. Any volunteers for Monday's patrol?" I said sternly, sending her a chilling look. An image of Snape popped into my mind. I nearly shivered.

Immediately, she quieted. And huffed indignantly.

Hands began to raise. Colin wrote those names down, designating the time and day of their patrols. Surprisingly, the whole thing went by smoothly. Even when setting up time slots for the Halloween decorations. We were done in thirty minutes. People were leaving much quicker than they had come in.

"Wow, Ginny. You certainly take no prisoners." said Colin, impressed.

I smirked at him. Colin did not seem like a rule enforcer; yet, he followed rules to the letter.

"It'll make things easier for us, Colin." I said, hoping that it really would make our duties less burdensome.

Then, I patted him on the arm and left the compartment, returning to Luna, Neville and the Trio. Upon entering, Luna whistled.

"You're a great leader, Ginny. And the way you told off Pansy. I'm proud of you." she said beaming.

"Yea, sis, that's the fastest, most organized meeting that we've ever really had. Good work." said Ron. And Hermione nodded too, looking impressed.

"Colin couldn't take his eyes off of you." sighed Luna dreamily, to the entire compartment. My response to her was to beam widely.

I leant back up against the chair. I looked out the window and watched the countryside zoom past us. This would be the last train ride to Hogwarts. I sighed. Luna touched my arm lightly and asked if anything was wrong. I shook my head no at her. She nodded.

The sky was darkening. Soon, we would be arriving in Hogsmeade. I would have to escort the first years to Hagrid, while Colin would ensure that everything ran smoothly elsewhere. All of the others in the compartment were getting ready, putting on their robes. Since I was already ready, I told them that I had to leave and that I'd see them in the Great Hall. Leaving the compartment, I started down the aisle and waited for the train to slow. And it soon did, just like clockwork.

When the train stopped and the compartment doors opened, I yelled, "FIRST YEARS, FOLLOW ME PLEASE. KEEP UP." I said, and only repeated once inside, and three times outside the train.

Looking at the little children, I somewhat envied them. They had six more years here in this lovely place. And they would actually be children, not adults and little warriors. Sighing, I motioned for them all to follow me. They looked so scared.

"Don't be afraid. Hogwarts will be like a home to you for the next six years of your life. Do not fear." I said to them all warmly. At this, some of them relaxed.

Soon, I entered the Great Hall and made my way over to Neville, Colin and the trio. I ushered Luna over to our table, and she sat down next to Neville. The food had not appeared yet because the sorting had not begun. The first years had not entered the hall. My hunger was all I could think about coherently. Sighing, I put my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hands.

"Why so moody, Ginny? Your aura is grey." said Luna. I shook my head at her.

Then, the first years finally entered the Great Hall. As they walked in, all of their eyes were wide with trepidation. Some began to look around for familiar faces, and one of the children spotted me in the crowd. Upon seeing me, the girl poked her fellow classmate beside her. When I made eye contact with them, they waved at me. I returned the gesture, and offered them an encouraging smile. To me, they nodded and looked away.

The Sorting ended quickly. There were a lot of children attending Hogwarts now. The size of this new class was vast. Mum said things were always like this after a war. All in all, there were 13 Hufflepuffs, 15 new Ravenclaws, 17 additional Slytherins and 20 new Gryffindors. After the sorting, we began eating.

Dinner was the usual. Harry was looking at Ron and talking to him about Quidditch. Hermione was glaring Ron down, because the idiot kept shoving food down his throat like a barbarian. The entire scene had replayed itself over and over for 6 years; it was very comforting. No matter how fast things frighteningly changed, some things would always remain the same.

Luna and Neville were talking and just being themselves. They were seriously a perfect couple. Turning to Colin, I began inquiring about his summer. He journeyed to the southern parts of America and found it to be a very intriguing region, with its many cultures.

While talking to Colin, I found it remarkable how much he had changed. He had grown tall, much taller than I'd remembered him to ever be. He was a good 6'3, and his blond hair was dark, but still rather sandy blond. His eyes were blue, and they were soft and incredibly warm. Yet, Colin no longer exuded the childish innocence he once had.

Then, realization struck me. Colin was now truly a man. He was no longer that boy, with the camera. He no longer begged Harry Potter for an autographed picture. He was a smart, handsome man, who exuded confidence and goodness. Smiling at him, I took a sip out of the goblet in front of me and briefly looked away from him for a second.

No, no **NO **NO NO. No, not again. Control yourself. NO. Taking another quick sip, I set the goblet down, and began talking to him again. Soon the feast was over, and it was our duty to show the first years to Gryffindor Tower and to their specific common rooms.

"FIRST YEARS, follow me please. This way, keep up-please." Colin instructed. I laughed, remembering my first year, and strolled along easily beside him.

Entering the full and very loud commons, the children filtered in behind us. Everything quieted briefly, then a bunch of yells erupted throughout the common room. Obviously, the shouting was aimed at the first years. They looked very small and frightened.

"Don't worry, that's their way of saying '_Welcome to Gryffindor'_. They act like my brothers, and you're very lucky that they are no longer here to _really _terrorize you." I said to them. They sighed, nodding their heads vigorously. Apparently, they had somehow heard of the infamous Weasley twins. Well, _twin _now.

At this, Colin chuckled.

"Girls, your common rooms are on the first level off to the left staircase. Boys, the same level on the right, over there. Your things are already packed away upstairs." Colin said, indicating the direction with his outstretched hand.

"Curfew is at 9 o'clock on weeknights, and 10:30 on the weekends, no exceptions whatsoever. If you ever need any assistance, please come to either Ginny or myself and we will be happy to help. Goodnight and good luck." Colin finished. They all scattered and flitted up the stairwell to their beds.

It was 9 o'clock now, and I did have an early day tomorrow that would be very rigorous. Sighing, I threw myself down on the couch. Colin sat down right beside me.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked worriedly. Looking at him, I smiled slightly and shook my head. Sighing, I decided to tell him the truth.

"Classes! They are really going to be hard this year." I finished, feeling a headache coming on by simply thinking of the heavy workload to come.

"Yea, they are. But you and I are smart, so we'll get through it. I'll help you manage. What classes are you taking? I've come up with a brilliant idea." he said with a devious smile.

"Hmmm, really Mr. Creevey." I responded, and began laughing hysterically. He nodded.

"I'm taking Defense, Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. I don't think I want to pursue Astronomy or History of Magic. I think I'm dropping those." I said, with a sigh.

"Then, here's what we're going to do. That's six classes that you and I share at the exact same time. So, we will split the classes. You handle three, I handle three. We get together, combine what we know and we'll survive." He said, with a gentle smile.

Nodding my head, I felt relieved. "It's a plan. Besides, it's making me feel a whole lot better now. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Don't mention it, Gin. Night." He said, and got up, heading towards the staircase.

"Yea, goodnight." I said, while still sitting on the chair in the common room.

Looking around, I wondered why the hell I was still there, when no one else really was. Sighing, I walked up to my dormitory and threw myself on the bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4: And Here We Go, Yet Again

_Chapter 4 (And Here We Go, Yet Again)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

It was morning and I was already in my first class of the day: Advanced Potions. Professor Slughorn still taught potions, and hopefully, he would give up on that Slug Club nonsense. Today, we were just reviewing old material. Colin was sitting beside me, and he clearly was wondering if I was alright. Looking at him, I just told him that I wasn't a morning person. At least, it was a half-truth.

We shared this class with almost everyone. Those few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Slytherins in this N.E.W.T. class were the brightest of the bunch. Neville, who sat off to my left, was even in Potions. Without Snape here to badger him, Neville was extremely talented at Potions, like he was at Herbology. That made a lot of sense, since those two subjects were so closely linked.

I was beginning to get really bored and sleepy. I yawned and placed my hands in front of me, lying them flat onto the table. I then put my head right on top of them and shut my eyes. Colin nudged me soon afterward and, opening my eyes, I pouted at him. He laughed.

Behind me, I think Hermione was having a fit that I would dare put my head down in any class. Some _blah blah blah _about being Head Girl and being a role model for others. Like I said, complete rubbish. Only Colin and Neville were able to keep me up. Neville threatened that he would tell Luna, and sighing, I sat up straight and focused. Colin really laughed then.

Class was now close to being over. Bending down to snatch up my bag, I noticed how some of my books were in disarray. Frowning, I bent down and grabbed the bag with my belongings. Colin, upon seeing my dismay, began emptying the bag's contents onto the desk.

On the outside, the books seemed fine. But on the inside, the pages were torn to shreds. Ink marks were all over every page in almost every book. Looking down at my hands, I saw that they were black. Looking into the bag, I saw that all of my quills for the year were ruined. It had ruined most of my N.E.W.T. books. Shaking my head, I looked at Colin confusedly.

_How was I going to replace all this? I don't have any money. _

"Who would do something so stupid and petty? I mean, this. This is just unbelievable." I said, shaking my head.

Colin had a frown on his face. He looked around to see who was near us.

"It was that cow, Parkinson. Look, over there. She's not far from us at all."

Gazing up at Colin, I looked behind me and saw them.

People were now leaving the dungeons. I saw Parkinson, Malfoy and Zabini all standing there looking bold as brass. Malfoy and Zabini seemed to be bored, and Parkinson had a cruel sneer on her face directed towards me. Colin was looking at that cow, with his lips curved in a manner of disgust. He put a hand on my shoulder and calmed me.

"Gin, don't worry about it. You're a witch. We can fix it. Come on, we have a break now so lets get to it." I followed him out into the hall with Neville, who was silently fuming too.

The Trio were ahead of us, and Hermione saw all the ink on my hands. Stopping her conversation with Ron, she came towards me, and grabbed my hands. It wasn't long before she saw the bag. Gasping, she looked scandalized.

"WHO?" said Hermione, in a very un-Hermione way.

"Parkinson." Neville grumbled.

"I don't allow filth like you to speak my name." said Parkinson, who was suddenly behind us with Malfoy and Zabini.

"No one was talking to you." Hermione responded, with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"My name _was _spoken. And I wasn't talking to you, mudblood." said Parkinson.

Hermione acted as if she were going to step through Colin, Neville and I to get to Parkinson. Yet she hesitated, after a moment, and stepped back.

"How dare you?" Hermione was glaring Parkinson to death now. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand to calm her. Parkinson smirked.

"Granger, a filthy Mudblood like yourself could never scare me. Now, why did that fat lump feel he had the privilege to say my name?" Parkinson was glaring at Neville with so much revulsion that she looked as if she were about to spit.

I had to stop Neville from cursing her. He had raised his wand to "show her." Ron had his wand pointed at Parkinson and Hermione was now trying to calm him.

Looking behind her, I saw that Malfoy and Zabini were smirking, as if they were having the time of their lives. What, was she their leader now?

"Parkinson, I think you forget your place." I said, marching towards her slowly but surely.

I stood right in front of her, facing her directly. Our noses were barely touching, and I was at least a good three inches taller than she was. Colin and Ron grabbed my arm, but I yanked it from them both. I stepped closer to her. Parkinson's eyes slightly widened, as she sneered at me. Looking her up and down, I sneered back at her. Tom Riddle had, after all, taught me the art of intimidation _very _well.

"Listen to me, and listen good. You are nothing to me, _nothing_. You and your cronies are worthless pieces of garbage. You all are lower than dirt in our society. You are nothing more than a bunch of juvenile, _wanna-be _death eaters, who were perfectly willing to follow the likes of a lunatic half-blood. Parkinson, you would do _very _well to remember your place. Or I will bury you in it." I told her coldly, with an anger coursing through my body that I hadn't felt in a very long time.

She inhaled a deep breath, and for a moment, surprise shown in her eyes. Behind me, I could hear Colin and Neville laughing. Ron's mouth was wide agape, and Hermione looked a bit troubled.

"You dare to threaten me. You, a filthy Weasley." Her voice was trembling with fear or rage.

"Who said it was a threat? It is a promise and you can ask my brother here. I always keep my promises." I said, stepping even closer to her.

"And the next time you destroy something of mine, I promise that no one will dare to help you, after I'm through with the likes of you. So try me, you spineless cow. I dare you." I gritted out to her.

Then, I stared at her until she sneered and looked away. I turned my back on her and walked back to Colin, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Turning around, I said one last thing to Pansy.

"Oh and before you leave too quickly, Parkinson, twenty points from Slytherin," I smirked. "For your…cheek." I sneered and then I left with everyone.

On the way down the hall, everyone was silent. They all weren't looking at me. Sighing, I decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. I sort of flipped." I joked, a smile on my face.

We had all entered Gryffindor tower and we were now sitting in the commons, near the fireplace that held no fire. They all were too silent. I decided to lighten the atmosphere with laughter.

"Guys, come on. What's the matter?" They were acting as if they hadn't seen me lose it on someone before.

"Ginny," Ron spoke up hesitantly. "Don't get me wrong, that was brilliant what you told Parkinson and all but-but it um. It, um." he stammered unsurely.

"WHAT, Ron? What are you getting at?" I waited impatiently for his reply.

"What Ron's trying to say is, Ginny, that you acted very _Slytherin _back there." Harry responded. I could tell that he did not want to say anything at all.

I quickly looked at Hermione, Colin and Neville. I could see that they felt the same way, and they all clearly looked very uncomfortable.

"You have all seen my Weasley temper." I said sarcastically.

"You're doing it now. The whole Slytherin act thing. You've been doing that a lot, Gin. You've changed." Ron mumbled, somewhat unintelligibly. He was slightly disgusted.

All of the others were quiet. Too quiet.

"So just because I put that cow in her place, I'm all of a sudden a bloody Slytherin." I screeched at them.

"You were controlled, cold, ruthless _and _calculated." Hermione remarked logically. She looked at me, her eyes clearly disturbed. She looked as if she did not know what to think.

Neville looked like he wanted to forget everything and move on beyond this. I could not blame him.

Ron's Weasley temper was now ignited. He was seconds away from screeching like a maniac.

"You idiot! I was angry! Clearly, not all Weasleys behave alike. You know that." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, shut up. Now, you want to act like a Weasley and a Gryffindor no less." Ron raged. He was now almost purple. I stood up and advanced towards him.

Then, Harry stood and separated us.

"Guys, calm down." Harry's arms were extended out between us.

"Move, Harry." I said so chillingly that Harry actually shivered.

"Stop right now! This is stupid. Everyone just calm down. Ginny, you have to understand, that this will take some getting used to. Ronald, shut up and grow up. She is no longer your baby sister, so stop being a prat." Hermione said, standing with her lips pursed.

After that, everyone calmed down. Ron pouted and plopped down on the couch. He childishly folded his arms across his chest.

"Idiot," I whispered. Hermione then glared at me, and I pursed my lips and looked away.

"Fine, whatever." Ron grumbled, getting up and coming towards me threateningly.

Harry stood up, trying to hold Ron back but Ronald just shook him off and made his way towards me. Hermione looked as if she would kill him. Sensing the threat, I stood up for a fight too. Neville looked scared, and Colin looked as if he were studying us, which he was.

"Fine, but know this: _you are my baby sister and that will never change_. I will never let you grow up. I can't help it." Ron was now staring at me defiantly, his eyes daring me to challenge him any further.

Then, he grabbed me and placed me in a headlock, while ruffling my hair. I landed a good punch in his side, causing him to slightly yelp. _That would teach him_.

"Brat," he grumbled.

"You're the freakishly tall prat." I said, smiling a wide smile.

"For that, I'm going to dump you in the lake." I gave him the _'try it' _look.

"Let go." I yelled. Ron then charmed my hair purple. I could kill him for that.

Everyone laughed, and I began to chase him around the common room. He definitely had a _Bat-Bogey Hex_ coming. We were still on break and everyone was laughing at Ron and I. By the time I had got to him, it was time to go back to class.

"Do the counter curse, now, Ronald Weasley or I swea-", I began heatedly.

"Okay, okay, Gin. Loosen up! It was just a joke." He was laughing now. Ron then performed the counter curse, and my hair was back to normal.

"Come on you lot, we have classes." Hermione looked expectantly at us. Then she handed me my bag, which was cleanly restored and repaired.

"Courtesy of Colin and I," Hermione said. Her smile was gentle. I hugged her and thanked Colin. We all left together, heading to finish those wretched classes for the day.

Going out the portrait hole, I thought to myself again that some things would never change. I knew Pansy and I would be at it again, (or I would be at it with another Slytherin) and I also knew that Ron and I would be fighting again. I was fine with that knowledge, and I was definitely ready for that Parkinson cow or any other Slytherin who wanted to try me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of War

_Chapter 5 (The Beginning of War)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

Later that evening, we all headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Upon entering the hall, people began pointing at Hermione and I. It seemed that this castle was nothing but a wet, soapy rag that absorbed any and everything it touched, saw and _heard_.

"It's impolite to point and stare," I said coldly to the three Hufflepuffs gawking at us.

Colin and Neville chuckled, as did Ron, because I'd taken his line. We all walked to our table, sat down and tucked in. "Honestly, Ron, don't you dare start with that barbaric eating of yours." Hermione chided.

Everyone chuckled at this, including Ron.

"Oh, Hermione, you know you love me." Ron said, rather thickly with food dripping from his mouth. Hermione wrinkled her nose and lips in disgust, whilst we all laughed at them.

But I _saw _her blush. I saw the blush that she quickly _hid_.

Turning around, I looked for Luna until I spotted her. Catching her eye, I waved her over.

She sat in between Neville and I, putting her to my right and Colin's left. Across from me was the Trio.

"I heard about your run in with Pansy. Ginny, they said that you threatened to kill her." Luna's voice was so even that it was almost as if she did not care at all. And knowing Luna, she probably didn't.

"I lost control for a while." I quickly responded, wanting her to stop talking about it.

"They said that you were very Slytherin." She laughed at my glare. "You know, Ginny, I think the Wrackspurt have affected your mood because your aura is so blue. Like, ice blue." she said dreamily.

Sighing and shaking my head at Luna and her notions, I looked to Colin, who was choking on his pumpkin juice. That made me smile slightly.

Thankfully, by this time, Luna had began talking to Neville and holding his hand. For a while, everyone seemed entranced by those two. It was just the way they looked at one another. Sensing this, Neville blushed and Luna commented about the horrible infestation of Wrackspurt at Hogwarts that was causing everyone to behave oddly. Looking at Neville, she shook her head like we all were crazy. And everyone within close proximity of us burst out laughing so loud. Everyone in the Great Hall heard us.

A chorus of "_we love you, Luna_" was heard all around the Gryffindor table. And she shook her head, looked at Neville, and told him that the Wrackspurt must have infested in Gryffindor Tower, for every Gryffindor was acting strange.

Ron burst out laughing and began to choke. Harry slapped Ron hard on the back, while Hermione nudged him in the stomach.

"Oww, Hermione." Ron was struggling to get air and Hermione's actions weren't making anything easier for him.

"That's what you get for being so thick Ronald Weasley." Hermione sent Ron a death glare.

When dinner ended, we all decided that we would not be going back up to the Tower. It was a lovely day outside, and there was still plenty of sunshine that would be out for a while. Luna, Neville, Colin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all decided to go out and sit by the tree near the lake.

We walked to the edge of the lake and plopped down. Ron, of course, had brought food from the table with him "_to snack on_." It really was a gorgeous day.

"Look at the mudbloods and the mudblood lovers." Parkinson spat. Malfoy and Zabini were with her, along with Goyle and Nott.

"Five points from Slytherin, Parkinson. You just can't seem to control your mouth." said Colin. He was smirking.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy mudblood." said Goyle.

"The troll can speak," Neville commented smartly. Luna looked at him lovingly and smiled.

"Shut up, Longbottom, you fat, filthy bloodtraitor. It's a surprise that anyone, including a girl, could stand the likes of sharing anything, especially spit with you. But then again, your whore is a crazy, loony lunatic." Theodore Nott spat viciously.

At this, Neville and I both leapt up. Luna pulled out her wand, and when she did, so did Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and Goyle.

"Neville, Ginny. Calm down or I'll have to stun you." Luna said dreamily.

"Luna, I know you heard-," Neville began, yelling. Luna cut him off mid-sentence.

"I did and you will simply have to excuse Theodore's rudeness. That goes for you too, Ginny." she said in her elvenly way.

Everyone was now standing, with their wands out.

"What the hell are you all out here for? Bothering us can't be that amusing." Ron fumed heatedly. His wand was trembling, he was so mad.

"Actually, Weasley, we owe your sister for her…cheek." Malfoy dryly commented, his eyes cold and hard.

I sneered at him, and stepped forward.

"I'm not going to quiver in fear because Parkinson went and gathered dumb and dumbest over there. Just name the time and day you want to duel. I'll happily oblige." I fiercely said to Malfoy.

He smirked at me then, and I did not like what I saw in his eyes as he appraised me.

Seeing this and possibly other dangers, Colin stepped forward and decided to act.

"Just go away." he ordered the Slytherins. They, however, did not move.

"Your mudblood boyfriend should step aside, Weasel. He may get hurt. _Badly _hurt. To think, you would pollute your line with such filth as that. You Weasleys and your mudbloods." Malfoy spat, looking at Hermione, then at Ron, Colin and then at me.

"Pollute," I yelled at Malfoy. "You and all your kind are poison." I screamed at him.

"Soon, Weasley, I will enjoy putting you in your place." His smirk was too evil, too unnerving.

"In your dreams. But I know your place, Malfoy." I said with a smirk of my own. His eyes narrowed.

"You all deserve to rot in Azkaban or better yet, in hell." Malfoy's eyes flashed dangerously.

And when that was said, there was a pause. It was a silence that seemed to last forever. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, Parkinson screamed a curse.

"_Sectumsempra_," It was headed straight for _me_.

Knowing what that curse could do, my eyes widened. I couldn't help but think, _Oh My God._

I suddenly heard a huge swipe of a sword. I saw the blood that was now on my face, my robes. Looking down on the ground, Colin was splayed there before me at my feet. My mouth formed an O, and I dropped down beside him. Tears came, I couldn't hold the tears.

"Harry! I don't know what to do." I cried, begging him to do something. "I don't know what to do." I screeched.

Harry stepped forward, along with Hermione; however, they could not figure out how to stop the blood. There was so much blood. _So much_.

"Oh my God, he's going to die." I weakly said. "She's killed him." I couldn't help but look at Luna, whose eyes were extremely wide open.

"We have to get him to the Hospital Wing." Luna commented, her composure beyond shaken.

Upon hearing this, Ron rushed forward, and uttered a charm to levitate Colin. He was loosing so much blood, it was pooled on the ground. All over me.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing, Gin. Come on." said Ron gently.

"Well, Weasley, I meant to kill you. But I guess one less mudblood in the world won't hurt anything." Parkinson now had a foul, complacent smirk on her face.

Malfoy and the others looked unphased by what Parkinson had done, but I could tell that they did not agree with her doing this so publicly. They were all in front of Parkinson.

"Ginny, let's go to the Hospital Wing and tell McGonagall what happened. Come on, Ginny. Now! Let's GO." Luna screeched. Her voice was not very Luna-like at all.

But I didn't hear Luna. I heard nothing, and I saw nothing. I could only remember that cow and Colin falling.

"I suggest that all of you in front of her _move_." I whispered deadly and surprisingly they did.

When my path to her was clear, I just looked at her for a good bit.

"_Bombarda_," I screeched at the ground below her feet.

Parkinson was blown so far back that her back hit the tree trunk. I heard a sickening crunch. I guess she now had a concussion. Her forehead was very bloody and she was unconscious. Luna grabbed my arm, and began to pull me away. But I had advanced towards Pansy. I was not through with that pug-faced bitch yet.

"Colin needs you, Ginny. Now, let's go." Luna yelled so powerfully that it felt like a electric shock.

Lowering my wand, I turned away and ran to the Hospital Wing. Footsteps behind me indicated that Luna wasn't far from me at all. Bursting through the big oak doors to the infirmary, I ran to Colin's bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and McGonagall parted out of my way to allow me access to him.

He looked so pale. _Too _pale, but his lips weren't blue. I took much comfort in that. Looking up at Madame Pomfrey, I asked her a simple question.

"Will he be okay?" Madame Pomfrey looked deeply troubled.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley. Your brother got Mr. Creevey here in the nick of time. He will be fine. Do not worry, child." She patted me gently on my shoulder, which did actually assure me that he would be okay.

Sighing, I looked at Colin and I still couldn't help but worry about him.

"He saved me. The curse was for me. He saved me." I mumbled to McGonagall.

Headmistress McGonagall nodded her head at me and briefly looked to Hermione. Then, Luna stepped forward. I knew that she was going to tell McGonagall what I did, so I beat her to it.

"Professor," I began, looking at McGonagall. "I retaliated against Parkinson. I'm sorry, but I did. I think she has a concussion. I'm not sure." I finished tiredly.

She nodded her head, and did not look upon me as sternly as I expected her to.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention." McGonagall said.

Then, she left us all, with a last look at Madame Pomfrey.

"All of you need to go to bed. Out. Now!" the matron screeched.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey, let me stay with him." I begged her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley, but Mr. Creevey will be fine. Trust me. Now, go and get cleaned up. And here, this is a sleeping tonic. Take a teaspoon before bed. Now, go. You all may visit tomorrow. He'll be awake then." she promised with absolute certainty.

Nodding, I stood up and left with everyone. We all walked Luna to the Ravenclaw commons. We were so afraid that Neville or Luna would be cornered and hurt on their way there. After wishing Luna a good night, we entered Gryffindor Tower through the portrait hole and plopped down on the sofas.

"What time is it?" I asked aloud.

"Eight-thirty, Gin. It's been a long day, mates. I've got an essay that needs to be finished. Then, afterward, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Neville said, exhaustedly.

He walked over to me, gently squeezed my left shoulder and headed up the boys stairwell.

There was a long silence. Then, I told the trio goodnight. I headed first to take a shower. I knew I'd dread the sight of Colin's blood going down the drain, but it was way better than being on me. After my shower, I took the sleeping tonic and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions & Truths

_Chapter 6 (Confessions and Truths)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing.

That week went by fast. My detentions, essays, classes, and the two late night visits I made to the infirmary all flew by quickly. Colin was now fine. The day after Colin was attacked, I went and visited him.

Colin was awake. His long 6'3 frame was sitting on the bed, reading an Arithmancy book. His sandy blonde hair looked even more blonde and he looked very relaxed. Walking towards him, he saw me and smiled broadly.

"How are you feeling, Colin?" I asked, looking at his torso, checking if he was okay. He set the tome aside and smiled at me.

"I'm good, Gin. I got a two day break." Colin winked at me. When I glared at him, he said, "What?"

I shook my head at Colin and his antics. Then, I sat down on the bed beside him.

"You know, Colin." I began. "Thank you, for saving my life. You stepped in front of the curse and-", I began.

Colin shook his head, stuck up his hand and silenced me.

"Gin, it's okay. I couldn't let anything happen to you." he said seriously, looking me square in the eyes.

"Well, thank you. Thank you, so much." I said, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Anytime, Gin. Anytime." he responded, squeezing me tightly.

After that, the week progressed quickly. Colin got out of the hospital wing and began his Head Boy duties and classes with me again. We were partners in each and every class. He was quickly becoming one of my best friends.

It felt good to have friends. I'd spent many years at Hogwarts, drifting around without friends. It hurt, knowing and feeling like my family had everything but I didn't. I knew that I was loved, but where were the people who really saw me for me? I felt like no one was there. But now, I had Luna! I had Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Colin. For once, it felt really good to have people in my life who _showed _that they really cared for me. Right now, I was feeling really good and really fortunate to have someone like Colin.

Today was a Friday and the weekend was here. We were all in the Great Hall, since we were having dinner. The hall was alive. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Luna, Neville and Colin were all near me talking about it. We all had plans to go together, and those plans currently did not include the trio.

This pass week had been crazy. Parkinson had gotten detention for the rest of the year. She had nearly been expelled, but McGonagall and Slughorn went easy on her.

All throughout the school though, Slytherins were cursing Gryffindors and Gryffindors were cursing Slytherins. Even the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were being cursed. They were collateral damage.

The fights were breaking out rampantly. Already, 10 Gryffindors, 6 Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws and 1 Hufflepuff were sent to the infirmary. That was only 4 days after the attack on Colin. The attacks, including Colin, totaled to be twenty-one people. They were not seriously injured. That number, twenty-one, did not include those who received minor curses, jinxes or hexes. It was like another war was happening in Hogwarts. Detentions were assigned more than usual and professors were completely baffled.

We were all beginning to think that the professors had never seen anything like this before. And we all had a feeling like this all was just the beginning. We knew that things could get worse. A lot worse.

In three weeks, Halloween would be here and Colin and I would have to schedule a prefects meeting for the decorations. Also, Quidditch practices had already began, with Harry and Ron driving everyone crazy. Life at Hogwarts was quickly speeding by and I was frightened by it all. Soon, I would be a Hogwarts graduate, thrust into the real Wizarding world. I wasn't necessarily sure that I was ready for that. But I guess I don't have a choice and I just have to deal with it.

Neville, Colin, Luna and I decided that going outside would not be very wise, especially after what happened the last time. So we agreed to go to the Room of Requirement. A room that could suit anyone's needs was the room for us indeed. So we walked all the way up to the 7th corridor and after doing the usual ritual to get into the room, we entered and plopped down in a commons area.

Luna and Neville really knew how to make those around them feel very awkward. Being around a couple who was so happy could easily make others feel uncomfortable around them. I'm sure they didn't mean to do it, but they sure did.

But being around them was fun. Really fun and I was so glad that I had friends to spend my last year with. Colin and I were more focused on the homework aspect than Luna and Neville, who had parchments and quills strewn out everywhere, gazing avidly into one another's eyes than at the work before them.

Colin and I were on the same sofa. He was at one end, with his entire torso up on the couch. I was at the other end, with my whole body on the sofa too. We were constantly laughing at Colin's long, bony toes. It was really weird, their shape. For our assignments, we were focusing primarily on Arithmancy and we were a sentence away from completing that. We only had a Transfiguration and Charms essay left before we were officially free for the weekend. And we were doing very well on time. It was only just around 9:15pm, so I figured we'd probably finish around 11:45 if we were lucky.

Through the night, we all silently worked and finished up all of our work. Neville was truly a blessing, he knew everything about Herbology without even cracking open a book. And his tips about which plants aid, or enhance, a potion were absolutely brilliant and right on time like clockwork. We were able to finish all of our work by 12:10am.

"Oh, no! We've missed curfew." Neville said panicking, while looking down at Luna who was sleeping on his lap.

Looking at Colin, I grinned at him. We both knew that curfews did not exist for the Head Boy and Girl.

"It'll be fine, Neville. Look, we'll just spend the night in the room. It accommodates us for almost any and everything. We'll just ask the room for beds." I said optimistically.

As soon as the words left my mouth, two beds had appeared, one on the far left corner, and another on the far right corner.

"See," I said to Neville. He nodded, reached down and picked Luna up, carrying her to the left bed.

Getting up, I gathered up all of the parchment that Colin and I had strewn about. Especially all of the quills. When, at last I was through tidying up, I saw Colin, who's mouth was set in a frown, as if he were thinking about something deeply.

"What's wrong, Colin?" I asked upon noticing his expression.

Sighing, he looked up at me and then at the bed on the far end. One bed.

"Oh," I said.

Now I understood why he looked so uncomfortable.

"Don't fret about it, we'll just ask the room for another bed." I said, and the room did accommodate us with yet another big, luxurious bed.

Grinning at Colin, who looked relieved, I laughed.

"You know, Colin, the one in the middle is mine." I said to him and he actually smirked.

Getting up, I made my way to the bed in the middle of the room and got under the covers. I did not feel sleepy at all, but Neville and Luna really were tired and had the lights out. I didn't really want to bother them by staying up with the light on. And leaving the room wasn't the least bit appealing to me. So, I'd have to tough it out. Sighing, I turned over once more in my bed.

And that's when I heard a shuffle in Colin's bed and quickly felt the right side of my bed go down. Was Colin sitting on my bed?

"Colin, is that you?" I whispered, somewhat frightened.

"Yea, Gin. Who else would it be?" he said, laughing. Even in the dark, I could sense the grin on his face.

"I don't know. Possibly, my brother. And he's a nightmare." I was grinning in the dark.

"I agree. You see, I am a vision." he said.

And for a moment we were silent, and then we both lightly burst out laughing, so we wouldn't wake Neville or Luna.

"Vision, really. You can do better than that, Colin." I smiled up at him. Then, there was another pause.

"You can't sleep," Colin's voice was serious now.

Sighing, I shook my head in the dark. "Gin," Colin said questioningly.

"Oh, sorry, no I can't. After the whole incident in our second year, I've always had a bit of difficulty falling asleep." I confessed.

"What-oh…the whole Chamber thing. Why would that bother you? None of your family was petrified or hurt." Colin said, a little bitterly.

I didn't like talking about the Chamber to anyone. I knew it happened. I knew what I unwillingly did. And even though it was so, it did not help me easily sleep at night. It did not give me peace. I liked to pretend like it was a bad, horrible reoccurring dream. But nothing more than that, a dream. But I also felt like I could tell Colin some of the truth about the Chamber. About me.

"Colin, I want to tell you something about me. About that year. Please, listen and try to understand. Please, don't judge me too harshly. I couldn't help it." I whispered to Colin, desperately.

Sensing my distraught, Colin quickly sought to calm my nerves.

"Gin, it's okay. You can tell me anything, and I won't judge. I promise." he said lightly.

Nodding my head, I began the story that I had only told once in full detail.

"When I was eleven years old, I was given a diary by none other than Lucius Malfoy. But at the time, I didn't know that Malfoy had given me the diary. For a while, I was unaware of a diary being apart of my possessions. When I got back to school and began rummaging through my trunk on the first night, I found it in the books that were given to me by Harry. I did not question the diary or its whereabouts. I thought that Harry had given it to me or something. Anyway, I just opened it and began writing in it." I said, sighing. Colin squeezed my hand.

"But the diary wrote back. All the time, it wrote back. The diary had a name and that name was none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. I didn't recognize it. Besides, what did it matter? Tom was a real good friend to me. He understood me, and he listened to me. He cared, and he offered advice about my family issues. He even helped me with my school work. He was my friend, and I was his. He was my one and only friend then." I said, close to tears. I hated thinking about that time in my life.

"I was lonely, you see. I had no one besides him. Everything was fine, up until Halloween. For the life of me, and even to this very day, I can't remember what I actually did that night. I get pieces, snippets you know. But I can never fully figure out what I really did." My trembling voice was filled with distraught.

"Go on, Gin." Colin urged. He lightly squeezed my hand again.

"Even though I can't remember what I did that night, I know what I actually did through the account of others. You see, I was the one who wrote that stuff on the wall about the Chamber opening again, and about _enemies of the heir beware_. I p-petrified Mrs. Norris." I said, my voice trembling.

Colin inhaled and slightly loosened his grip on my hand. _He knows what I did now_, I thought to myself.

"So, all of those students-and me," he began. "That was you." he whispered, stunned.

"Yea, but I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Colin. He made me do it. Riddle made me do it all. Killing the roosters, writing on the walls in blood, unleashing the inner horror within the Chamber, it was all him- not me." I said desperately, begging Colin to believe me.

Colin had now sat up and had illuminated his wand, staring me in the eyes. His eyes were no longer warm but stormy and hurt. And very angry.

"Colin, I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself. He'd possessed me. I tried to fight him. I even threw the diary in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. But I couldn't stop. And even though I stole the diary back from Harry, I just-I didn't want to be expelled. I didn't want my family to be angry with me." I continued.

"He was so powerful, Colin. After that, I couldn't fight him anymore. Riddle had complete control. And when he finally no longer needed me, he made me write the last message on the walls telling everyone that my skeleton would rot in the Chamber forever. He planned to kill me by stealing and harnessing my life's energy-my soul. Riddle was the 16 year old Voldemort, and he came close to killing me that night. But Harry came and saved me from Riddle and the basilisk. Colin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Any of you." I whispered to him, pleading for him to believe me.

Nodding his head, Colin grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tight.

"Out of all of my years of knowing you, Ginny. Of course I believe you. Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" he asked understandably.

"Ashamed and scared. So scared everyone would hate me. You're the only one besides Harry, Hermione, the professors and my family, who knows the whole truth now. I can't easily talk about it. Riddle, he's still in my dreams sometimes. I hear him, in my head, and I get so scared. I see him too, always leering at me." I said, on the brink of tears.

"Shhh, it okay. He's gone now and he's never coming back." said Colin, while gently rocking me back and forth.

"I'm so afraid he'll come back. I'm so afraid he'll take over me again. You don't understand how afraid I am half of the time, Colin. Its only just recently that I've learned to trust myself. He took so much, and I can't help but think that, no matter what, there's no escaping him. I can't talk to Hermione, Ron or Harry about it. They wouldn't take my fears seriously. They wouldn't understand. But, its real, Colin. He was real."

Colin sighed.

"He's never coming back. Ever. And IF, if he were to return, I'd make him wish like hell, he'd stayed dead. I'm here for you, Gin." Colin said comfortingly. I nodded my head against his chest.

"You're my brilliant knight in shining white armor, Colin." I said drowsily against his chest.

Chuckling, he said, "I'm your knight, Gin. And I am very honored to be at your service."

Laughing at his comment, I snuggled even closer to Colin's broad chest.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Colin. Thank you." I whispered to him tiredly.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend too, Gin." Colin said so genuinely.

I didn't notice that Colin had extinguished the dim light on his wand, and had laid down further on the bed. But feeling his warmth was great, and sleep was heavily pulling at me. It had been one hell of a week with Quidditch practices and classes. And that was my last thought, as I drifted off to a restful sleep.

**Please, if you're reading this, tell me what you think***


	7. Chapter 7: Repercussions

_Chapter 7 (Repercussions) _

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing.

Upon waking up that morning, I found my head resting on something hard, and a tightness around my waist. I was frightened, until I slightly lifted my head and saw Colin's peaceful face in slumber. Sighing in relief, I again rested my head on his hard, broad chest.

I felt safe, being in Colin's arms. It felt really good, being there with him. He really was my knight in shining armor, as cliché as that was and sounded. I could depend on him, and knowing I finally had someone in my corner felt really good. I couldn't help but thinking though, that this was too good to last.

I noticed that Colin was slightly stirring in his sleep. I wondered, would he be getting up now? I didn't mean to disturb him in any way, at least not intentionally. And the only reason I hadn't moved yet was out of not knowing if he were really a heavy or light sleeper. I didn't want any movement on my part to bother him. Thinking that he was about to wake up, I moved to slowly get up.

But I felt a tighter tightness around my waist, that wasn't suffocating but it was enough to hold me in place. Smiling up at Colin with my head raised from his chest, I shook my head and placed it back down. I guess he'd wake up soon.

I wondered what time it was. Fortunately, I was able to find my wand in my robe pocket. Slowly reaching for it, I pulled it out and said the charm to give me the time. It was 10:15am. I knew upon returning to the common room, that the Trio were going to give me hell for staying out all night.

Hearing more shuffling on the other side of the room, I figured that Neville or Luna was stirring. And sure enough, they both were.

"Where are we?" said Neville loudly.

"Oh, Neville, don't you remember-we're in the room of requirement, and if my memory serves me correctly, Ginny and Colin are here too." she said dreamily and groggily.

I knew the instant their eyes found us, because I could feel them burning holes into my back. I was glad that Colin was sleep, so that he couldn't see the blush that had risen on my face.

I heard them getting up, vanishing their beds. I then decided it was time to face the heat.

"Morning, Luna, Neville. Good nights rest?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, yes Ginny, we slept fabulously." said Luna, looking deviously at Colin and me.

Walking over to Luna and slightly pulling her from Neville, who was used to this behavior of ours, I shook my head at her vehemently.

"It's not like that Luna. We were talking last night. He left his bed and came over to talk. We talked, I got sleepy and fell asleep on him. I guess he didn't want to bother me, so he slept there…in the same bed as me." I said mildly.

"Ginny, just admit it, you-care-for-Colin." she said smartly.

"Of course I care for him. He's my friend." I said heatedly.

"You know what I'm getting at. You like him more than just a friend. And he likes you too. I saw the way he was holding you. He-Likes-You." she said dreamily.

"I get what you're trying to say, Luna. And I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship." I said to her seriously.

"You're not going to jeopardize it…yet." she said, and walked away.

Looking over at Neville, who'd wakened Colin while Luna and I were talking, I shook my head at him.

Walking over to me, he patted me on the back.

"You know how Luna can be, Gin. And you know she's right about this." Neville said, then slapped me on the back one good time and embraced Luna.

Walking over to Colin, I began to gather our things up.

"Morning, Gin." said Colin sleepily.

"Morning, Colin. How'd you sleep?" I asked with a lot of trepidation.

"Oh, I slept great. You?" he asked, with more energy and clarity.

"Yea, last night I slept better than usual. Thanks for understanding everything, Colin." I said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it, Gin. Now, are you ready to go back to the common room, and hear your brother raise hell over where you've been all night?" said Colin, jokingly.

"No," I laughed. "I'm not ready. But why not? Lets go." I said.

Luna, Neville, Colin and I all walked to Gryffindor tower and entered through the portrait hole.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY?"

I'd know that voice anywhere. Looking at Ron, I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. But it was freakishly weird how much he looked like Mum in that one moment. It felt like a taller, more lankier Molly Weasley was in front of me, and that really did scare me.

"Room of Requirement, with Luna, Neville and Colin." I said calmly.

Walking towards me, he looked like an angry bull. I actually shrunk away from him.

"You're lucky I didn't tell McGonagall, or worse MUM." he gritted out.

"And if you know what's best for you, you better not EVER tell anyone Ronald Weasley. Now, get out of my way." I said, pushing him back.

"I don't answer to you or anyone. I am of age, and I am Head Girl. Technically, I did not break any rules. And do you get that I AM AN ADULT. That's right, I'm grown. So the next time you even _think _about sticking that overgrown nose of yours into my business, you better think again, Ronald." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That's it. I'M GOING TO TELL MUM!" he said, turning around to go up the stairs.

Pulling out my wand, I uttered, "_Petrificus Totalus_."

"Alright, that is IT. Everyone calm down." said Hermione. Harry, Colin, Luna and Neville were grinning.

"Hermione, I love you, but step aside." I said. Sensing my tone, she listened for once and moved.

Stepping over to Ron, who was literally as stiff as a board, I looked him over. Then, I stared him down.

"If you tell on me, I will stick George on you. And he won't relent until I tell him to. You remember what I told him to do to your teddy bear, Ron? Yea, that was me. You broke my doll, you idiot. Now, if you tell Mum, I'll have him do worse this time." I threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," said Ron, eyes wide with fear.

"Try me," I whispered. "_Finite Incantatum."_

Getting up and looking at me, he nodded his head.

"Fine. But I'm coming to Hogsmeade with you and your lot." said Ron.

"No, you are not." I gritted out.

"Yes, I am. Think of it as your punishment. Besides, you're my sister. Its my job to annoy the hell out of you. And you owe me for what they did to my bear." Ron said heatedly.

I smirked at him, and nodded. He shook his head at me, and everyone burst out laughing.

Heading up the stairs to take a quick shower, I was now drying my hair and putting on my clothes. Since today was a Hogsmeade Saturday, I didn't want to play around about getting ready. I really needed to enjoy this Saturday, for some reason unknown to me. Going down the stairs into the common room, I saw that it was pretty empty. Everyone was gone. Feeling a bit dejected, I headed out of the portrait hole, down the corridors and steps, and entered the Great Hall.

Walking towards Gryffindor's table in the hall, I sat down beside Neville and Colin.

"Back to looking crappy, Ginny." said Neville. I stuck out my tongue at him and pushed him.

Then, Luna came stomping over toward us. She stopped in front of me, and put her hands on her hips. Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at my hair and it was back to its straight self.

"Ginny, why do you have to be so difficult. Just one charm, one." said Luna chidingly.

She had plopped down between Neville and I. Colin, upon seeing the charm on my hair, frowned.

"_Finite Incantatum_," he muttered disapprovingly. Then, he nodded.

"COLIN," Luna whined.

"Leave it, Luna." he said, grittily. Shaking his head agitatedly, he began to eat again.

Smiling at Luna, I charmed my hair into a ponytail and let it be.

Then, the trio came into the hall and sat in front of us. Ron looked up at me, and nodded. I knew he was going to say something to try and tick me off.

"So, Gin," he began. "Back to your usual crappy self." Ron grinned stupidly.

"Shut it, Ron." I said very sensitively to him.

But Colin glared him to death, and Ron looked at Hermione, giving her that "what's wrong with him" look. It was enough to thankfully make him shut up, and begin to disgustingly stuff his face. We all finished up our food, and headed out the big oak doors to Hogsmeade.

Ron had already grabbed me twice and put me in a headlock, ruffling my hair, welcoming the "real Weasley back." Laughing at him and his antics, we all continued down the street, into the Three Broomsticks, sitting down and ordering some butterbeer and in Ron's case, some warm mead.

"Guys, I have a couple of books I wanted to get, so um I'll be back." I said, getting up to head directly across the street.

But Ron, Harry, and Hermione had already stood up.

"No," I told them. "I'm big enough to handle getting a book right across the way. I'll be back before you even know I was gone." I told them.

Then, I made my way across the street and entered the book shop. Walking around near the back, I picked up a charms book about charming inanimate objects into homes. It seemed interesting enough. Turning around to make my way to the front of the shop, I saw Malfoy and Zabini.

Saying nothing to either of them, and trying to get around them, I was roughly pushed back against the shelf.

"What the hell do you two want?" I heatedly asked. In response, they annoyingly smirked.

"We desire an audience with you," said Zabini sarcastically. To this, I sighed tiredly.

"Why don't you both cut the crap and say what you've got to say. I don't have valuable time to waste on the likes of you." I gritted, with my mouth pursed.

"So the lioness actually has claws without the presence of her cubs." sneered Malfoy.

"You should speak. For the longest, Crabbe and Goyle were your shadow." I sneered back at him.

He step towards me then, and my first impulse was to back up. But I couldn't. The shelf was behind me, and there was no way out. In my head, I could quickly see how THIS was not working in my favor. No one at the front or middle of the vast bookshop could really see me, or them at all. I would have to get myself out of this.

Malfoy was right in front of me now, and I could see every feature of his face as clear as the clearest water there is. His cold, ice gray eyes with specks of blue. His white, marble skin that was taut and defined to his admittedly, well sculpted face. He had no blemishes on his skin, none. He was too aristocratic, too put together. But he had taste, that much was apparent.

"Like what you see, Weasley." he snidely commented. He moved closer to me. Our chests were touching.

I began to freak out, but at least I remembered that I must stay calm.

_I must stay calm. Do not panic, Gin. No, no panic. _I thought repeatedly.

"Malfoy, move-out-of-my-way." I said to him, glaring daggers.

His response was to move even closer, and to grab a lock of my hair from behind my head, and pull gently. His hand was fisted in my hair. Malfoy's hand! I could feel his breath on my cheek. His hand was caressing the left side of my waist. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Malfoy, I said move. NOW." At this, he sneered in my face, and moved his nose closer to mine.

"No one orders a Malfoy-no one. Especially a filthy Weasley like you." he said, without any meanness. Was he trying to seduce me?

All I knew was that I was not going to wait any longer to find out what he wanted to do. I tried to push him away, but he got even closer. His left hand wrapped itself around my throat, squeezing tighter and tighter. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe!

With both hands, he jerked my face closer to his.

"I told you I'd have fun putting you in your place, Weasley." he smirked at me.

And that was when I spat on him.

He then looked down at me with such coldness that I shivered. His right hand, that was holding the back of my hair, slapped me hard across my face, stinging my cheek. I would have fell if he hadn't have kept me stable with his left hand, that was choking me even more. He was going to kill me.

"You're a hard learner, Weasley." he literally spat in my face. Then, he delivered another smack to that same cheek. It felt like my face was broken.

Tears were coming to my eyes. _The pain_. That bastard wasn't holding any of his strength back. And I couldn't really breathe.

I was beginning to claw at his fingers. But nothing, not even trying to kick him where I knew it would hurt, was helping. He just laughed, and slapped me more. Zabini had to have silenced us, because the patrons did not hear me cry out when Malfoy slapped me a fourth time.

I tried reaching for my wand, slowly but Zabini saw what I was doing. He quickly disarmed me. After that, I knew there was no hope, unless Ron or someone came back here, looking for me. Please, somebody come before he kills me. Or worse.

He had slapped me again. A fifth time.

"Scream, Weasley. I want to hear your beautiful scream." he whispered in my ear.

Then, he bit me on my neck. He bit me hard, really hard. I felt light-headed now. Everything was swimming. But I knew he was biting me, choking me just enough so that I'd have some semblance of consciousness. He quit his deep biting into my neck and looked me in my eyes, where I could see my blood on his lips.

My eyes widened. That monster had bit me so hard till I was bleeding. And suddenly, he was viciously kissing me, choking me completely now. I couldn't breathe at all. He wasn't gentle. He was biting everywhere. On my tongue, I could taste the blood so, that it felt like I would choke on it. When he was done biting my bloody tongue, he looked at me again, and kissed me, this time biting down hard on my lip. I felt my lip split in half, he was biting down so hard, getting harder with every bite.

And I was crying now. The pain in my side, the banging in my head, the light-headedness. All of the blood in my mouth. Why hadn't I passed out yet?

"You're not screaming, Weasley." he chided evilly.

Then, he slapped me so close to my very busted lip, and I couldn't help but cry out.

But this time, I landed on the floor and I immediately took in all of the air I could.

Malfoy was now kneeled down beside me, with his hands holding each side of my face.

"You know, Weasley, I'm almost sorry for hurting something so beautiful." he smirked remorselessly down at me.

"_Almost_. But, I just had to do this." he said, kissing me again.

Really kissing me this time, not biting. Then, suddenly, there was a loud BOOM. Malfoy was now standing up, way above me on the floor. I heard yet another loud, BOOM, and all I could tell was that he was no longer near me at all.

"GINNY. Oh my God, GINNY," screamed Ron.

My brother was here, my big brother. He was near me now, I could see him clearly. He grabbed the side of my face, and I flinched in pain. I could hear others nearby. But all I could see was Ron, and the complete horror that was written all across his face. He picked me up enough to cradle me in his arms, and before I knew it, I was crying right there, on the floor in my big brothers arms. He too was shaking, and that was my last thought, before I could think no more. I welcomed the deep, dark blackness that was peace.


	8. Chapter 8: Moving on Alright

_Chapter 8 (Moving On Alright)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

Three days had passed since I was hurt by Malfoy. I spent two of those days in the Hospital Wing. The injuries I had sustained were, thankfully, not life-threatening. It was just the nasty result of being smacked around for a lot.

Ron was scared. Everyone who saw me was scared. Madame Pomfrey said that I had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. He'd bit me in some very critical areas. If anymore time had passed, I would've been in the Hospital Wing for more than just two days. Thankfully, that was not the case and I was free to go.

Colin said that Malfoy was nearly expelled, but knowing the clout of his father, he just simply got a month's detention from Slughorn and a hundred house points taken from Slytherin. Luna and Neville were great, Colin too. They knew that I didn't want to talk about it at all. So, they acted as if it never happened. I loved and very much appreciated that.

The Trio, however, could not let it go; especially Ron. He would never forget what Malfoy did to me, his little baby sister, and he would never forget how broken I looked on that floor.

To be quite honest, I couldn't quite blame Ron for that.

Many things played back to me about the going-ons in that attack. But one thought kept replaying in my head:

_I wanted to murder Draco Malfoy_.

It wasn't that he just beat me the way he did. He took something from me; my confidence, my pride, and he'd most definitely taken my belief in my ability to protect myself. I felt _weak_. He had figured out how to take my power, and that hurt me a lot more than these injuries. It was like _Tom_ all over again.

I needed to get that power back. I needed to hurt him.

I think Colin could sense anger in me; this need for some kind of retribution on Malfoy. I think that's why he was watching me so closely. He feared that I would retaliate against Malfoy and get hurt worse. I looked at Colin, who was watching me too. Then, I glanced over at the Slytherin table disdainfully.

"Gin, I know what you're thinking and you will not go after Malfoy. Not just yet, anyway. Pick your battles, Ginny." he said patiently.

"Colin, I just want to hurt him for what he did to me. You don't even know the half of it." I said to him, looking down at my lap.

Neville, Luna and the Trio were listening now.

"I won't talk about it here." I said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall to the Room of Requirement. They had followed me into the room, and were now sitting in the room we'd all spent the night in.

"I was sure that he was going to curse me, but he didn't at all. I was just silenced. All you need to know is that he slapped me a lot, and he bit and kissed me a lot. That was it." I said with a finality.

"But, Gin, there was so much blood. Where did it all come from?" asked Harry.

"He bit me on my neck like he was a vampire or something. And when he kissed me, it felt like he was biting my tongue off. There was so much blood that I thought I'd choke on it. You saw how badly my bottom and upper lip were split. It was a lot of blood." I said mildly.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be ashamed. Really. Malfoy is sick, and what he did to you! Ginny, there was nothing you could've done." said Hermione, soothingly.

Nodding my head at her, I knew that she was right but I still wanted my revenge.

"Ginny, I'll get him. Not you. At least, not just yet." said Colin determinedly.

Harry and Ron looked at Colin, _especially _Harry. He looked as if he could barely tolerate Colin's presence. Ignoring this, I decided to just focus on our upcoming class which was coming up in exactly 4 minutes.

"Guys, we've got to go. Check the time." I said. Upon noticing the time, everyone had freaked out, and began rushing out of the door and down the corridor to Potions.

We all entered and Colin and I went to our Potions station. We started to cut up the roots, and add them to the potion, that had already been brewing for half of an hour. Thankfully, we didn't have to stay down in the dungeon that long. The thick air down there was driving me nuts. Finally, class was over and after gathering a sample for Slughorn, Colin had vanished the potion.

Walking out into the corridor with Neville, Luna, Colin and the Trio, we all headed to Transfiguration. But on our way down the hall, I saw Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson and Nott in front of us, heading into Transfiguration. Malfoy turned around and looked me in the eye, kissing the air in my direction and then smirking. I looked away from him, and shook my head, trying to shake away what I'd just seen. Harry and Ron had already withdrawn their wands, with a curse on the tip of their tongues, when Hermione was able to stop them.

"He's not worth it just yet. We'll get him. Come on." said Hermione soothingly.

I had grabbed Colin's hand when I saw Malfoy. He just squeezed it to comfort me, and he never let go. For that I was very grateful.

Since Transfiguration had longer desks than Potions, all of us were able to sit and work together. We were transforming parchment into birds, something that was really difficult since parchment had no life really. Hermione, had of course, succeeded on the first try. That girl! Then, Colin and I had succeeded, while Luna was just gazing dreamily at everyone else, not even attempting to transfigure her parchment. She wasn't going to do anything, until Professor McGonagall approached and said her name, then looked down at the parchment.

Luna looked dreamily up at McGonagall and nodded. Then, she got out her wand, uttered the spell and there was a yellow canary flying above. Professor McGonagall had a hint of a smile on her face, nodded and walked away. Soon afterward, everyone else had completed the spell, with only just fifteen minutes left of class to spare.

Colin and I were talking about the prefects meeting we had set up for Friday. Halloween was quickly approaching and we had to get this taken care of, before my Quidditch match this Saturday. Practices were going great, so I figured we'd have the first match in a bag against Hufflepuff.

Everything was running smoothly, except for the attacks going on around the school. These duels were not slowing down. Not even the threat of detentions in the Forbidden Forrest was able to deter students from duelling anywhere in Hogwarts, and in front of anyone. It was insane, nearly chaotic around here.

These were the things we talked about for the last 15 minutes of class. After class was done and over, we headed directly to Charms, where we could easily talk more.

I was noticing that being around the Trio wasn't nearly as horrible as it once was. They were no longer trying to rule the world and everyone in it, and that worked very well for me. Admittedly, I could more than just tolerate them. My mirror was slowly warming up to Hermione again. I was just glad that the Trio weren't making my year as horrible I thought they would.

I absolutely loved Charms, despite having it with the Slytherins. I just chose to ignore their entire existence by not looking at them, especially Malfoy. Three classes were now down, with only a good three more to go. And at the rate they were flying by, I was confident that this day would be done and over quickly.

And before I knew it, I was right. Lunch, Arithmancy, Herbology and D.A.D.A flew by really fast. We were dining in the Great Hall now, enjoying one anothers company yet again.

It felt really good, like nothing had even happened to me at all. It was really a great feeling. Really.

When we all got back to the common room, I felt really tired so I didn't stay as long as I usually did. I decided to go upstairs, shower and change in my night attire. I did all of this within a good fourty-five minute window, and I was fine truly, until I hit the bed and knew that I really wasn't tired. Right now, it was close to being around 10:45pm, and while the commons area wouldn't be as full, some people would still be down. Since I knew I wasn't going to be able to get any sleep, I grabbed a robe and headed down the staircase into the common room.

Wow, I thought, looking around. It was completely empty. Never had I seen this room empty. Deciding that I didn't know whether to like this or to not like this, I sat down in the chair near the fireplace. Things were getting chillier at Hogwarts, I could tell. I would really miss the summer time. Winters here were just too harsh for me to deal with. But this would be my last winter at Hogwarts. At that thought, I sighed loudly.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard from behind me.

Slightly jumping, I turned around with somewhat widened eyes to find Harry on the stairwell. He had a very worn expression on his face, and I knew that he was very tired.

"Last year and all. I was just…thinking about that." I said to him mildly, and at this he nodded his head.

"Yea, I can't believe our time here is up. Even after all of the fighting that happened here, Hogwarts is my home. I'm really going to hate leaving here." said Harry quietly.

"I think everyone feels like that in a way." I said softly, sighing.

And there was silence, complete silence. Yes, it was an awkward silence, but I relaxed and the tension between us no longer seemed so thick.

"Ginny, I know you might get angry about what I ask, but I'm going to say what I've got to say anyway." he said, gazing determinedly at me with those big, gorgeous green orbs.

"Speak your peace, Potter, I'm not going anywhere." I teased with a smile. He smiled, in response, at me.

"You and Colin aren't just friends, are you? There's something…more, isn't there?" asked Harry with some trepidation and awkwardness.

"We're friends," I told Harry with a finality, but he was persistent.

"For now, you mean, you are friends. What about later?" he asked bravely.

Sighing at Harry, I had to say that I was wondering when we would be having this discussion. For the longest, I knew a talk about _us _would be coming up soon. And here it was. My feelings for Harry were still mixed, very hot at times and very, very cold at other times. My feelings for Harry were practically inscribable for me. To be quite honest, I didn't like to think about it all that much.

"Harry, I don't know about later. Obviously, I'm no seer." I said wearily, hoping he'd give it up.

"But you like him like that." he stated simply.

"Harry, I don't know. My feelings for Colin are all over the place sometimes, to be quite honest. Just like my feelings are for you: they're all over the place. The only difference between Colin and you, is that I never feel near extreme dislike for Colin like I sometimes feel towards you, Harry. I'm sorry, but you wanted the truth." I said, a little heatedly.

"You have a right to be angry with me, Ginny, and I understand. But you must understand that, at the time, I did what I considered to be right. You mean so much to me," said Harry, who was now kneeling in front of me.

"I would never-EVER allow any harm to come to you. EVER! I know you hate it when people try and protect you, I get that. But I've lost too many people that I love, Gin, and I was NOT going to lose you." he said with a finality that made even me pause.

I'd analyzed his reason for letting me go; in the end though, I just thought that he was being a stupid hero. I was looking any and everywhere, except at him. Especially, his gorgeous eyes.

"Gin, look at me," he whispered patiently. I shook my head slowly back and forth, and looked at my lap. For some reason, I couldn't look at him.

"GINNY." said Harry louder, and I couldn't help but meet his gaze.

"What do you want from me, Harry? WHAT? You had your chance and you dismissed me. It hurt a lot. I won't let you do it again. Even you aren't worth that, Potter." I said, standing up to head up the stairwell.

But he had grabbed my elbow and turned me around, bringing me closer to him.

"Ginny, I don't know how many times I have to apologize before you actually get it; believe it and forgive me for it. What I did, I did because I love you. I wasn't going to see you die because of me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you! But you can't honestly stand there and tell me that you don't feel anything for me. I won't believe it, until you tell me that you don't love me. Or that you don't want me. So say it…if you can." Harry said daringly.

Harry's green eyes were fixed on mine. I'd always thought about this conversation that Harry and I were having right now. In my thoughts, I knew exactly what to say and I was strong; telling him anything that crossed my mind. Now, I couldn't speak. My mind was literally blank, with the exception of Harry. But one stupid thought that kept repeating itself in my mind.

_I missed him_.

"I knew it," he sighed. And then, he kissed me.

I felt as if I were falling into a sweet abyss. Nothing felt wrong or missing, this time. I couldn't help but respond to him. He deepened the kiss and pulled me even closer to him. His hands were on my waist, supporting me. By now, I would've fallen over if he hadn't held me so close. He tasted good, _really _good. Just like he used to…and even better.

I pulled away from Harry and stared him in the face. His eyes were full of lust and wanting. He was now kissing me on my neck, and my breathing was becoming faster and faster. I broke the kiss again.

"Harry, stop. STOP!" I said more forcefully. Luckily, he did but it took him a lot of control.

"I can't do this, Harry. I won't." I said, shaking my head at him. He nodded and walked towards me.

"It's okay, Gin. Really, you don't have to decide now. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to give up on us. I love you, Ginny." he said, kissing me again.

Then, he headed upstairs and out of sight. I simply had enough of today's events. I was going to bed, difficulty or no difficulty. Stomping up each and every step, I opened the door to my room and plopped down on the bed. Finally, sleep took me.


	9. Chapter 9: Something Different

_**Chapter 10 (Something Different) **_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not J.K. Rowling. I own absolutely nothing. **

**The week had passed by quickly. In between celebrating our Quidditch victory, and doing our classes and their vast homework assignments, the week had passed by quickly. We were also going around the castle, decorating it for the Halloween feast on Sunday. Things were flying by in a heap of colors and school activities. All the while, I was growing more worried about Malfoy. **

**He had kept his promise and had not told anyone who had tortured him. Although he did not go to the Hospital Wing to get treated, rumors about what he had underwent flew around the school. People were talking. They knew that he'd been tortured with an unforgivable. Professor McGonagall had even called him into her office, and questioned him. I did not know why I let Malfoy remember that it was me who had tortured him. I just did. I wanted him to know it, to remember it. **

**Besides, he seemed to have understood. It was personal for both of us. Now, we were even. Well, I had gotten more than just even. But it was done now, and there was no need worrying about something that was already done. **

**But people were still talking about it. They wouldn't shut up over it. They were scared that the Death Eaters were starting things up again. They feared that the Death Eaters had sent a message through Draco Malfoy, saying clearly that they could infiltrate Hogwarts and its grounds by attacking students on a whim. Teachers were worried, students were even more worried. Parents were writing, and the governors were getting involved. Even Malfoy's parents wanted to know who had done it. I had to be very careful, if I wanted to come out of this unscathed. **

**It was weighing on me. Scaring me. It was weighing on Harry too, I could tell. I think he just always had this terrible sense of foreboding about it all just starting up again. Like he knew, it would never be over. He'd always be looking over his back for a revitalized Voldemort or his Death Eaters. At that moment, I felt a stabbing pity toward Harry and wished he'd one day really be at peace in his mind. **

**As for Colin, Neville, and Luna, they all were talking about it seriously too. They didn't know what to think. They were glad that "Malfoy finally got his", but they felt that they couldn't be for sure if the incident was isolated to Malfoy alone. I wasn't commenting that much on it. It would be too suspicious if I didn't participate in some of their conversation over these topics, but I didn't want them to suspect that I wasn't being myself. I don't think they've noticed anything different, not even Hermione. **

**It was Friday now, and we were all in the Great Hall, putting up decorations for the feast in two days. The students wouldn't really be able to see the really good decorations until the very night of the feast. I couldn't wait. I had a flair for decoration, and I was planning to go all out this year for the Halloween feast, which would be my last here at Hogwarts. That meant a lot to me, so I would definitely be making this gathering remember-able for us all. **

"**Colin, can you levitate this pumpkin up there," I asked distractedly. With a swish of his wand, it was up in the air. **

"**Thanks," I said, and I began working on decorating the banisters. **

"**We should be done with all of this in another hour, guys." Colin said to all of us, who were decorating. **

**That was good, because a lot of us had homework that needed to be done. All of the prefects from each house were here, including Malfoy. He'd caught my eye a couple of times, and had slightly inclined his head. I did so too, in response to him. He was working over by the banisters, when I came near and started to help. Of course, I wanted to talk to him. **

"**Ginevra," he said in acknowledgement. **

"**Draco," I said, slightly with a hint of a smile on my face. **

"**Meet me in the Room of Requirement after decorating here. We need to talk." he said slyly. **

**In my mind, I sighed with relief. I nodded at him, and we silently finished decorating the banisters of Hogwarts for the last hour . I could see that Malfoy too had a flair for design. It figured. **

"**Ginny, are you coming back to the common room?" asked Colin, with a concerned expression on his face. **

"**I'm going to stop by a couple of places but I'll be there soon. Go on without me." I said, yet again, distractedly. **

**He nodded his head, and walked up the stairs, out of sight. **

**I gave Colin a good sixty second head start before I practically ran all the way up to the 7th**** floor corridor, and got past the usual ritual to enter the room. Malfoy was already inside, what looked like a rich room of dark, hardwood floor. In it was a bed of the darkest, most richest mahogany with a gorgeous canopy. The room was really dark. The drapes over the window, and yes unbelievably there was a window, were a rich, dark emerald and silver. There were plush, black couches of velvet. Everything about the room had class, and sophistication. It was cold and elegant. I liked it. **

"**Do you know where this really is?" I asked somewhat amazed. **

"**This is my room. I thought this would be a better way for you to access it, rather than coming through the Slytherin common room directly." he said slyly. **

"**You were right. Your room is better than mine, and I'm Head Girl." I said, a little jealous. **

"**Jealous, Ginevra." he said, coming up to me and pulling me closer with his arms around my waist. **

**Looking into his stormy gray eyes, I could literally get lost in them. **

"**Not much," I whispered and then he kissed me. **

**I liked him, against nearly every fiber in my body, I liked him. It was so wrong, but it felt really good. The feelings I felt when I was around him. I liked them, and I liked him. He was an amazing kisser, really. Pulling away, he looked down at me and then kissed me lightly on my lips. **

"**Don't be. Besides, you'll be down here so often, this room will practically be yours too." he said, and then before I knew it he was kissing me again. **

**I could feel his smirk on his mouth. And even though it angered me, I loved it. **

**Pulling away, I sat down on the couch, deciding I needed some air for a bit. He sat down on the other end, and just looked at me. **

"**You are troubled over what happened in the forest." he asked, his mouth in a firm thin line. **

"**Not nearly as much as by what's happening between us, Malfoy." I said. **

"**Draco. Call me Draco. And don't think about it. Just do." he said tautly, pulling me so that my back now rested against his chest. It felt good, being there with him. **

**He was running his hands through my hair, caressing the right side of my body with his arm. He really was a lady's man, and knew what he was doing. **

"**Why haven't you told, yet?" I asked, my voice somewhat weak and low. **

"**I gave my word, Ginevra. And besides, I got what I wanted." he said slyly. **

"**Me." I said, with a slight laugh. "You're unbelievable, Draco. Did you plan the whole thing?" I asked irately. **

"**I am a Slytherin, Ginevra. So yes, it was planned. Although, I planned to have won the duel. I never thought a Weasley could torture anyone like that." he said, taking my neck and slightly biting it and kissing with his tongue. **

**I had to really try hard to stay focused. I got up slightly and angled my body toward him, looking him in the eyes. Then, I bent down and kissed him square on the lips. **

"**I told you, Draco," I said, with a light, seductive air. "I'm not your typical Weasley." **

**Then, he chuckled in his throat and pulled me closer. I really liked him. I liked this. **

"**You know, when you put the curse on me, it reminded me of someone. This someone could make the curse very unbearable and excruciatingly painful too." he said, after we'd come up for air momentarily. **

**I slightly turned away and blushed. Then, quickly I looked back at him, and played coy. **

"**And who would that be, Draco?" I asked enticingly, kissing him fiercely. I smiled when I saw him shake visibly. **

**He hesitated and looked me square in the eyes, cupping my face. Then, he kissed me lightly. **

"**The Dark Lord," he said bluntly, and kissed me again. I smirked against his mouth. **

**Pulling away from me, I could tell he was slightly surprised by my response. **

"**Well, Draco, I should be the very best at the curse. He did teach me, you know. How to master it?" I said to him, darkly. **

**Then, I got up and walked to his window. Looking down, and out onto the vast grounds. **

**He walked to the side of me, grabbed my left arm and jerked up the sleeve on my Hogwarts robes. He sighed, but looked even more troubled. **

"**I am not a death eater, Draco. I was just someone who Voldemort used. He was my friend, once. Or at least, I thought he was my friend. Tom, who I trusted whole-heartedly and loved. He taught me nearly everything there is to know about the dark arts, especially the unforgivable curses. But he had to be careful earlier on, when teaching stuff like that to a girl like me. See, he couldn't raise enough suspicion in my mind, at least not that early, while I was still strong enough to fight him. It was only after I had really began trusting him, giving him more and more of my soul, that he began teaching me everything." I said to Draco, not really focusing on anything, except the memories I hated.**

"**You were possessed by him. There were rumors, but we all ignored them." he said, slightly baffled. **

"**Yes, he possessed me for nearly a year, and I opened the Chamber of Secrets, attacked muggle-borns and nearly killed them. It was your father who'd given me the diary." I finished resentfully. **

"**And that's how you were able to do the curse that well. I wondered. You did it much better than my father or Aunt Bella," he finished with a smirk. I smirked back at him too.**

"**Ginevra," he asked then paused. Looking up at him, I thought I knew what he wanted to know. **

"**Was it **_**you**_** who really opened the chamber?" asked Draco, searching through my eyes for truth. **

**I knew that he was somewhat of a skilled legilimens but I felt no urge to lie to him. **

"**No, I could never do that to people. I don't feel the way you do about muggle-borns, Draco. And as for Tom, he was a bad, bad memory that I would really love to forget." I said, sighing. **

"**He rubbed off on you, didn't he?" said Draco slyly. **

"**He did." I said, nodding my head. At this, Draco looked surprised. **

"**A lot of times, it feels like Tom never left." I whispered weakly. **

"**You know, after the possession and everything, everyone treated me like a porcelain doll who they all slightly feared. Being around Tom for a year allowed me to sense when people were afraid. I could tell when people lied. It became natural to me after that. Being with Tom, even though I fought him every single step of the way, after a while seemed freakishly natural. He was cold, harsh, cruel. But he wasn't always. He was such a manipulator and to this day, I hate him for what he did." I said pensively **

"**And yet, he'll always be my first, best friend. He was there when no one was. He was wrong only in two important aspects, but he was so right about everything else. You know, he really was brilliant. But he was so full of hate. To think about his potential- if he wasn't the way he was, well truly it was a waste." I finished, almost despairingly. **

"**You haven't told anyone that, have you." he stated, already knowing my answer. **

"**No, would you? How do you tell someone that you actually sort of bonded with the 16 year old Voldemort? You don't! They would throw me into St. Mungo's for madness, or worse, Azkaban. I talked to Dumbledore about it though. He told me that what I was experiencing was understandable, and to not beat myself up about it. He said I wasn't a bad person, but I can't help but think…**_**I can't be for sure**_**, Draco." I said, confessing all that I had kept bottled up over the years. **

**I was crying now. I felt like he was the only one who could understand remotely about where I coming from. He would listen, he wouldn't judge me and call me sick. He would be there for me. I knew that without a doubt, as he pulled me closer to him, and held me while I cried. Finally, I had someone who would really listen. **_**Someone who would know the other darker side of me, and not fear or shun me for it. **_

"**Ginerva, you are a beautiful person, in and out. So what, we all have a little bad in us, some just more than others. You'll just have to get better at living with yourself, your real self, at the end of the day." he said soothingly, caressing my hair. **

"**You don't understand my family, my friends, **_**Ron**_**. I'm the baby. They all have this perception of me, and what I'm supposed to be. And while I am somehow what they think, there is a part of me that doesn't fit with their image of who I really am. One day, they're going to find out and be so mad at me." I said trembling. **

"**They won't. Because they love you." he said so disgustingly that I nearly backed up. **

**Then, looking at the way his lips were wrinkled, I laughed. **

"**Draco, only you could be disgusted by something so beautiful and good." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He pulled me even closer, and kissed me so completely that I felt at ease for once. It felt really, really good. **

"**What does your mother and father think, about the attack on you?" I asked hesitantly. **

"**They are…frightened and are relentlessly working to figure out who attacked me. Don't worry. This will all blow over. Just relax, act normal. Besides, you need not worry about that. Worry about the war that's waging in Hogwarts. I don't know if it'll end alright, Ginerva." he said, consciously. **

**I'd never seen him like this. But, this whole thing between us was completely new. **

"**What are you talking about now, Draco?" I asked, and at this he shook his head. **

**He sighed and shook his head irritated. **

"**Haven't you noticed how many duels are happening, everywhere in this school. The injuries are getting worse. People no longer care where they fight, or who sees them for that matter. It's going to get bad…really bad. I want you to watch out. **_**Be careful**_**. Especially of Pansy. Don't underestimate her. She's a death eater too. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but just promise to be careful. You may want to warn some of your other precious Gryffindors," he sneered. **

**I looked at him, like I'd never seen him before. **

"**You're serious aren't you?" I asked concernedly. **

"**The reason why I had to attack you was because of Blaise." He said, pausing. "My situation in Slytherin is not as secure as most would believe. Everyone in my house knows that **_**you-know-who **_**was content to kill me and especially my father. They know that my mother betrayed the Dark Lord. They think…," he paused and laughed coldly. **

"**They think we are blood traitors." he spat with such venom that I slightly recoiled. Then he pulled me closer and kissed me softly. **

"**I've had to work hard, in order to gain some power back in Slytherin. It's hasn't been easy. The only reason why I haven't been killed is because they fear my father." He paused. **

"**I've had to do things in order to show them that I'm not a bloodtraitor. To prove to them that I still hold strongly to **_**our **_**cause. It hasn't been easy, especially after how weak I was under the Dark Lords tutelage. But, I'm slowly gaining my position back, and attacking you helped tremendously. You were a test. And I passed beautifully." he finished bitterly. **

**I nodded my head at him, finally understanding it all. **

"**What does Blaise have against me? I mean, I know Parkinson has her issues, but **_**him**_**." I said, astonished. **

"**You're a Weasley! That's all the reason he needs." Draco said. Looking at me thoughtfully, he continued. "Blaise is now the Slytherin Prince. He's **_**much**_** more radical than I ever was. No seriously, he is. These attacks that have been happening here… they've been him. All him and Pansy's doing. He's orchestrated most of it, though. You see how all of the others obey him. I'm starting to think that no sizable amount of cunning can stop him." Draco murmured sourly. **

"**What if I tell Professor McGonagall? She could stop them both." I said earnestly. **

"**It would only be an accusation, Ginevra. And McGonagall doesn't take likely to accusations. You'll need solid proof, and there isn't any. Blaise has calculated this very well. Nothing, **_**nothing**_** can tie him to the attacks going on around the school. And **_**no one**_** would dare cross him, they'd be dead the very instant they tried." he said irately. **

**Nodding, I sighed. **

"**Well, I'll warn her anyway. I can risk her being angry, just for the sake of her merely being informed of what's going on around here." I said, smirking. "You know, Draco, you are a hero." I said teasingly, knowing he wouldn't like that. **

"**Don't try and compare me to scarhead." he snapped venomously. **

**I kissed him. "You're a good man, Draco." I whispered against his lips. **

"**Not completely." he said softly, biting my bottom lip hungrily. **

**We spent the next half hour talking about us, Hogwarts, hypothetical future careers and such. It was relaxing to be around someone who didn't seem to be the absolute epitome of good. **

"**Draco, what are we?" I asked, kissing him before I headed out of the room. **

**He just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, sighing. **

"**It's not important." he said. As I was about to argue, he smirked and kissed me. **

"**You're very fiery, Ginevra." he whispered seductively. **

**Pulling away from him, I pretended to be coy. **

"**Well, I guess it's not necessary, nor really important, to label **_**whatever**_** this is between us. I actually kind of like it this way." I said, giving him a smirk that was better than even a Malfoys. **

"**Stop, that." he snapped. My smirk grew even more. **

"**Why?" I purred in his ear, and then I kissed him and left the room. **

**Since Gryffindor tower wasn't far from here, I entered the portrait hole and saw Colin, Neville and the Trio all near the fireplace, playing exploding snaps and chess. **

"**Gin, where have you been?" asked Colin. **

"**Oh, I just went for a walk. I needed to clear my head." I commented lightly. **

**Colin simply nodded in response. I spent the rest of the evening around my friends, thinking life really couldn't be any better than this. **


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween & Everything Else

_Chapter 11 (Halloween and Everything Else)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing. So sad!

Halloween went by quickly and everyone, even the professors loved the decorations. I was glad that I could help make Halloween special for everyone. Things were really great. Homework and classes were on schedule, despite my queasiness towards N.E.W.T.s. And my personal life was going really well. For once, I felt somewhat balanced and I was really loving it. November was now upon us all, and everyone was anxiously anticipating Christmas.

It was now the middle of the very first week in November. To me, November always seemed to fly very quickly. I used to feel very good about that. But I was savoring my time at Hogwarts, I thought as I was looking into my mirror.

"That boy has put a smile on your face, hasn't he?" asked my annoying mirror.

"Hush. And don't you dare tell Hermione. I will smash you." I threatened.

The mirror just _humphed _at me, as if I wouldn't dare. But the mirror knew that I would break it into pieces. Despite our little quarrels, I loved the mirror and the mirror loved me.

Treading down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, I had missed breakfast but that was alright. I headed straight to potions, for once excited because I would see Draco. But I knew that I couldn't really look at him. I had only looked at him twice, and that was when entering the class and when leaving. The looks were never long, less than a millisecond. We had to be careful…for his sake and mine.

After leaving Draco's room, I thought he was being dramatic about all of the fights going on at Hogwarts. You know, just making a very big deal out of nothing. But, I soon found out that, underneath the surface he was right. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Last week, 16 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws, 14 Hufflepuffs and 12 Slytherins alone were sent to the Hospital Wing. Out of those 52 students, fifteen were critically injured. Things were getting so bad that people were wondering if the Governors were going to intefere at Hogwarts, which rarely happened. The attacks were clearly orchestrated by the Slytherins. They were planned very well, and they clearly sent messages. Colin and I were already victims of the attacks. Luckily, the Trio, Neville and Luna were currently impervious to them.

Colin and I were docking points from left to right, assigning detentions but no one cared. Everyone was so on about house pride and loyalty to ones house. Or everyone was on about their bloodline, whether pure or not. Things at Hogwarts were definitely dangerous.

It got so bad that even the Ravenclaws, _AND _the Hufflepuffs, were ignoring the consequences of dueling. The Slytherin's spells were so vicious, so life-threatening that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were forced to duel to save their lives. Even first years were being attacked. They were so frightened that they all walked in groups.

The classes flew by that day, and before we all knew it, Thursday afternoon was upon us. Friday would be here tomorrow and I felt thrilled at that thought. Colin, Neville, Luna and the Trio were all sitting near me, with Seamus and Dean, talking to Ron about Quidditch and, in Dean's case, soccer.

Colin wanted me to try some of Hogwarts marmalade, for some reason unbeknownst to me. I did and I had to admit that it was very good. Looking at Colin, I saw that he had this expression on his face, worthy of Dumbledore. Actually, it was so much like Dumbledore that it was very frightening. After dinner was finished, I told them all that I was "heading to the library right quick and that I'd be up to the common room in like half an hour or so". They bought it, and I headed to see Draco.

He wasn't really in the best of his worse moods tonight.

"Why do you let that mudblood touch you?" he gritted out.

"Colin, is a muggleborn, Malfoy. NOT a mudblood. He is my friend, as well as Hermione. If you can't get over your prejudice bullshit, then there won't be an us anymore." I yelled at him.

"You can't change me, Weasel." he sneered.

"Like I'd waste my time." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look, I accept you the way you are, for _who_ you are. That's the beauty about us being together. We know who the other really is. And I don't like your friends either, but you don't hear me calling them names, now do you?" I asked, trying to speak rationally.

"Like you wouldn't curse Pansy or Blaise." he sneered. I sighed. Sometimes he was too difficult.

"Only if they did something worthy of being cursed. Colin and Hermione have never done anything to deserve that, especially from you. You would like them, really." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He nearly glared me to death.

"You would! Just promise to be somewhat amiable." I said, squeezing a bit tighter.

"Fine, but I don't like it and I still don't like them. Creevey!" he spat.

Shaking my head, I felt that I had accomplished enough for one day. Sitting there, we talked, did our homework and made-out. Soon afterward, I left. Although I had stayed with Draco for well over two hours, I was happy about that.

Walking into the common room, Colin looked up.

"I thought you said half an hour, Gin. It was almost three." said Colin worriedly.

I sighed. I knew that he really cared but he wasn't my father.

"I was reading a book on some defense spells. I got carried away, it was that good." I said, plopping down next to him.

There was silence. A very uncomfortable silence.

"Who is he?" asked Colin with some amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, somewhat astonished.

His eyes were brimming with knowledge, like he _knew_. Maybe he did.

"Cut the crap, Gin. I know you. Now, who is he?" he asked patiently, with a slight edge in his voice.

I didn't answer all that quickly.

"I know it isn't Harry, because…well, I just know its not him. It's not Dean, Seamus, Corner, Boot, even though he really likes you. Tell me, I won't tell." he said honestly.

"Colin, I trust that you won't tell. I'm more worried about your…judgment of the guy. Just know that-he makes me-very close to happy. Is that good enough, for now at least?" I said, really wanting to end this discussion with Colin. It felt really odd talking about this with him.

He nodded. "Good," and I sighed with relief.

We began working on more homework. It took us a good two hours and a half, but we were done. Then, at around 11:45pm, Colin and I went patrolling. Luckily, nothing heavy was going down tonight, so that ended in like another hour and a half. We walked back to the commons, where I plopped down and Colin headed up the boys staircase. That's when I heard someone trudging down the staircase, moments after Colin had disappeared.

"Did you forget something, Colin?" I said, while turning around and seeing _Harry_.

He came and sat next to me, picking up a book and riffling through it momentarily. Then, he set it back down and grabbed my hand, but I jerked it away.

"Harry, stop. STOP, okay! You know, I know what I want now. I don't want to hurt you, really. I DON'T! You have to stop this, RIGHT NOW! You and I will never be together like that again, do you hear me?" I finished heatedly.

Harry put up a silencing charm, before I'd wake up everyone.

"Ginny, I've tried over and over to explain about why I ended things between us. Why can't you forgive me?" he fumed, just as hotly as I had yelled at him.

"Because, this has nothing to do with you and I taking a break. I don't feel for you like I used to, Harry. For me, that no longer exists as powerfully as it once did. I'm sorry, but I can't do this-do us." I said, shaking my head at him.

There was a long, long pause that seemed like it would last forever and for all eternity.

"So," he said, then stopped. "You're just-not going to give us another shot at all. I'm just supposed to what…be content to lose you. I wont!" He raged at me.

His eyes were a hard, shocking emerald now. I knew that he loved me, but love was not good enough. I just couldn't. I knew Harry had lost so much, and I didn't want him to feel like he was losing me. But he and I would never work now. He had to know that.

"Harry, listen. If you and I were to get together now, marry and have kids, the whole shebang-we'd be miserable. We wouldn't be happy." I said to him. He had a look of shock on his face, like the thought of not being happy with me was ludicrous.

"_I_ wouldn't be happy, Harry. And I would grow to hate you, and everything associated with you, until I had completely poisoned our relationship beyond repair. I don't want that for us, Harry. I finally know my love for you, and its not what you want. That's not what you deserve, and you deserve so much, you do. I can't give you what you want. I don't think I ever could have been able to do that for you. I'm sorry, but you need to move on. That's what's good for you, Harry_._ I'm sorry." I finished quietly.

He looked at me, as if he were seeing me clearly for the first time _ever_. A look of hurt and disgust was written across his face. He just bowed his head, shaking it all the while, then looking back at me-angry, and then he left.

It wasn't one of the hardest things I had to do thankfully, but it wasn't the easy task to accomplish. He had to know. In the end, Harry would be more than fine. He'd be happy and all would be well. In my heart, I knew that I was doing us both a favor, by letting him go. After the hell of a day that I had already underwent, I decided that I needed to go to bed. It was 1:30AM on a Friday morning. I hoped I would easily be able to go to sleep.

Surprisingly, I went to sleep but I missed breakfast again. All in all, I was in a rush. I had a class at eight in the morning. I woke up at 7:45AM. I had to hurry, shower and get to class in fifteen minutes. It wasn't easy, but luckily, it was able to be done timely.

At least my classes weren't as hectic today. In stead of having all of my classes from eight to four thirty, I only had four classes that lasted until two o'clock. For this, I was eternally grateful and headed to Potions.

Looking at Colin, he was laughing at how I had run into class.

"Shut up, Colin." I snapped. He only laughed harder.

Then, we continued to make the assigned potion. It was going to be a long class, since this morning was double potions but it was all right.

"Hey, I saw Harry come down last night." said Colin tentatively. "How did he take it?" Colin continued.

"He didn't like it all that well, and I can't blame him for that. But it had to be done." I finished mildly.

He nodded, understanding exactly how I felt about the whole ordeal.

"Ginny, are you sure that you know what you're doing? Because you better." he said worriedly and very seriously.

Sighing, I looked at him steadily. "Trust me, Colin. I know exactly what I'm doing."

And for the rest of Potions, we were silent. I knew everyone would act stupid over me breaking precious Harry Potter's heart. I understood that he had been through so much pain and disappointments. But being with him, _seriously _being with him in a serious relationship, might one day lead to the biggest disappointment of both of our lives. My decision to end what was between us was completely _right_. And I didn't care what other people thought about it. Other people weren't us, so they could just BUT OUT.

Looking behind me, I could feel daggers being glared into my back. And sure enough, it was Ron and it was Harry. And here we go. At the end of two hours, Potions was finally over. I knew that as soon as I exited the dungeon, one of them would start. And sure enough:

"GINNY. What is wrong with you?" asked Ron, who had grabbed my elbow and jerked me to look at him.

"Ron, STAY OUT OF THIS. This has nothing to do with you." I screeched.

People were watching now, and I absolutely hated making scenes.

"The hell it does! How could _you _do that to Harry, Ginny? YOU GO AND FIX IT, RIGHT NOW!" He roared at me.

Professor Slughorn was now in the dungeons.

"Mr. Weasley, lower your voice this instance, boy." he said scandalized, then went back into his class.

Sighing, I stormed past him, with Ron still screeching like the idiot he really was, at my back.

Transfiguration was thankfully one hour, so was Arithmancy and D.A.D.A. Next was a bit of a stop at the kitchens, I was so hungry, and then finally Charms. I was done. I decided to use the Room of Requirement to access Draco's room. Upon entering, I threw my stuff down on the unused sofa, out of the three he already had in the room, and I plopped down on his bed, just waiting. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I needed the sleep. I hadn't been sleeping much this week at all, I had been way too busy. Finally, things felt like they were slowing down and I was feeling very relieved. But tomorrow we had Quidditch practice, and I knew that was going to be awkward for Harry, for me and probably for everyone unfortunate enough to be around us. But these thoughts didn't jolt me out of my sleep. It was a hand that was caressing my head, running its cold fingers through my hair.

"How'd you sleep? You looked gorgeous." he said huskily, kissing my mouth.

I eagerly responded and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. He squeezed my waist and brought me closer to him, kissing me more thoroughly than I ever thought was possible.

"I slept great. Thanks for letting me borrow the bed." I said, kissing him more aggressively.

"Anytime. I think I'm going to keep you here, more." he said huskier. I laughed and immediately sat up, against his attempt to pull me back down.

"I saw the fight and I've heard the rumors. You told Potter you weren't interested anymore. Good. Talk to me, Ginevra." he said patiently, for once understandingly.

He was really in a good mood. Perhaps, I should lay on his bed more often, I thought.

"I don't feel bad for what I decided about Harry and I. It was right and I know that. I don't regret it. It's just Ron and his stupidity, along with everyone else. You can't break _Wonder-Boy's _heart and get away with it." I finished bitterly. He smirked.

"I can't believe you just insulted Potter. Come here." he said, taking me into his arms and kissing me.

"You know whenever you come in here, Ginevra, you must lock the door. Otherwise, I may not be able to get here in time to protect you from a threat. Just don't forget." he said softly in my ear.

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm sorry, I was just so angry." I said hurriedly.

"It's okay. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." he whispered, slightly biting my neck. I squirmed because he bit a little hard, and he chuckled wickedly.

"What are you, like a vampire or something?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"No, you're just delectable." I could feel his smirk at the back of my neck. And he kissed me again.

"Ginevra, I can tell something is wrong. Talk to me." he said, agitated.

"Draco, the more intimate I am with you, the further I feel away from my friends." I said dejectedly. "Please, don't be angry. You told me to talk to you." I said hastily.

"I'm not angry. At least you told me the truth." he said, and I could sense that he really appreciated my honesty, which surprised me greatly.

Learning so much about _the _complex Draco Malfoy would surprise a lot of people. He was just that…unreadable.

"It's going to be hard, but I'm here." he gritted out and I nodded, knowing that it took a lot for him to divulge something like that.

"It's four thirty, Draco. I better go. I'm starving. I'm surprised I was able to sleep on an empty stomach." I said, truly astonished.

"Aren't you used to that?" asked Draco with a smirk. I glared at him.

"You jerk, you will never change. And WHAT did I say about taking digs at my family." I screeched.

He laughed coldly, stood up and jerked me near him. He kissed me, and I calmed considerably.

"Ginerva, I couldn't resist that one; you did set yourself up for that one. Besides, I won't change." he said, kissing me again-making me weak all over.

"I've got to go, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed and kissed him bye.

Walking into the Great Hall for dinner, I was absolutely radiant. I was happy and I was determined to not let anyone ruin that for me. That's why I decided to have dinner much earlier than the usual. Then, I would go to my dormitory and stay there until I was asleep.

"What are you so happy about, Ginny?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

Looking at her, I could tell that she was more than slightly suspicious.

"I'm just so happy about being ahead in my homework. It feels really, really great." I said, telling a half truth. I was done with my homework, but that wasn't why I was so happy. But I knew anything to do with academics would effectively distract Hermione. And it did.

"Yeah, that is great. I still have one essay left to do. Oh well." she said, sighing. I knew what was coming up after her pause.

"Ginny, I understand why you decided on what you decided between you and Harry." she said hurriedly. I laughed, smiling at Hermione. This was truly unexpected.

"Well, thanks Hermione. I know he doesn't understand. He thinks we'd be perfect for one another, but I just know that we wouldn't work out. I really appreciate you…trying to look at it from my perspective." I sighed.

"I know how Harry and Ron can make you feel when you go against them, and what they think is right. And I trust you. You're a big…you're a woman." she finished, nodding her head. I smiled at her, appreciating this rare moment with Hermione Granger.

"If you want, I can try and distract Ron and Harry, giving you enough borrowed time to get to the commons and barricade yourself in the girl's dorm." she said, with a rare smirk on her face.

Who knew Hermione Granger smirked?

"I really want to take you up on that offer. But, I know I have to face my brother and I'd rather do that sooner. Besides, I don't feel like hiding for the rest of my weekend." I said.

She nodded, and as soon as that was said and done, Harry and Ron entered the hall and sat next to Hermione. Ron immediately began grilling me.

"Before you even get started, Ron, I will not change my mind. I really thought about my decision. What the hell would make you think I would take something so important to me that likely?" I roared at him. "I fully know what I did and what I chose. Respect it, get over it, and shut UP." I finished.

He turned a raging red color, and I could tell he was boiling with anger. But he paused and stuffed food down his throat. We all sat in silence, the four of us. Then, out of nowhere Ron just said:

"Fine."

Looking at him, I was really surprised. This was so unlike Ron. Astonished, I nodded.

"Well, I'm not fine with it, Gin. I won't give up." Harry said agitatedly.

"Yes, you will, Harry. My sister has made up her mind. Just leave it." Ron said, annoyed with the whole debacle, I could tell he was.

But I'd never heard him really speak to Harry like that. Especially, not in my defense. Harry fumed, got up and left. I didn't say anything. I just continued to eat my dinner.

Hermione, Ron and I then walked up to the common room, plopping down on the sofas and just sitting in remote silence for a good two minutes or so.

Then, Ron burst out with: "Gin, come play chess with me."

I followed him and sat down at the board, getting to a horrible start. I sighed. I was never a chess player.

"Do you know what you are doing, Ginny?" asked Ronald.

He was gazing at me with his shocking blue eyes. Only him and Bill had inherited our Dad's eyes, and they had dad's strength.

Annoyed that everyone kept asking me that, I sighed and nodded my head assertively.

"Ginny, I _know_." he said and moved his knight.

Looking up, my eyes immediately widened. I had to catch myself.

"_Know_. Know, what? Ron, what are you talking about?" I asked. My heartbeat was so fast, too fast.

"Don't play with me, Ginny. I don't like being played with." He gritted out, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"You know, everyone must think I'm stupid or something. But I'm _not_. Why, Gin? Why him?" he asked a little heatedly.

Hermione was staring at us, concernedly. She could sense Ron's anger.

"Who, Ron? I don't know what you are talking about?" I said low. He slammed his hand down on the table.

"I've known about you two for nearly a month now. You and _Malfoy_. A Malfoy! Have you lost your mind?" he whispered deadly at me. His eyes were boring into mine.

"How?" I said weakly, not believing this.

"The way he looks at you. Even before this sick crap developed between you two, the way he'd look at you would always eat at me. He's been doing it for the longest. And then, I noticed the looks. Your behavior." He sighed. And he paused, seeming to calm down.

"He gets me. He understands, unlike anyone I've ever been with." I sighed on the brink of tears.

"I _know _who he is. I know who he _really _is, Ron. And although he's not good the way Harry is good, he's still better. _NOW_, for me! He's not tricking me. He's still nothing but an annoying ferret, who I sometimes want to kill. But he's not a monster. He's not his father." I finished, nodding my head at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

Ron sighed again. I couldn't believe how unbelievably calm he was about all of this.

"Did you leave Harry for him?" he asked, his voice slightly quivering.

"No, I can't deal with Harry now." I said simply. He nodded and sighed.

"You're of age, Ginny. The years where I used to could scream and rage at you are over." he sighed, looking tired.

"I respect whatever you decide to do. But if you're going to do this, _you better know what you are doing_.When this all goes south-and it _will _go that way-I don't want to hear anything out of you. No crying, no nothing. And don't flare up at me, Ginny. I have a mind to write DAD and _Mum_. I'll write them all!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't dare," I said, shocked. I had not really seen this side of Ron before.

"Try me." he emphasized, then paused.

Getting up, he finished with, "Remember, when this goes south, I don't want to hear a thing from you." He nodded his head at me and left.

Looking up the staircase Ron had just walked up, my emotions over the whole ordeal were complex. I was glad Ron knew so that I didn't have to lie as much, and sneak around so much. And I was VERY relieved that he took to the news of Draco and I rationally, especially since its RON. But, how dare he say that what Draco and I have would end? He knows nothing about us. Nothing. And for that, he was wrong.

~Please Review~

Special thanx goes out to **Gryffindor-Girl15**. I'm _happy _that you think my story amazing. Since I want you to keep reading, I can't tell you exactly what's going to happen next. But, I will say that things are about to get even more hectic for Ginny. Poor Girl.


	11. Chapter 11: Issues

Chapter 11 _(Issues)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

I was in Draco's room now, lying beside him on the vast bed. Today was one of those rare days where Draco was in a really good mood. I didn't want to ruin it, but I knew he had the right to know about Ron. _And let the ice begin_, I thought.

"Ron knows about you and I. He hasn't told anyone, and he won't tell anyone." I said.

It took Draco a while to respond. For the longest, I thought he hadn't heard me. Then, he finally spoke.

"How did _he_ find out?" he gritted out, his lips pursed tightly together.

"He says that he's been watching us, especially you." I said evenly.

"We're going to have to be more careful. If that oaf you call a brother could figure that out, then anyone who bothered to look could tell too." he finished coldly.

"I told you about insulting my family." I began heatedly. "You and your stupid attack on me! I had to tell them the details of it all. Since then, Ron has been keeping an eye on me. Especially, on you. It wouldn't surprise me if he's been following us!" I finished.

I felt him shove me roughly away from him. Now, I was even angrier. Standing up, I looked down at him. Draco suddenly stood over me, looking down coldly at me.

"You told them everything. You idiot!" he whispered venomously.

"I trust them with my life. What did you expect for me to do after that? All of that blood. I still hate you for it sometimes." I screeched at him.

"And I still hate you for the filthy little bloodtraitor that you are." he spat. "I told you why I did what I did. I could have tortured you with an unforgivable. Now, I regret that I didn't." he spat spitefully.

"Shut up, you vicious, spineless coward." I fumed.

He drew back his hand, as if to slap me. He actually brought it down, but I dodged him. I made to run for the room door, but he pulled me back by grabbing my robe and jerking my back to his chest. Now, his wand was out and pointed to my head. He was whispering in my ear.

"I will only tolerate so much from you, Ginevra. Do not _ever_ speak to me like that again. Is that understood?" he said so coldly that I shivered. Admittedly, I was frightened again.

This was not my Draco. This was Malfoy.

"No. What are you going to do, hmm? Attack me again. This time, Ron will kill you." I said.

His left hand wrapped around my waist and held me for a while. I thought he'd finally came to his senses and calmed down, until he roughly grabbed me by the throat with his right hand. He quickly swung me onto the bed, where he collapsed on top of me.

"I'd kill your brother before he'd ever think to draw his wand. Ginevra, you will learn to respect me. Or _else._" he threatened, his pale eyes flashing dangerously.

At that moment, I was afraid of him no longer.

I was more angrier than I'd ever felt before. This anger was chilling, much more different than the typical Weasley temper. With a level of cunning I never knew I had, I pretended to give in.

I softened my eyes, and I even summoned some tears. Malfoy looked pleased and something else that I could not quite distinguish. I gripped at his hand, which was still at my throat, and I tried to pull it away. I didn't use a lot of strength; it was a gesture that plead for him to _let go of me._ And with one last squeeze, he did. I breathed in some air, and slowly my head wasn't so faint.

I still was lying down on the bed, when he stood and faced the window. I walked over to him and waited for his reaction. His eyes were stormy, with a mix of confusion and some rage. Despite this, he kissed me so deeply that I didn't want to follow through with my plan. His touches were pulling me closer and I wanted him. Badly. But my anger remained very powerful, so chilling that I had made up my mind. Vengeance would be had and he would pay!

After kissing me, he saw the wand. He felt it pointed at his throat. He grunted, glaring at me coldly.

"How dare you threaten to murder my brother? Have you lost your mind? And how dare you try and hit me. You promised you'd never hurt me again! You lied! We're done!" I said coldly, moving away from him slowly.

He withdrew his wand and sent a _Petrificus Totalus_ at me. I deflected the spell and blasted him back onto the bed.

"Ginevra, stop!" he ordered, somewhat threateningly. He was commanding me? _The nerve!_

"You ruin everything! You and your temper! Nothing bad can come of Ron knowing and yet, you break your promise and choke me. You're not a man of your word; your promises are nothing. I can't trust you, and I can't love you. We're done." I said strongly.

I made my way to the door, but he had run and caught me by the waist- holding me to him. Draco had a lot of power over me. I sometimes felt like he could practically drive me to do anything.

"Ginny, don't. I over reacted, you know how I am. Don't go." he whispered into my ear.

Turning around and looking into his eyes, I knew that he had me. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave him. Kissing him, I said:

"Draco, I know how you are and I know that I can't change you. I know that _I won't be able to_ change you. In the long run, this won't work. You know it won't. A Malfoy and a Weasley. We were doomed from the start." I said, with a fake attempt at a laugh escaping me.

Looking into his gray eyes, they weren't hard and icy. They were stormy and _emotional._ This was affecting him as much as it was affecting me.

He grabbed me by the shoulder, and kissed me roughly.

"I don't believe that. Ginevra, I just…need time. I want you." he said earnestly.

"But you'll never be able to _love me_, Draco. I'll always be another Weasley to you, and you'll always be another Malfoy to me. Our families _hate_ each other. I'm the bloodtraitor and you're you. We still resent one another and that's why we'll never work. _You can't love a Weasley._ There's just too much bad history, too much resentment." I said, sighing.

He took a while, looking me in the eyes. I wondered, would he curse me? But his eyes remained soft.

"You're right. I'll never love you." he said evenly, and I felt no by his words.

"Ginevra, I'll always care for you. And since we understand one another so much, I don't want to _completely _lose you." he gritted out.

"Is that your way of saying that you want us to be friends?" I said, smirking.

He nodded and returned my smirk. _Oh great_, I thought_. Malfoy was back._

"You know, you would've made a very cunning _Mrs. Malfoy_. Too cunning, perhaps."

"Yeah, I'm too much of a handful for anyone to handle." I said seriously. "Well, I'll see you around, Malfoy." I said, leaving the room with a parting glance.

Walking towards Gryffindor Tower, I entered the portrait and immediately saw Ron. He glared at me, while I walked over to him. Upon reaching Ron, I grabbed him by the ear and dragged him up the stairs to his dorm.

"You guys don't mind giving me a moment to speak to my brother, do you?" I said to Dean, Seamus and Neville. They all scurried out of the room. I placed silencing charms everywhere and then I began to talk.

"I ended it. You were right." I said to Ron begrudgingly.

For the longest, he just looked at me as if he didn't understand the words that had left my mouth. Then, he smiled at me with pride.

"What made you see reason?" he asked, sitting on the bed nearest the door.

"I always knew from the way he'd snap at me that it wouldn't work out. I knew that was just apart of his personality, but I also knew that it was mostly because I'm a Weasley. Despite how much we wanted one another, it just wasn't going to work. So…um, I ended it. Are you happy now?" I asked, with a lot of agitation in my voice.

"Yes," he said with a broad smile. "But you being happy means a lot to me, Gin. D-Did he make you happy?" he asked, with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Yea, Ron, he did. He accepted everything about me, and not only the stuff he liked. _All_ of me." I said quietly.

"I know we don't do enough of that, especially me. Alas, blame it on me being Molly Weasley's son." he said with a smile.

"Yes, you truly are so much like both of our parents that it's frightening. You take after Mum more though." I said, with a laugh.

"Yea, I know." Ron said with a laugh of his own.

"Ron, Draco and I are going to be friends. In public though, we'll be enemies for pretenses, okay." I said to Ron, who was red and frowning.

He nodded and slightly glared at me.

"How close was I to having Malfoy as a _brother-in-law_?" he gritted out.

"According to Draco, very close." I said with a smirk.

"Stop that." snapped Ron and I laughed. He grabbed me in a head-lock and ruffled my hair.

"I would've killed him." he said seriously. _And sadly, I believed Ron would've done just that._

"Funny, he said the exact same thing about you. Come on, Ron, lets go down with the others. And please, keep that big mouth of yours shut." I said. He nodded.

Heading down the stairs, laughing in a way that no one had ever seen us, I now remembered why people mostly referred to us as the _second Weasley_ twins. I felt closer to Ron now. This moment reminded me so much of how we were before Harry and Hermione. At the site of us both, they were shocked. Ron sat next to Hermione, and I plopped down beside him.

"Well, we've had dinner, unfortunately." said Ron, who was looking at me.

"Ron, you really are thick when it comes to food… and some other stuff too." I teased, somewhat seriously.

"Yeah, whatever. I like you all, but I can't do this quiet thing. Lets make some noise, Gin." he said, looking imploringly at me.

"Like old times," I began, "when we were giving the twins a good run for their money."

Ron grinned and nodded, remembering the old days. Taking out my wand, I grinned wickedly too.

"Wait, what are you two up to? You can't d-" began Hermione.

Before she'd even finished her words, I cast a spell that simulated firecrackers. The spell was really clever and fun, especially since the firecrackers mimicked whatever you willed them to mimic. Plus, recasting the spell made it last longer.

Ron got out his wand and pointed it at some first years. They began to sing songs that were borderline crude, yet very hilarious. He even made their hair red like ours. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this.

Then, I made the firecrackers louder and I bewitched my wand to play a distorted version of the Weird Sisters. Ron cast streamers everywhere and on everyone; I decided to make every single Gryffindors hair red.

Not everyone liked this so much, but Ron and I decided to make the charm permanent on their hair. A lot Gryffindors found it funny but most were frustrated by now. Lavender screeched and ran up the stairs, screaming bloody murder.

"Enough you two, stop this before I owl Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione bossily.

I pointed my wand at Hermione with a devilish grin, and I spelled her hair longer. It now reached all the way to her feet.

"You know, Hermione, you look good as a Weasley. And Harry, well, it's the eyes. You don't make a very impressionable Weasley." I said, laughing. He laughed with us too.

Then, Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. Pointing his wand at a first year, he cast _Tarantellegra_. I lifted the charm after two minutes of watching the annoying boy, who was known to talk entirely too much. Again, everyone had a good laugh- at the first year's expense.

Hermione was fuming, but her hair was remarkably straight due to the weight of it. She did look good with Weasley hair.

"I think I'm going to give everyone freckles, Ron." I said wickedly.

A chorus of "NO" and "DON'T YOU DARE" was heard throughout the common room.

Ron looked at me and together we shared a grin. "Wicked."

And that was all I needed to hear. I cast the spell and made the freckles long-lasting.

"ARE YOU BOTH DONE?" Harry gritted out slowly.

"Gin, I think we are." Ron said, grinning madly at Harry who looked completely ridiculous.

Everyone, except Hermione, didn't look confused by our cue to leave. We rushed up the stairs. I'm sure Ron had the sense to spell his bedroom hangings closed to where they couldn't be drawn open. I certainly cast the same spell on my bed and went to sleep.

That morning was a spectacle in the Great Hall. Everyone cackled when all of the Gryffindors entered with fiery red Weasley hair. Ron and I sat at the table and burst out laughing. Every Gryffindor wanted to kill us.

I couldn't blame them, but I really couldn't help myself. Looking at Ron, I said, "I've got an idea."

He grinned wickedly and _smirked._ Nodding his head, he whispered: "_Do it_."

"_Accio _Colin's camera." I said with an evil grin. Nearly everyone at the table was panicking.

McGonagall was nearing towards Ron and I. A slight smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth. Finally, Colin's camera zoomed in and I smiled deviously at Ron.

"STOP THEM!" somebody screamed, their voice echoing throughout the entire hall.

The hall was then filled with laughter. I ran towards the raised platform, where the teachers dined, and I took two quick pictures of everyone at the Gryffindor table. Every Hogwarts student, even the Slytherins, were laughing hysterically.

I tried to flee the hall with the camera. Unfortunately, McGonagall closed the doors and I was forced to turn around and face her. _I was so close_, I thought seriously.

Looking at Ron, I could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.

"Sorry, Professor. It was only a bit of fun." I said mildly, stopping myself from grinning.

"Undo it, Ms. Weasley. Now!" she said sternly.

"Yes, Professor. _Finite Incantatum._" Every Gryffindor's hair then returned to their natural color.

Hermione stalked up to me, with her floor length red hair, and told me to fix it. She looked about ready to slap me, and I wouldn't have begrudged her for that. I mean, she did sleep with hair as long as Repunzel's. Sighing, I shortened her hair until it was waist length, where it hung thick and straight. It looked much better that way.

"Ginny." she said threateningly.

"Please, Hermione." I begged. "Entertain me. Please. _Please_." I begged playfully.

"Fine." snapped Hermione, grabbing Ron by the ear and pulling him towards her. She then pointed her finger at him.

"AND YOU!" she screamed at me. Ron and I shrunk from her, truly terrified.

"Professor," I said, looking to McGonagall to save us. She actually smiled and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to let Ms. Granger handle this." said McGonagall, and she went back to her breakfast with the whole hall laughing.

"RONALD AND GINNY WEASLEY! YOU BOTH HAVE LOST YOUR MINDS. YOU WAIT TILL I TELL MOLLY. HOW COULD YOU? SO CHILDISH." Hermione screeched, wagging her finger at us both.

I shook my head at Ron, for him to be quiet. The idiot ignored me and spoke anyway.

"Hermione, it was only a bit of fun." he said meekly.

"YOU SAID WHAT! YOU WAIT TILL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU TWO. I'LL SHOW YOU FUN." Hermione screamed, and she took out her wand.

Ron and I both had enough sense to run out of that hall, before she could get a hold to us. Hermione had a way of making spells really _last_.

We ran out onto the grounds. It was the end of December and it was very cold. But we were laughing, really pleased with ourselves.

"I haven't eaten, Gin." said Ron, pouting.

"Oh, shut up. We'll go to the kitchens later. Look at this picture I got. Hilarious! We'll have to show it to George." I said with humor.

It wasn't long before everyone joined us outside. Hermione had calmed down tremendously and everyone was now laughing with Ron and I. A chorus of "brilliant" could be heard around us.

Upon making our way back to Gryffindor tower, it was just too cold outside, we saw Parkinson, Zabini and Draco walking our way.

"It's bad enough that Gryffindor house is full with mudbloods and mudblood lovers. Now, you actually want to disgrace the entire house by turning them all into filthy, blood traitorous Weasleys." said Parkinson, scowling at me.

I decided that this time I would ignore her. That was until she shot a tripping jinx at me.

"Five points from Slytherin. Leave, Parkinson." I said warningly.

"Never." she spat, sending a stunning spell at me. I blocked it easily. My brother now had his wand out, with a curse on the tip of his tongue. Zabini fired a spell at Ron, which he too deflected. However, I knew my brother and he would _not _deflect spells for long.

I produced a patronus and sent it to get Professor McGonagall. Zabini kept shooting more intense spells at Ron, whilst Pansy kept firing spells to crack my shield. She would soon penetrate it, if the Headmistress didn't soon arrive. As soon as I wished for McGonagall, she was there, coming around the corner with a stern look on her face. She then witnessed Zabini shatter Ron's shield.

"Detention for a week, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini. Go to your common room, NOW!" McGonagall said, her mouth pursed together extremely tight.

"Thank you all for not retaliating. Now, off you go. Mr. Weasley, go to the kitchens with . She will stop you from behaving rashly. And Ms. Weasley, thank you for reminding me why I made you Head Girl. Now, off with you all." she said, leaving to her office, or so I assumed.

Luna came into our common room with us. I sat down next to Colin, Neville and her.

"I need you all to be careful. I have it on good authority that the Slytherins are trying to wage war in Hogwarts. All of these duels happening around here aren't merely coincidental. Someone may get hurt or worse- killed. I just want you all to watch out. Parkinson and Zabini are the ringleaders, and they're doing this systematically so be careful." I said seriously.

"Ginny, if what you say is true, then you're a prime target of Zabini and Parkinson especially." said Colin, his gaze thoughtful.

I nodded my head, acknowledging: "Colin, they've already targeted me . They attacked you as well, remember? But don't worry. I'll be careful." I said. He nodded.

"Does this have anything to do with the Slytherins being crazed, Deatheater fanatics?" asked Harry wearily.

"I think some of it does, Harry. They're just bitter that they lost. All I know is that they won't hesitate to send curses that will _kill_. So be careful." I said, looking at him pointedly. Harry shrugged, grabbing a copy of _Quidditch Throughout the Ages_.

"Maybe we should go and check on Ron and Hermione. I mean, the kitchens are close to the dungeons." said Neville thoughtfully.

Looking at Neville and then Luna, realization dawned on me. I ran from the common room_. _

~_Please Review and tell me what you think. Recommendations, please_. Also, for the record, I do not condone domestic violence of any sort. If someone hits you, even once, they don't love you the right way. They DON'T love you AT ALL. Don't waste time on someone who'll treat you like trash, when you could be spending precious time with some who treats you like you're the perfect gift. Talk to someone about it, or call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE (7233). It's completely anonymous and confidential, so call when you're ready. ~


	12. Chapter 12: Truths Out

Chapter 12 ( _Truths Outs and the Plot Thickens)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing.

I was running throughout the corridors in a way that I'd never run in my life. I felt a sense of urgency. I simply had to find Ron and Hermione. It would take me an extra two minutes, I estimated, but I was close to reaching them.

Now, I was in front of the portrait of fruit. Quickly, I tickled the pear and stepped back as the portrait opened widely. Upon entering, I saw Ron and Hermione at the table, with Ron's arm around Hermione's waist. Upon my entrance, they looked up and scooted away from one another, looking very shy and blushing fiercely.

"Thank goodness you're both still here. You're alright." I said, panting.

"Of course, we're alright, Ginny." said Hermione, rather annoyed. Then, when everyone entered the kitchens, she knew something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Ron asked seriously.

"Oh, nothing much, except the Wrackspurts are causing the Slytherins to be really mean, driving them to attack students all over Hogwarts." Luna said dreamily. Then, she sighed and said 'what a shame'.

Everyone just looked at her for a couple of seconds. I couldn't help but think, _We'll never really get used to Luna. _

"These duels that have been happening are not something that's just been done out of anger, or in the heat of the moment. They're planned very well with the intent to harm or kill. When we knew you two were down here by yourselves, we hurried to come and see if you were alright." said Colin seriously, leaning up against one of the long tables.

"I _knew _it. The way they could never catch any of them outright. I just knew it was something like this." said Hermione adamantly. We all rolled our eyes.

"Well, continue your breakfast. I'm glad that you two are finally together. We'll be over here." I said to them with a smile.

Hermione smiled at me, blushing furiously. Ron looked proud.

"Oh, we're done." said Hermione, but Ron didn't look finished. She ignored him.

Looking back at the others, I could see that they were surrounded by over-excited house elves who were all begging to serve them, especially Mr. Harry Potter. It wasn't long before the boys grabbed some butterbeers, pies and pastries; heading up to Gryffindor Tower. Getting all of that food was really a good idea, because I was somewhat hungry myself. Upon entering the common room, I sat next to Hermione who was next to Ron, with his arm around her waist.

"Hey, sis!" I said to Hermione lightly. "So, when's the date for the wedding?" Hermione blushed again, but she was smiling. She shook her head.

"Ginny, what are you on about?" Hermione replied meekly. We all laughed. But it was Ron who answered bravely.

"Hermione, I am going to marry you." said Ron.

But it was the _way _he said it; as if he'd known it for all of his life, and was beyond being perfectly content to spend the rest of his life with Hermione. Hermione visibly relaxed and looked completely serene at this declaration. She was shocked, scared even. But she also had a look of relief.

"Ronald Weasley, how do you know that I would have you?" Hermione asked, pretending to be indignant.

Everyone was now giggling at them both. Apparently, their arguing would never change.

"Well, you've put up with me for seven years. I know you can put up with me forever." He said with a grin that immediately made Hermione relax and kiss him.

At this, everyone did laugh. Hermione had tolerated Ron when no one else could. His phase of being completely insufferable was thankfully over. If anyone could handle Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger could and surely would.

"Good use of logic, Ronald." Hermione replied contentedly.

"That's your way of saying yes," Ron said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Laughter filled the common room this time.

Soon, everyone at Hogwarts knew that Ron and Hermione were engaged.

Afterward, we all did some extra homework by the fire. It was still late November, so Hogwarts was considerably colder. When finishing our work, we all headed down to the Great Hall.

Upon Ron and Hermione's entrance, there was a lot of noise being made at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Tables. People were clapping their hands; getting up to congratulate the happy couple on their engagement. A common theme that left everyone's mouth was how they just _knew it would happen someday. _Everyone wanted to be invited to their wedding.

Hermione and Ron were blushing now. They were going to get married, but I'm sure they didn't know when or how soon that would be for them. However, they seemed so happy together and they truly were a beautiful couple, in appearance and all regards. True soul mates those two. _They just looked perfect together._

Sitting down at the table next to Colin, and across from Ron and Hermione, I began talking to Luna who was on my right.

"I'm going to be a brides maid at two weddings. This is great." I said energetically.

Luna looked at me and blinked. Then, she realized and nodded distractedly.

"I invited the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to my wedding, but I don't think they'll show. Neville said he wouldn't mind them at all." Luna said contentedly, and everyone at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables trembled with laughter.

"So that leaves you, Lil Sis. You've got to get married soon." said Ron, with a wicked grin.

"No. I'm going to die an old maid." I said, with a sly smirk.

"I think I'd prefer that." Ron said seriously, nodding his head. At this, a lot of laughter was heard throughout the hall. I glared coldly at Ron. Everyone knew that Ron was crazy protective of me.

"Oh, shove it!" I said viciously. He smirked at me. I got even angrier.

"Calm down you two. Or I will write Molly about this." Hermione threatened.

"You didn't….you didn't tell our Mom about those pranks, did you, Hermione?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, she had to be told." said Hermione, with an evil grin.

"Bloody hell. You've killed us both. She forbade Ginny and I to ever prank again." Ron said, worrying his bottom lip. I shrugged.

"WHAT? But Fred and George were a hundred times worse than you two." said Harry with all certainty.

"That's what you and everyone else thinks. But Mum and Dad knows that Ginny and I are the best pranksters ever. The twins natures are more deviant, yes, _but _we're much better at scheming and executing of our pranks than they are. One time, we made the Burrow disappear. Mum overreacted, you know how she gets." Ron said lightly. "Well, we were forbidden to ever prank again. We had to come to Hogwarts to live it down." said Ron seriously. I nodded my head, still remembering the punishment. I _shivered_.

"Who does stuff like that? I mean, making a house disappear." said Harry, surprised.

"Well, at the time, it seemed like a good idea. It took Dumbledore two days to conjure the house back." I said to everyone, nodding pensively.

"How old were you two? It takes powerful magic to do something like that." said Hermione, torn between being impressed and disapproving.

"I was nine, Gin was eight. We did it together. It was fun. But you know how Mum is, Hermione. Why'd you have to tell her about the prank? You've as good as killed us both." said Ron, shaking his head. I nodded because I knew he was right.

"Hopefully, your engagement distracts her." I said, and he nodded too.

"You know I can actually see it now." said Harry thoughtfully. "Miniature Fred and George." He said, grinning somewhat sadly.

"Well, Perfect Percy didn't want to be so perfect without good reason. He was our toy." I said to Colin, who laughed with the Trio and Neville.

Then, out of nowhere: "So, you're actually going to pollute your line with a filthy mudblood, Weasley. And here I thought you Weasleys couldn't disgrace yourselves any more than you already have." said Zabini hatefully.

The look he was giving Hermione was murderous. Ron was already on his feet.

"Get lost, Zabini. Even you're not stupid enough to pick a fight in front of professors." said Harry calmly.

"I think I can make an exception for this, Potter." Zabini spat, clutching his wand in his robes.

"Thirty points from Slytherin." I said, standing. "NOW GO BACK TO YOUR TABLE." I screeched, trembling with rage. How dare he insult Hermione like that?

Surprisingly, he said no more. He just glared Hermione and I to death. Then, he sauntered off to his seat next to the cow and Draco.

_Still, _he was giving Hermione a hard look that set me on edge. It was too murderous.

"Hermione, you're going to have to be careful. Zabini's really big on blood purity, and from the looks he's giving you, he might go after you next. Ron, don't let her out of your sight." I said worriedly. Ron nodded, his mouth full of chicken.

"I just don't understand. I mean, the Slytherins don't even like your family. Why do they care if your bloodline remains pure or not?" asked Hermione, who was truly baffled.

Ron looked at me to answer, but I shook my head no.

"Hermione, we have a very old family." Ron began uncomfortably. "One of the oldest, along with the Malfoys, and what used to be the Potters. Our family's pureblood, but you know how they hate us for being bloodtraitors." said Ron lightly.

For once, he wasn't shoving food into his mouth.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We don't live by those standards. They're very ignorant. We love you and you're going to be the next Mrs. Ronald Weasley, so don't fret over it. It's stupid." I said comfortingly.

She nodded. "I just didn't know why he even cared." said Hermione, still kind of confused.

"So you're telling me, my family is one of the oldest too." said Harry astonished.

"Harry, you really should talk to Dad. I'm surprised Dumbledore never took the time to discuss the Potter heritage with you. You need to talk to Dad so he can help you claim your birthright." I said to Harry, nodding my head at him.

It's terrible how Harry still doesn't know much about his own family, all because a raving lunatic wished to murder him. And even sadder, especially after ridding the world of that particular maniac.

"But I'm a half-blood." Harry said, shaking his head. I sighed, very annoyed and wishing to change the topic.

"Harry, you're still a Potter. Just talk to Dad." I said annoyed. He nodded his head and left it at that.

"Actually, this is all very interesting. It's a part of the wizarding world that you never hear about; and yet, it's such an undertone to Hogwarts and our world. Can you both explain?" Colin asked Ron and I. To be quite honest, neither of us wanted to say a thing.

"It's simple," Neville began. "You see, certain purebloods think they're royalty. Entitled. Privileged, even. All of that inbreeding." Neville spat so venomously that Luna was even troubled.

"Yea, and usually these families use their name and their money to try and control or oppress muggleborns and half-bloods, especially in the Wizenmagot. They do it to creatures like house elves, and goblins too." I added, nodding my head.

"Not all of the families are bad. Quite the contrary really, but a lot are very strict and extreme. Most are just traditional." Ron said, although he never viewed it as that.

"But the fact is-some families _still _believe this stuff. Blood purity is still a heated issue in our world that you really must be constantly vigilant over. Also, each bloodline has birthrights that they inherit. _Titles_, I should say. It makes them appear to be noble and respectable. Total, bull, obviously. The Weasleys long ago lost those." I laughed, sharing a grin with Ron.

"How so?" asked Hermione. Ron was surprised. "You don't know all of this?"

Hermione sighed, frustrated and impatient. "No, Ronald. Continue."

But we all were still surprised at the fact that Hermione didn't know something.

"They have their own family Manors or estates for a reason. No one hardly uses the family titles anymore. That's only used for big stuff: like passing key legislation through the Wizenmagot, or for when they're in trouble. The Malfoys should know. Old Lucy has had to rely heavily on them lately." said Ron spitefully, with a nasty smirk. I groaned.

"Well, what happened to your families wealth?" asked Colin. Ron blushed very red.

But it was Neville who responded. "The Weasleys lost most of it in the war against Grindelwald, and then some in the first war against V-Voldemort. That was mostly the Malfoys doing though. The Weasleys are well-known for hating anything associated with the Dark Arts and muggle persecution _especially_. When wars break out, their family is always heavily hunted and killed. It's always been like that for the Weasleys. That's why they only have boys. Ginny's only the second girl in two centuries. It's a spell to ensure that their line continues." Neville said, laughing.

"Unfortunately." Ron said, stabbing his kidney pie.

"Why?" asked Hermione, astonished that Ron would say something so _harsh_.

"Ron doesn't just treat me the way he does because I'm the only girl and the youngest. You see, well it's complicated and really stupid." I said to Hermione and Colin who frowned deeper.

"A female Weasley doesn't happen often. When she was born, for a while, everyone was aflutter with the opportunity of marrying their son into her family." said Luna wittily.

"Yeah, I even remember my Gran trying to convince me of it. Foolish woman." said Neville hastily, upon seeing Luna's look of displeasure.

"Hermione, Colin, all you need to know is that this whole thing is stup-" I began.

"But that's why I have to watch my sister, especially around them." said Ron, pointing his hand at the Slytherin table.

"You see, they wouldn't hesitate to marry her. It didn't end so well for the first female Weasley. No one's goin' to hurt my sister." said Ron so strongly, that we all shrunk a bit.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time. They had scared expressions on their faces.

"Ron, shut up." I grumbled. _Does he always have to do this_, I thought to myself?

"She was kidnapped and returned years later. She was mad. We suspect the Malfoys had a hand in it. That's why we feud. We know it was them." said Ron so viciously, sending a glare at me.

"We're not sure it was them, Ron." I said annoyed.

"WHO ELSE WAS IT THEN?" He screeched at me.

"I DON'T KNOW! DON'T SCREAM AT ME." I yelled back.

"Calm down." said Hermione, gently.

"Well, that's why I watch Ginny. Dad's taken some precautions too. See Hermione…uh, Colin. What the books don't tell you is that there are some crazy, blood fanatics here at Hogwarts and our world, who would force a pureblood witch, or any witch, into marriage, kids and all. Or they'd kill her. The practice isn't all that old, and even today, it still happens. Families protect their daughters, the way we protect Ginny. The same goes for Luna, the last and only Lovegood. I bet Xenophilius goes mad when it comes to protecting her." said Ron, gazing at Luna very seriously.

Luna nodded her head. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't take this serious enough, Gin. That's always been your problem. Haven't you learned anything from the past? Some people are just-just dangerous." said Ron angrily, staring me in the eyes.

"Shut up. I'm not her you idiot." I screeched, getting angry.

"No, Ginny, I agree with Ron. You need to be more careful." said Harry, looking grave.

I rolled my eyes, and looked to Neville and Luna who nodded too. I let out a frustrated grunt. But Colin squeezed my arm lightly and I calmed down considerably.

"Besides, you might as well be her. You look just like her, and I'll be damned if I let somebody try something." Ron growed threateningly.

"No one is stupid enough to do something like that you idiot, so let it go. It's all in the past." I said tautly.

"Has hanging around Malfoy made you lose your bloody mind? He would've killed you! You don't know how close you came to repeating the past, you foolish, stupid IDIOT." Ron raged, turning redder than a tomato. He had been holding onto this little secret of ours for too long. I could tell that he was very relieved to have it all finally out in the open now.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL." I screamed unbelievably.

"WHAT? WHEN HAS GINNY BEEN HANGING OUT WITH MAL-?" raged Harry.

"SHUT UP." I yelled, looking at Harry. "Not here; the common room." I said.

"GET UP. We're going. NOW!" said Harry, fuming. He was scary when he was like this.

Harry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me all the way to the common room, pushing me into a chair and telling me to explain. Everyone thought it was odd to see 6 Gryffindors and 1 Ravenclaw leave so hurriedly. Colin wouldn't even look at me. _How the hell could things go from being good, to alright, to really bad in only a matter of seconds? _I wondered.

Before I could explain, I was bombarded with comments all simultaneously.

"HOW COULD YOU, GINNY?" raged Harry, his green eyes fuming and nearly murderous.

"Ginny, Malfoy! Ron's right. He could've seriously hurt you." Hermione said, her voice reasonable, even in this chaos.

"You didn't even tell me." Neville said, his voice high and hurt.

"STUPID BRAT!" Ron raged. _That idiot caused all of this, _I thought resentfully.

"Ginny, perhaps the Wrackspurt addled your brain." said Luna, nodding her head like that was indeed the case.

I just let them all talk. I didn't know what to tell them. What to say?

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF, GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY." screeched Hermione, fed up with my composure that emitted a very cool, collected indifference.

And everyone seemed to agree with this sentiment and hushed.

"I like him. He likes me." I said flatly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE. EXPLAIN!" raged Harry.

"How dare you, Harry? I don't answer to you, to Ron, to Hermione or none of you. We like one another, we understand each other. That's all you need to know." I fumed at Harry.

"BUT HE ATTACKED YOU!" Harry fumed, stepping closer towards me. His eyes seemed more determined now to make me see reason.

"He didn't want to, Harry. Zabini gave him an ultimatum. It was either me or him. HE COULD'VE TORTURED ME WITH AN UNFORGIVABLE, BUT HE DIDN'T." I raged back.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Of course I believed him, Hermione." I said. "You've seen how Zabini is. He'd hurt Draco if he was convinced that he's a bloodtraitor." I said, trying to calm down.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD." Ron screamed, his face red in anger and his chest heaving in rage. .

"RONALD, THINK ABOUT IT. HIS MUM BETRAYED VOLDEMORT. HIS FATHER FELL OUT OF HIS FAVOR. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE SLYTHERINS WELCOMED HIM BACK, AND LET HIM ASSUME HIS POSITION AS THE _SLYTHERIN PRINCE_? ALL YEAR, HE'S HAD TO PROVE THAT HE'S REALLY ONE OF THEM. THEY WOULD MURDER HIM IN HIS SLEEP. HE HAS TO PLAY ALONG OR HE WILL DIE." I screeched back, fuming red. "THIS ISN'T SOME GAME, RONALD. THIS IS SERIOUS." I yelled, trying to get him to see reason.

"So that explains why Draco is so different this year. I've even noticed." said Luna observationally. Neville begrudgingly agreed. Even Hermione.

"HE'S STILL DANGEROUS." Harry screeched, his emerald eyes fierce with rage.

He was really scaring me. He looked too much like…Tom.

"NOT TO ME, HE ISN'T. HE'S MY FRIEND. GET OVER IT!" I raged back.

"YOU'RE A FOOL. YOU SAID SO YOURSELF. HE'LL NEVER CHANGE." Ron screamed, his eyes blazing in fury.

"NO, I said that I won't change him. Not that he won't change." I replied, trying to lower my voice and my heart rate.

"He may have hurt you, Ginny." said Hermione worriedly.

"MAYBE. BUT DO YOU ALL REALLY THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST SOMEONE WHO WOULD MURDER ME? I'M SMARTER THAN THAT. WHY SHOULD I NOT FORGIVE HIM FOR HIS LAST NAME? THIS FEUD IS SO TIRING AND SO STUPID." I screamed back, getting fed up with them all. "IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU- BOXING OTHERS INTO A ROLE THAT THEY CAN'T GET OUT OF, NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRY!" My attempt to calm down was failing. I was trembling in rage.

"It's not that we don't trust your judgement, Ginny, we do. But sometimes, you are too trusting. You, more so than Harry, believe that people can and will change. This is not always so. Malfoy may have changed, but he is still dangerous. You and Malfoy are playing a dangerous game. You both could be killed, if Zabini or any other Slytherin finds out about your _friendship_. How could you not have told us?" said Neville level headedly. He sounded a lot like my dad.

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D ALL TELL ME TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" I screeched what was obvious to me.

No one denied this. "Yes, but he could've killed you and we would've been none the wise." Hermione said sensibly.

I didn't answer. Colin did.

"We're disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us, Ginny. And I won't lie, it is because he's a Malfoy." Colin began evenly.

I started to interrupt but Colin's voice grew louder, and he stopped me.

"Malfoy has not proven himself to be completely trustworthy. He could've sacrificed you. He'd already sacrificed you once, and those were your words. You have proven that you are thoughtless when it comes to your safety and YES, I AGREE WITH RON. IT WAS IDIOTIC FOR YOU NOT TO TELL US. END OF DISCUSSION." roared Colin. His voice continued to amplify as he spoke.

None of us had ever seen Colin like this. Especially, with me. Just _How dare he talk to me like that?_ I thought angrily.

Everyone was surprised by Colin's outburst, even Ron momentarily. But after realizing that Colin had sided with him, he began nodding his head and saying: "SEE! SEE, I WAS RIGHT!" Ron said, jabbing his index finger in the air at me.

I glared coldly at Ron. Harry had a murderous gleam in his eyes still. Hermione was fuming, Luna was staring off dreamily and Neville was breathing heavily, lips pursed.

"How dare you-?" I began quietly, but Colin cut me off.

"I SAID… E-N-D…O-F…D-I-S-C-U-S-S-I-O-N! YOU MAY CONTINUE YOUR _FRIENDSHIP_, BUT YOU _WILL _TELL US WHEN YOU GO TO SEE HIM. NO MORE LYING, AND NO MORE ATTEMPTS TO HIDE THE TRUTH. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, THEN SO BE IT! IF YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A CHILD, YOU WILL BE TREATED LIKE A CHILD! AND IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD TONIGHT, I'LL HEX YOU!" Colin roared, his eyes blazing in fury.

I just stared open mouthed at Colin. Everyone in the common room was quiet. _They agreed with him!_ Sighing angrily, I ran from the room, up the stairs and into my room, spelling the curtains on my bed permanently shut.

*** Please Review and tell me what you think. I wanted to make this Chapter really intense and I used the history lesson so you all could understand the real reason behind the Slytherin's attacks. They mostly, as purebloods, had all of the power. But now, that power is threatened, especially because they lost! Yayy. So, they're acting out, but someone may seriously get hurt, or worse-killed. ****

Oh, I just wanted to apologize to everyone. You see, I got my chapters confused and ended up posting the same chapter twice but I fixed it. I'm new to this, so give me a while. However, I set it right.


	13. Chapter 13: Treacherous Encounters

Chapter 13 (_Treacherous Encounters)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

It was now early December. It had been four days since the fight. Four days without me speaking to any of my friends.

They were right. I knew that they were right, in a sense. I should have told them about Draco. I should have told them everything. But I couldn't then, and I certainly can't now.

It's so hard to function without them. We had all become so closely entangled in one another's lives that we just blended so naturally. Without them, I felt lost and darker. They were my light in the grayness of it all. And yet, still _something _was off about me.

Despite their love and friendship, which felt like a completion of me, I still felt rather well.

I was spending a lot of time around Draco now. It was like nothing had changed, with the exception of us being true friends. We were not intimate. And I could see that my deduction of Draco was as right as it had always been.

Draco and I were so complicated. And yet _we were so simple to each other_. In each other, we could see the other fighting against every dark fiber in our being. We just wanted happiness, peace, and love, even though Draco would never admit that he wanted it too. Both of us had been through a lot and not only because of the war. There were some things that had happened to us both. Things that wanted to completely define us, but things that we fought against everyday to reach a place that we desperately wanted to be. I understood that, he understood it too.

Irony truly describes us. He came from a broken, rich home. And I, came from a loving, poor home. Where he was rich in wealth, I was very well-off in love. And yet, we were both almost just alike. We could truly understand one another. If not for the fact that he was a Malfoy and I a Weasley, we probably would've been a very happy couple. But together, there was just too much pain, too many bad memories. Too much of a dark, suffocating barrier that would choke us to death.

We both knew that it wasn't possible for us, as a couple, to grow together and to truly _love_ the other. That's just the way it was. Most importantly, we _are the best of friends_ and he understands me. I understand him. That's the way it was meant to be between us. It feels right like this.

They don't see that; they never will.

So here I was in his room. We were barricaded in a locked, dark room, doing homework. Also, we were talking about his new infatuation with Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff. I took much delight in this news, and teased him often because of it.

"I can't believe I now want a _Hufflepuff_." Draco spat. I laughed at his quip.

"Draco, none of us can help who the heart choses to desire or love. The more you try and fight it, the deeper you'll fall in. You'd do well to remember that. Just _let it happen_." I said patiently.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some petulant brat who has no understanding." Draco spat.

"Well, stop acting like a petulant brat who has no understanding of feelings or love. You're human, Draco, it's perfectly fine to like someone as sweet as Susan. She's truly the most nicest, well-tempered girl in Hogwarts. When will you tell her that you like her?" I asked seriously.

"Never. I'm going to wait for this silly regard to pass." Draco snapped.

"You're in a foul mood _again_. Well, I understand why you're waiting. You don't want Blaise and his cronies to harm her. Plus, the whole issue with your parents." I said, nodding my head.

"They wouldn't like her family, beyond the fact that they're one of the most purest and prestigious purebloods." said Draco irritated.

"Well, tell your mother and father to look at it this way. Don't get mad at me and do something stupid. Just listen. You could suggest that a union with the Bones would tremendously increase the Wizarding World's favor, sentiment, perspective or regard towards the Malfoy family. It would introduce you all into polite, more respectable society that would make your family more approachable and _liked_. Not to mention, this _move _would do all that I've said in a matter of months or a few years, rather than the decades it would take without such a union. It would also repair you all politically and provide excellent references for your family's _political advancement._" I said thoughtfully.

Draco actually turned to look at me, with a deep frown. He was silent for a long time, I thought he was going to rage and kick me out, like he did yesterday. Then, he finally spoke.

"You should've been in Slytherin, Weasley. I mean, why the hell didn't I think of _that_?" he said frustrated.

"Why, thank you. That's what the hat suggested too. But, don't worry, Draco. That's what brilliant friends are for." I said, with a smirk.

"Thanks," he spat in a way that was clearly a _no thanks_ manner.

"You have a thing for red heads." I laughed out loud. Draco blushed and went back to work on his potions homework.

"And when you talk to your father, I'm sure you have enough sense not to let slip that you love her or regard her in any _true_ esteem. You'll have to act as if you're only doing this purely out of ruthless calculation and logic. You must be nonchalant, and employ Occlumency to be safe. Any weakness and you'll have to wait till the old bastard croaks to marry the girl, and by then they'll already have an arranged marriage for you. So don't fuck it up." I said straightforwardly.

"Stop that. It's like you know my father." Draco said, looking irritated.

"But I do. After all, the bastard nearly killed me. _Twice._" I spat viciously. Draco visibly flinched.

"Sorry about that." he said in a way that wasn't sorrowful.

But looking into his eyes, I knew that he truly was sorry that his father had tried to kill me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"Now, you've gone all Gryffindor-ish on me. It's unnerving when you behave so Slytherin, Ginevra." said Malfoy.

"When are you going to tell them that you were wrong, and that you want to make up and kiss, and act like it all never happened?" asked Draco, mockingly.

Now, he was being purely vindictive.

"Perhaps when you tell Susan that you love her." I said sickeningly sweet. He glared at me.

"Seriously, Weasley. I understand why they don't trust me. I don't like the mudblood but he's right. I haven't proven myself to be trustworthy, and unfortunately I did sacrifice you for my own preservation. You trust entirely too much, Ginevra. So tell them you fucked up, you're going to remain my _friend_, and that you just want to make up and kissy kissy." He spat condescendingly.

"Don't call Colin a mudblood. And yes, I messed up but so did they. Its my life. I have the right to choose who I wish to associate with, without telling anyone or asking for anyone's permission to do so." I said angrily.

"Point taken. Still, you look like shit. It's clear that you miss them. You all truly have…a _bond_." he spat with so much disgust, that I thought he was going to be sick.

"Perhaps, one day, they will be your friends too, Draco. And maybe, you'll be lucky enough to share in that bond." I said teasingly, somewhat serious.

"I know that's your plan. Like hell, freak! You're crazier than Lovegood if you think that'll happen. Never." spat Draco., his lip curling in disgust. I chuckled.

"We'll see. Besides, you don't even hate muggleborns. Why do you still say mudblood?" I asked.

"I've been saying it for so long, it's hard to control and stop myself. Besides, its just a word and I'm a sarcastic bastard." Draco said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"And here I thought you prided yourself on your impeccable control and self-restraint." I chided sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. I began packing to leave, rummaging through my bag.

"You're only saying that because you want to have half-breeds with Creevey." he spat teasingly, his voice somewhat nasty.

"I'll never change you. Oh, well, see you tomorrow, Draco." I said, getting up to leave.

"Funny, how you don't even deny it." he said interestedly.

"Deny what?" I said, then left, closing the door to the room of requirement.

Since I was not having dinner in the Great Hall, I decided to head to the kitchens and eat. It was a long walk, and nearly everyone was in the Great Hall eating, so I wouldn't be seen or bothered. Besides, the food in the kitchens was great. Tickling the pear and entering the kitchens, I walked in and sat at one of the four long tables.

In the corner, I saw a delicious apple pie. But eating a pie that was just sitting out wasn't wise. Sighing, I just sat there and waited.

_Wait_, I thought suddenly. _The kitchen is never completely clear of house elves._

It was too silent in the kitchens. Should I scream for someone, or leave quietly?

Hurriedly I ran for the door, but it was locked. "_Alohomora._" I said. It didn't unlock.

"Who's in here? I know you're there. Show yourself." I said to the room.

Then, I heard clapping and the swish of a cloak. The invisibility cloak fell to reveal Zabini.

"Ginny, Ginny…_Ginny_." he said my name, tauntingly.

"Blaise, what are you going to do to me?" I asked bravely. Zabini smirked.

He advanced closer to me, and backed me into the kitchen door. I was trapped in a locked room with a lunatic. He was now in front of me. He lifted his right hand and stroked my cheek, and then my hair, which wasn't in a pony tail today.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, yet, Ginevra. If you be good, I won't lay a hand on you at all. However, I'll warn you…of your _cheek._ You'll find that I'm a man of my word." he said, with a smirk.

Zabini was tall, handsome, and dark with light brown skin. Everything about him was so similar to Draco, except he was night and Draco was the light. I always thought Zabini had the most penetrating, hazel green eyes. He is a gorgeous man, but he reeked of danger, cruelty and malice.

"What do you want, Blaise?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He came closer, our chests were touching, and he leant into me, breathing in my ear his reply.

"Good question, Ginny. I have an ultimatum for you. Three choices. So…choice number one: marry me, and you will never want for anything. Every satisfaction of life would be layed at your feet, as my wife, in my bed, bearing our children. Choice number two…you leave here deflowered, hurt beyond all repair. I will only spare you an inch from death. Or…choice number three: we duel, dark curses permitted, and if you win, I'll leave you alone. But, if I win, you're left _to my mercy_. So what say you, sweetheart?" finished Zabini, sickeningly sweet.

Hoping to buy some time, I tried to stall him.

"What did you do to all the house elves?" I asked, shaking everywhere.

"They are…occupied." he laughed cruelly.

"WINKY," I screeched. And he laughed even eviler than before. I heard no pop to indicate that she answered my summons. I was truly alone.

"_Tut tut_ now, Ginevra. It is time to choose. What-say-you?" he asked tauntingly.

"Blaise, don't do this." I breathed.

"The time for choosing is now." he said coldly.

"Number three." I said bravely, staring him in the eyes.

He smirked coldly at me. Why in the hell did I not go to the Great Hall, where I would've been safe?

"Well, I'm going to have fun with you, little Ginny." Zabini mocked, stepping back and drawing his wand on me.

"You know, it's not too late to say that you've changed your mind." said Blaise.

"I thought you were a man of your word. You said you wouldn't hurt me as long as I watched my cheek." I said, hoping to delay him further.

He laughed. "Your cheek chose option number three. Let us stop wasting time and duel. I'll bow." Zabini said tauntingly.

And he did bow. I had already had my wand withdrawn, so I bowed too.

"_Imperio,"_ said Zabini. Thankfully, I dodged the spell.

"_Stupefy, stupefy." _I said, hoping one would get him. His shield protected him.

"_Crucio,"_ Zabini cast. That one was a close call. It shattered the chair next to me it was so powerful.

"_Bombarda." _I said, blowing up the table closest to Zabini. It gave me just the distraction I needed.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," I screamed. The curse missed him by an inch.

"_Impedimenta_," I said, blasting Zabini off of his feet. Thankfully, it worked.

"_Accio Zabini's wand."_ I said. His wand began to soar toward me, but he cast a protego and it stayed.

Now, he was back on his feet.

"Clever, little Ginny. But you're going to have to do much better than that if you want to live. _Crucio._" He screamed and I fell to the floor, screaming.

Writhing. The pain was like fire, and knives all over my body. I couldn't help but scream. He wouldn't stop. He just kept the curse on, longer and longer.

"_Fight back."_ said a voice in my head. A voice that sounded frighteningly like Tom.

"_You are weak. Fight back."_ said the Tom-like voice in my head.

"_No, Tom. You're not real. You're dead." _I thought.

"_You will never be rid of me. FIGHT."_ screamed Tom in my head.

And I knew he was right. I would have to fight my way out of this. I no longer felt any pain, so Zabini must've stopped so I could have some strength and sanity left.

"Get up, little Ginny. Face me and fight." said Zabini, his voice taunting and sadistic.

When I didn't move, he screamed: "GET UP."

And slowly, I did get up, panting. I was going to die in this kitchen.

"_Now, break him_." said Tom in my head. And strangely, that was all I needed to hear.

"_CRUCIO," _I yelled. Zabini fell on the ground, writhing in pain and screaming.

I did not have to repeat the spell for him to still feel the pain continuously. I was much better at it than he was. I knew that I could only leave that spell on him for four minutes straight. Anything over would unhinge his mind and kill him.

I lifted the curse. Blaise was not moving. I ran for the door and tried all kind of charms to unlock the door. But it wouldn't unlock. What did he do to this door? I cast a patronus and sent it to Professor McGonagall begging for help. Mum showed me how to do it in the war, thank God.

"Never knew you had it in you, Ginevra. _Sectumsempra." _screeched Zabini.

And I heard the swipe of the blade. It came down and slashed my neck and chest open. Pain, wet, hot sticky blood. PAIN. I was on the floor, still.

"Goodbye, Ginevra. It's too bad. Avada Kedav-" Blaise began.

The door was blasted open on itself. In came Professor McGonagall and some others. _Did they see him?_ I wondered.

It was the last thought before I completely fainted.

(A/N): It will be a while before you see some serious Harry/Ginny action. I always felt that J.K. Rowling always thrust them on one another. I mean, Harry didn't really get to test the waters much. I want Harry and Ginny to get experience with other relationships, mature in this area more, before they finally come together and settle down.

Also, Ginny is more liberal with the Unforgivables than the Trio are. However, she only really does it when she feels she needs to do it. Tom will not be around for long. He's gone! It's just I felt like the books never talked about how something like that really affected her, traumatize even.


	14. Chapter 14: Real Problems

Chapter 14 (_Real Problems_)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

"How is she, Madame Pomfrey?" asked a voice, I recognized immediately as Ron.

"She will be fine. Ms. Weasley just needs rest. But she'll be here for at least two days. I won't release her until I'm sure she's fully recovered." said the matron.

It was difficult to pry my eyes open, and it was twice as difficult to speak to Ron, but I did.

"Ron, did they get him?" I asked hoarsely.

"GIN! MADAME POMFREY, GINNY'S AWAKE." Ron screamed. "Who was it, Gin?"

"Zabini." I breathed. Barely.

I saw Ron turn red with rage. I saw Madame Pomfrey come back into the room, and she gave me some water, which helped me to speak somewhat easier.

"Ron, I-I-." I began talking to him.

"Ginny, you need your rest." said Hermione, who was also here.

They all were there. But I needed to tell Ron everything I could before something awful happened. Somewhere in me, I just _knew_. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

"Ron, listen. Zabini and I dueled. I cast _Crucio_ on him." I began, but was interrupted.

"Good, that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna do to him." Ron said heatedly.

"Ron, listen, please. Tom's still here…_in _me. He's not gone. I heard him, practically the whole time. Egging me on. _He's still in my head._" I said despairingly.

Ronald was shaking his head back and forth, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Ginny, don't worry. Riddle's been gone for six years now." Ron breathed worriedly.

"NO, NO! He never left, Ron." I tried to scream. "He's _still_ in me!"

"Ginny, come now. I destroyed the diary and Riddle. I killed that basilisk." said Harry assuredly.

"Don't talk to me like I don't know what is what. _He's still in me_, Ron_._ I _know_ it! I can feel him. If you don't find a way to be rid of him, I will." I said to Ron.

"Ms. Weasley, you have undergone a terrible event which has deeply traumatized you and has convinced you that you are in fact-," began Madame Pomfrey.

"No, no, no! I know what I'm saying. I'm not crazy, nor am I traumatized. Listen to me. Why won't any of you listen?" I cried.

"Ginevra, I'm listening. Go on." said _Draco _quietly. _What was he doing here_…with all of _them_?

"At first, I didn't hear him or feel him. It was like he wasn't even there. Then, Zabini cast C_rucio_ on me. I was on the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. I thought I was going to die, but Tom's voice began talking to me. He told me to stop being weak, to fight back and I did. I obeyed, _again. _He told me to C_rucio_ Zabini and _I did, _without hesitation. I wanted to kill him. I think I would have. Draco, believe me. _Tom's still in me._" I begged, through tears.

"Ginevra, I believe you. Now, how to help her?" asked Draco, more to himself.

"I don't think anything can help me. Who knows how strong he is now?" I said.

"_Dumbledore._" said Harry, his gaze thoughtful.

"Fabulous, Potter. Really brilliant. Dumbledore's dead." said Draco nastily.

"You would know, _wouldn't you, _ferret." Harry said scathingly.

"He meant the _portrait_." Hermione said, nodding her head thoughtfully. "Dumbledore's portrait in his old office." she finished.

"So, Granger, since you're so clever... how do you suggest we get inside the office to speak to him? You know how McGonagall is." Draco spat.

"Just…tell her the truth, I guess." Hermione said mildly, knowing that wouldn't work.

"Brilliant, we'll tell her the truth." Draco spat vicously, glaring at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Malfoy, lay off." Harry began, annoyed. "We'll tell her we know something of the attacks going on here, which really isn't a lie after all. We'll owl her and ask if we can meet her in her office. We'll say that we need her absolute discretion over the matter. You're coming too, Malfoy. We'll have to look convincing." Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco scowled, distaste was etched over his entire facial features. Nevertheless, he nodded. "That might work," he sneered.

"Still, when we get there- how do we alert Dumbledore that we wish to speak to him? What if he's not in his portrait?" asked Hermione smartly.

"We'll just have to stall Professor McGonagall. It's the only chance we've got to get near him. We'll figure it out." finished Ron.

"My dears, I'm telling you, Ms. Weasley has just experienced a traumatizing event that has truly rendered the poor girl temporarily inept to decipher-." began Madame Pomfrey.

"Please, Madam." begged Ron. "She's my sister. I'd rather attempt to save her from a nonexistent threat, rather than not attempt to save her from an actual threat." He said with conviction.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley. I won't interfere with your plans. Now, OUT! The four of you, get out." Madame Pomfrey yelled.

I heard the commotion that Ron and Harry made, upon leaving the Hospital Wing. I heard the door shut, and looked to the matron.

"Now, sleep dear. We'll talk in the morning." said the matron. And sleep, I did. I slept better than I had in a while.

Upon waking up, I immediately noticed Neville, Luna and Colin by my side. I smiled at them, and they smiled at me. Neville wisely alerted Madame Pomfrey that I was awake, and I got up and hugged Luna. For some stupid, embarrassing reason, we both began to cry.

Colin and Neville looked dumbfounded and awkward.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I told Luna, tearfully. "Any of you." I breathed.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Are you well?" asked Luna concernedly.

"Yeah, I feel really good. Back to normal, actually." I said, looking at the matron.

"Yes," she said begrudgingly. "I've never seen a patient whose underwent the Cruciatus- heal so fast. This _generation._" she sighed.

"You may leave, Ms. Weasley. I see no need for you to spend your weekend caged in an infirmary." She said with a stern smile.

"BUT, if you feel odd or light-headed, I want you back in here young lady. Is that understood? Don't make me find you, Ms. Weasley." threatened the matron.

"Yes, ma'am." I said, with a smile. I got up, closed the curtain and dressed.

Now, I was walking down the hall with Luna, Colin and Neville, heading to Gryffindor tower. We said the password and entered, seeing the Trio. We sat down comfortably next to them.

"Did they get Zabini?" I asked, certain that he would be ousted out of here for sure now.

"In a way, yes. McGonagall hasn't decided what to do with him just yet." said Hermione.

"WHAT? WHY?" I asked, fuming.

"They don't want to sentence an underage, pureblood wizard, with no real affiliation to Voldemort or the Dark Arts to Azkaban." spat Hermione with disgust.

"And what am I? A muggleborn, who was in bed with Voldemort and a worshipper of the Dark Arts. Does being a Weasley mean nothing to McGonagall?" I asked Ron furiously.

"They'll get him, Gin. _**I **_will get him. He's only underage by two weeks. He better hope they expel him, before I kill him." said Ron, in an unusual cold manner. I nodded at him.

"Did you write the letter, Harry?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We thought it better that Hermione write it. You know, McGonagall favors her." Harry said. Hermione blushed.

"We're still waiting for her response. It won't be long, knowing McGonagall. We're about to head up to Malfoy's room." Hermione said, distaste evident in her voice.

"Thank you all…for allowing Draco to see me, yesterday." I said gratefully.

"He insisted. At least, we know he'll hurt himself before he hurts you. That's for sure." said Ron spitefully.

"And how do you know this?" I asked, wondering where _this _was coming from.

"The ferret punched me when I refused to allow him anywhere near you." said Harry, his fists slightly clenched.

"And he nearly punched me too." added Ron. I smiled.

"See, I told you he's my friend." I said, teasingly.

"Ginny, we still had a right to be concerned and you were still wrong." Colin said.

"I'm not speaking to you, but I'm sorry to everyone else." I told Colin, glaring at him.

"What are you, two years old? '_I'm not speaking to you'_. Grow up, Gin." said Colin teasingly.

I stood up, with my hands on my hips and glared at him. Everyone slowly left us to it, except for the Trio. _They were always nosy_.

"Don't tell me to grow up. Stop acting like you can tell me what to do, you insufferable prat." I said in rage.

Now, Colin's 6'3 frame was towering over me.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so stubborn, people wouldn't have to scream at you like you're daft." said Colin, now angered.

"You think I don't know what's best for me. Like I need you to tell me what to do. I'M NO IDIOT, Colin!" I screeched, my fists balled up.

"I never said you were an idiot. I said you were acting like a child, there's a difference." screamed Colin.

"Oh, and that's so much better." I screamed, fuming toward common room exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Colin screeched, now purple in the face.

"Out dammit!" I screamed back at him.

"No you don't! Have you learned nothing?" He roared at me, following me out of the room.

"Yes, I've learned a lot. Especially about you." I spat.

"And that being?" he said, his voice challenging and angry.

"You- Make- Me- SICK! Leave me alone. If I want to talk to you, I will." I said angrily.

I was now staring into Colin's stormy eyes, and I felt a tug in my stomach. I felt pure rage at his audacity. Somewhere in me, I knew he meant well. _How dare he care so much?_ Damn him for it.

"Fine. I'm out of here. I don't need this and I don't need you." He spat, so much like Draco.

Then, he turned on his heel and left. His words ached me to my core. _He didn't need me_.

_Why did I want him to need me, more than anything, at this very moment in time?_

Turning around and walking back into the tower (_I had learned my lesson, damn him_), I stormed up the girls staircase and entered my room. I fell onto the bed, deciding to fall asleep.

Hermione woke me up, saying that we were to meet McGonagall in half an hour. Now, we needed to go to Draco's and "_get our stories straight_."

"Draco can't be seen with us, Hermione. He'll have to use Harry's invisibility cloak." I said seriously.

Hermione nodded, and I followed her down the staircase. Harry and Ron were waiting for us both. Hermione told Harry my suggestion and he summoned the cloak.

"Let's go." said Harry and we followed him to the Room of Requirement, which wasn't far from the Tower.

After the usual ritual, we entered Draco's lavish room. The others, not used to it, gaped for what seemed like forever.

"Close your mouths." Draco said with a smirk. I sat on his bed, looking at the Trio.

"Can we hurry this along? I have things to do." I said wryly.

"You stole my line, Ginerva." smirked Draco. I smiled back, _barely._

I could only think of Colin and my row with him.

"Yes, well, let's figure out what to say and then we can move on from here." I said impatiently.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked, concernedly.

"Colin." Ron said, and I glared at him. Draco scowled with disgust.

"That mudb-," Draco began but Ron had stepped towards him.

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." Ron growled. Draco sneered.

"You're in my room, Weasley. I suggest you remember that." spat Draco, looking at Hermione.

"Draco, I told you to stop calling him that." I said slowly. He scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. So you two had a lovers spat, huh." He said teasingly, yet somewhat spitefully.

"Draco, do me a favor and shut up." I said seriously. Surprisingly, he became silent- although furiously so.

"Fine, so this is what we're going to say…" said Draco, and him and the Trio came up with the plan over what to tell McGonagall.

I zoned out.

_Had I messed up things irreparably with Colin? Would he forgive me? Would things between us go back to the way they once were? Would I lose him over something so stupid? _He had no right to control me. He has no real sway over me. _I mean, who the hell does he think he is?_

By the time I was done mulling over these thoughts, Draco was already solely under the invisibility cloak; standing near the Trio, waiting for me. I followed them to the stone gargoyle that's the entrance to the Headmistress's office. We said the password and hopped onto the winding staircase.

"Come in," said McGonagall, and we did, closing the door.

Draco snatched the invisibility cloak off and folded it neatly, setting it on his lap.

"Speak," said McGonagall and Hermione began.

She told of the attacks and how she thought they were organized attacks around the school. Then, she had Draco back up her claims, with Draco supplying McGonagall with the names of radical Slytherins, plotting and carrying out the attacks. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were silently mouthing off to Dumbledore's portrait. They were careful of McGonagall. They didn't want the Headmistress to be suspicious of them.

"I need proof, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. However, I thank you for alerting me to the situation at hand and I will take your considerations under advisement. Now, I assume you brought Ms. Weasley here to ask about the decision concerning Mr. Zabini. We have determined that he will be expelled from Hogwarts and that a Wizarding committee shall decide his fate, in regards to a life-sentence in Azkaban. Is there anything else I can help you all with?" Professor McGonagall asked patiently.

"No professor." We all replied.

"Well, if that's all, I wish you all a lovely day." She said, dismissing us all.

"Actually, Minerva, would you mind if I speak to them privately? It's been so long since I've talked to students. I miss the stimulating conversations I once had with peers. Oh, and Minerva, how rude not to offer them lemon-drops." said Dumbledore's portrait. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. Professor McGonagall sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Pardon me, it was _so_ impolite. Would you all care for a lemon drop?" She finished, sickeningly sweet. We shook our heads no, and she nodded with gratitude.

"I shall leave you to it then, Albus." said McGonagall, leaving the office, mumbling something about Slughorn.

"So what _really_ is the issue, Ms. Weasley?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his gaze and his voice serious now.

Looking into his sparkling, blue eyes, I wondered how he knew_ I _had a problem? Shaking it off, I decided to answer him.

"You know of the situation that happened between Zabini and I?" I asked.

"Naturally, of course." replied Dumbledore, popping some lemon drops into his mouth.

"Well, while he was placing the Cruciatus curse on me, I heard Tom in my head again. It was like he never even left. I think he's still in me, Professor." I said fearfully.

Dumbledore looked troubled. After a while, he responded.

"Ah, so his memory _lives_." said Dumbledore, his voice sad, but thoughtful.

"But professor, I destroyed that Horcrux. He's gone, dead." said Harry, his green eyes flashing fear and doubt.

"Indeed, Harry, you destroyed the horcrux, which strengthened the memory. However, one must think of it as two entities rather than one. It's less confusing that way. You see, a memory is just that- a memory. A memory is not meant to take on its own life force. It is simply a recollection that's meant to last and endure in ones mind or in a pensieve. However, I've always wondered did Riddle use some other method to manifest his memory so…vividly?" Dumbledore continued.

"_Or _I should say what method allowed Riddle's memory to manifest itself physically? Undoubtedly, it was the horcrux. Nevertheless, the second most powerful entity are memories. Memories are meant solely for the mind. _Combine _this with the horcrux, and the memory takes on its own _life_. Yes, Harry destroyed the horcrux. Mr. Riddle's memory, however, still lives for one reason alone." Dumbledore said, his voice very tired and old.

"You see, Mr. Riddle and Ms. Weasley share a connection still. Although young Harry destroyed _Mr. Riddle's soul, _it is the memory that became one entity with the horcrux. Since their souls were once one, their memories became one. The soul is forever destroyed, yes. However, _the bond lies in the memories_, not the soul. It will be with Ms. Weasley forever." Dumbledore concluded.

I couldn't hold back a gasp. I wished to interrupt the Headmaster but he continued.

"You see, Voldemort always underestimated the ancient magic of _bonding_. I believe that he only began to see the implications of bonds at the end of his life. Especially, with the diary which is why he punished Lucius so mercilessly. The diary was his treasure, his weapon. It comprised of a memory solely dependant on a soul. Once Riddle's soul was destroyed, _the bond preserved the memories of him_. A consequence to soul bonding is that the souls become so intricately connected, where the distinction loses itself over time. Ms. Weasley and Mr. Riddle were bonded for nearly a year." Dumbledore continued.

"Mr. Riddle is a _harmless _memory that will forever endure. However, he is a _powerful _memory. He will always be one of Ms. Weasley's most powerful memories. So powerful, that she may hear him from time to time and even see him in her sleep. He will seem real, but he will always be a memory. Physically, he cannot manifest himself. His soul is destroyed, gone. Do not worry, Ms. Weasley. He will never gain control of you again. There will be times…where you will feel like he is compelling you. Understandably, no one has ever really bonded so deeply in this manner, especially by _dark magic_. No one truly knows the consequences of this- including myself. Unfortunately, Tom Riddle will always have a place in your mind...but not at the forefront of it, Ms. Weasley. _He is just a very bad memory_." said Professor Dumbledore, his voice very regretful and sad.

"Do not despair, Ms. Weasley. A memory is a memory, no matter how powerful. Just _put some of the memories from your mind _and, in time, the connection will weaken and the memories will slowly fade away. It will one day restore a sense of normality to your life. Try a pensieve." the former Headmaster said lightly.

"So…let me get this straight. Since the memory could no longer _depend _on the piece of Tom's soul, the connection that my soul temporarily shared with his forced the memory to latch onto me for survival. However, it's a memory that can't hurt or possess me, right?" I asked.

"Correct, Ms. Weasley. Don't forget the pensieve." said the professor good naturedly.

"And you mean to tell me that Voldemort didn't foresee this?" I asked astounded.

"He made a habit, on more than one occasion, to underestimate the power of bonds. However, I do not think Voldemort ever considered the scenario where a piece of his soul and his memory could become so intricately bound with that of another. Only Voldemort will ever know how he _truly_ wished to use the diary to his advantage. I can say for certain that he never truly intended to bond with someone for nearly a year. Most could not resist him for long. Even he could foresee the danger in such a deep bond. You are truly a remarkable witch, Ms. Weasley." finished Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

I sighed, with some relief. "Since all the fragments of his soul is destroyed, he will never threaten anyone again." said Professor Dumbledore, a fatherly smile on his face.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." I said. He smiled and nodded.

We all got up to leave.

"It will take unity for Hogwarts to survive the impending battle. Remember that. I bid you all farewell, and good luck on your N.E.W.T.s." said the professor, clearly amused by the sight of us all together.

And with that said, we left the old man's former office, wondering, _What in the hell was he talking about?_

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15: Unbelievable

Chapter 15 (_Unbelievable)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

"Well, objective number one is to get you a pensieve," said Hermione.

"That's going to take a while. I mean, they're really rare. I'm just relieved that Tom can't come back." I said to them all.

There was a sound of cloth being removed, and immediately I was able to see Draco.

"Well, Ginevra, I'm gone. Here, Potter." Draco said, thrusting the cloak into Harry's chest.

"I need to get one of those," Draco said, walking off to the dungeons. I shook my head.

We walked to the common room silently. All of our questions were answered.

"How did it go?" asked Neville impatiently.

"Dumbledore said it was nothing to worry about too badly. Just a strong memory. I need to get a pensieve, though." I said to Neville.

"Good, I'll write Luna and tell her. She was really worried," he said, taking off upstairs.

Sitting down, I noticed that Colin was nowhere around. _Bastard_, I thought.

"Hey, Gin, let's play a game of chess. Ron and Hermione are going for a 'walk on the grounds'. You game?" Harry asked expectantly.

"Yes, why not?" I said, sitting in front of Harry and the board.

"Are you as good as Ron?" Harry asked, with a tinge of annoyance.

"No, Ron learned from Dad and Percy. And even he far surpassed them both. I don't have the patience for it." I said, moving my pawn in front of Harry's knight.

"Excellent. So I have a fighting chance." grinned Harry.

I laughed. "Yes, you have an excellent chance at beating me, Harry." I said, amused.

And he did beat me, flat out. I laughed when Harry got up and pumped his fist in the air. He really was glad that he'd finally beat a Weasley at a game.

"Hey, Harry. Do you wanna go to the pitch and fly around for a bit? You know, for fun. The weather outside isn't too bad." I said, needing to get out of this hole.

"Yea, let me go get my stuff. Meet you back down here in five minutes, Gin." Harry said, taking off upstairs.

I nodded, and went to my dormitory, opened my trunk and got my Cleansweep broom out. I grabbed my Quidditch gloves, and took off my cloak, puttin on a jacket and some warm jeans. Heading down the stairs, I saw Harry waiting for me.

"Let's go." I said, leaving the common room with Harry and racing him all the way out onto the pitch.

Today was Sunday, close to two o'clock in the afternoon. We were determined to enjoy the weekend, especially after the torture session I'd underwent Friday afternoon.

Now we were on the pitch, mounting our brooms and kicking off into the air. In the air, it felt like I was literally leaving all of my problems. Up here, it felt like nothing could reach me. Not Tom, not Colin, not the worrying over N.E.W.T.s, or the future. Nothing could penetrate me here. I was not imprisoned by what felt like everything.

I knew Harry felt the same, because it showed clearly on his face.

"Think you can catch this snitch before I can?" Harry asked playfully.

"Yea, you're on." I said, with a goofy grin. Harry released the snitch, and immediately we were going after it.

Harry shoved, kicked, pushed and elbowed, but I matched him, move for move. In the end, though, Harry ended up with the snitch. He was just too good. I pretended to be angry, but he could see the humor in my eyes.

"I knew I wasn't going to get it anyway." I said, begrudgingly.

"Oh, Gin. You're the second best seeker in all of Hogwarts." said Harry, laughingly.

"Third. After Draco." I said with a smirk. Harry scoffed.

"Harry, you would like him, once you get used to his temperament. Just, give him a chance. He's my friend." I said somewhat pleadingly.

Harry nodded. Afterward, we were back to flying around the pitch. Then, Harry let me ride around on his _Firebolt_. It got to the point where we weren't content to just fly around the pitch, but the entirety of Hogwarts. And we did, over the tower turrets and over the grounds.

"This is how I want to remember Hogwarts forever." Harry said quietly.

I looked over at Harry, gently grabbed and squeezed his hand, and said:

"Me too, Harry." I sighed. He pulled me into a brotherly hug, and ruffled my hair.

"Come on, I've always wanted to fly over the forbidden forest." Harry smirked.

I laughed and followed him, looking down at the animals, spotting some centaurs, all running through the forest. From up here, everything looked far beyond good. It was picture perfect, as the muggles would say.

"This was so a good idea, Harry." I said, amazed. He laughed.

"Yea, I'm brilliant." said Harry teasingly. "We've got to get back, Gin."

I sighed, not really wanting to leave the forest. Harry took off, and with a backward glance, I took off after him. We flew towards the entrance doors of the castle and landed, heading inside and up to the common room. While walking through the corridor, we heard a noise in a room. _Like_ _a desk was being pushed across the floor._

Then, it sounded as if a _chair _was pushed across the floor. What was going on in that room?

"Harry, I think I'd better check out that room." I said.

"All right, Gin. I'll be here." Harry said, withdrawing his wand.

I opened the door, which happened to be unlocked, and entered the room, which appeared to be empty. It was an old classroom, that was never used often. Looking around, no one appeared to be there. But I saw how awkwardly the desks were positioned, along with the chairs. _Someone was definitely in this room. _

"Who's there?" I asked aloud. There was no answer.

"Show yourself." I shouted. And still no one answered.

"_Finite Incantatum,"_ I said. And just as I predicted, the disillusionment charm weakened, and left two people visibly in the corner.

Colin and Lavender.

Quiet. Everything was quiet. Except my chest, which was truly frightening. My heart rate was rushing too fast, and my stomach was in terrible knots. My vision was blackening. My head light. And all I could feel was pain, sickness…and yes, _anger_.

Shaking my head, as if to clear it, I left the room, walking hurriedly wherever my feet would carry me. I ended up at Draco's room.

"Go away, Ginerva. Now is not a good time." Draco said anxiously.

"Okay." I said, and turned around dejectedly. I began to walk down the corridor, but I was quickly yanked around.

"What happened? You _never _obey me." Draco said, his voice portraying an ounce of worry. He looked concerned. It kind of made me want to laugh, but I was far from laughter. _Why?_

"Malfoy, you prat, I'm leav-. Ginny?" said a surprised voice. Looking up, I saw _Susan_.

"I'm going to my commons. I'm so sorry. I d-didn't know you had company." I said.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Susan, truly concerned. She looked a lot like Mum.

That thought nearly made me want to cry, because I so needed to talk to her right now.

"Nothing. I just needed…nothing. I'll see you both later, promise. Bye." I said hurriedly.

He would not let go. "Draco, now's not the time. Focus on Susan. I'll be fine. Let go."

I said it with no irritation, just defeatedly. And he let me go. I had no fight in me. I was tired. Too tired. Going to the Room of Requirement, I followed the usual ritual, entered the room that only held a soft, comfortable couch and fell asleep.

I slept well, but I was still tired. Like I could be that crazy muggle Hermione told me about…Rip Van Winkle. Casting a charm to see the time, it was 3:00 am, Sunday morning. Deciding it was really early, and I was tired still, I went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was 7:50 am, and although I was still tired, I did not feel like sleeping.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I said aloud.

Grumbling, I walked to the Great Hall. Hardly no one was there, a lot of younger students and some seventh years. But none of my friends. Thank goodness. I grabbed biscuits, napkins, muffins, tarts, bacon and apples. Plenty of apples. People were starting to look at me like I was mad. I strode out of the hall, and up to Gryffindor tower. Upon seeing some first years leaving the portrait, I stopped them.

"Are Colin, the Trio or Neville in the commons?" I asked the little girls hurriedly.

"No," they said, looking at me like I was mad. I probably was, just a little.

"Okay, thanks." I said, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and running through the commons like I was running to save my life. I entered my room, and threw myself on my bed.

Looking in front of me, I saw a lot of food. I understand why people thought I was barking mad. Eating breakfast, I laid there, staring at the hangers.

Then, I did some Potions essay, a transfiguration and a Herbology essay. I did _all_ of my assignments. I pulled a Hermione.

It was now close to 6:00pm and I was hungry. Really hungry, but I did not want to face them. And I definitely didn't want to face _him_.

I was surprised they hadn't sent Hermione to storm in my dormitory. Then again, I'd locked the door and silenced the entire dorm. I did not want to be bothered by her or anyone really.

I know I was being stupid, but stupid I would be.

I don't often stride up to guys and say, "I like you a lot more than a friend. Be mine."

As sappy as that sounds. I could do it…but not now. Being a coward, I wanted him to do it for me. But somehow, I wasn't so sure he would.

6:07pm. Damn it all, I'm going to dinner.

But first, I've got to shower. Heading to the shower, and putting on a white tank top and some faded worn, baggy jeans that were torn-I headed down to the Great Hall.

It was now 6:47pm. Why the hell was I so obsessed with time? Shaking my head, I entered the hall and sat down near Neville.

He smiled at me warmly, and went back to his pumpkin juice. I, on the other hand, ignored the pointed glances of everyone and ate my blasted dinner. I didn't know what I was shoving into my mouth, but I was eating something. Luna came over, and sat right beside me.

"Where have you been? I thought the Snorkacks kidnapped you." she said accusatory.

I laughed, along with Neville and everyone else, within close proximity of us.

"No, I've just been in my dorm, doing essays, reading." I said flippantly.

"You've been hiding," she whispered dreamily. I nodded.

"I heard about what happened, Ginny." Luna said in a sing song voice.

"I think everyone might've heard what happened." I said rather crudely.

"Not everyone," she said seriously. I looked at her. _Luna was being serious_.

She smiled dreamily at me. "What do you really think of it all, Luna?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled wider. "I think…I think I like you, you know, being in love and all."

Luna was actually being serious. Her voice wasn't even dreamy!

"I'm not in love." I said hastily. Luna lifted her left eyebrow and I nodded my head, rolling my eyes. "When the hell did this happen?" I asked, shaking my head confusedly.

"I don't really know myself. He was always rather devoted to you. But I really think the Wrackspurt love to often Confund you, Ginny. Perhaps, that is why you never truly noticed your feelings until recently. I told you to let me make you a necklace and yet you just keep on ignor-," Luna began on her rant yet again about those silly necklaces.

"Maybe sometime later I'll get you to make me one, Luna." I said. She smiled.

"You'll see how clearer life will be because of the necklace, I promise." she smiled dreamily.

Going back to my dinner, I quickly finished and headed towards Gryffindor tower, with Neville and the Trio. They did not speak to me, probably sensing that I didn't feel like being pestered and questioned senselessly. Despite having Luna's good company during dinner, I was still a grumpy git.

Entering the portrait hole, Ron said the password (he screamed it from half-way down the corridor, the idiot), and I immediately stopped. There, right in front of me, Colin and Lavender were sitting side-by-side. _Closely and Cozily._

My chest was racing again. But I would be damn if I was going to run. I was going to settle this, right here, right now.

For good.

~Please review~ Next chapter, petty fighting.


	16. Chapter 16: So Rushed

_**Chapter 16 (Rush)**_

**Disclaimer:**** I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all. **

**Ginny 9279:** Thank you for the reviews. More Harry and Ginny is to come in the next chapter, which is strictly for you. What can I say, I try to give the readers and the **reviewers** what they want out of this story.

**Jvega11**: Also, I will try and give you more Harry and Ginny too. Be patient with me, Ginny and Harry are finding themselves romantically and identity-wise. Give them some time. Trust me, they find one another and they're together.

**Gryffindor-Girl15:** Ha! I'm so thrilled that you weren't able to see Ginny and Draco. To be quite honest, I knew that I wanted him in the story as her friend but their relationship took on a life totally of their own. But trust me, girl, **there will be other things happening in this story that you will not see coming. That, dear, is a promise. **

_I am sorry that it took me so long to post these next few chapters up. To be quite honest, I was getting discouraged a bit. I love the story, but I can admit that I wasn't feeling inspired. It took me a while to write AND re-edit, but I found my muse. Enjoy!_

"Colin, Lavender. Lovely to see you both so…cozy." I said, sarcastically. I nearly sounded like Draco.

Lavender was glaring at me. Colin was red, but from anger or embarrassment, I could not tell.

"Well, he _is my _boyfriend." Lavender said pointedly. I looked at her, and a smirk grew across my face.

"For now." I shot right back at her. She stood up quickly. My arm was inside of my robe, fingering my wand.

"What was that, Weasley? Are you implying that Colin and I won't last?" Lavender screeched at me.

"Well, you and my brother certainly didn't, you shallow cow." I roared right back at her.

Lavender looked like she wanted to punch me.

"Hey, leave me out of this!" Ron yelled, coming by my side.

"OH, SHUT UP." Both Lavender and I screamed at him. He stepped back, looking affronted.

"You're just jealous because Colin chose me and not you." Lavender spat spitefully.

I decided to clap my hands. No one, besides Parvati, could actually stand the stupid bimbo in front of me. But, she was right. How to respond to something like that?

"Fabulous. Yet again, you make every situation about you. No one cares, Lavender, only you. No one!" I emphasized off handedly.

Walking toward the staircase, I suddenly heard a shout. "_Tarantellegra_."

Luckily, the curse barely missed me. Turning around, I heard Hermione scream "_expelliarmus_." Lavender's wand went soaring towards her. _She had tried to curse me._ I looked at Lavender, really wanting to rip her head clean off her neck. Sighing, I walked towards her.

Colin stood in front of her. I gritted out: "Move." He defiantly looked back at me.

"Move, please." I said tautly. How dare he protect that cow?

Colin stayed still in front of her. I tried to side step him, but he was her very thorough protector.

"Fine! Lavender, 20pts from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch on Saturday. If you _ever_ attempt to attack me again, I will make you wish that you hadn't been so foolish." I said, pointing my finger at that-_thing_.

"But Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend." She cried indignantly, cementing her status as a dumb broad for eternity.

"You should've thought about that before you attacked the Head Girl. You're lucky I didn't go to Headmistress McGonagall over this. Another word and I'll assign you a detention for Sunday. Do you really want to push me any further than you already have?"

She just looked at me like I was vomit. Shaking my head at her, I turned to storm up the staircase. But Colin stopped me. His hand grasped my left elbow.

"Colin, let go. She deserved what she got. **Let go**." I screeched.

"Oy, have you lost your mind. Let Ginny go." Ron said, pushing past Harry and right up to my side.

Ron, the tallest and most gangly guy at Hogwarts, towered over Colin by at least two inches and a half. Not to mention, Ron was _very _formidable in appearance. He looked like he could kick anyone's ass without needing a wand.

"I need to talk to Ginny." Colin yelled. "Stay-out-this!" Colin said, grabbing Ron by the front of his robes and pushing him on the long sofa.

Ron scrambled off of the chair and with a manic look in his eyes. Hermione and Harry knew that look. I knew that look too. I remember once, when he had that same look. He slugged George at the Burrow two summers ago for turning his Chudley Cannons poster into a poster of a violent acromantula.

"Ron no!" I screamed. Ron brushed past me (knocked me over) and grabbed Colin by the front of his robes.

"I'll kill you." Ron screamed at Colin. They were rolling around on the floor, stray punches flying at others who were in their way.

"COLIN! RON!" I screamed.

They weren't listening. Grabbing my wand, I was thinking of a curse that would extract them forcefully from one another. Then, I was tackled.

SMACK. My cheek stung from the blow. Looking up, I saw Lavender. THAT COW!

She was on top of me, and I couldn't get her off. Damn it! She had a very strong grip. I bit her wrist. Lavender let go long enough for me to free my right arm and punch her in the face.

I wanted to attack her again, but I knew that Hermione would be furious. I figured a punch to the face would suffice.

"They've both gone mad." Harry said, still struggling with Ron. I was breathing heavily.

"Ron stop! I said stop!" Hermione yelled, her breathing erratic and her complexion red.

And everyone stopped. The common room was packed with students shouting, egging things on.

"Two Heads, fighting. I should report this to McGonagall. I should tell Molly." Hermione screamed, louder and louder. She looked and sounded so much like Mum.

"Hermione," I whined. "She hit me first." I screamed.

Hermione got redder, and more like Mum. She even put her hands on her hips, and I swore Ron flinched.

"Ginevra Weasley, you still could've been the bigger person and ignored her stupidity." She fumed.

Everyone cleared out. Ron tried to get lost in the frenzy, but Hermione spotted him and charged up the stairs after him.

Colin was looking at me, like he'd never seen anything he despised more in his life. I stared back at him. Shaking my head, I began to walk away. Then, I was grabbed roughly and turned around by Colin. His bright blue eyes were fierce and stormy.

"Why won't you let me explain?" He screamed.

"No, stay away from me, Colin." I yelled back at him.

"Ginny, it's not what you're thinki-," Colin began. I interrupted him.

"Whatever." I spat. He grabbed me, like he was going to shake me. Colin never acted like this. I was stunned and somewhat frightened.

And the next thing I know, his mouth was assaulting mine. I was beyond shocked. But then, I felt fire. Explosive heat. And I didn't want air. I just wanted all of him. Colin pulled back. Our foreheads were touching, and our lustful eyes gazed at one another deeply.

"Come with me." he said.

Arguing did not even come to my mind. I just followed him down the corridor and to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering, he began talking.

"What you saw yesterday was stupid. I was just walking around. I saw Lavender… and yes, I'm not going to lie… once she told me that she was into me… I agreed to go in that room and make out. I was just mad… really mad. And then, you came in. You rushed out so fast before I could explain. And then-what you saw tonight…you didn't see what you think you saw. And I'm not her boyfriend! I didn't even kiss her yesterday… she just ambushed me in the commons, talking about a relationship and nonsense. And by then, I wanted nothing to do with her." He said hurriedly. Looking at him, I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Why did you protect her?" I asked, my mouth pursed and my hands folded across my chest.

"You looked like you were going to attack her. I'm Head Boy, Ginny." He yelled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I walked over to him. I was really tall for a Weasley woman. But I was really short compared to Colin. I nodded my head at Colin.

"I believe you." I said honestly. "Now, kiss me." I whispered and he obliged.

I grabbed him by his robes and I yanked him closer to me. His hands were everywhere, pulling me closer and closer. Colin really had skill with his tongue. And my feelings for him were wild and uncontrollable. It was an intense passion that was unmatched by anything, or so it seemed. Even Draco didn't compare. Colin felt right for me.

"I'm sorry, Colin. I've been so unfair. I'm sorry." I said winded.

I was now lying on the couch. Colin was on top of me, his breath caressing my cheek.

"No, I was being stupid. I missed you." He said and kissed me deeper.

"I missed you too." I said, returning the kiss and pulling him closer to me.

Looking back, that night was one of the best nights of my life. When the next day came, everyone was shocked by the sight of Colin and I entering the Great Hall. His arm was tightly around my waist. It was breakfast, and we had classes afterward. Sitting down side-by-side, I began to eat some eggs and bacon- swallowing some pumpkin juice and talking to Colin. Afterward, we headed to class.

The days flew by quickly now. Christmas was near, and I was going to invite Colin over to the Burrow. I knew Dad would want to meet him, especially Mum. And surprisingly, I wanted Colin to know my family. I loved him and I wanted to celebrate this season with him. I wanted Draco to come but that seemed like wishful thinking. Many in my family would want to kill him, and Draco would probably want to kill them too.

Speaking of Draco, he was in a terrible mood lately.

"Draco, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a prat?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Maybe, because I am a prat," he gritted out. His gray eyes were cold and irritated.

"I _know_ something is wrong. You never admit that I'm right about anything." I said.

Draco stopped pacing his room and looked at me. Then, he sat down beside me.

"I told Susan how I felt about her. Big mistake!" He said sarcastically. He looked at me ruefully.

"Well, at least you had the courage to do something like that. At least, you can say that you're no coward. I take it that Susan didn't return your feelings." I said sympathetically.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't you dare pity me," he gritted out. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up or I will put a _Bat-Bogey Hex _on you. I'm trying to be nice. You should try it sometimes, Draco. Now, what did she say? What was her reason for rejecting you?" I asked interestedly.

He glared at me coldly. Malfoys were never rejected.

"She said that I was a prat," he gritted out. I grinned, but I could see that he wanted to grin too.

"She said I was a cruel, death eater, wanna-be prat. She said that I had a lot of nerve trying to make a romantic conquest out of her. She said she would never give me the time of day. She said that she was in love with Ernie McMillan and that, if I ever troubled her with my stupidity again, she would end me." Draco spat, his gaze glacial.

"Susan said _that_. Susan was _that _mean." I said astonished. He nodded, with a smirk.

"_That _is so unlike her. I always wondered why she was a redhead." I said proudly.

He glared at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"Draco, I kind of knew that wasn't going to go well. And before you interrupt me, I'm going to tell you how I knew what I knew. There's too much bad blood between the Bones and the Death Eaters, including _former _death eaters. Voldemort hunted their family down, nearly to extinction. You really can't blame her." I said.

Sighing, I continued: "You know that you and your family aren't going to be easily accepted back into society. That's going to take a lot of time. Some families are never going to forget, especially some of my family members. But that doesn't mean that you should ever stop trying, Draco, I mean it." I said earnestly.

"Ginerva, why the hell did you want me to tell her how I feel about her?" he asked grudgingly but I could sense his anger.

"Draco, some things in life simply make you stronger. Rejection makes you stronger. Susan is not going to be the first person to reject you and she certainly won't be the last to do it either. Think of it as practice, Draco. The things she said…well, I guarantee that you're going to hear them often. But, it's how you bounce back that's truly matters. You're going to have to change. You and your family. You're going to have to earn people's respect, their trust. I wanted you to see that, so I encouraged you to go after your heart. You can never go wrong with your heart, Draco." I said softly, sighing with a goofy smile on my face.

Draco looked torn between a grimace, a smirk, and a bit of disgust.

"I did," he spat spitefully. I was getting annoyed.

"We all do. That's what makes us human. But we learn from our mistakes. You will learn. Get over it. At least you're working on that rotten disposition of yours." I responded, glaring at him.

"I'll have you know, that my disposition is very refined, thank you." He smirked.

"Very snobby is more like it. Draco, you still look down on people. _And _you still believe in blood traitors, mudbloods and everything else that is foul, cruel and oppressive. You have to start treating people like your equal. Otherwise, no one will like you. You have to realize that no one's going to suck up to you and your family anymore. You're going to have to really earn your way in this world, rather than using your galleons." I said, somewhat patronizing him.

"Get out," he spat. His eyes looked at me with anger and hatred.

"Fine, be a prat. Maybe I was wrong about you. I look at you, and I see someone who has been through a lot. I see someone who has done some awful things. But I see that you're a good man. And despite the things that you've done, I still see a lot of good in you. But don't expect for me to coddle you. Friends don't do that. I'm leaving. Come around when you're not acting like a complete, self-absorbed ferret." I said, grabbing my bag.

I exited his room. I made sure to slam the damn door.

"Ginny," Colin said as I entered the common room. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, I sat down next to Colin and leaned my head against his arm.

"Draco's being more insufferable and I can't bear to deal with him now. He actually thinks that he's not going to have to change. Like people are going to accept him openly, without him trying to earn people's respect. He's such a prat." I finished hurriedly.

"I'm glad you know that," Colin said. "But Gin, it's not going to be very easy for him to do. Give him time." Colin finished patiently.

"I can't believe that you're defending, Draco." I said, truly surprised.

"I still don't like the prat, but I can sympathize with him. For years, I've been trying to grow out of simply being Harry Potter's shadow or that kid who stalked Harry Potter to snap gay photos of him. I know, more than anyone, how difficult it is to try to change people's minds about who you really are. It's not easy. Just, be patient with him." Colin said thoughtfully.

Colin's blue eyes simply caused Draco's issues to fade more and more from my mind.

"Colin, where is your camera? I haven't seen it nearly all year." I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's upstairs with everything else. Why?" He asked, wickedly.

"Well," I began flirtatiously, "I'll your imagination figure that out." I said, grabbing his head and kissing him.

"You said upstairs." I grinned wickedly, taking off to his room. Colin was hot on my heels.

Please review. _Tell me, do you think the chapter or story overall is shallow? I try to make it fun but maybe it comes off as shallow._ _I'm working on this and another fanfic. story. It's not easy, doing both at the same time. It's not easy to do one story alone, but I really am trying. __**Please, let me know what you want to read and I'll give it to you.**_ _**Please, review. **_


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Day

_Chapter 17 (Christmas Day)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all.

**Ginny 9279/ Gryffindor-Girl15/ Jvega11:** More Harry and Ginny in this chapter. Not a lot, but they're here. Tell me what you think. Trust me, stay with me for three or more chapters ahead and you'll see them.

It was now Christmas eve at the Burrow. I had been home for three days now, and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Colin would be coming over, and he'd be eating Christmas dinner with my family and I.

I couldn't wait for him to meet Mum and Dad. I was afraid of the pranks that George would try on him, but Colin was smart enough to know not to accept anything George gave him. Bill would like Colin, that much I was certain of.

Charlie wouldn't be there, despite Mum's many owls to Romania. Percy would like the fact that Colin is Head Boy, and Ron would accept Colin regardless. Overall, Christmas would be a nice affair.

Harry was here, and Hermione wouldn't be here until New Years. With the war done and over, this would be the first Christmas where we could be at peace. We wouldn't have to worry about attacks, or brutal deaths. We could finally relax.

I asked Draco if he would stop by, but he sent me a death glare. He still wasn't speaking to me. I could tell that Draco would not be coming over to the Burrow for Christmas, but I still sent him a Christmas gift. I hoped that he would like the green, silver and black velvet journal that I bought him. Surprisingly, the price wasn't that steep for real velvet. It's like I was meant to buy that gift for him.

"Gin, what are you still doing up?" Harry asked, coming down the stair into the kitchen.

On the table, I had a glass of milk in front of me. My chair was facing the window. I was staring out into the open wild field of weeds, gnomes, and yellow flowers. Looking at Harry, I performed the _tempus _charm and answered Harry.

"I couldn't sleep. Obviously, neither could you. It's 11:56pm. Four minutes to Christmas, Harry." I said, somewhat tiredly.

"Happy Christmas, Gin." Harry said, pouring himself a glass of milk and sitting down across from me.

"And to you, Harry. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in so long." I said honestly.

"I've been fine. I've been living, and I'm thankful for that. A Christmas without Voldemort. That's all I've ever wanted really." Harry said truthfully, relieved.

"I'm glad that you no longer have to carry that burden, Harry. So…what did you get me for Christmas?" I asked playfully, a wide smile on my face. Harry grinned at me.

"Later, Gin. _Later_. Colin's coming over, right?" Harry asked, sipping his glass of milk.

"Yea, I really can't wait for him to meet Mum and Dad. I know they'll like him." I said excitedly. Harry nodded.

"You can't help but like Colin, Gin. He's good for you. You look happy." Harry said softly. Then came the awkward silence.

"Well, I am happy. I really love him, Harry." I said, more to myself than to Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked stunned. "Has he asked…anything?" His gaze was rather reluctant, like he did not want the answer to his question.

I frowned. What was he talking about? Then, I understood what he was asking.

"Oh, no. Not yet. I want him to but guys are dense and sadly, that doesn't exclude Colin. So, I'll just have to give it more time and see what happens." I sighed.

"I resent that." Harry joked but his voice soon turned serious. "Just don't rush things too much, Gin. Enjoy the moment, as they say." He sighed.

"I've always been too impatient. I think I'm waiting for that moment to come along. You know that moment that hits you, and you immediately know that you and that person aren't right for one another. You know that all of your hopes were wasted and stupid." I said in a far way voice.

Shaking my head, I sighed and looked at Harry. "Enough about me. What about your love life?" I asked playfully.

"What love life?" Harry grinned. "No, I don't have any love life." Harry said awkwardly.

But I knew that dazed look in his eyes.

"Who is she?" I asked Harry.

"Who's who, Gin? Have you lost it too?" Harry laughed nervously.

"Stop playing dumb, Potter. Who's the girl you're into? Come on, Harry. I promise I won't tell Ron." I said eagerly.

He looked at me apprehensively, and then nodded his head in resignation.

"It's Susan." Harry grinned. "She broke up with Ernie. No, not because of me or anything. That happened way before me. I happened to um…talk to her one day in the corridor. She's really nice and I like her all right." Harry finished awkwardly.

I laughed. "You and Draco both have the hots for Susan, although she shot him down. But I can see you two together. Wow, a union between the Potter and the Bones family. What a match?" I said with a bright smile.

Harry frowned, but then smiled broadly.

"Harry, you and Susan would really make a good couple. Truthfully, you would. I'm happy for you. So, stop being an idiot and ask her out. A Hogsmeade weekend is approaching. Ask her, or I'll tell Ron." I threatened.

Harry's mouth dropped into an O.

"You lying little sneak. You promised you wouldn't tell." Harry said, shocked.

"Oh, Harry. You know that the sorting hat was seriously going to put me in Slytherin." I smirked.

"Me too, but still." Harry said. My smirk widened.

"No, Harry. I want you to be happy. You've been through so much pain and you've had so much taken away from you. That all is in the past for you, now. You deserve happiness and you should definitely start with Susan. Besides, you took down Voldemort. I'm sure you can ask the lovely Miss. Bones out on a date. End of discussion." I finished.

He nodded. Then, he sighed a "Thanks, Gin."

"You're welcome, Harry." I said, getting up and washing my glass in the sink.

Harry got up too and handed me his cup. I washed it in the sink, and I turned around after putting it up. Harry was really tall, and he looked so much like his father in the pictures.

"You know, Gin, it took me a while but I finally get it. I know that you love me but your love is friendly, border romantic. You were right. You did do me a favor." Harry said, hugging me closely. "Thanks." he whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

I wondered, _would that always be how it really was between Harry and I_? Would we always have a relationship that's friendly, border physical attraction?

"You're more than welcome, Harry. Goodnight." I said, a little unnerved by how Harry could still affect me after all of this time.

"Goodnight, Gin." Harry said, heading up the stairs.

Five minutes later, I headed back up to the first floor landing and entered my room. Throwing myself onto the bed, I closed my eyes and I got some very good sleep. I couldn't help but dream of soft, mesmerizing emerald orbs.

BAM! I was startled awake. The door to my room was wide open, with Molly Weasley standing in the door frame.

"Morning, dear. Merry Christmas. I need you downstairs to help me prepare dinner. When will Colin be arriving? It's always great to have guests. And I have a Christmas present for him. Oh well, wake up, Ginny. And after you've tidied yourself up, come down stairs." Mum said, leaving the room.

She didn't even wait for my answer. Grumbling, I got up and grabbed my clothes for a shower. It was 9:00AM. I was thankful that Mum had let me sleep in a bit. Usually, I'd be up at 6:00AM on Christmas, standing in a kitchen over a pot. But, it seems that Mum had pitied me.

Thank goodness.

Heading downstairs, I entered the kitchen, seeing Mum, Fleur and _Gabrielle_. Now, that was a surprise. Gabrielle Delacour was not often in England. She was an avid lover of everything French. Then again, so was Fleur so I guess it makes sense.

"Where do you want me, Mum?" I asked, putting on an apron and awaiting orders.

"Oh, you can sit down, dear. Trust me, I'll tell you if I need you." she said, taking a pan out of the oven.

"Ginny, come. You can help me." Gabrielle said with a lovely broad smile, beckoning me over to her.

When I approached her, she hugged me. Gabrielle was simply gorgeous and lovely. Like her sister, she seemed to be the absolute epitome of beauty and grace. But she was more approachable, amiable, and I had always liked her, once I got over my initial resentment of Veelas.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. And you look lovely. Really, Ginny." she said, with a lovely smile. She looked like Luna, almost.

"Thanks, Gabby." I said and her smile broadened. She liked her childhood nickname.

"Well, we've only got the stuffing left. So, what's this I hear about a strapping, young man coming over to meet the parents? It seems like you both are quite the couple. At least, that's what everyone is talking about." She said with a little smirk of her own.

I laughed, biting my lower lip. Then, I nodded my head.

"His name is Colin Creevey. And yes, we are quite the couple." I said, my voice bubbly and content.

"Lovely." She said, grabbing the ingredients for the stuffing. "You can tell me all about him while I make this." She said smiling.

I shrugged. " He's tall, blonde, blue eyes, handsome and intelligent. That's basically what Hermione would consider a crash course on Colin." I said, laughing.

"Well, everyone's coming, _including _Charlie. Ron told everyone that you two look serious. We all know that Ron and Hermione are engaged. Your relationship with Colin… well, the family couldn't really help themselves. Especially, me." She said, giggling.

This news kind of made me nervous. _Was this happening too fast?_

"You're nervous, aren't you?" asked Gabrielle. "Don't be. You're usually a good judge of character, Ginny. Besides, I'm sure he's a nice guy. Now, please help me with this cake." She said, looking lost and helpless.

We spent the next hour and a half readying Christmas lunch and dinner for the family. Mum cooked for an army full of people, so there would be plenty of food to go around. Everyone was here now, except Colin. Everyone was outside, waiting for Mum to call us all in. From the looks of things, it wouldn't be long.

Everyone had already opened their gifts. The mistletoes were still dangling throughout the house, catching people unawares. I was sitting in the kitchen near the fireplace, waiting for Colin to arrive. It seemed that mistletoes did not like to venture into kitchen, thank Merlin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brilliant green and heard a whoosh-like noise.

Colin stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey you!" I smiled broadly, glad to see him after three days.

He walked over to me and bent down, quickly kissing my lips and smiling. He pulled me up and placed his right arm around my waist. I sighed softly. I was content.

"Colin, meet my mother, Molly Weasley. This is my sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour and her sister, Gabrielle. My other sister-in-law, Angelina Johnson. Hermione's outside with Harry and Ron. Oh, and Penelope is right there, in the corner hiding." I said, introducing him to each member of my family. Or those who I considered to be members of my family.

Colin grabbed my mother's hand and kissed it. My mother, who always had a thing for blonds, blushed a brilliant red and hugged him.

"Oh, Colin, dear! It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you. You look hungry. Don't worry, lunch is about to be served." she said, examining Colin's figure as if he were a mix between a malnourished patient and delectable candy.

Colin looked at me. I was just shaking my head.

"Come on, Colin. You might as well meet my Dad. Oh, and you know not to accept anything from anyone, except from the women and Dad. George can be a right pain about pranks on the holidays." I said seriously.

He laughed. "Relax, Gin. I remember and I'll be fine." I nodded my head.

"I just want things to go really well. For once, I want things to be perfect." I sighed.

In the living room, which was practically empty, he grabbed me lightly by the waist and steered me to look at him. Kissing me deeply, he assured me that things would be fine. And I did feel as if things would be all right. We went outside, where my father was, in his shed. Probably tampering with muggle objects again. Mum would definitely start a riot if she knew what he was up to now.

I didn't knock; I just entered the shed. My Dad's face was priceless. He looked like a Death Eater, who'd just had a confession forced out of him by Veritaserum. Once looking at me good though, he visibly relaxed.

"I thought you were Molly. Ginny, I swear, ever year you look more and more like your mother. Ah, this must be Mr. Creevey." Dad said with a slight steely edge in his voice, when indicating Colin.

This didn't really surprise me. My Dad, upon finding out about Harry and I, kind of used that tone with him too. It wouldn't last long though. This was just so Colin would know that I'm still his little girl.

"Yes, sir. Pleased to finally meet you." Colin said with a smile, stepping forward and offering my Dad his hand to shake.

Dad stepped forward and shook his hand. He visibly relaxed.

"We've heard quite a bit about you too, Mr. Creevey." said Dad gently.

"Please, call me Colin." said Colin, who looked uncomfortable whenever Dad addressed him as Mr. Creevey.

"Yes, Colin. You're muggleborn, right? How do you like my plugs? And can you tell me about _caputers?_" Dad began over enthusiastically.

Inside, I wanted to shrink. _Why must he start about that stuff now, of all times?_

"Oh, gladly, sir. Ginny, I might be a while." Colin said with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll be outside playing Quidditch. Undoubtedly, everyone's out flying." I said, leaving Colin and Dad in the shed.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my Cleansweep and I walked towards the secluded field. All of the males, except for Angelina, were flying around- throwing around the quaffle-like balls.

"Gin, where've you been? Come on up here and let the games begin." George screamed from above.

And indeed they did begin. With Angelina and I, we were literally unstoppable. I loved playing chaser alongside her. She played reserve for Puddlemere United, and it was only a matter of time before she became an actual player on the team. Angelina thought I had a lot of great potential to play professionally.

We were winning, despite the fact that Charlie was our seeker. Percy, surprisingly, did a fairly decent job at keeping. Gabrielle, who played chaser opposite of us, was really good too. Her talent was quite surprising. But in the end, Harry caught the snitch. However, they only won by 10 pts. When we were just about to play another game, Mum called us all in for lunch.

The sandwiches and the cakes were good. I could see that Colin and Dad still hadn't come in from the shed. The only reason why Mum wasn't having a cow was simply because she was distracted. But not for long it seemed.

"Where is Arthur? And Ginny, where is Colin?" Mum asked, frowning.

Murmurs around the table could be heard. "Ginny didn't tell us he was here." Someone said.

"Colin and Dad are in the shed. I'll take them a plate of food and drinks." I said, standing.

I could tell that Mum wanted to yell at Dad for tampering with his muggle toys, but surprisingly she let it go. Mum too wanted this Christmas to be special. The first Christmas after the war, especially with the loss of Fred. But then again, Molly Weasley was known to overreact about small things.

"That man! Tell him, he better be out of there by dinner time, washed up and all."

I nodded, grabbing the plate and taking it to Colin and Dad. Dad was holding a fan, but they seemed to be really enjoying one another.

"Here's some food. Oh, and Dad! Mum said to be in the house by dinner time, clean and all. Colin, when you get the time, come in and meet the rest of the gang. We're probably going to play more Quidditch though." I said, leaving them to their shenanigans.

Sighing, and looking around the chilly, gray outside, I could tell that snow would be here by nightfall. Looking down the path leading to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, I saw a figure walking down the road. Keeping my hand on my wand, I slowly approached the figure. Now, I could clearly make out who it was.

"Oh my goodness. _Draco_!" I yelled, grinning. "DRACO! I can't believe you decided to come." I said, running to him and hugging him.

He slightly picked me up and hugged me back, smiling broadly. He was really smiling.

"I must have a death wish or something. But it was either this or yet another decadent, lonely, stiff and cold Christmas with my doting mother and cold, arrogant father. At least, this Christmas will be memorable." He said with a smirk.

"I'm glad you came. But that smirk might seriously get you killed here. Did you get my Christmas present?" I asked, slyly.

"Why don't you just ask me '_where is my gift'_? Anyway, I like the journal. You have fine taste, Ginevra." said Draco uninterestedly.

Grinning, I said: "Come on. First, you must meet my Dad. He's the only one who'll stop the rest from murdering you on sight." I said, grabbing his arm. He hesitated, but he continued to walk up the path.

He looked at our home with, _surprisingly_, minimum distaste.

"Come on, he's in the shed with Colin. They've been holed up in there for the longest." I said, opening the door.

"Dad, I have someone I want you to meet. A friend of mine." I said loudly.

Dad looked up with a smile on his face. His thinning, reddish, white hair was in disarray.

"Oh, who is it, dear?" asked Dad politely.

"Dad, meet Draco Malfoy." I said, fighting a laugh.

My Dad dropped the tool box in his hands, and the tools loudly scattered on the ground below.

Colin, upon seeing Draco, lightened the atmosphere by declaring: "Draco, nice to see you made it."

He then offered his hand to Draco, who after a second of shock, took it. My Dad was torn between being furious or being polite. However, he began to search Draco's face. He must've detected something agreeable because he offered Draco his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, good to have you with us this holiday." My dad said, really trying.

"Draco, sir. And thank you for allowing me into your home, after everything, you know." He said with _shame_ and _regret._

Dad, upon hearing this in his voice, relaxed a bit and nodded.

"You are welcome. Well, Ginny, you certainly made sure this wouldn't be a dull Christmas, although our holidays are never uneventful. But _really_! Draco," Dad began trying the name out. "Don't accept anything from anyone, except for the women or myself. It may be poison. It _probably _will be poison." Dad finished seriously.

Then, he grinned. Draco looked like he wanted to run. Dad's grin widened.

"Relax, son. Don't let them see your fear. Now, why don't we head inside for the show. I can't wait to see this." Dad said, grinning. He was very cheerful this season.

"Never thought I'd see the day where a Malfoy would be in my house, and behaving civilly too." Dad said, grinning. Colin, Draco and I were beside him.

"We'll try to be the buffer between you and the rest of them." Colin said. Draco held back a sneer. _He wanted to cause a show_. I laughed.

"This is going to be interesting." I said, laughing louder with my Dad. Draco smirked at us both. Colin laughed too.

Dad stepped in the Burrow first.

"Molly, dear, thanks for the lunch. It was delicious." Dad said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, and Molly. You know Colin Creevey, and this is-" Dad began, but was interrupted.

"WHO BROUGHT DRACO MALFOY IN THIS HOUSE?" Ron roared, standing up out of his seat.

"GET OUT." Harry yelled, standing near Ron. He had a gleam in his eyes that was almost manic.

"What is _he _doing here?" Percy asked coldly, his voice somewhat pompous.

George, for the first time in his life, was rendered speechless. He just kept looking at Draco, Colin and I. Bill and Charlie were stonily quiet.

"Arthur," Mum began, looking shaken.

"He is a welcomed guest in this house." Dad said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I'LL KILL HIM. GET OUT!" Ron screamed, attempting to cross the room and grab Draco.

"JUST TRY ME, WEASEL!" Draco sneered, making his way towards Ron.

"_STOP IT NOW_." I screeched and there was silence.

"I invited Draco for Christmas, and no one will be rude. No one will be killing anyone." I screamed.

"BUT GINNY." Harry began, his gaze nearly murderous. I really do believe that this was one of Harry's most worse nightmares.

"No, Harry. Ron, sit down. NOW! You all heard me. And if anything, and I do mean anything, happens to Colin or Draco, I will hex you into next year. Is that clear?" I finished, looking at all the males in the chair.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU." I screamed. Agreement was heard through grumblings.

"Good, it's time to end this silly feud." I sat down, glaring at everyone who looked openly hostile.

Mum looked at me, shocked. Then, she began to shake her head, as if she were trying to clear it of something confusing. After she had regained her composure, she grabbed Draco and gave him a hug.

He stiffened visibly but he smiled tightly, when Mum released him and began talking.

"Draco, dear, it's nice to have you. Take a seat, yes, sit. I'll fix you some sandwiches and cake." she said warmly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I've already had lunch." Draco said _truly _respectful.

He wasn't pretending, like he pretended with McGonagall or the others, who weren't Snape. He actually respected my Mum.

"Nonsense, dear. You're all skin and bones. Here, eat. Ginny, make sure he eats that. You young men these days. Colin, did you like your lunch dear? Perhaps you want more?" Mum asked hopefully.

"Oh it was great, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm very full. Thank you." Colin said, nodding his head.

Draco, who didn't want to get on the bad side of my Mum, began to dig in. He must've liked it because he began to really tuck in. Mum smirked pleasantly, as if she knew all along that Draco was indeed a starving young fellow in desperate need of some fattening up.

"That was good." Draco said, surprised.

"Don't be surprised. My mother is wicked in the kitchen. The best cook in England, I'd say." I said seriously.

He nodded and responded: "I'm staying for dinner." Dad laughed at this.

Seeing Dad so relaxed, or as relaxed as he'd ever be around a Malfoy, made the atmosphere slightly less tense than it already was. Charlie began a conversation with Draco. Of course, it was about Dragons. And surprisingly, they got on really, really well. Draco wasn't pretending. He really liked Charlie, and I could tell that Charlie really liked him. Oh, he was all Slytherin, but you could tell that he had respect for him. Even Dad had joined in their conversation.

"Ginny, how could you invite him?" Ron whispered quietly. He was all rage.

"The same way you invite Harry and Hermione every year, Ron. Hush! It's time we get over these petty grudges, Ron. He's changed. He's trying to change. Shut up and _let him be_. You'd like him, if you took the time of day to get to know him. You would too, Harry, Hermione." I said, turning towards Colin, who was also talking to Draco, Dad and Charlie.

It seems that Draco had once lived in a family owned camp similar to the environment where Charlie works at in Romania. Every summer, he goes there to view the dragons, their breeding patterns and their mates. Colin was speaking about the pictures of the dragons he'd captured from the Triwizard tournament in our third year. Dad repeatedly kept mentioning how he wasn't fond of dragons.

"Gin!" Looking down the table, I saw that George was trying to get my attention.

"I thought I had the best prank that would turn the party out this year, but my little sister has schooled me. I mean truly, it's like the best of all pranks ever." said George, grinning.

"You've made me so proud. This completely makes up for becoming Head Girl." George said, smirking. "And, believe me, that was such a disappointment." George said seriously. Mum was glaring at us now.

"Well, I just wanted to make my big brother proud." I said and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you most certainly have." George said, nodding at me. "Hey, Malfoy! Want some peppermint?" George asked innocently. Looking at me, I sent him a clear no.

"No, I'll pass, thanks." Draco said rigidly. George snickered. He'd only try again harder.

"Gin, you're supposed to be testing some products for me." George said slyly.

"George," Dad warned. George threw up his hands in defeat and walked away.

Everyone was starting to go back outside to play more Quidditch. Draco decided he'd join us. Colin and Dad went back to the shed. Mum and Fleur stayed inside, this time with Bill to accompany them. Draco was going to replace Charlie as seeker on the opposite team. Charlie enjoyed this very much and handed Draco a Cleansweep.

"No fancy brooms here, mate. Show us what you got." Charlie said, tossing the Cleansweep at Draco, who's lip curled in distaste.

Charlie smirked, and shook his head lightly.

Draco sneered, and straddled the broom, rising into the air and waiting for the game to begin. And it did. This was a much better game. Draco was focused on Harry and the snitch. Again, Angelina and I played as chasers and together we were unstoppable. Gabrielle also played as a chaser, giving us an edge.

In the end, it would come down to the seekers. And for once, Draco was not taunting Harry, nor was he following him. He was actually looking for the snitch. He took off with Harry behind him. In no time, Harry was able to catch up to Draco on the Cleansweep. The snitch was only a grasp away. Draco shoved Harry, made a swipe at the snitch and _he had it._

_Draco Malfoy beat Harry Potter at catching the snitch_.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was shocked. _Including _me. He'd never beaten Harry. The look on Harry's face was pure shock, followed by a crushing disappointment. It took him some seconds before he seemed to get back in the moment of things. Then, he approached Draco and nodded.

Draco actually offered his hand to Harry, who took it and shook it.

"Well, Potter, we've got a game in four months. Let it be your chance for redemption." Draco said, smirking.

And Harry returned Draco's smirk perfectly. It made me think how he would've made an excellent Slytherin.

We all stayed out by the small pond near the back. It was a dreary, cold day. However, it was good to watch the water, which had a rhythmic sound about it. The season this year was odd. Usually, snow would've already touched the ground by now but the ground wasn't white. It was odd but very nice.

Still, everyone wanted a white Christmas. Gabrielle was speaking about how beautiful snowfall in Paris is around this year. She was talking to Hermione, who also loved Paris. Draco was seated next to Gabrielle, and he couldn't quit staring at her. He was making small talk about France, where he vacationed mostly with his mother. I decided to join them.

"Ginny hasn't come to Paris, yet. I wish she would. Together, we'd turn everyone's head." Gabrielle said, laughing loudly.

"I promise I'll come, Gabby. Hermione and I both will." I said seriously.

"You'd better. So Draco, your family is originally from France." Gabrielle said interestedly.

Draco smiled slightly, staring at Gabrielle, entranced. I looked at Hermione, since she could see it too. Draco Malfoy was love struck by Gabrielle Delacour.

"Yes, on my father's side. The Malfoys were in France for eight centuries, before the Inquisition forced them away from France and into England. Not long after, the Inquisition followed them here but they were able to avoid persecution by settling in Wiltshire. What of your family?" Draco asked pompously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He means, are your family pureblooded?" Hermione asked.

Gabrielle looked at Draco and frowned. "He's one of those types, Hermione?" Gabrielle asked offended.

"Yes, very." Hermione said, thinning her pursed lips like McGonagall.

"Well, Malfoy, my family is pureblood. You should know that blood doesn't matter to me." Gabrielle spat, grabbing Hermione's hand and walking away.

Draco's mouth was in an O form. Hermione was looking at Gabby, stunned.

"What did I say? I didn't say anything. Bloody Granger." Draco said, shaking his head.

I laughed. "Don't act like you didn't want to ask her if she was pureblood or not?"

"And? What's wrong with that, Ginevra?" Draco began coldly.

"Perhaps, I'll have Colin explain. I can't deal with you right now." I said, getting up.

"What did I do now?" Draco asked, getting frustrated. "Bloody women."

"No, it just you, Draco. You're hopeless, you know that." I said, shaking my head.

"I'm going to have that woman, even if it kills me. You'll see." Draco said, smirking.

"You have too many love conquests, Draco. Here's some advice: end the prejudice, pompous pureblood act and you may bag the girl. Also, Hermione is closer to Gabby than I am, so you'll have to get over your prejudices." I said smirking.

"_Granger _is Gabrielle's best friend. I thought you were her best friend." Draco said, confused. I smiled.

"Hermione and I are very close. But, she's closer to Gabby and I'm closer to Luna." I said, nodding my head.

"Ah, that's means, she's around our age?" Draco asked, his eyes lightening up.

"Oh, no, Gabby is my age. When she was younger, she was really small. She even had me fooled. It's only recently where she's gained the height and the curves. Mini-Fleur we call her." I said, laughing.

"Veelas," Draco sighed.

"Come on, it's too cold out. You can try to talk to her again. See, I told you coming to the Burrow wouldn't be a waste." I said, gloating.

And he nodded, begrudgingly. Colin, out of nowhere, grabbed me from behind and kissed me deeply.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." Colin sighed, grabbing my waist and pulling my back against his solid chest.

"Get a room." Draco sneered. Colin grinned.

"So, you have a thing for Gabrielle, Malfoy." Colin said, teasingly. "I was listening in." Colin grinned wickedly.

Draco blushed. He actually blushed. Colin's grin widened. We entered the house and went into the kitchen.

"Ginny, dear, Colin and Draco could be twins. Except for the eyes and the shade of their hair. But the resemblance is still there." Molly said, rushing to hug Colin, then Draco.

_My mother and her thing for blondes_, I thought. My Dad was shaking his head back and forth. Mum went back to setting the table with Gabrielle, Fleur and Angelina.

"I should've told you. My Mum has a thing for blondes. She used to love Lockhart." I said wryly.

"That makes sense. I wondered why your Dad wanted me in the shed for so long, besides his obvious interest in all muggle things." Colin said, grinning at Draco, who was smirking.

Those two seemed to have reached an understanding and were, in fact, very amiable to one another. I was lost in my own world, not paying attention to what they were talking about. It was great to have everyone I love around. I wish that Neville and Luna could be here with me. Then, I'd be surrounded, shrouded in love.

Dinner was now on the table and it looked delicious. We all tucked in.

While eating Christmas dinner, the first snowfall of winter came. For a while, everyone was entranced by the sight. Then, we all went back to eating.

Throughout the dinner, Bill kept glaring death glares at Draco. Ron noticed it too. So did George. Dad looked uncomfortable.

Usually, Bill was the calm one in the family. Now, he looked like he could murder Draco. Hermione was looking from Bill to Draco, then at me. She shook her head, and I knew something bad was going to happen.

Then, Bill stood up and blasted Draco's chair out from underneath him.

Draco, so engrossed in his conversation with Charlie and Colin, was shocked. Before he could even think to react, or to even reach for his wand, Bill had summoned it. He was now making his way towards Draco.

"BILL NO!" Mum and Fleur screeched simultaneously.

I stood up and so did Colin, who tried to hold Bill off. Bill, the tallest and strongest in the family, won out and pushed Colin roughly aside. Only Charlie could restrain Bill.

"Let me go. I'm going to kill him!" Bill growled. Charlie was whispering something in Bill's ear. But Bill wasn't calming down.

"Look at my face," Bill growled at Draco, who was stunned-still lying on the ground.

"LOOK AT MY FACE." Bill screamed, and everyone quieted even further.

"You did this. YOU!" Bill screeched. "And you dare come here, in my family's home. You dare look us all in the face." Bill said, his voice loud and pained. "I'm going to kill you, you good for nothing death eater." Bill screeched furiously.

Draco was still on the floor, fear etched across his face. Charlie's stature wouldn't last long against Bill. It was Ron, and only Ron, who came over and blocked Bill's path to Draco _at Hermione's behest_. I had a feeling that Hermione had to blackmail Ron into doing that.

Once Bill pushed Charlie aside, Ron made a grab for him. Ron had Bill by the shoulders, and he began whispering in his ear. He was trying to calm Bill down. I don't know what Ron was telling him, but Bill was looking less murderous. Reason was returning to his eyes, rather than raw fury and murder.

He looked at Mum, Fleur, Draco and then me. He was still angry, but he went outside, with Ron following him. Charlie begrudgingly helped Draco off of the floor. He looked angered and disgusted by the sight of Draco. For a moment, I couldn't blame him. Draco looked around the kitchen and made for the door. No one tried to stop him, including me.

_How could things be so right one moment, and so messed up the next?_

Colin left and went after Draco, giving me a sympathetic look. I sat down dejectedly.

_Was I being stupid to think that we could get over all of this bad blood between our families? _Every time we got close to just being around one another, to just making things work between us-things would just get so mucked up. It was like Draco and I would never be friends. No matter how hard we tried. Things just wouldn't work, and this bad blood would always be between our families.

Everyone was silent. Ron, Bill and Colin were outdoors in the cold. They had not come back in yet. That's if they would come back in at all. The outside was silenced, probably by Colin. All anyone here could do was wait in this awkward silence. Just wait for them to hopefully come back inside.


	18. Chapter 18: The Discussion!

_Chapter 18 (The Discussion) _

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all. So sad!

"I could kill him for showing his face here. The nerve!" Bill yelled, pointing his finger threateningly at Draco.

"I know, Bill. I want to kill him too but simmer down. Mum and Ginny will kill you if you harm one hair on the ferret's head." Ron spat, glaring at Malfoy.

"Now, Ron, there is no use for name calling." Colin cut in chidingly.

"Oh, shut it, Colin. Don't act as if the ferret's presence here doesn't upset you either. Don't act as like his presence in Ginny's life doesn't bother you?" Ron raged.

"I don't care! If he doesn't leave now, I'm going to bloody murder him." Bill said, trying to side step Ron, once again.

Malfoy was leaning against the outside frame of the door. He looked calm, bored even. Colin, however, noticed that his eyes were troubled. Malfoy's eyes were staring at Bill's face in deep thought.

"Ginny is a grown woman, who can choose her own friends. I respect that, and I suggest that you learn to do so too. I don't like him. But if you took the time to actually talk to him, rather than insult him, you would see that he isn't that evil." Colin said tautly, his patience with Ron running thin.

Bill tried to side step Ron again, who was forced to push Bill down into a chair.

"And he's just standing there. He feels nothing for the pain that he has caused others. I'm going to kill him!" Bill raged, getting up to have a go at Draco.

_Thank goodness for Ron's size_, Colin thought.

"You're wrong, Weasley." Malfoy said. He looked sick and pale.

"Everyday, I feel remorse for what I did on that night. For the choices that I made in the war. And nothing, _NOTHING_, I do will ever make up for that. Nothing will free my conscience from the things that I did." Malfoy said quietly.

Malfoy was looking at the floor, and Bill and Ron had halted in their struggle to fend the other off. They both were looking at Malfoy, stunned.

_It's funny enough to laugh_, Colin thought. _But that would be bad timing._

"I've done a lot of things. Simply thinking about my actions is enough to compel me to slit my own wrists. I'm a monster, I know that. Everyone, except for Ginny, knows it." Malfoy said, sighing. He looked, tired.

_He doesn't look like a Malfoy._ Ron thought. _He looks broken, almost destroyed._

Bill's lips were tightly pursed. His chest was heaving, and his hands were still fisted. He had a murderous gleam in his eyes. Even though he had halted his attack, it was only momentarily. If Ron were to release him for one moment, Bill would kill Malfoy without a backward glance. However, he wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say.

Despite this fact, Bill still raged at Malfoy. Not at all like the composed Bill Weasley that everyone loved.

"And that is another thing. You will stay away from my sister." Bill roared.

Colin sighed. _This is impossible._

"Weasley, I am sorry." Malfoy said quietly. His voice was that of dejection.

But his voice was clearly remorseful. He was not acting. _This was real._

And Bill, again, halted his footsteps.

"Sorry doesn't excuse everything you did." Bill yelled. "The lives you ruined that night. Sorry sure as hell doesn't heal my face." Bill screeched.

And Malfoy's posture against the door frame was no longer straight and poised, but slouched and defeated. He looked tired.

"Bill, calm down and listen." Colin said rationally.

For a moment, it looked as if Bill would attack Colin. However, he soon settled down. Bill glanced at Ron, who clearly agreed with Colin. Apparently, Ron too wanted to hear what Malfoy had to say for himself.

Bill was still breathing heavily, when he dropped into a chair and leaned forward- ready to pounce on Malfoy at any moment. But finally, he would listen.

"You're right. My _saying _sorry won't change the fact that I let the Death Eaters into the school that night. It won't change the fact that my decision caused Greybeck to do that to your face. But, all I can tell you is what I _feel_, and I am deeply sorry for what I did."

Malfoy continued. "I know there are no real excuses for what I did. I should have listened to Dumbledore when he said there would come a time to choose what is right and what is easy. But, up until recently, I had always thought the man an old fool. But he was right, and I chose the easiest path there was for me." Malfoy admitted, his voice heavy with regret.

"_I was weak_. Very weak. My whole life, as pathetic as it is, I wanted to make my father proud of me. To live up to his expectations. To be worthy of the name Malfoy, and to be worthy of my father. You all know what my name embodies, and I became the living epitome of it. I believed it all-_willingly_. I lived it for sixteen years. And to this day, I find myself battling the Malfoy ideals." Malfoy confessed, honestly.

_He was explaining it all-as if his life depended on it._ Ron thought. _But, in a way, with Bill-it kind of does. Still!_

"Choosing to become a death eater wasn't hard for me. It was a way to make my father proud. It was a way to show him that I was not weak. I wanted him to see that I was worthy of the name Malfoy. But things began to wear me down, after a while. And I _acknowledge _that I was just as weak, just as frail as my father and everyone thought me to be. I was a disappointment to him and to everything Malfoy." Malfoy spat, his gaze far away and his tone flat.

"My mission was of the utmost significance. The fate of my parents lives, along with mine, were on my shoulders. The Dark Lord did not accept failure. And in my weakness, I became reckless. Out of this recklessness, I nearly poisoned your brother to his death. I remember that. And for that, I am sorry. But I was desperate." He continued.

"My whole life has been spent being desperate. And I went from being desperate to prove myself, to being desperate to keep me and my family's lives intact." Malfoy said wearily.

"I won't try and act like you're stupid. Obviously, none of you are. In the beginning, I delighted in causing pain and in being a Death Eater. But time disillusioned me and I became sick and disgusted with myself. If my parent's lives weren't so utterly dependent on the successfulness of my mission, I would've killed myself. But I risked everything-my sanity, included, and I _chose_. I chose to let _them _into the school." Malfoy said tiredly.

_We all feel as tired as he sounds_. Bill thought, somewhat understandably.

"I know you have every right to want to kill me. For the longest, I've wanted to kill myself. I know that I deserve Azkaban. I know that it is where I belong. I'm guilty in a sense. So no, I won't sit here and act as if I deserve freedom. _Because, I don't_." Malfoy said, looking Bill in the eyes.

"I don't deserve a lot that I've been given. Freedom is one _and _Ginevra's friendship is another. You don't know how much of a foundation she is for me. I don't think she knows either. She doesn't know that she stopped me from ending my own life. She doesn't know that she ignited a long lost hope that had been completely shattered since my early childhood. She truly is remarkable. She believes in me, after everything I've done to her and her family." Malfoy said softly, with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

And the look in his eyes was _love. Malfoy loves Ginny._

"She makes me see beyond what a typical Malfoy sees. She understands me, and rarely judges. She understands that I'm a Slytherin in every way, and that I'm a prat who wants to change. But more importantly, she allows me to see that I'm going to have to work for people's trust. That being the Malfoy brat won't buy people's respect. And don't tell her, but she _**is**_changing me for the better." Malfoy said reluctantly.

He continued:

"I could spend all day talking about Ginevra. She means a lot to me. And I'm going to be her friend until she is done with me for good. I know I don't deserve her as my friend, but I'm not going anywhere, Weasley. I will not leave this house, unless Ginevra herself sends me away. Now, be a good little Gryffindor and give me a chance to be something other than a bastard." Malfoy said.

_Sounding more like himself_. Ron thought. He felt more comfortable, when Malfoy was behaving like his old self. It made him question everything less.

Colin and Ron were all looking at Bill, whose breathing had slowed tremendously. His gaze upon Malfoy was sharp and thoughtful. He was looking at Malfoy, trying to decide whether to give him a chance or not. After what felt like forever, Bill sighed; stood up and walked towards Malfoy in a non-threatening manner.

"Fine. One chance. _One_." Bill said, challenging Malfoy. "But know that blowing this chance will prove, in my eyes, that you are still a bastard who won't change. I'll give you one chance Malfoy. _One_. And if you hurt my sister, I will bury you. Is that clear?" Bill breathed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Crystal," Malfoy smirked. He reached for Bill's hand, who shook it firmly.

It looked as if Bill were trying to break Malfoy's hand. Everyone sighed with relief when Bill went back inside.

Ron was standing awkwardly, looking at Malfoy like he was a riddle. Colin was looking at Malfoy thoughtfully.

"So, you really meant all that crap you said, Malfoy?" Ron asked curiously, whilst trying to get a rise out of him.

"I meant every word, Weasel." Malfoy said, smirking. Ron rolled his eyes, and made a frustrated grunting noise.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I can take Hermione's advice seriously and give you a chance. That way, Ginny won't kill me." Ron said rather reluctantly.

Malfoy actually offered his hand. Ron, hesitating first, shook it. But you could tell that he wanted to wash his hands immediately afterward. Ron left the porch of the Burrow, entering the house.

Now, Colin and Malfoy were sizing one another up.

"You love Ginny." Colin said bluntly. Malfoy sneered.

"You do, Malfoy. On some level, you love her. And that is understandable." Colin said. Then walking in front of Malfoy, his entire demeanor changed threateningly.

"But understand this, Malfoy. You had your chance with her and you blew it. Ginny is mine. On your life, remember that." Colin said so coldly that it would've made Snape proud.

Malfoy smirked, but nodded nonetheless. "The mudblood has claws." He taunted.

Colin immediately glared threateningly at Malfoy, who surprisingly smiled. Colin understood that Malfoy was just _teasing_ him. Shaking his head, he smiled back at Malfoy.

"Come inside and put Ginny at ease. She's probably disappointed how things turned out. And Malfoy, don't let her down. She really loves you, going against her family like this and all. Show her that you're actually worth the time and effort." Colin said seriously.

Malfoy inclined his head once and followed Colin into the house, slapping Colin on the back. Since that discussion on the porch, they'd been friendly ever since.

Please review _and tell me what _**you** _think_. _Trust me, it matters a lot to me. _


	19. Chapter 19: Back at Hogwarts

_Chapter 19 (Back At Hogwarts)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all.

Looking back, that Christmas was one of the best Christmases that I'd ever had. After Bill came back inside, he apologized to Mum and I for "making a scene." Then, Ron came in and sat back down at the table, digging into his food like nothing ever happened. Either he was ignoring the pointed looks from Hermione and Harry, or he was just hungry. Knowing my brother, he was probably just hungry.

Then, Colin and Draco entered as if they were the best of friends, smirking and smiling broadly. There was a warmth that emanated from them both. And Ron, looking up, nodded at Draco. This _really_ surprised everyone in the room. Ron accepting Draco, no matter how begrudgingly. It was almost respectful, and I could tell that Harry hated it.

Bill looked at Draco; an unmistakable, grudging acceptance of the Slytherin reflected on his face. Everyone was stunned, and I desperately wanted to know what happened on the Burrow porch. George tried his best to make the Extendables work but they wouldn't. Sad, really. To this very day, I wonder what was said on that porch.

It didn't take long for the atmosphere to settle down. Christmas dinner continued. Draco finally gave me his gift: a pensieve, and a silver necklace that had a ruby shaped in the form of a tear. He also gave me a velvet red diary that was embroidered gold. He said that the necklace served as a lock for the diary, which wouldn't open for anyone because the ruby teardrop had touched my skin. My skin had to hold the teardrop to a specific area of the diary, in order for it to open and make the words appear on the pages. It was genius, and I told him so. He smirked, remarking that the gift came from a genius. Ron laughed at that. Draco glared.

My Christmas holiday was very pleasant. Draco even came back over for New Years. He stayed for an hour around Colin and I. He wasn't around the others that often, choosing to avoid the Trio like they were the plague. They accepted him and vice versa, but Draco was still Draco Malfoy and they were still the Golden Trio. However, Draco had a fondness for my Mum, who was open, warm and kind to him. She'd adopted him like Harry, and she made him promise to come over for the summer.

During that week, I met Colin's parents. It was a happy and sad affair. Dennis, Colin's deceased brother, had a birthday towards the end of December. His parents and Colin mourned him deeply. At the Final Battle, Colin and Dennis had both snuck out of the castle to fight. Everyone had thought them both dead. When Colin was found, he was an inch away from death. But _something_, or as Colin liked to remark, his little brother, refused to let him join him.

Colin's parents were nice people. They loved Colin's photographs of Hogwarts, and they understood why Colin and Dennis risked their lives for the Magical World. I decided that I liked them a lot. They were really good people who didn't deserve what had happened to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were now back at Hogwarts, after a holiday that seemed to fly by too quickly. The professors were drilling us all like mad over the N.E.W.T.s. I couldn't really blame them; however, it was hard to keep up with everything happening around here.

We'd only been back for a week, and the fighting here at Hogwarts had escalated even more. A third year class of fifteen Slytherins and eleven Gryffindors fought in Care of Magical Creatures. All twenty-six of them had to report to the Hospital Wing. Now, Headmistress McGonagall was on a mission to show people that she was serious. Threats of expulsion were being thrown around, but the students did not seem to care.

"She can't be serious," Draco sneered. "Slytherins aren't concerned, because we just don't care. And the other houses have to defend themselves against _those_ kind of hexes and _curses_. _Expulsion_." He spat, scoffing.

_And he was right_. The hexes, and rare curses, that were being thrown around the corridors or the classes were not Childs-play. They were serious, life-threatening spells. Something dreadful was happening here, but it wasn't dreadful enough for the school governors, the Daily Prophet, or the Ministry to catch wind of it. _Just a bunch of troublesome kids_.

The fights continued, as the rest of Hogwarts life did. Quidditch season wasn't far from coming to an end, and practices were getting longer and longer. Ravenclaw had beat Hufflepuff, which left Ravenclaw to go up against Slytherin. Since Draco had improved a great deal, Colin and I both knew that Ravenclaw didn't stand a chance. And Harry and Draco had a competition to settle. This was the final year, their last chance. Honestly, those two wouldn't stop until they had beat one another at every competition in this world!

My life at Hogwarts was practically insane. Hectic! The strain was really starting to affect my relationship with Colin. We still were, for the most part, calm. Now, however, we had more arguments. It seemed people were beginning to agitate Colin, taking extra notice of all of the changes he'd made so swiftly. The Slytherins were especially vicious about this.

"Hey, Creevey! How can you date a blood traitorous Weasley, who didn't even know you existed a year ago, hmm?" Parkinson yelled, when Colin and I were out under a tree near the lake.

We were just sitting there, enjoying one another, when Pansy and Blaise came up. Blaise!

_Why hadn't he been expelled?_ I thought angrily.

We hadn't seen him since the incident. We all had thought he'd left Hogwarts for good. What was that monster doing here now?

"Sod off, Parkinson. Come on, Ginny. We've got better things to do than be around them." Colin said, pulling my hand gently. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Zabini, who was smirking so evilly.

"Hello, Ginny." He said innocently, with that sadistic smile. I blinked and shivered.

In that instance, Zabini was too much like Tom for my liking. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go. Now!" Colin said, and I snapped back into the moment.

But Parkinson and Zabini stood in our way.

"Move, right this instant, or I will deduct 50 points from Slytherin. Each." Colin growled.

Parkinson looked furious, her eyes bugging.

"Mudblood, the words would never fall from your lips. Your corpse would be on the ground before you would even speak it." she said, so much like Bellatrix Lestrange.

And she meant every word of it.

"Don't you dare threaten Colin." I said, pronouncing each word slowly. She laughed.

"And what will you do, Ginny?" Zabini said, leering at me. I suppressed a shiver.

I quickly withdrew my wand.

"OY, ZABINI!" Ron howled, not far behind the Slytherins. He ran at Blaise like a bull.

"Ron, no!" Hermione screamed, panicked.

"KILL HIM!" Harry fumed, running right behind Ron with the same murderous look. Susan was with them, looking stunned and confused at Hermione and the boys.

"No!" Susan screamed, vigorously shaking her head. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

For a moment, Zabini looked shocked. He never got to reach for his wand. My brother was too fast for him. Ron had tackled him down to the ground. Parkinson was about to curse Ron, when I hit her with a _Petrificus Totalus_. Fists were flailing. Ron was on top of Zabini, pounding him. The blows were getting heavier and heavier. Zabini was getting in licks too, but not nearly the way Ron was.

Ron was trying to kill him. He had a murderous gleam in his eye. He had Zabini's head gripped tightly in his right arm, choking Zabini till he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Hermione and Susan were screaming. Colin and Harry weren't even trying to stop him.

"Ron, let him go." I yelled, but I don't even think Ronald could hear me.

People were beginning to crowd around us.

"Teach you to attack my sister. I'll kill you." Ron gritted out, his breath heaving.

Madness was in his eyes. I sent a stinging hex at Ron, which _still_ wasn't enough to make him release Zabini, whose eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

Ron was seriously going to kill him.

" _Stupefy."_ I said, stunning my brother. I sighed with relief when he was knocked out.

Zabini was now on all fours, spitting out blood and breathing like he'd never taken a breath of air before. Then, Harry kicked him. It was a sickening blow Harry rendered to Zabini's ribs.

"Harry, no!" I screamed, but he too had a mad gleam in his eye.

"STOP!" Susan screamed with Hermione. But Harry wasn't stopping either. He kept kicking Zabini, so I stunned him too.

Parkinson's eyes were wide and furious. If she could've broken the spell, she would've done so and attacked us all. _Good thing she couldn't_, I thought.

Zabini, who was barely able to stand, stood up dizzily. Laughing. _He was laughing_! However, he wasn't laughing when Colin's right hook met his jaw. I heard the crack. It was so sickening and loud. Zabini was laid out at my feet, on the ground, bleeding profusely. Students were screaming, Hermione and Susan especially. My mouth was in the form of an O. My eyes were bugging out of their sockets.

"Colin, what have you done?" I asked, scared. Colin looked at me, then shook his head and left. Students still were screaming bloody murder around us. The teachers would be here soon. We had to hurry.

"Hermione levitate Zabini to the Hospital Wing. Susan levitate Parkinson to the dungeons. If you see a Professor and they ask what happened, then tell them the limited truth. Otherwise, say nothing. Hermione be creative and discreet with Pomfrey. GO!" I told them, turning my attention to Ron and Harry. Hurriedly, I revived them both.

"What did you do that for? I was going to kill him." Ron roared, staring at the place where Zabini was. Harry was yelling too.

"Hush or I will stun you both. Again! Bloody idiots! Now, McGonagall will have to deal with you. Go on. GO!" I screamed, staring at them, truly outraged.

And they left me, fuming. I decided to go up to my dormitory for the rest of the evening. Hell of a way to ruin a good Friday night, I thought, dropping into the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't sleep. No matter what, I couldn't sleep. What was Zabini doing back at Hogwarts? Professor McGonagall said there would be difficulty, but she didn't say that it would be _this _difficult. _Why was he still here_?

Throwing back the sheets on my bed, I left my dormitory and headed down stairs into the common room.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed, trying to get my attention. I walked over to her and plopped down right beside her.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked tiredly.

"Ron is upstairs in his dormitory. Apparently, I've nagged him so much that he now seeks isolation." Hermione said angrily.

"Harry is with Susan, explaining his actions." Hermione continued. "They went to McGonagall, who was surprisingly easy on them. They only have detention this whole weekend, and Gryffindor lost 50 points." Hermione finished, irately.

"And Zabini?" I asked.

"Busted lip, a broken rib, and his jaw bone fractured. What was Colin thinking? He could've seriously killed him with that blow?" Hermione asked, sighing.

"I think they all wanted Zabini to pay for what he did to me. Colin especially." I sighed.

"I know." Hermione said. "I want him to pay too but they went too far. I mean, to attack someone out in the open like that. Stupid!" Hermione said frustrated.

I laughed. "That's what makes me mad about it all. I mean, Zabini provoked them and they fell for it. He would've never attacked anyone so openly." I breathed.

"I know. Especially after how he cornered you. He still has to pay for that. The _Cruciatus _is nothing compared to what they dealt out today." Hermione said, with a mad gleam in her eye.

"Hermione, what are you up to?" I asked, troubled.

"Nothing, Ginny! I was just saying, he should pay." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in this world.

"Please don't do anything alone. Zabini's too clever and he's fast. He's really fast. Just when you think you have him, he somehow gets you. Please promise me you won't do anything stupid, Hermione. Don't go after him. I mean it." I begged.

She sighed. "Fine."

Then, she looked at me thoroughly. "Are you afraid of him?" she asked.

"Sometimes." I said truthfully. "But I no longer underestimate him. You shouldn't either." I said, seriously. She nodded.

"Have you seen Colin? Was he punished too?" I asked, finally remembering his part in all of this.

"No, Colin went unscathed. He has locked himself in his room." Hermione sighed, very annoyed.

I nodded, getting up to go see him.

"See you, Hermione. Wait…um-I'm going to go visit McGonagall. Hopefully Colin will come too, if he feels up to it. Do you want to come with us, or me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Okay, but why are you visiting the headmistress?" She asked, her mouth set in a frown.

"I need to know why Zabini is still here." I said, and she nodded.

"I myself would like that answer." Hermione said, mouth pursed.

"Well give me a minute with Colin and then we'll head off, okay." I said hurriedly.

"All right." She responded, and I took off up the boys staircase.

Knocking on Colin's door, I called out to him but he refused to answer.

"Colin, please! Open the door! We have to talk! Please, Colin!" I begged, still hammering on the door. For moments, there was silence. Then, I heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"WHAT?" Colin snapped, jerking the door open. I flinched, staring at him, truly baffled.

I'd never seen Colin so angry. He always seemed to be the epitome of happiness. Now he was just a raving, temperamental lunatic.

"Can I-can I come in?" I asked timidly.

He glared at me. "The door _is_ open. No one's stopping you." Colin fumed at me.

_What is his problem? Why's he acting like this?_ I wondered, entering the room and closing the door.

"Colin, Hermione and I are going to visit McGonagall. Do you want to come with us?" I asked, hoping that he would.

"What for?" Colin spat, lying down on the bed. _Was he was dismissing me? _Sighing, I answered him.

"I want to know why Zabini's still here." I said, waiting for his response.

"Don't you think that's stupid? We know why he's here. His family is rich. There was never any real evidence to link him or his mom to the Death Eaters. You're just wasting your time." Colin said nastily, sitting up on the bed.

"You know," I began angrily. "I don't need this from you right now, Colin. I just found out that my attacker is back at school, and now you want to act like a git. I need you to be here for me, not to be a nasty jerk." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Yea, Ginny. Because everything is all about you. Everything! I'm always there for you. Always! And when I'm there, all you can do is blame me for it." Colin screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed, really lost.

"WHY DID YOU YELL AT ME WHEN I HIT ZABINI?" Colin yelled.

Fuming, I screamed: "Because you nearly killed him, you idiot!"

"IDIOT! IDIOT! LIKE IT WASN'T IDIOTIC TO BE IN THAT KITCHEN ALONE THE NIGHT HE ATTACKED YOU!" Colin yelled, with no regret about what he said.

"YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR HIS ATTACK. _HOW DARE YOU_?" I fumed, anger clouding my senses. Right now, I really wanted to hurt Colin. Right now, I hated him.

Colin paused and I could see him swallow. He seemed to regret what he said a bit, but his anger was so…overwhelming. _Why was he so mad at me? _

"OH COME OFF IT, GINNY, AND GROW UP! TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY and realize that everything is not about you! You make everything about you. _Everything_! Sometimes I think- that you think- that you're the only thing that matters in this relationship. Like you're the only one that has needs. Here's a wake up call: You're not! There are two of us in this relationship, and all you do is…manage me. I've told you that I'm not that naïve, pestilent little boy that follows Harry Potter around." Colin screamed.

"I know." I yelled, trying to stop my body from shaking all over in rage.

"DO YOU REALLY? Because I think you're clueless. Sometimes you treat me like I really don't exist." Colin roared, getting louder and louder.

"Ginny, is everything all right?" screamed Hermione outside the door.

"FINE." I yelled, locking the door.

"Is this about what that dumb cow said? Colin, you're being really stupid right now." I screeched.

"SO WHEN I ACTUALLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT ME, THEN IT'S STUPID." Colin yelled, getting madder.

"NO, COLIN! No, I just don't understand how you could think that." I yelled, close to walking out on him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW I COULD THINK ALL OF THAT? You know I hate Parkinson but that pug-faced bitch had a point. A year ago, you didn't even know that I existed. And now, all you do is ignore me in our relationship. WHEN IS THAT GOING TO CHANGE, GINNY? WHEN?" Colin roared, red in the face.

All I could feel now was anger and a sickening, sharp pain. And this time, I knew why.

"Colin," I said trying to steady my voice. "I didn't mean to ever make you feel like that. I never wanted-" I began, but I was cut off by Colin.

"Yea, like everything you want happens." Colin scoffed. "It doesn't change the fact that, despite you never meaning or wanting it to happen, IT HAPPENED!" Colin screamed.

There was banging on the door. "GINNY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

It was Ron. _Great, just the person I needed to make this situation even worse_.

"Colin, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry." I said truthfully, using every bit of control to stop myself from doing something that I would regret.

"SORRY! Ginny, I think that it's best that you leave." Colin yelled, pointing to the door.

It was like a slap in the face, and I literally couldn't help flinching.

"Colin, I THINK WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT THIS." I yelled, almost begging.

"GINNY, LEAVE NOW." Colin yelled. He wasn't even looking at me anymore.

**BANG! **Ron had literally cursed the door off of its hinges.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT MY SISTER?" Ron fumed, standing beside me.

I had slightly turned my body away from Ron, hurriedly wiping the tears before he could see them. I needed to find a way for us to leave, before the situation here got much worse. Ron would definitely make it worse, although not intentionally.

Getting a handle on myself, I tried to talk to Ron. "Ron, let's go." I said.

Ron looked at me, confused.

Then, his confusion turned to anger. "HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING?" Ron fumed, his blue eyes narrowed.

"NO, RON, PLEASE LET'S GO." I said, begging him to see reason.

"THIS IS BETWEEN GINNY AND I! LEAVE MY ROOM NOW." Colin said threateningly.

When Ron advanced towards Colin, I stood in between them. Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed hard onto the bed, my head face down. I could hear things being rammed, objects breaking and falling, desks and chairs being scratched across the floor. Scrambling off the bed as fast as I could, I saw Colin and Ron going at one another, like they would fight to the death.

"STOP!" I screamed. When Ron landed a blow in Colin's jaw, I grabbed my wand and screamed, "_IMPEDIMENTA_!"

The spell thankfully blasted them apart. Ron was on the floor, near me. Colin was on the opposite side of the room, getting off the floor.

Ron had a busted lip that was bleeding profusely. Colin had a bruise that was forming, a black eye, that would surely hurt like hell.

_Why?_ I thought. _Why must they always fight? _

"Ron, let's go. NOW!" I screamed. Reaching for my brother, trying to hoist him up so we could leave the room before another brawl broke out.

"NO, I'm going to kill him. HE PUSHED YOU!" Ron screamed, jamming his index finger at Colin.

Sighing, I tried to push him out of the room but he resisted.

"Try me, you brainless idiot." Colin yelled back at Ron.

Ron made a go for Colin again but I placed my hands on his tall shoulders.

"Ron, he's a jerk all right! Don't! He's not worth it! Please, don't fight." I screamed, trying to get my brother to see sense.

"I'M A JERK!" Colin fumed. "I'M A JERK!" He said yet again.

Thankfully, I could see reason returning to Ron's eyes. He would leave. He allowed me to steer him out of the room. Before I could leave, Colin had grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me back.

"We're not finished." Colin said, his voice shaking with rage. Ron made a move to punch him, but I pushed him away.

"Colin, we're finished. _For good_." I said, yanking my arm from his grasp. I went downstairs with Ron, who still wanted to pummel Colin.

"Hermione, get Ron out of here. I can't deal with this right now." I said tiredly. She nodded and steered Ron out of the portrait hole.

And just like I predicted, Colin was storming down the staircase, heading towards me. He lightly grabbed my elbows with enough force to keep me there.

"You can't end it like that. We're going to talk about this." Colin said angrily.

"I don't want to talk anymore. I tried! You were a jerk. And now, it's over." I said with a strong finality in my voice.

Colin sighed, his chest heaving. He was still angry, but he was visibly trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry. But sometimes-sometimes I feel like you don't listen to what I want." Colin said tautly, pulling me closer to him.

"Is that why we've been arguing so much lately?" I asked, trying to figure out how to calm Colin down. He was breathing evenly now. And at least, he was no longer yelling.

"That and some other things too." He said, looking me in the eye. "I've been thinking about Dennis lately. I wasn't able to protect him. I wasn't able to protect you from Zabini. And, sometimes, I feel…useless and…like a nobody. I've been feeling like that a lot lately, and this whole thing with Zabini was too much. And then your stupid brother…" Colin breathed.

As he was talking, he was getting angrier. Something else was bothering him, but I didn't know if he would tell me.

"You were being stupid too, Colin. And how many times do I have to tell you that you're not useless? I'm definitely not in love with a nobody." I said calmingly, placing my arms around his neck.

His forehead touched mine, and I kissed him. He was smiling now.

"You love me." he breathed. My mouth formed a smile against his, before kissing him again.

"Yea, although I could kill you for what you said." I responded coldly, trying to leave his embrace.

Colin held on tighter. "I didn't mean it. I just wanted to make you mad-to make you listen." He said.

"Well," I began. "The next time you want to get my attention, can you do it in a way that isn't so…heartless? I don't even think Draco would've went that far, Colin. Really, you were being a right jerk and I still don't understand why. How do I not listen to you? You're the one who's always bossing me around." I said, getting more and more agitated.

Colin sighed. He was getting frustrated, but right now I didn't care.

"I went too far. I'm sorry. Ginny, we both know what things to say to anger the other. And I was wrong for that. I think…I think we need to get better at talking." He said distastefully.

"Talking. Colin, that's what we're doing right now." I said bluntly.

"No, Ginny. I'm saying we need to start…to start talking about us. For real, you know. About…our feelings." He said reluctantly.

I turned my head, feeling very uncomfortable. _Feelings_ were not something I liked taking time to think about. And I sure as hell didn't like talking about my feelings either.

Nodding, I told him: "You're right. I want us to be happy and I want us to last." I sighed, giving in.

"I really am sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean it, I was being-" Colin began. I kissed him.

"Come on. Hermione and I are going to visit the Headmistress. Do you want to come?" I asked, hoping he'd come with us.

"Yea, why not? But you know I'm right about why he's still here, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "I know, but I want her to tell me why to my face." I said pulling Colin towards the portrait hole. "Besides, you and Ron have to make-up. What is it with you two and your fights?" I asked, grinning.

He glared me playfully. "I'm going to need a salve for this." Colin said angrily. I smiled.

"Fine, I'll apologize to the brainless idiot." Colin said. And with that said, we were off to visit our Headmistress-yet again.

_**Please review**_.


	20. Chapter 20: Make It Work?

_Chapter 20 (Make It Work?)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all. So sad.

January at Hogwarts had quickly passed. It was now mid February and everyone was frantic. Everyone was busy.

There was simply too much to do. Everyone was either practicing a lot for the Quidditch championship; studying like mad for their O.W.L.s, or preparing for their N.E.W.T.s. My time was very limited, and my relationship with Colin was becoming more strained.

Loving Colin was not hard, but Colin's insecurities could really tear our relationship to shreds. Not only was he insecure about his former reputation as _Harry Potter's stalker_, but he was now insecure about my friendship with Draco.

He continued spewing stupid nonsense about Draco being in love with me. I told him that he did not know Draco, but Colin would not listen. He kept telling me that it was _I_ who did not know Draco and that I needed to distance myself from him.

Colin was also becoming insecure around Harry. Since Harry and Susan's brief relationship had collapsed, Colin had become wary of Harry. He was just certain that Harry would attempt to get me back. Harry couldn't come around me without Colin freaking out or throwing him nasty looks through narrowed, speculative eyes. I didn't know what to do with him anymore. He wasn't _my_ Colin. _He was changed_. _What _had changed him?

It's hard to describe because I love Colin. This part of him-I very much hated. And there was this feeling stirring in the lower pit of my stomach, buried in my deepest bowels. I was beginning to recognize something about Colin and I. I feared this recognition, and I would not acknowledge it yet.

_I love him, and I'm going to fight to make us work. We will work, _I thought.

"Ginny, what a fine day to be out near the lake." Luna sighed dreamily.

I looked at Luna like she was crazy. "Luna, are you mad? It's freezing out here. The only reason I'm here is to escape everyone." I said in a matter of fact way.

"Do you want me to go, Ginny?" Luna asked in a child-like manner.

"No. I really want you here. You haven't been around much, Luna." I sighed, looking down at my lap.

She sighed, and nodded slowly. "Between studying and dear Neville, I haven't had the time. I'm sorry. I never meant to ignore you, Ginny." She said innocently. Upon looking at her, I could tell that she was really sincere. I nodded.

"I know," I breathed. "I know." I repeated. She smiled her serene smile again.

"How are you and Colin?" She asked, all too perceptively.

Luna was very good at reading people. She was very intuitive, and she could see circumstances for what they really were. She just _knew _things. I should've known she'd be able to see through my relationship with Colin.

"Not good. Things between us aren't good at all." I whispered. She nodded.

"When will you end it with him?" She asked dreamily. I looked at her like she was insane.

"End it! What do you mean '_end it'_?" I fumed. "I'm not breaking up with Colin. Luna, I love him." I said with a finality.

Luna sighed and, at that moment, she looked extremely wise. She looked so elvenly.

"Be that as it may, Ginny, you cannot force what is not meant to be. For nearly two months now, you've been putting everything into making your relationship work. And it simply isn't. You're not happy, Ginny. You know this. Don't fight it." Luna said, rubbing my back motherly.

"Luna, not every relationship is like yours. Some relationships aren't easy. Some relationships actually take work. Some relationships are worth fighting for. I'm going to fight to make this work with Colin." I said fiercely.

"You will fight, you will tire and you will lose." She said forcefully. It was so unlike Luna.

She continued. "My relationship with Neville isn't easy. It takes effort too. Neville and I love one another naturally. Your love, however, is strained. It's not…natural nor is it passionate. It never was, in my opinion. It's forced. Why hurt each other this way?" Luna asked acutely, standing up to leave.

She then looked down at me, so much like my Mum and said: "End it, Ginny."

Then, she was gone. Night was quickly approaching, and the wind was only getting more powerful, more colder.

I didn't want to go back inside only to fight with Colin. I'm tired of fighting.

Besides, N.E.W.T.s will be here soon and I definitely need to brush up on my Potions. Getting up and grabbing my bag off of the ground, I trudged all the way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The common room was surprisingly calm. There wasn't much noise at all. Then again, there weren't many people in the common room. _Where was everyone_?

Deciding to go upstairs and barricade myself in my dorm, I ran up the staircase and opened my room door. Upon entering, I plopped down on the bed and threw the contents of my bag everywhere. _What in the hell would I do after Hogwarts?_

The answer was simply, "_I don't know_." To be honest, I didn't like to think about it all that much. Hermione wouldn't shut up over it, and goodness sakes knows that she knew enough for the both of us. My future wasn't certain to me. Seeing it in some manner was not very easy for me. It wasn't frustrating, only scary.

_Would Colin be apart of my future? _I wondered.

Cracking open the Potions text, I began reading about the properties of the _Draught of Living Death. _I also had to study the properties of the _Wolfsbanes _potion. Both were very complex brews. It was crucial for me to get the timing perfect so that the potion's base stabilization would not be rendered inaccurate. Also, the stirring patterns were very tricky and time-consuming.

After an hour of studying Potions, I switched to Arithmancy. I wasn't very fond of math, but Bill and Hermione have always been fond of it. Their love of the subject made me take Arithmancy. _I don't know how I'll use this career-wise,_ I voiced aloud.

"Better not let Hermione hear you say that." said the mirror. I cracked a smile.

"Trust me, I won't." I said smartly.

"Let me hear what exactly?" said the one and only, _Hermione Granger._

I was caught off guard. How was she there without my noticing her presence? I must be losing it.

"Hermione," I breathed, truly surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

Hermione's mouth thinned, so much like Headmistress McGonagall. She strode into the room importantly and sat on the end of my bed.

"You finished your dinner too fast. It seemed like you had left as soon as you had sat down." Hermione said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I wasn't hungry." I said, trying to avoid the reason why I'd really left so hurriedly.

"Hmm," she responded thoughtfully. She was gazing at me like I was a puzzle.

Damn Hermione and her intelligence. She was too smart and she would easily see through me.

"What?" I asked, defensively. "I really wasn't hungry."

"I'm not so sure, Ginny." She said, sounding somewhat all-knowing. "I've been watching you and you haven't been eating much in the Great Hall…and when you do eat there, you don't stay for over ten minutes. Do you want to know what else I've observed about you?" she asked, only getting more ammunition to really start.

I stayed silent. I really didn't need this right now.

"Well, since you choose to remain silent, then I will continue. I've noticed how you always leave the table when Colin nears. I've seen how you sometimes cringe when he's around." She said pointedly. My eyes widened while looking at her brown orbs.

"Yes, you sometimes recoil from Colin. You always catch yourself but I've noticed. Thankfully, he hasn't. _Yet_." She said pointedly, emphasizing the word too heavily for my tastes.

"What do you want, Hermione?" I asked, getting fed up with her bothering me.

"I want to know what's going on." She said persistently. I sneered.

"That's rich of you! For once in your life, you don't know something. Perhaps, you're not the know-it-all that we thought you were, 'Mione." I said snidely, using her nickname because I knew she hated it.

Looking at Hermione's face, I could tell that she was offended. Hermione and I didn't quarrel much at all. We were good friends; right now, however, I couldn't deal with her. I felt like I couldn't deal with anything.

"Fine," she snapped, getting up to leave.

"Be a git." Hermione said, slamming my room door closed.

I'd apologize to her later. Right now, all I wanted was to be left alone. It was a Friday, and this whole week had been hell for me.

Hectic classes, a premature boyfriend, and lunatic enemies. I didn't have to be a genius to know that Zabini was just waiting to catch me alone. His eyes seemed to follow me everywhere. Sometimes, I'd go to sleep and see him in my dreams. I'd wake up, barely breathing at all. Moments later, I would remember to breathe. Only then would I take a deep gasp of air and calm myself enough for sleep. I was becoming more and more terrified of Zabini. He reminded me too much of Tom, and I never wanted to relive him. _Never_!

Zabini was like a walking, living, breathing nightmare. Except, he was a real threat. I had to work like hell to avoid him. Zabini was partially the reason why I didn't dine in the Great Hall, besides Colin obviously. I used huge crowds to my advantage, but I decided to eat my dinners in my room. Since Winky was on very friendly terms with me, she happily obliged in "protecting her Wheezy."

The house elf seemed to be my only friend of late, besides that damn mirror. Sighing, I performed the _Tempus_ charm and saw that it was 8:50PM. Deciding that I had time to waste, I got up to go lounge in the common room for a bit. I still took my Charms book with me, in case I got bored.

Plopping down on the hearth, I glanced around the noisy area. Deciding things were truly dull, I focused my attention on the Charms book in my lap. I was in a very calm, quiet mood. That is until Ron came storming towards me like an angry bull.

"What is wrong with you, Ginny?" He raged. "Why were you so mean to Hermione?" He yelled, red-face and tight-lipped. Harry was beside him, trying to calm him down.

"I didn't mean it. I just said it to get her to leave me alone. It worked." I said dully.

"You didn't have to say what you said to her. You knew that would hurt her." He fumed even further, pointing his hand at me.

I suppressed rolling my eyes. "I'll apologize later." I said, truly uninterested.

Ron's anger only seemed to amplify. "No, now." He yelled, jamming his finger close to my face.

I decided to bail. While walking away to leave, Ron caught my arm and spun me around for more arguing. I tried jerking away, but he only jerked me back harder.

"Ron, let her go, mate. Calm down. Let-her-go." Harry said, trying to get Ron to loosen his death grip on me.

"Oh, you had better release me right now Ronald Weasley! If you don't, I will hex what's left of your little brain onto this floor. Now, let go!" I snapped.

Ron snarled at me and pushed me away. He then walked out of the common room alone, I guess to search for Hermione. Harry was still standing next to me. Both of us had watched Ron angrily. It wasn't long before Harry's attention focused on me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked awkwardly but sincerely.

I paused for the longest. _Did I really want to talk about this_? I knew the answer was no.

"Thanks, Harry, but I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now." I said, making my way to the staircase that led to my dorm room.

Harry grabbed my arm, not nearly as forceful as Ron had, and he turned me around to look at him squarely.

"Ginny, I know you want to be alone right now. I can relate to that. Sometimes though, being alone isn't really what you need." Harry finished firmly.

"Harry, if I want to talk to you, I'll find you and do so. Until then, respect my space and stay out of it." I said heatedly.

_I didn't mean to say that to him_. The words were out of my mouth before I could halt them. Harry looked offended and I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, Harry." I said hurriedly, before he'd walk away too hurt.

He nodded, but his green eyes still looked at me. He clearly was worried about me. I sighed, yet again. Harry had a knack for getting people to open up to him.

"I just-I'm sorry. I'm not good company nowadays." I mumbled. He smiled slightly.

"I know. You're pushing everyone away. _Everyone!_ What's going on, Ginny?" Harry asked softly. He was too caring and forgiving.

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it." I said tiredly.

"Talk to me, Ginny. Talk to someone! Who are you talking to nowadays anyway? Talk to me." Harry said, stepping closer to me.

I looked away from him, letting my eyes roam the common room. I wouldn't want Colin barging in and jumping to the wrong conclusions simply because Harry was near me. Sighing, I plopped down on a couch near the fireplace. Harry sat right next to me, encouraging me to talk with his emerald eyes. I acquiesced.

"You probably know that things between Colin and I aren't good." I said, in a pained voice. Harry nodded, and I continued.

"For a while, things between us seemed to have been very…nice." I said, trying to find a good way to describe how things were with Colin.

"But-he's changed." I paused. "He's not the patient, loving and understanding guy that I love, you know. He's insecure and he's so difficult to understand. I feel like I can't do or say anything right when I'm with him." I said, my tone high and desperate.

"Being with Colin doesn't feel as good as it once did." I admitted this truth to Harry and myself. Harry nodded understandably.

"That happens a lot, Ginny, but you shouldn't lock yourself away from everyone who loves you because of that." Harry said caringly.

"No, I'm not doing that! Or at least, not intentionally really. I've been worried. Exams are coming up and I've got to study." I said in a reasonable voice.

"Studying more than Hermione ought to be illegal, Ginny." Harry joked, with his awkward smile. I laughed, feeling the exact same way.

"I'm not studying more than Hermione." I retorted, acting like I was really offended by his words.

"You really are, Gin. Every time I see you, you have a book in your hand. We don't need two know-it-alls." Harry grinned, placing his right index finger to his lips in a _Shushing_ gesture. I couldn't help but laugh then.

"You had better not let Ron or Hermione hear you say that." I said seriously.

"I know," Harry grinned harder. I couldn't help but chuckle too. Being around Harry made me feel light. I hadn't felt this way for two months now. It felt really good.

"Ginny, I know there's something else that's bothering you. Tell me." He said, patiently.

I nodded my head. Sighing, I said: " It's Zabini."

Harry's features darkened considerably, near murderous. Sometimes, Harry's likeness to Tom was just too much for me to handle, especially at times like this. Ignoring that thought though, I waited for Harry's response.

"You don't have to worry about him. He won't hurt you anymore, Gin." Harry said comfortingly.

"I'm not so sure. Ever since he's gotten back, I've been looking over my shoulder, just waiting for him to _Crucio_ me. It's only a matter of time before he acts, Harry. I'm just biding my time." I said, worrying my bottom lip.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I won't let him hurt you." Harry promised. I smiled a little.

"You can't always save me, Harry. You won't _always _be there when I need you." I said in a straight forward manner.

"Just watch!" Harry said, firmly resolute.

He then slung his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate you looking out for me, you know." I said gratefully, feeling content and extremely safe.

"Anytime, Ginny." Harry said, staring me in the eyes. Then, he looked down momentarily. The silence was a bit awkward but, nevertheless, comfortable.

Harry broke the silence with: "Are you ready for the match tomorrow?" He said, smiling broadly. "You were amazing at practice this week, so I expect for you to play on form." Harry said mock-threateningly.

I laughed. "Yes, I'm ready. I want that cup just as bad as you, Harry." I nodded.

"That's the spirit. Well, Ginny-as your friend-I would really love to spend the night talking with you. But, as your captain, I must order you off to bed." Harry said, standing up to leave.

He gently grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me off of the sofa. Harry had his arm slung across my shoulder, walking me towards the girl's staircase. Just when I was about to head up the stairs, I heard someone scream my name.

"GINNY!" Upon turning around, I saw that it was _Colin_.

"Ginny, what are you doing? Get-your-arm-off-of-her, Potter." Colin yelled, coming to my side and pushing Harry away.

"Colin, what is wrong with you?" I asked, looking at him like he was a complete stranger. I couldn't help but think that _he was_. "Stop it!" I yelled, outraged.

"Stop what? I come in here and _he _has his arm all over you." Colin seethed, his eyes furious and accusatory.

"Colin, it wasn't like that." Harry began, trying to calm Colin down.

"You! You stay away from Ginny. She's mine, not yours, Potter. Mine! She ditched you, remember?" Colin said, advancing towards Harry like a wild predator.

Harry looked offended but very angry. I could tell that he was trying to stay rational, but he was clearly struggling to control his anger. I couldn't blame him.

"Colin, you need to calm down. Now!" Harry silently gritted out, his fists balled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter." Colin said threateningly, coming closer to Harry.

"Colin, it's over." I said before I could stop myself. "For good, this time. I'm not some property to be owned, and I'm _tired _of dealing with you. You've changed and not for the better!" I screamed, trying to get him to shut up and see reason for once.

"Ginny-" Colin said, his expression unbelieving. This only gave me more ammunition to continue.

"You-heard-me. It's over, Colin. You've messed things up between us so bad that I don't even think we can even be friends anymore. Just leave me alone." I yelled, wanting Colin to get as far away from me as possible.

"NO!" Colin fumed, advancing towards me. Harry roughly shoved Colin away.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Harry fumed, looking furious and powerful. Everyone in the common room felt his power. Everyone, _except _Colin.

Colin was advancing towards Harry again, who now had his wand drawn at Colin's throat.

"Walk away, Colin. Leave, _before I make you_." Harry threatened softly.

The common room was really quiet now. Only Hermione and Ron's entrance disturbed the silence.

"What's going on?" Ron said, looking at the situation before him, confused.

Ron's outburst wasn't enough to distract Harry. He was incredibly focused and he looked cold, _ruthless _even. I knew that if Colin provoked Harry in the slightest way, Harry would not show an ounce of mercy towards him. I almost pitied Colin, but I didn't want to face him at all. Anything that would make him go away would only serve to help me. If he was stupid enough to be on the wrong side of Harry's wand, then as far as I'm concerned, he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Colin was sizing Harry up, while Harry was still staring at him viciously. I knew that Colin would duel Harry. Everyone could see that in his posture. Sure enough, Colin backed down.

"Whatever," Colin spat. Then, he looked at me and said: "Good riddance."

He was gone from the common room after that. I let loose a sigh of relief. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain over our breakup. These last few weeks with Colin had been hell. I just couldn't tolerate him anymore. Between studying for N.E.W.T.s, my other assignments, Quidditch practice and my Head Girl Duties, Colin was becoming an unnecessary burden in my life that I could remove. Not to mention that he wasn't making me happy anymore.

All we did was argue. I'd try to make it work, and I even tried to _submit _more for a bit. That is, until I realized that I wasn't being me.

Basically, it came down to what was worth keeping in my life. Yea, Hermione and Luna especially helped me to realize that what I was going through with Colin wasn't a good enough reason to make it work with him. Colin's actions alone were enough to awaken me to the truth. We just weren't meant to be with each other, which is strange because I was so sure that we fit together.

But, it just didn't work. It couldn't work.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, truly concerned. She was sitting next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Actually, I am." I breathed, sitting down on the stairs. Ron and Harry were standing, talking and listening to Hermione and I. The common room was loud with gossip again.

"I took your advice earlier. I went up to my room and I thought about it for a bit." I said, then I laughed softly.

"You know, I really had myself convinced that I could make it work between Colin and I." I said calmly. "But it wasn't meant to be." I finished.

"What made you decide to do it?" Hermione asked, too curious for her own good.

"Tired. I was so tired of fighting with him. There was no happiness, just fighting and tiredness. Constantly." I sighed. She nodded.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I promise I'll listen." Hermione said softly, and I knew she meant every word she said.

"Thanks, Hermione. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier on." I said, apologizing for insulting her so rudely.

"It's nothing, Ginny. I knew you needed space, and I should've given that to you. I know I can push too far sometimes." She said, smiling somewhat.

"No, I went too far and for that I am really sorry." I apologized again.

"Like I said, it's nothing, Ginny." Hermione said, beaming.

"Well, I'm going to bed. The match is tomorrow." I said, getting up to go to my dorm.

While I was getting up, Ron said: "It's a shame that Creevey was such a prat. I was starting to get used to him."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess you'll miss your sparring partner." I said snidely. Ron smiled and winked at me.

Hermione gave Ron a "_I can't believe you said that_" look and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Harry and I chuckled softly and afterward, I bade them all goodnight. Getting in my bed, I went to sleep. Tonight, I actually slept better than I had been sleeping these past weeks.

_Reviews Reviews _please.


	21. Chapter 21: A Lifetime Opportunity

Chapter 21_ (A Lifetime Opportunity)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

"Ginny Weasley has the quaffle, look at her go. She passes to Demelza, who passes back to Ginny. Now to Finnegan…oooh, nice bludger there from Goyle, it connects to Finnegan, who drops the quaffle and now Slytherin has possession." Dean said excitedly, commentating on the match in the stands next to Headmistress McGonagall.

"And, Ginny's right on Vaisey's tail. Look at her go! She's tries to intercept and it's no good. He throws the quaffle towards the hoop and…IT'S NO GOOD! Ron Weasley makes an excellent save, Gryffindor now back in possession of the quaffle. Demelza is streaking up the field, she dodges a bludger a from Urquhart; she dodges another bludger from Goyle, and she shoots…SHE SCORES! Gryffindor 130, Slytherin 120. Slytherin now has possession of the quaffle." Dean screamed, really channeling the tension and excitement of this game.

We were too close to my liking and I was very worried. We had to win this. If we won, we would win the cup. I needed that cup. I wanted the cup. Harry lost to Draco at Christmas. Would he lose to Draco again? It was certainly a possibility. A possibility that my teammates and I couldn't afford. We had to score. We had to score right now.

"And Ginny Weasley is back on Vaisey's tail. She's playing really rough. Vaisey slams into Ginny…she rams him back and HE DROPS THE QUAFFLE! Finnegan catches it, he passes to Demelza, and she passes it back to Finnegan, and…IT'S INTERCEPTED BY VAISEY! Finnegan tears after Vaisey, and…HE HAS THE QUAFFLE! Finnegan heads towards the posts and he shoots wait-WHAT?" Dean screamed, confused.

"Vaisey tries to intercept. Ginny rams him and catches the quaffle. SHE SCORES! Gryffindor 140, Slytherin 120." Dean yelled, jumping up and down.

"Ginny has the quaffle, FOUL! THAT WAS LOW, VAISEY! Vaisey elbowed Ginny in the face. There's so much blood. Come on, WHERE IS THE FOUL?" Dean screamed.

Gryffindors in the stands were howling profanities and the Slytherins were cheering. I heard a whistle and felt Demelza near me.

"Come on, Ginny. Harry called a time out." She said, and together we flew and landed on the ground.

Harry and Ron made their way over to me. Harry gently took my chin and lifted it.

"Your nose-it's broken." Harry said. Taking out his wand, he breathed: "_Episkey_."

Immediately, my nose was set right and felt loads better.

"_Evanesco_." Harry uttered, vanishing the blood from my face.

"_Tergeo_." Ron said, getting the blood from my robes.

"How are you feeling, Gin? Can you play?" Harry asked, concerned. I smiled and nodded.

"That's my girl. Just keep doing what you're doing." Harry said encouragingly.

"Harry stop toying around and find that bloody snitch." I said irately.

"I'm trying, but he keeps blocking me. Give me time! I'm going to end this. I always do, Gin." Harry said confidently, smirking.

Mounting our brooms side-by-side to take off into the air, I said what I needed to say to Harry.

"You'd better." I said, taking off into the air. Madame Hooch awarded me a penalty shot and, thankfully, I made it. Now, we had 150 points. Slytherin was down by thirty.

The game continued. "Come on, Harry." I said desperately. Even I was getting tired.

The conditions were windy and cold. We needed to end this now.

"It looks like Potter and Malfoy have spotted the snitch. They're diving…look at 'em go, and- PULL UP! If they don't pull up... they're still diving, and- they're reaching for the snitch. Malfoy rams Harry, COME ON HARRY! Harry rams Malfoy off course, he reaches… HE GRABS THE SNITCH!" Dean screamed.

"HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS, 300 to 120!" Dean yelled excitedly.

The stands were wild. Everyone was screaming. Banners were flying, songs were chanted everywhere and some boos were heard in stadium as well. That, however, didn't matter because we had won. We won!

Now, I was on the ground. Harry and Ron were beside me. I hugged them both. Winning never felt as great as it did in this very moment. Our last and final win at Hogwarts! This was beyond great.

Headmistress McGonagall handed Harry the trophy and he lifted it far above his head. He hugged it, kissed it, and passed it to Ron. Then, Harry slung his other arm across my shoulder. Looking up at him, I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him, like two years ago.

He must've seen something familiar pass across my face because his expression changed slightly. His eyes became slightly more hungrier as they looked at my lips, and his face was much closer to mine. Then, Ron thrust the cup back into Harry's arms and he was forced to look away from me. _Thank goodness, it didn't happen again!_ Yet, there was a part of me that was very disappointed.

Now, it was my turn to hold the cup. Harry had given it to me, beaming shyly down at me. It felt good to share something with him, with my entire house. Looking at Headmistress McGonagall and even Hermione, I knew that they were very proud.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" asked a voice from behind me. Turning around, I gasped.

"Gwenog Jones! _The _Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holy Head Harpies." I said, my gaze wide and unbelieving. _Gwenog Jones knew my name! _

Gwenog Jones was a tall, well-toned black woman. She had a broad smile on her face and she nodded her head at me.

"Nice to meet you, ." Jones said modestly. _Odd, Hermione said she was rather full of herself!_

"No, it's nice to meet you. Oh my, what are you doing here?" I squirmed, over excited.

"Well, we're looking for some new blood on my team. And…we heard about you. I came to see how you played and, to be quite honest, I really like what I see. We'd be honored to have you on the team, Miss. Weasley." Jones said straightforwardly.

"Call me Ginny. Are you serious?" I asked, really loving this moment.

"Yes, very. Of course, you'd have to go up against some of the other potentials but I believe you have an excellent chance at getting on the team. By your reaction, I can tell that you're interested." She said, beaming. I nodded, my mouth open wide with a smile. She chuckled.

"Well, I'll owl you the details of it all. It's nice to meet you, Ginny, and I look forward to seeing you again sometime soon. Bye." She said, nodding to Headmistress McGonagall and walking towards Hogsmeade, where she could apparate away.

"Did you tell her about me, Professor?" I asked, smiling wide. The headmistress nodded.

"Yes and Professor Slughorn too." Headmistress McGonagall said with a tight smile. I wanted to hug her.

"I also told the Irish National Quidditch team about, Mr. Potter. Look, I think they're talking to him too." said McGonagall, looking at Harry fondly.

There was, in fact, a man talking to both Harry _and _Ron. This was amazing!

"Thank you so much, Professor." I said, beaming brightly at her.

"No need, . Good day and congratulations again." She concluded, walking back towards Hogwarts.

After the man talking to Harry and Ron left them, I walked over to them and we began talking.

"Did you see Gwenog Jones?" I asked excitedly.

"Did you see Aidan Lynch talking to us?" Ron yelled, beaming widely.

"Well, what are you lot going to do?" I asked, truly happy.

"I still want to be an Auror, but it could be cool. I don't know, I'll think about it." Harry said dismissively. I nodded.

Ron commented: "I'm with Harry." He nodded, a goofy smile still on his face. Those two were inseparable to the very end.

"Well, we're having a party in the common room. Hermione and everyone knows the great news about us being potential Quidditch stars." said Ron, a little arrogantly.

Harry and I laughed. "So what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. "Let's go party!" He yelled, putting his arm around Harry and my shoulders, steering us to the changing rooms.

Afterward, we all headed towards Gryffindor tower. On the third floor, we were stopped by Nott and Zabini. Harry and Ron immediately forced me behind them.

"You think you're everything now, don't you, Potter?" Nott spat coldly.

"Oh, shut up. You're just mad because your house lost." Ron said heatedly.

Nott scoffed. Zabini wasn't even looking at Harry and Ron. He was looking coldly at me.

"How have you been, my little Weaslette?" Zabini smirked. I shivered.

Ron and Harry advanced forward. Ron looked murderous, with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"Talk to her again, and I'll rip you to shreds. You hear me!" Ron roared, grabbing Zabini by the front of his robes and throwing him up against the wall.

Ron was taller than Zabini by three inches, and he had a very formidable figure. Yet, Zabini wasn't at all disturbed by Ron and his intimidating physique. He was just that much of a lunatic. Harry had disarmed Nott. Nott was on the ground before Harry, cursing. Ron punched Zabini. There was a sickening crack and Zabini's nose seemed to be _off._

"I'll only tell you one more time. Stay-away-from-my-sister." Ron said, hitting Zabini one last time and steering me away from the scene.

Upon walking away, I heard Zabini laughing coldly.

"That one's mental." said Ron. He looked disgusted. "Slytherin scum." Ron spat.

"Ron, you just attacked someone in front of the Head Girl." I said chidingly. "Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention on Monday. Don't argue, or I'll make it three days." I said, shaking my head.

Ron was fuming at me. "_But _thank you both for standing up for me." I said, looking pointedly at my brother. He smiled and hugged me. Harry simply nodded.

We now had reached the outside of the Fat Lady. "Password."

"Godric," I said to the portrait and it opened. We were greeted by everyone.

Food, music, banners and people were everywhere, offering their congratulations. The common room was alive and wild. There was no studying tonight. Not even Hermione had a book anywhere near her.

"Congratulations, Ginny. Are you going to try out for the Harpies?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yes, and I can't wait." I responded. Neville clapped me on the back and nodded.

"You're going to be amazing, Gin. Luna said to tell you congrats and that she's very proud of you." Neville said, beaming.

"Thanks, Nev. I'll see you and Luna tomorrow by ourselves." I said. Neville nodded.

"Congratulations, Ginny." said Colin. I was sitting down on the sofa next to the window.

Colin had walked over to me. My heart was pounding right now. Would he make a scene? Colin must've read my thoughts somehow because he sighed. Looking at me steadily, he began to talk.

"Look, I know things won't be like they used to be between us but I do want us to at least try to be friends. I think that's all we ever should've been anyway." He said, almost reluctantly.

I nodded. "Do you really mean that, Colin?" I asked, wondering if this was too good to be true.

He nodded. "Yeah. That is, if you'll let me, Gin." He said, sighing.

Getting up, I hugged him. "Of course. I'm glad you came around about this. You still mean a lot to me, Colin." I breathed.

He smiled. "You'll always mean a lot to me, Ginny." He said, sounding the like the old Colin I loved. Strangely, my heart did not react as powerfully to his words as it used to. There was fondness, yes, but not an overwhelming zeal. I was very relieved.

I nodded at Colin and he left. "Is everything okay between you two?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Harry were scowling at Colin. "Yeah. He must've thought it over and changed his mind. We're okay now." I said, beaming.

"Are you two back together?" Ron asked. I laughed.

"No, never again." I said seriously. Ron and _Harry_ seemed pleased. I had to fight a blush.

Hermione looked all-knowing as usual. "This is a great party." I said.

"Yes, it is. Courtesy of Dean and Seamus!" Hermione screamed. Dean and Seamus both winked at her.

"We met Zabini in the hall before coming in the common room, Hermione." said Harry, his gaze darkened and severe.

Hermione looked concerned. "What happened? What did he do?" She questioned.

"He was trying to intimidate Ginny." Harry answered, his voice thoughtful and somewhat dangerous.

"Did he attack anyone?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No," Ron answered forcefully. "I broke his damn nose. He better stay away from Ginny, if he knows what's good for him." Ron growled.

"Thanks, Ron." I said. He hugged me. "It's nothing, Gin." said Ron softly.

"Ron, you really shouldn't have hit him. You could get in trouble." Hermione complained.

"Ginny handled that already. He has detention on Monday." Harry said, smiling.

Harry and I chuckled. Ron nodded, kissing Hermione's cheek before she could get all worked up over nothing. We continued the party that night, having a very good time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday and before me was my Transfiguration essay that was due tomorrow. I only had an extra paragraph to add for the essay to sound just the way I wanted it to. Since it was still too cold to be outside in these elements, Luna, Neville and I were in the library, working on our homework and studying other topics for our N.E.W.T.s.

"How's your Animagus essay coming along, Ginny?" Neville asked tiredly.

"Oh, I'm about done, Neville. What about you?" I responded.

"Are you kidding? Do you remember who I'm engaged to?" Neville asked snarkily, smirking good-naturedly.

I chuckled. "Of course. Luna, when did you make Neville do his essay?"

She sighed, then said: "The day it was assigned." Luna had a dreamy look on her face that wasn't perturbed the slightest.

I laughed. "Luna, that's really structured, even by your standards." I said, a little surprised.

"Well, I want Neville and I to have extra time to be around one another." Luna said lightly. Neville leaned towards Luna and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth. I really envied them, despite me being so happy for them.

Being around them reminded me often of how the good times were with Colin. We were like that once, when we weren't arguing with one another so viciously. We used to have that level of intimacy, and we used to be happy. Sometimes, I really missed him. It had only been two days since we had broken up. Sometimes, I would just look at him and force myself to not stare. Getting over Colin would not be easy, no matter what he thought about Harry and I. I care greatly for him still, but I can't instantly turn-off my feelings for him.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you- alright?" Neville asked concernedly.

Looking up from my paper, I nodded my head. "Yeah, Neville, I'm fine." I assured him.

"She was thinking about Colin." Luna said perceptively, smoothing back a strand of Neville's hair from his forehead. I was surprised. Yet, I truly shouldn't have been. I mean, this is Luna.

"You're still into him, aren't you?" Neville asked. I nodded. Then, I sighed.

"I can't really help it." I said. "We were together for two months and we've been friends for ages. Not to mention that the attraction for the past five months has really been… intense." I confessed.

Luna nodded, like she knew all of this already. Neville looked around awkwardly.

"I mean, I never thought that I would date Colin Creevey." I admitted. "I never thought that I'd feel like that over _him_ but I did." I breathed, hitting my head up against a book in my hands.

Luna smiled dreamily. Neville asked, "Does this mean that you're getting back with Colin?"

I laughed. "No, never. I'm just having a bit of…trouble letting go. It's not easy. Imagine if it was you and Luna, who'd split up after being around one another that long. You'd be just the way I am too, Neville." I said defensively.

Neville reddened. "Ok, Ginny. No need to bite my head off over it. I was just asking." Neville retaliated.

Looking at him, I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've been doing that a lot lately." I apologized.

Neville nodded. "It's okay. Besides, you've been studying more than Luna and I combined and _that's_ really something. You're bound to be on edge. Don't you think that maybe you should just-well, take a break? You can afford to lay off the books for two days, Ginny."

Shaking my head, I told Neville: "No." I paused. "No, why would I take a break from studying? I don't need to. Look, Neville, thanks but I'm fine-really I am." I said, nodding my head to assure him.

"Ginny, I think you should listen to Neville. He's right. You do need a break." Luna said seriously. Her voice lacked its dream-like quality. I can't believe she chose now to be serious.

"I don't need a break. I need a distraction." I said, grabbing my books and stuffing them into my bag.

"I'll see you guys later, okay." I said, waving bye at them. Neville stood up.

"I'll walk you back to the common room. Wait up!" He said, before I left the library entrance.

"Neville, I'm a big girl. I don't need you to escort me to the common room." I laughed.

Luna shook her head, like she was dealing with a stubborn child.

"Yes, you do and that's final." Neville said, kissing Luna and then walking ahead of me, exiting the library.

"Now that Zabini's back, I'm not taking any chances…and before you start on about Luna being left alone, she's in the library around people. You, however, would be on your own. Just like Zabini would want you to be." he said rationally.

Since I couldn't deny his logic, I let loose an irritated sigh.

"Fine." I snapped. Neville patted me on the back, like a child, and led me to the Fat Lady.

Before I made my way completely into the common room, I turned around and told him:

"Thanks, Neville." I continued. "See, I'm not a complete prat." I smirked.

Neville smiled, and said: "Are you sure?"

I scoffed, smiled and waved bye to him. He was gone.

"Ginny!" I heard. Turning back around, I saw that it was Harry.

I walked further into the common room and sat beside Harry. I pulled out my Potions essay. It needed to be finished today.

"Great," Harry began overly chipper. "Now, I can copy you." He was leaning towards me to see what I had written.

"You cheat. No you can't." I retorted back smartly. He laughed, and tried to look sad.

"Ok, now it's my turn to laugh." He smiled at this. "I'll help you. Do you have your essay on you?" I asked evenly.

"No, it's upstairs. Give me a minute." Harry said, getting up and dashing up the boys staircase.

In no time, he was back with his bag. He plopped down beside me, took out his parchment and his quill. Now, he was looking at me for help.

"Let me see what you've got so far." I said and he handed me his parchment.

He was now leaning to see what I thought about what he had already written.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with this essay. It's well-written. Do you need help with its ending?" I asked, knowing that there was a problem with his concluding paragraph.

He sighed. "Yea, that's what I need." He said awkwardly, somewhat blushing.

For fifteen minutes, we talked about how he could finish his essay. He said he was getting better at doing written assignments, mostly because of Hermione. I laughed at this, knowing that it to be the truth.

"HEY YOU TWO!" Ron yelled.

"Have you ever heard of an indoor voice, Ron?" I said snidely. Ron glared at me.

"Whatever." Ron said impatiently. "Anyway, Hermione and I are having an indoor picnic in the kitchens. She sent me to invite you to it." He said, leaning against the wall not far from the portrait hole.

"Who, Harry?" I asked. Ron looked confused.

"Look, are you both coming to the picnic or not?" Ron said irately. He was certainly anxious to spend time alone with Hermione.

Harry was sniggering. I was annoyed. Looking to Harry to see if he wanted to go, he shook his head no.

"No mate. Go ahead." Harry said, grinning at Ron. Ron nodded and quickly left.

Turning to Harry, I said: "Hermione and Ron will be a great couple. It took them long enough. They were driving me mad." I sighed. Harry smiled.

"You! I was always the one caught in the middle of their rows." Harry said, getting up and grabbing the Wizard's Chess set. He began to set up the pieces.

"Do you mind?" He asked. I shook my head no. We began to play, with Harry winning.

"I'm worried about things here." I admitted. Harry's green orbs were now fixed on me. "Things feel like they're going to get a lot worse…and sometimes, I think I'm crazy but I think-." I began, stopping the words that nearly left my mouth.

Harry frowned and looked at me. The chessmen were shouting at us to continue the match. Harry and I ignored them, continuing our conversation.

"You think what, Gin?" Harry asked, his voice thoughtful.

I sighed. "Zabini seems to be very focused on me. He really wants to hurt me-maybe even kill me." I said quietly.

Harry nodded. "I've been thinking about that too." Harry confessed.

Then, he looked me square in the eyes and said: "Ginny, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ron and I won't let anything at all harm you. We're here and Neville's here too." Harry said seriously.

"You told Neville to watch me, didn't you?" I said, realizing why Neville _really _felt the need to escort me all the way back up to the Tower.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and I'm not going to apologize for it, Gin." Harry said evenly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to, Harry." I said quietly. Harry grabbed my hand and I felt a rush of warmth.

"Look, I know that things between you and I are…odd now. I just want you to know that it doesn't change anything, Gin. I'm still here for you, alright." Harry said, assuring me.

I smiled at him. "I know." I said quietly. "I have a bad feeling about this year, Harry. I don't know how to explain it, but I think something awful is going to happen and somehow it's going to involve me." I confessed quietly.

Harry looked at me. "Maybe something bad will happen, Gin, but you won't be the reason for that. All you can do is live your life. Voldemort's gone now. We all deserve peace and we have a right to relax and enjoy ourselves. I fully intend to do that and so should you. Don't worry so much. What happens simply happens. It's out of our hands." Harry said comfortingly. I nodded.

"You know, you're really smart now. When did you get so smart?" I asked, smiling widely.

Harry stared at me and grinned. "Well, little Miss. Weasley, I've always been brilliant."

Together, we laughed and began our game of Wizard's Chess again.

Cautiously, I asked. "Harry, what happened with you and Susan. You really seemed into one another." I said, admitting something that I had been wondering about for days now.

Harry smiled a tight smile. "She's a very nice girl, really nice." Harry said, pausing. "There was something about us though. It was so forced, not natural. You know, it can be very tiring to have a nice relationship that is…I don't know- pretty stagnant. It was dull." Harry said, moving his knight to take my bishop.

I nodded, truly baffled. I'd never expect Harry to confess a sentiment like that.

He continued. "I thought, why waste our time? Susan agreed. She'll find what she's looking for, and I'm very sure that I'll find what I've been wanting all along." Harry said determinedly, looking at me pointedly.

I breathed in a lot of air, and I looked down at the Chess Board. Part of me was fighting the urge to smile, but there was another part of me that was very scared by this. How could Harry be so sure? Anyway, this was entirely too soon.

Focusing on the chess game, I had my queen take his knight.

"I'm sure you will, Harry. All in good time." I said. Harry smiled warmly at me and we spent the rest of the evening, playing chess and talking.

_Enjoying one another._

**Gryffindor-Girl15:** Hope you like the story so far.

**Ginny 9272:** This chapter was for you. I added more Harry/Ginny dialogue, just the way you wanted. Hope you like it!

**Laurel Tree:** Thank you for the review. I'm trying not to rush things with the story b/c I do want it to be mostly H.P. compatible, even down to their characterizations. Thank you for reviewing.

**Flashidiot59:** I love your name. Yes, I do think everyone likes to write Malfoy off as evil, especially in many of the Harry/Ginny fanfics. I, on the other hand, choose to acknowledge the many reasons _why _Malfoy is the way that he is. I want him to change and over time, he will.

**Kakashi's Boo:** Thanks girl, you're amazing. And yes, mirrors talk in the H.P. World.

**Writers-of-The-Gods: **I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad you think this story is awesome.

**Jvega11:** Thanks for the compliment.

**PLEASE REVIEW**.


	22. Chapter 22: Escalation

Chapter 22 _(Escalation)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

**(To the Readers)**: _**Golfnjen83,** t__his is a Ginny/Harry fanfic_ with Ginny and Draco as _friends_. **Laurel Tree,** I'm glad you mentioned the **Ginny/Draco bite scene** in Chap 13. There was a lot of blood b/c he bit her in very critical places. **To all those who reviewed, thank you very much.**

* * *

April was here and the countdown to our N.E.W.T.s was _really _on. Things around Hogwarts were not going as the professors, especially Headmistress McGonagall, would like.

Students around the castle were dueling more. Conflicts had escalated from a day in the infirmary to a week, and now even a month in the hospital wing. A Hufflepuff was cursed so badly in a duel that they were now in a magically induced coma at St. Mungo's. There was an advisory at Hogwarts now for students fourth year and below. They were to walk around the school only in groups, no less than four. No one was to walk alone, unless they wanted to be critically injured.

Gryffindors were the primary target and Harry was the most targeted Gryffindor of us all. Second, was Hermione and Ron, who were dodging curses everyday._ Poor Hermione!_ She heard the word mudblood everyday now, and you could tell that those words truly hurt her. I was afraid that she was losing it. With N.E.W.T.s and now _this,_ Hermione was on the verge of doing something very unusual. I pitied the person who would suffer her wrath.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were blocking curses by the hour. We couldn't walk by ourselves anymore. Neville was now walking with us, and we would all meet Luna outside the Ravenclaw common room. The six of us had excellent odds against vicious Slytherins, who sought to curse us whenever we tread through the corridors. Luckily, none of us had been hit with a serious jinx or hex that couldn't be fixed or healed in a day or two. Now, we all were headed to Potions. We entered the dungeons and took our seats.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" Professor Slughorn said, glancing at us all, Harry especially.

Being the pompous man that he was, Slughorn ignored Neville's response. Harry spoke up.

"We escorted Luna Lovegood to her Transfiguration class, Professor." He said.

"Very well, Harry." Slughorn said, nodding his head with a cocky smile. I had to suppress rolling my eyes.

"Of course." Blaise spat nastily. "Precious Potter and his gang can arrive to class without penalty." His remark was found hilarious by Parkinson, Goyle, Draco and Nott.

I ignored them and, apparently, so did Slughorn. After all, Zabini was a Slytherin and a member of the Slug Club.

"All right." Slughorn began his lecture. "Today marks the day where we have completed the targets and standards of your seventh year Potions N.E.W.T. Now, usually this means that class would literally end. Or…I would have you all meet here during regular class time to do pointless Potions." Slughorn explained, with an all-knowing smile.

"Wait." Parkinson began. "Professor, are you saying that we don't have to be here anymore?"

I smirked. _Of course that cow wouldn't want to learn anything worthwhile_.

"The answer to that, Miss. Parkinson, is simply _yes._" Slughorn smirked. "However, I have come up with an…incentive to keep you here and it's brilliant, I might add." Slughorn said, pausing to see the effect of his words on us. "You do _not _have to come to class. You can be absent without penalty, OR you can come for a Potions N.E.W.T. revision course that will last a month and two weeks during regular class time." said Slughorn smartly.

There was a lot of chatter going around the room. People didn't know what to do. Potions was one of the most hardest N.E.W.T.s to pass at Hogwarts. Studying for it was extremely difficult. No professor had ever been as nice as to give their students a month and two weeks of class time to prepare for an N.E.W.T. exam. This was an opportunity that I would gladly take. If the looks on my classmates faces were any indication of their decisions, then most would take this opportunity as well.

"Now, for all those who are interested- stay. For all those who are not, by all means- leave." Slughorn smirked, arrogant as ever. Out of fourteen people, six left the class.

"Now, since that has been taken care of, let's start off small... say ah, _Dreamless Sleep_." said Slughorn, nodding his head vigorously.

"Hermione, let's go." said Ron, begging. "I mean, it's only _Dreamless Sleep_."

"Then it should be easy enough to brew without directions then, shouldn't it, Ronald?" Hermione asked irately.

Ron grumbled. Harry, Neville and I chuckled. We brewed the potion without having directions in sight. Ron botched up his potion at the beginning. Harry's potion, although not exactly the right texture, did have the right color.

"Stupid, Weasley. How did you screw up a simple _Dreamless Sleep _potion?" Draco spat.

Even I had to agree with him there. Shaking my head, I looked at Draco.

"Why don't you get lost, Malfoy? Don't you have better things to do than mess with Ron?" I smart-mouthed back. He sneered at me and left without another word.

"That prat." Ron said angrily.

"Knowing Malfoy, it could've been much worse." Harry said, frowning.

"Well, you can probably thank Ginny for that. Ronald, redo that potion." Hermione ordered, glaring at Ron and his mixture.

"No, are you out of your mind? I'm leaving while I still have time." He said furious.

"The only thing you have time for is this potion, Ronald. I will write Molly and tell her that you're not focusing on passing your N.E.W.T.s and then we'll see what you'll have time for. Redo that potion!" Hermione yelled at Ron.

Harry, Neville, Malfoy, myself, and even Zabini were chuckling; although Zabini did so very unnervingly. Despite Blaise, it truly was a hilarious scene before us. Colin was quiet, as usual. Ron vanished the potion and began to slam things around him. Harry laughed more at this.

"Harry, you too. That potion's texture is off. How do you ever expect to become an Auror if you can't make a simple _Dreamless Sleep _potion?" Hermione said snappishly.

Harry glared at her. I laughed. Hermione leaned over to check Neville's cauldron. His potion was flawless. Hermione gave Neville a wide, proud smile. Neville had changed a lot. His confidence had peaked. He really was excelling academically, especially at Potions. _If only Professor Snape could see you now, Neville._ I thought, with a chuckle.

Harry looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and asked Neville if he was ready to go.

"Yes, and let's swing by and get Luna." He said. I nodded.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom. Allow me to evaluate your Potion before you leave." said Slughorn, making his way over to us. When he was standing in front of our cauldrons, he looked them over and smiled fondly at us, _including _Neville.

"Good. If I were an examiner, I would certainly give you both an Outstanding. I hope to see you two on Friday." That was Slughorn's dismissal of us.

We vanished our potion and tidied up our area. Then, we left the dungeons. Before we left, I heard Harry warn us.

"Be careful, guys." Harry said concernedly. We waved bye to him and made our way to Transfiguration.

We did not dally. Luna's class would be out in three minutes. Today was supposed to be _Double _Potions, so we got out super early. It was really nice of Slughorn.

"Ginny, Neville, hi." said Luna dreamily, kissing Neville. "Why aren't you in potions?"

I laughed. "Slughorn said we could leave or stay and practice for our N.E.W.T.s." Neville told her.

"And, we don't even have to come to class." I said in a sing-song voice.

"That's interesting." Luna said. "It's nice of him." She nodded dreamily.

Neville kissed Luna's cheek again. "Look at them. Load of blood traitors."

Turning around, I saw Parkinson, Zabini and Draco. _This was getting really old_.

I put my hand in my robes, touching my wand. I wouldn't wait for them to hex me.

Seconds passed. Neville, Luna and I had chosen not to respond to Parkinson's comment. Why mouth back-off at them, when our words wouldn't make them change their minds about us? It was a total waste of words, effort, time and energy.

"What? Are you lot stupid now?" Parkinson said, frustrated by our silence.

Still, we said nothing. "They're trying to be clever, aren't you, little Ginny?"

Zabini said this mockingly. "Clever. Her!" Draco scoffed. Zabini smirked at Draco.

Still, we remained silent. Zabini was growing frustrated now. His impeccable composure was starting to crack. I let out a sigh of impatience. _Why don't they just hex us already and let it be done?_ Zabini's hand was now in the pocket of his robe. Before he could draw, Neville and I had beat him to it.

"_Stupefy._" I said, hitting Zabini in the face. Parkinson was about to curse me but Neville got her first.

"_Petrificus Totalus." _Neville said, hitting Parkinson.

"_Stupefy_." I shot this curse at Draco, who fell too.

"Neville, stun Parkinson." I said softly. Neville smiled and sent a stunner straight at Parkinson's face.

"_Enervate_," I said and Draco fumed.

"Was it really necessary to stun me, Ginevra?" Draco said angrily.

"Yes. Trust me, you don't want Zabini to be _that _suspicious of you." I said snidely. He sneered.

"Well, what are you going to do with them and why haven't you come to visit me? There is much I have to discuss with you." Draco said irritably.

I sighed. "With Zabini back, I thought it would be more prudent." I was clearly frustrated.

"And I'm going to stun you again." I said hurriedly.

"WHAT?" Draco fumed. Neville chuckled and Luna looked on serenely.

"Well, how else are you going to explain how you got unstunned? At least, you get to walk to the broom cupboard where we're going to leave you three." I said in a falsely chipper voice.

Draco narrowed his eyes at all of us. Nevertheless, he helped us hoist Zabini and Parkinson into the broom cupboard on the second floor corridor, where we already were.

"Come to my room tonight. I really have to talk to you, Ginevra." Draco snapped at me.

I nodded. "Okay! Now, let's get this over with. You ready?" I asked, with a vindictive smile.

"You're enjoying this." Draco smirked. Neville laughed, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, get on with it. Ginny will see you tonight, Draco." Luna said distractedly.

Draco looked at Luna like she was from another planet, and then he looked at me. I shrugged, lifted my wand and stunned him. Draco fell back on top of Parkinson. I smirked, knowing that he wouldn't consider his position next to her to be very flattering on my part.

"He took that well." Neville said cheekily. I laughed.

"That _is _well for Draco. Come on, I'm hungry." I laughed, making a dash for the Great Hall.

Neville and Luna humored me. We all ran to the table. We sat down, hungry and winded. Then, we began to tuck in. Forty minutes later, the Trio entered the hall and sat down.

"Ron, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere." I teased.

"Really, Ron, how thick could you get?" Harry said, a bit disgusted.

I snickered at this. "It appears that he can get very, very thick." I said, laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and me especially. "What? I'm not egging him on."

I gave Hermione an offended, hurt look. She cracked a small smile and elbowed Ron in his ribcage. He choked a bit, which made everyone laughed at him. During our laughter, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open with a BANG. Zabini, Parkinson, and Draco made their way towards us.

"This isn't over, Weasley. This is _far _from over. You wait! Your friends won't always be there to protect you. I'll catch you-" Zabini said on his rampage against me.

I didn't know what to think about him. However, I knew that I didn't like what I saw or heard from him. Harry was standing now, along with Ron, who had finally stopped eating like there was no tomorrow.

"I told you to stay away from Ginny." Ron yelled furiously throughout the hall.

"MR. WEASLEY! You _will _calm down this instant. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson, you will either a take a seat at your table or you will leave the hall." Headmistress McGonagall fumed. Her lips were the thinnest I had ever seen them.

All three Slytherins left for their table, but Zabini had to throw a departing glare my way before leaving. The Headmistress looked down at us all, especially at Harry and Ron, who were still standing.

"Professor, I know you heard what he said to Ginny." Harry said, somewhat accusatory.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate such behavior. Take a seat-you too, Weasley. Miss. Weasley, I should not have to tell you to be more careful. Do not let her out of your sight." McGonagall said to Ron, then she looked to Hermione.

_Great_! Hermione would take that as a challenge and she would do everything in her power to see it done. Still, even I'm not foolish enough to go wandering around on my own. However, I can take care of myself.

"What happened, Ginny? I thought you and Neville left for the common room." Harry said, with a deep frown.

"No, we went and got Luna. Just when we were heading to dinner, they came and started on us. We didn't egg them on, Harry, I swear. We just-didn't say anything at all. Zabini got so mad at us that he decided to attack. I got him first." I said hurriedly.

"Then, I cursed Parkinson and Draco. We stuck them in a broom cupboard. At least Draco agreed with what I did to him." I said, trying to lighten them up.

"Ginny, you've got to be more careful." Hermione began her lecture.

"Hermione, please! Everywhere I go, I'm around people. EVERYWHERE! Now, I'm doing the sensible thing. Do not tell me that I need to be more careful than I already am. He wants to hurt me, and he'll find a way to do it regardless. Just bugger off!" I raged, my chest heaving up and down quickly.

Hermione looked confused and hurt. "Ginny, shut up and apologize." Ron fumed.

"No, you stay out of this! Hermione is a big girl. She can fight her own battles without you. I've been careful, _very _careful. I wish you would all stop acting like I just go looking for trouble because I don't. It finds me!" I said angrily.

"Ginny, Hermione's just looking out for you. You know that." Harry said level-headedly.

I sighed and glared at Hermione. _Loving Hermione was difficult, but her nagging_…

"Whatever." I said, continuing to eat my food. I ignored Ron's angry stare and Hermione's hurt look. I knew that Harry had a look of disappointment on his face. _So what if he did?_

"Harry, I need you to walk me to the Room of Requirement. If you don't, I'm sure Neville can. Would you, Neville?" I asked fiercely, snatching up my bag.

"Ginny," Harry said irritably. "That's not necessary. I'll walk you. What's your problem?" Harry asked, getting angry.

"My problem?" I said unbelievingly. "Harry, never mind. Neville, would you please?"

"No!" Harry yelled, looking at Neville, who was shaking his head.

"Stay out of this, Potter." I spat, glaring at Harry. He was butting in my life- _yet again_.

"Whatever, Weasley." Harry fumed back. I stood up and said, "Neville?"

Neville looked at Harry and I. "No, I think you two need the time to talk. Go on, Harry." Neville said, sitting down and returning to his food.

Harry stood up, glaring at me. Then, he led the way out of the Great Hall. Before leaving, I briefly looked to Draco at his table. Then, I silently followed Harry out of the hall. I wouldn't look at him and he wouldn't look at me. We just walked together. It was funny because Harry and I never really argued like this. It took us a while to walk up all of those flights of stairs but we got there.

"Why are you coming here anyway, Ginny?" Harry asked, clearly trying to calm himself.

I sighed. "I'm visiting Draco." I said bluntly. Harry's face darkened considerably.

"You're still hanging around him." Harry's lips were so thin now.

"Yes, and nothing you do or say will change that. Get over it, Harry, and grow up." I gritted out, about to enter the room.

Harry took a hold of my arm. Despite the intense anger I felt towards him, I felt an incredible attraction stir in me that originated from his touch. Harry neared closer to me, backing me into the door. His breath tickled my nose. I turned my head and looked down at the floor beneath us. Then, I looked up at Harry. I broke our eye contact again. Harry sighed.

"Just be careful around him, Gin. I don't trust him." Harry said quietly. "And it really wouldn't hurt you to apologize to Hermione." He said softly.

"No, this time Hermione has to learn when not to nag. I won't apologize, Harry. I won't!"

Harry begrudgingly understood. "And Malfoy?" Harry asked, his voice somewhat angry.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Potter, but thanks for the oh-so-giant leap of faith." Draco taunted, smirking at Harry nastily.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Escort her back to the common room. I'll see you later, Gin." Harry said, turning around to leave.

"He means he'll be waiting up for you," Draco said snidely.

By the look on Harry's face, I could tell that he would really love to curse Draco to hell and back. _Those two, honestly! _

"Let's just get out of this corridor and into my room." Draco said and the door to his room appeared.

Draco and I entered the vast chamber. I sat down on the couch in his room, truly bored and angry. Yawning, I stretched out and looked at Draco, waiting for him to begin the conversation.

"My parents have arranged a marriage for me." Draco said blandly, like he was bored.

Upon looking at Draco, I couldn't make out any emotion on his face. I didn't need to ask the next question aloud. He knew what my question would be.

"Astoria Greengrass." Draco said evenly. I nodded. "She's not all that bad really. I'm just glad that it wasn't Parkinson, thanks to mother. She's pureblood, she's quiet, elegant and has some mark of intelligence about her. She will be a good Malfoy wife." Draco finished, too logically for my liking.

"Do you think it's possible that…you may come to love her?" I asked hopefully.

Draco smirked. "You and your love thing." Draco sneered. "With time, _maybe_."

I nodded understandably. "She's actually quite agreeable. I'm not that opposed to the match." Draco said flatly.

"You've talked to Astoria then?" I asked. Draco nodded. "She's pleased with it." Draco responded nonchalantly.

"Let me just put it like this. Growing to have some…affection," Draco spat but continued, "for her won't be all that difficult. I like her. I'm glad that it was her." Draco finished and, from the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was sincere.

I smiled at him, and I stood up to hug him. Before I could fully get my arm around him, Draco pulled me back at arms length and shook his head. Rolling my eyes, I drew my wand.

"I either _Petrificus Totalus _you, or you stay still and be hugged." I threatened. Draco then rolled his eyes.

"Make it quick," He snapped, and I hugged him and told him: "I'm glad that you're going to be happy, Draco."

He nodded and smirked. "So, you finally ended it with Creevey." Draco smirked.

I could tell that he was just about to call Colin a mudblood. However, he didn't.

"Yeah, I had to. We fought entirely too much." I breathed, sadly.

"You know, you both had even me fooled. I thought you were going to marry the prat." Draco said wryly.

I sniggered. "For a while, so did I. Anyway, what was so important that you had to tell me? Besides, your engagement." I asked.

Draco's smirk was wiped off of his face. "Draco, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"Zabini is what's wrong. He has plans for Hogwarts around late May. You know that he's the one encouraging the Slytherins to be more vicious in their attacks against the other houses." Draco said with a very business-like tone.

"Yea, I figured that much out for myself. What's this about late May?" I asked, my mouth set in a frown.

"He's planning to kill someone. I think we know who he's planning to kill. Ginevra, I know you're probably tired of hearing this but you must be careful at all times." Draco said concernedly.

I sighed, not really shocked by this news.

"He plans to kill _me_. How long has he been planning this?" I asked, truly worried, although not showing this to Draco.

"He hasn't said who he's specifically going to kill. He's planning to kill two members from each of the other houses. He won't tell me who they are, but I doubt even he knows who he'll chose." Draco finished flatly.

"We have to stop him, before he actually kills someone." I said hurriedly.

"And how do you suggest that, Ginevra? Zabini is wary of me. Yes, _still_! I only know about his little plan because I was using those products that your brothers invented. Without them, I would be none the wiser and you would be ignorant of his plans too." Draco said, clearly agitated.

"Draco, we still can stop him. Don't be a coward. We have to try. We'll talk to McGonagall or something. This has gone too far." I said, truly fed up with all of this.

"Ginevra, do not ever accuse me of being a coward." Draco said, glaring at me. His gaze was glacial, clearly threatening.

"Well, I'm Head Girl and I refuse to just sit here and do nothing because you're afraid to stick out your neck for anyone. I'm not afraid of Zabini and I'll be damned if I let him hurt anyone else." I raged at Draco, whose glare lessened by a degree.

"Draco, all I'm asking is that we try. Just an attempt to stop him. The earlier we act, the more time we have to stop him. Please!" I pleaded.

"All right, tell McGonagall. Even she's not stupid enough to ignore Zabini for this long but do _not _mention my name. I'm keeping my eye on Zabini. He still has ample time to change his plan. Merlin help us all if he does and no one knows a thing about it." Draco snapped at me.

"Draco, how long has Zabini been acting like this? He never appeared to be a lunatic." I said, truly baffled by this change in him.

Draco shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Zabini never talked much to anyone and that included us Slytherins too. When he did talk, it was always clear that he hated blood traitors and mudbloods. I don't really know what he's capable of. He may have always been a justifiable lunatic." Draco finished thoughtfully.

Sighing, I nodded my head. "Well, I'll go to the Headmistress either tomorrow or the day afterward." I said with a finality.

"Very well. Now, what's going on between you and Potter? I saw that in the corridor back there." Draco taunted with a smirk.

"I honestly don't know. We've been around each other for quite a bit now." I said bluntly.

"Do I sense a reconciliation?" Draco spat. "You know I loathe Potter." Draco spat venomously.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it already. Besides, I really don't know." I said honestly.

"Well, what _do _you know?" Draco asked, sarcastically. I sent a scathing glare at him. He smirked.

"Yes, I'm attracted to him. At times, I do want another go at a relationship with him _but _I'm not ready for that yet. It's too soon." I breathed.

"Why waste the time?" Draco said, trying to fathom my reasoning.

"_Because_-as of this moment, Draco, it just doesn't feel right." I said irritably.

Draco smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. You may just believe it." He said evenly.

Sighing, I said: "Walk me to the tower."

Draco actually smiled, happy that he had got under my skin for the day.

He pointed his wand at his face and cast a glamour.

"You know that I can't be seen with you." Draco said, bored. I pointed at the Slytherin crest on his robes.

He uttered a charm that transfigured it into the Ravenclaw crest. "Let's go." He said, leaving the room. We walked in silence, till we both had reached the Fat Lady.

I gave her the password, waved bye to Draco and entered the common room. Harry was waiting for me, as Draco said he would.

"Hi," Harry said lamely. I glared at him, saying his name coolly.

He looked down awkwardly for a bit. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to butt in, alright." Harry said apologetically.

Sighing, I said: "It's okay, Harry. Let's just forget about it. Besides, there's something I have to tell you about Zabini and his plans."

Harry nodded. "He plans on killing two people from all the other houses. Draco doesn't know _who _he intends to kill specifically, but he's pretty sure that I'm on Zabini's list." I said bluntly.

Harry stood up. "Well, we have to stop him. Tell McGonagall or something." He said determinedly.

"I know and we are. Tomorrow would probably be the best time to do that. Until then, I think we ought to wait to tell the others and then go from there." I finished lamely.

He nodded. "It seems like that's all we can do." He finished, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"What other choice do we have? When you tell the others, make sure that they don't mention anything about Draco telling us all this. We really need him to spy on Zabini and the other Slytherins." I said imploringly to Harry.

"I understand." Harry said coldly. He looked to me and said: "How can you trust him?"

"I trust him with my life Harry. It would take too long to explain why to you. Just know that I believe in him and you should at least give him a chance. He's changing." I said honestly.

"I trust you, Gin." Harry said, but I could tell that he wanted to say more on this subject. He must've thought better of it because he changed the topic of our discussion.

"How about we start studying for our Transfiguration N.E.W.T." Harry said reluctantly, picking up a book and some parchment that held our notes.

I nodded. "That sounds…let's forget how that really sounds and just do it." I said grumpily.

Harry laughed and we began our study session for that night, with everything around us seemingly as well as they were going to get for us. As we were doing our essay, I saw Harry looking at me.

"What, Harry?" I asked, torn between curiosity and annoyance.

Harry shook his head and focused his attention on his essay. "Nothing, Gin."

Still, I knew that he was lying. "Talk to me. What is it?" I asked. Harry looked me square in the eyes.

"Are we really going to pretend that we didn't nearly kiss about an hour and a half ago?" Harry asked determinedly, looking at me evenly.

I sighed and set aside my unfinished essay. "So let's not pretend." I said quietly.

There was an awkward silence that followed my words. "Harry?" I said, waiting for him to say something.

"How do I respond to that? I-I don't really know what to say." Harry said, his gaze thoughtful and slightly confused. He looked adorable that way.

I had to force myself not to smile. "Well, what happened earlier proves that there's something still here-between us." I said, struggling to find the words that would make this go smoothly. "It-well, I do still feel strongly-about you." I said awkwardly.

Harry smiled widely, his green gaze fixed on me. "_But_, Harry, I just can't go there now and I can't say that I'm sorry for feeling that way. I feel like-if we're meant to be, then we'll be. Let's not force it or rush it. I care for you, I really do. A lot." I said slowly.

"I wasn't going to rush into a relationship, Ginny." Harry said patiently. "I respect your decisions." Harry said quietly, looking me square in the eyes. I smiled and focused on my essay again.

Harry cleared his throat, and I looked up at him. "Just out of curiosity. If I would've kissed you, what would you have done?" Harry asked slowly.

I blushed red but I met his gaze, biting my lower lip.

"I'm not sure really." I said, grinning slightly. "Knowing me and my temperament, I probably would've kissed you back and…been mad at you later." I said, smiling.

Harry nodded, a smirk gracing his features. "I thought so." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We have work to finish, Harry, and you're distracting me." I said, grabbing my Transfiguration book off of the table.

Harry smirked again. "All right." He said casually, focusing on his essay.

Harry and I continued working on our work, meanwhile, throwing glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. I liked being around Harry. He was soothing, fun, comforting and I didn't have to pretend with him.

_Being with him was so natural._

**Please Review. Thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23: Crunch Time

Chapter 23 (_Crunch Time)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

It was now mid-May. April passed quickly, mostly due to the amount of time we spent studying for our N.E.W.T. exams. Things on that front were going well. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and I, had compressed seven years of learning into ten months. Even Ron was ready for his potions N.E.W.T. Slughorn's proposition was actually very brilliant and, thanks to him, I felt like I would do a lot better for my Potions exam.

Yet, things around Hogwarts were getting more and more dangerous. Slytherins were now attacking groups. They were emboldened by Merlin knows what. Constantly now, they were firing curses and hexes at groups in the corridors. The only care they took was to not attack in front of the professors.

One Slytherin, Gregory Goyle, was stupid enough to be caught and expelled. He tortured a group of third year Hufflepuffs with the _Cruciatus _curse. Afterward, he was immediately apprehended by Professor Sinistra. It was in the _Daily Prophet_. Goyle was now awaiting his trial at the Ministry. He had cast an unforgivable curse, after all, and that punishment was still life imprisonment. In this case, there is much that his family's money can do for him.

Theodore Nott had also made a slip-up and was caught red-handed, hexing a group of second year Gryffindors that were leaving the Astronomy tower after their class. Again, it was Professor Sinistra who had caught Nott. She heard the student's screams and saw Nott before he could hide or run away. He was given a detention, and he was warned not to do so again. _Like he would listen to that_.

The Governors of Hogwarts were now getting involved. Parents were getting scared. They wanted Aurors positioned inside of Hogwarts. Yet, the Ministry lacked resources and the Aurors were still rounding up the last of the free Death Eaters. No, the Ministry could not spare the Aurors. The Governors, in this case scenario, were forced to let the Professors handle the situation as best as they could. As long as no students were killed, then Hogwarts would remain open and free from the threat of outside interference.

Despite everything that was happening her, life continued to go on at Hogwarts. I had warned McGonagall and, Draco was right, she did listen. She was extra careful. More professors were now patrolling the corridors at all times of the night. This did help decrease the number of attacks around the school, especially since it lessened night traffic in the halls.

Colin and I were still doing our nightly patrols together and we carried on friendly conversations. It was now easier between us, and the tension there wasn't as uncomfortable as it had once been. It was actually barely noticeable, _thank Merlin_. Prefects throughout Hogwarts patrolled in groups of threes. I suspected that some of the Slytherin prefects were dishing out curses, rather than performing their duties.

"Thank goodness for Friday. I don't think I can study anymore for these exams. They're murdering me." I said tiredly, yawning next to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It'll get better, Ginny. Besides, we've only got two more weeks till we sit for them. Then, we graduate and leave Hogwarts forever." Hermione finished, sadly.

I smiled gloomily and nodded. "I don't even want to think about that." I said.

"I agree. Hogwarts is my home." Harry said somberly. Ron looked at Harry and sighed.

"Cheer up, mate. Things will get better. You'll see." Ron said, trying to lighten Harry's mood.

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and I threw my books aside.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." I sighed. Hermione nodded.

"See you in the morning, Ginny." Hermione said. I wished them all goodnight and went straight to bed.

* * *

The weekend turned out to be uneventful as ever. We spent the entire time studying. It seemed like all we had time for now was studying, sleeping and eating. The last week before the exams flew by quickly.

Today, our N.E.W.T.s began. It was a Monday, the first week of June. Today, we would be sitting for Transfiguration.

It took three hours and a half to finish the written and the practical exam. Afterward, we went to lunch. Then, Hermione and I sat for the Arithmancy written exam. Arithmancy was more difficult for me, but I was very grateful that it was done and over. Hermione and I were now making our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"How do you think you did, Ginny? I wasn't sure about the third rune I translated, but I think it was alright." Hermione said, worrying her bottom lip.

"Hermione, please, let's not talk about exams. I have a headache already and I'm hungry. Besides, you're brilliant at everything. You know you did beyond well on that exam." I said, finally entering the Great Hall.

"Thanks, Ginny. I hope so." Hermione said with a small smile. I laughed. _She was still worrying over that exam. Typical Hermione! _

"Don't worry." I said patiently. "You're worrying yourself over nothing."

Hermione laughed, nervously. "Lets eat." Hermione said. We sat down at the table next to Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville.

"What do we have tomorrow?" Ron asked Hermione. She had the schedule completely remembered.

"Herbology and Charms. We have two written and two practical exams each." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Neville and I laughed. Hermione would never stop worrying, even if her life depended on it.

"Don't mock me, Neville." Hermione snapped. "You're better at Herbology than I am."

At this, Hermione looked sour. "Hermione, you're going to do excellent, trust me." Neville said encouragingly. It was ironic to see Neville giving Hermione a pep-talk over exams. Things really had changed so much.

"Hermione, just eat your food. You'll feel better." Ron said thickly, shoving his mouth with kidney pie.

Hermione looked at him disgusted. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, guys. Calm down. No fighting tonight, please." Harry said tiredly, albeit with some humor.

Sighing, I got up. Apparently, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. Neville and I walked Luna to the Ravenclaw entrance. He kissed Luna goodnight, and together we headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

I heard a noise that I couldn't discern. The sound seemed to travel past Neville and I. Suddenly, the suit of armor exploded in front of us. Neville and I didn't turn around. We just ran faster than anything. _How Gryffindor of us?_ I thought, fighting a grin.

The portrait of the Fat Lady wasn't far from here. We only had to run up one more corridor and then we'd be safe. The curses, however, kept coming. The walls were being blasted into small bits and pieces that flew out at us. Before I knew it, I was sprawled on the ground, face-down. _Damn it! A tripping jinx! _My wand was in my hand, _thank Merlin. _

I quickly cast a _Protego_. I somehow was able to stagger up off of the ground. My heart was beating too fast for my liking. Everything in me seemed to be heightened from fear.

I dared a backward glance, seeing Vaisey. The prat was smirking vindictively at me.

I fired my _Bat-Bogey Hex _at him. It was enough of a distraction to give me enough time to run. Neville had shot a stunner at his opponent, a girl who I didn't recognize. The Slytherin girl looked slightly younger than I.

"Come on, Gin. It looks like we've got company and it's not the kind I'd like to keep." Neville said, looking at me warily.

He shot a stunner at Vaisey that struck the git in the chest. The Slytherin girl was now firing spells in our direction. Together, Neville and I ran until we had reached the Fat Lady.

"Godric." I whispered hurriedly, ducking a _Stinging Hex_ that missed my face by inches.

I pulled Neville into the commons by the front of his robes. The portrait hole instantly slammed shut, shielding us from any stray curses. Sighing with relief, I sat down and caught my breath.

"That was too close." I said winded, looking at Neville. He nodded, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"They caught us unaware. Were we followed?" Neville asked, his mouth set in a frown.

I shrugged. "It's possible. I can't be sure. I wasn't listening, probably because I'm so tired." I said bluntly.

Neville nodded. "Likewise. We're going to have to be more careful, Gin." I sighed.

_Weren't we already being careful_. _Anymore careful and we'll all be dead._ I thought seriously.

Yawning, I got up and said: "Well, good night, Neville. I'll see you in the morning."

Neville waved me off, and I climbed up the stairs to my room. I didn't even change out of my robes. I just plopped onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

BAM!

"What the-?" I screamed. The door to my room was wide open.

"Hermione!" I cried unbelievably. _Why was I even surprised?_

"Get up, Ginny! We're waiting for you downstairs." With that said, she left my room.

Performing _Tempus_, I saw that it was 7:15am. _Thank goodness she woke me up_. _How could time pass so fast?_ I wondered, snatching cleans clothes out of my drawer.

I took a quick shower; I brushed my hair, and I went back into the room. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and hurried down the staircase. It was now 7:37am. _How I got ready that fast is beyond my understanding, but thank goodness I did_. Ron had already left with Hermione for the Great Hall. _That left only Harry and I to ourselves_.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Harry-." I began. Harry shook his head and cut me off.

"It's fine, Ginny. Come on, let's hurry." Harry said. I followed him out of the portrait hole.

Walking down the many stairs and corridors, we finally entered the Great Hall. I was too tired to talk sensibly. Grabbing the food before me, I began to tuck in. Lunch wouldn't be until four hours later.

"Ginny, your wrist is bruised. What happened?" Harry asked, his gaze dark and alert.

My forehead creased and I frowned. Looking down, I saw that I did have a bruise on my right wrist.

"Oh, that! After Neville and I left the Great Hall last night, we had a run in with Vaisey and some other Slytherin girl. It was a tripping jinx." I said hurriedly, stumbling to get all the words out properly. "I must've fell on it. I'm alright." I said, trying to reassure Harry that it was nothing.

Harry nodded. "You don't look so good, Gin." Harry mumbled, looking me over warily. "Maybe you need to let someone else handle your patrol duty tonight." Harry said softly.

Sighing, I said: "Bloody hell! I forgot about tonight's patrol." I said tiredly.

Harry's emerald eyes pierced mine with much concern. "Let a sixth year do it." Harry said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking my head and laughing it off, I said: "No, I'll take care of it. Thanks."

Harry looked at me with wary. I began to eat again, ignoring his pointed gaze. There were seven minutes till our Herbology exam began. I decided to eat for three more minutes. Then, I would wait to take my written Herbology exam. The Great Hall needed to be prepared for our exams, which wouldn't take long.

We were outside the Great Hall, waiting to be called in. Professor Marchbanks walked out of the hall and beckoned us all inside. Soon, the exams were all passed out and I was staring at the first question.

_Explain the properties and uses of a mandrake root?_

_Well that was easy_, I thought. We had learned this in our second year. It took me three hours to finish the written exam, but it was now over and done. Standing up with my bag,

I headed to the Greenhouse for my two hour practical.

I barely had enough strength to fight the struggling weeds and the Mandragoras that needed to be planted properly. Yet, I was able to do it exceptionally well. Leaving the greenhouse, I was dirty, sweaty, tired and hungry. I would definitely need a shower, before I headed to start my Charms exam.

Plopping down next to the gang, we all ate in silence. Hermione wasn't bugging anyone about the questions that she thought she'd missed. _That truly was a first_.

Getting up, Hermione and I walked to Gryffindor tower and grabbed some fresh clothes. Then, we headed straight to the showers. I, of course, took a cold shower. The hot water would've made my muscles relax and I would be fighting sleep for the rest of the day, which was far from over. Stepping out of the shower, I changed into clean clothes and a clean robe. Then, I headed downstairs to the common room. We still had thirty minutes until our Charms practical.

"Thinking about Charms." Harry said, sitting next to me and slinging an arm across my shoulders. I smiled tiredly, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was." I said bluntly. He smiled.

"Well, tomorrow, we only have D.A.D.A. and Potions." Harry said, his voice somber.

I grumbled. "Don't remind me, please." I begged. Harry chuckled and stroked my hair.

"It'll be okay, Ginny. You have nothing to worry about." Harry said soothingly.

I sighed. "I'm not worried. Just exhausted." I said meekly.

Harry's scent was hypnotic. It felt like a sweet, masculine aroma that completely filled and enticed my senses. I couldn't help but wonder, _What is wrong with me? _Still, I wanted to kiss him, no matter how tired I felt at the moment.

"You smell really good." I said, inhaling Harry's scent deeply. Then, upon realizing what I'd said and done, I looked up at Harry and blushed.

Harry was chuckling. I lifted my head, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. Harry looked completely content and _safe. I felt secure next to him. _I also felt slightly annoyed though. He kept laughing at me. _I hated it when he did that_. It reminded me of how silly I used to feel around him in the past, especially when I used to do embarrassing things back then. I elbowed Harry, calming him down a bit.

"Sorry, Gin. You should be tired more often." Harry said, and I laughed at this.

"No, thanks. Come on, we have to take that wretched exam." I said, getting off of the sofa and pulling Harry along with me out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

"Ginny, after the exams tomorrow, I want to _talk _to you about something. I just- I just wanted to tell you that." Harry said awkwardly. I nodded.

"Okay, until then." I replied evenly, knowing what Harry wanted to talk about. _It's about time he asked me. I've been waiting for weeks._

We entered a huge classroom and sat down, waiting for the examiner to announce when we could begin. It wasn't long before the scratching of quills were heard throughout the hall. Two hours and a half passed quickly, especially since I was so focused on finishing the five essays in the allotted time. Thankfully, I was able to do it. The written exam ended after that. We all had ten minutes to head to the Charms corridor for our practical.

The practical in Charms was a very fun exam.

"Well, Miss. Weasley. You have done very well. That's all, thank you." said Professor Marchbanks nicely.

I nodded, deciding to wait for Ron or Harry to finish. Hermione finished first out of everyone. _That girl is amazing_. Ten minutes later, the Trio, Neville and I were walking on our way to the Great Hall. We sat down and began to eat. The food went quickly. We were all that hungry.

"Ginny, what time do you have to patrol?" Harry asked, looking me square in the eyes.

"At nine o'clock. I have four hours until then. Meanwhile, I'll be studying Potions." I said briskly. Harry nodded.

"You all want to go to the library to study for a bit." Hermione suggested energetically. We all nodded.

"That would be convenient." Luna said serenely.

Finishing up dinner, we all got up and walked to the library. We found a table at the back and pulled out our books and parchment, quizzing one another on ingredients, their properties, and the instructions. I felt certain that we all were going to do extremely well in Potions. I didn't worry much about Defense Against the Dark Arts. We all were members of the D.A. and Harry was a good teacher to us. The D.A.D.A practical wouldn't be difficult at all and the exam testing the subject's theory would be challenging, but highly unproblematic. After two hours of studying in the library, we set aside the books (Hermione argued for ten minutes straight about this) and decided we'd just talk for once.

"The Slytherins have calmed down. Can you believe that?" Ron looked around unbelievably.

"No." Neville said thoughtfully. "I think they're bidding their time."

"What?" Ron said. "To kill us? Let them try." Ron finished daringly.

"Actually, I'd rather they not." I said tiredly. "Neville's right. I can't help but think that we have N.E.W.T.s to thank for distracting them…delaying their plans." I said ponderously.

Hermione nodded. "That does make sense." Luna said dreamily. Luna looked bored with this conversation, _as usual_.

"Well, most of us will be finished with our exams tomorrow so expect the attacks to start again." Harry said bluntly.

We all nodded to this. None of us looked forward to tomorrow.

"Well, guys, my time here is up. I've got to go- patrol duty." I said, getting up with my bag in my hand.

"We'll wait up for you in the common room." Neville said. I nodded, waving bye to them all.

Walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, I hoped that Colin wouldn't take too long to leave his dinner. I decided to enter the hall, seeing that it wasn't all that full. Colin easily spotted me, rising from his seat and walking over to me.

"What are you thinking, Ginny, walking by yourself? _You _know better." Colin said, his voice full of agitation.

Sighing, I said: "I was in the library. It wasn't a far walk." Colin looked like he was about to argue with me again.

"Nevertheless, it won't happen again. Can we just do this, please?" I asked impatiently.

Colin nodded. "Let's start on the first floor and work our way up." He said. I nodded.

"So, how have you been, Colin? I haven't heard from you in a while." I said politely.

His blue eyes looked at me softly, searchingly. "I've been better." Colin said with relief.

"Colin, just because we're not…together anymore, doesn't mean that you can't still hang around us all. Neville, Luna and I are still very much your friends. You don't have to hide from us." I said honestly, looking him in the eyes.

"I haven't been hiding from anyone, Gin." Colin responded hurriedly. "I needed space between us. I'm pretty sure you needed the space too. I just couldn't be around you for obvious reasons." Colin said straightforwardly.

I nodded. "You haven't been walking around Hogwarts alone, have you?" I asked, as we walked up the stairs to the second floor corridor.

"No." Colin said, as we walked down the hallway. "I walk with Seamus mostly."

I nodded. "Well, remember what I said, Colin. You're still my friend. You were always my friend, even before our relationship began. I don't want there to be too much distance between us. It's been two months and all, you know." I said and he nodded.

"I'll come around more, I promise." Colin said sincerely. "Sometimes, I still can't believe that we were only meant to be friends." He sighed quietly.

I nodded. "I had problems believing that too." I said honestly, although I was slightly uncomfortable with where our conversation was heading.

"I was so sure about us. I was _initially _more surer about you than I was about Harry." I said. As soon as Harry's name left my mouth, I knew it was a mistake.

The quiet tension between us was very uncomfortable, and it lasted for at least a good thirty seconds.

"You're around him a lot." Colin said quietly. "Are you with him?" He asked bluntly.

Looking up at Colin's blue eyes, I shook my head. "No, but I don't want to lie to you, Colin. I'm more attracted to Harry now." I said straightforwardly.

He nodded. "I figured as much." He said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Was that your way of telling me that the chances of you and him getting back together are very likely?" Colin asked smoothly, as if he already knew the answer- which he did.

"Yes, but I wanted you to know that from me. Not from some gossip or something." I said quietly, avoiding Colin's gaze.

"Thank you," Colin replied, truly grateful. Together, we walked up the stairs to the third floor corridor.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about students being out at all." I sighed. "We could be doing something more useful with our time, like studying our Potions and Defense." I whined, intentionally dramatic. Colin chuckled, amused by my attempt to lighten the atmosphere between us.

"Certainly. Still, we're Heads and we can't keep putting the duties off on the younger years…despite how attractive doing that really is." Colin said, forever rational.

I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. _This is how it's supposed to be between us_, I thought.

"Well, can you believe that we only have one more week here at Hogwarts? We graduate and then we move out into the real world. It's unbelievable." I said reminiscently.

"Nervous?" Colin asked. I nodded my response. "Of course. I can't stop thinking about what the future holds for us all." I said contemplatively.

Colin nodded. We were now on the fourth floor. "That's understandable. I'm scared too. At least we don't have to deal with lunatic Death Eaters or a crazy, evil lord." Colin grinned widely.

"Yeah, _that's _really a relief. I'm tired of all the fighting. I just want to move on beyond that. Everyone lost so much. _You _lost so much." I finished quietly.

Colin nodded. "I think about Dennis everyday. I think about how it should've been me. Ginny, don't, please. I feel that way for a reason. I died…and the way I came back. I just miss Dennis." Colin said, his voice almost broken from despair.

I stayed silent until we had entered the fifth floor corridor.

"Colin, I know that you and Dennis were close. I understand how it feels to lose a sibling, I do. Nevertheless, you're here because you're meant to be here. You were given a second chance, as cliché as that sounds, and I'm sure Dennis wouldn't want you to waste it. Mourn your brother, remember him always, but don't forget to live your life. You know that Dennis would want that for you." I said quietly, imploring Colin to see sense.

"Ginny, I'm trying. Really, I am. Look." Colin said, stopping to look at me. "I'm glad I told you all this. Really, I am." Colin said, nodding.

"I'm glad you told me too. Just, promise you'll live your life." I said.

"That's what I'm doing. I keep telling myself it'll get better. I guess it's just going to take _more _time." Colin said as we headed up to the sixth floor.

"I hope it'll get better for you." I said, hanging my head. Colin nudged me gently and said that it would.

I smiled. "C-Colin, I decided on my future career." I said nervously.

He looked up at me, surprise written across his face. "What?" he responded.

"I'm going to play for the Holyhead Harpies. I got a letter last week about them needing a chaser and I'm interested. You know, I never thought I could ever play Quidditch professionally. Yet, everyday now, the prospect of doing so is more and more appealing to me. I seriously want this. So, yeah, I've decided. I just haven't told anyone, except for you." I said quietly.

Colin's brow furrowed. "Why? They love you and they'll support you." He said the obvious truth.

"I know they will, I do." I sighed. "I've always felt like I have to become what my family wants me to be. Like I have to meet their expectations. For once, I feel like this is more important. I'm _going _to do this." I said determinedly.

"You're going to be great you know." Colin said with a grin. I smiled broadly.

"Well, nothing is certain yet. I still have to make the team, but I feel good about this. I want it, so I'm definitely going to work as hard as hell to get it." I said matter-of-factly.

Colin grinned. We were now done with patrolling. Thank goodness we weren't far from the tower.

"So, what are you going to do with all those N.E.W.T.s you'll get?" Colin asked.

I shrugged. "I'll use them _when _and _if _I ever need them." I said, nodding my head to assure myself.

We entered the common room (Colin had given the password) and lingered for a bit.

The commons was quiet, with only the fire in the fireplace making any noise at all.

"Well, Gin, it sounds like you've got everything figured out. You'll do great." Colin said, smiling friendly at me.

"Thanks, you too." I said, looking at Colin's straight blond hair.

"Well, Gin, I'm off to bed. Exams- early." Colin shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Yeah, how could I forget? Well, um, goodnight, Colin." I said hurriedly.

Colin nodded and took off up the boys staircase. I heard a door shut and then I looked around the quiet common room, savoring the memory of it like this.

Sighing, I headed up to my room. Upon entering, I immediately threw down my bag, changed into my night gown and got under the covers. Sleep came instantly.

* * *

"Thank Merlin! Potions is finally over." Ron yelled. Hermione, Harry and I smiled at him.

We all felt the exact same way. Defense Against the Dark Arts was now next. We had an hour till that exam. We chose 1:30PM to have lunch in the Great Hall.

"Ridiculous. That exam lasted four and a half hours. What were they thinking?" Ron asked, his mouth agape.

"Well, brother dear, they're called Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for a reason." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Still, that was ridiculous." Ron glared at me, after he said this. I laughed.

"Yes, they really were." Hermione said, shocking us all. "I think they're getting longer each year. I remember Percy, at Christmas, saying how his Potions N.E.W.T. lasted for three hours and a half." Hermione finished, her voice logical and thoughtful.

"Well, why add an extra hour?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's ridiculous. Then again, Potions is the only exam that lasts that long. It's the hardest N.E.W.T. to pass. That could be why." I said, guessing.

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, I'm glad that it's over with." Harry said, relieved.

"Well, one down, one more to go. I can't wait to be finished with them all. Around this time next week, we're going to be graduates. Then comes the real world." I said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Don't remind me." Harry said somberly.

"I'm nervous about it too, Harry, but it's inevitable." I said softly.

"We'll be there with you, mate. Wherever you go, we go." Ron said, shoving his mouth with more food.

"Harry, we can probably visit. Don't worry, you'll see Hogwarts again. I'm sure of it." Hermione said, trying to reassure Harry. He nodded.

We ate lunch and talked for another twenty-five minutes. Then, we headed to take our Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.

The written exam focused mostly on the theory of defensive spells, curses, and hexes. It even included defense against magical creatures and the methods used to either defeat or to deter them effectively. The test was not all that bad, thanks to Harry, Hermione and Professor Lupin, _may his soul rest in peace_. It lasted for two hours and a half.

Next up, was our D.A.D.A. practical. This would require a lot of focus and energy. It was an obstacle course set in a forest like environment. The deeper we got into the forest, the higher the level we were on. The higher the level, the better your marks would be. In all, there were fifteen levels total. At least, to my knowledge.

No one was really able to determine which level they had left off of. The practical exam lasted two hours, but the time flew by fast.

"IT'S OVER!" Ron exclaimed with mirth.

He wasn't the only one relieved to see everything done and over with, and he wasn't the only one yelling about it either. As a matter of fact, there were Ravenclaws running through the corridors, screaming "it's done" at the top of their lungs. It felt like Hogwarts was united in joy and relief over the exams completion. It felt nice. Very nice indeed.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	24. Chapter 24: It All Unfolds

Chapter 24 (_It All Unfolds)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling; I own nothing at all.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall that night was absolutely amazing. The fifth and the seventh years were obviously thrilled and relieved to be done with their exams. The Great Hall felt alive with relaxation and mirth. There was no tension in the air. Hogwarts almost felt like it was in the days before Voldemort _really _returned. Yes, it felt _that _good here.

"Pass the salt." Ron snapped at me. I glared at him.

"You ate an hour ago." I gritted. Ron looked confused.

"When has that ever stopped me from eating?" He remarked snidely. I kicked his shins.

It was now his turn to glare. "All those exams made me hungry." Ron said, drinking some of his pumpkin juice.

"Ron, you're always hungry." Luna said smartly, as if it were a scientific observation she'd made.

We all laughed at that. Ron blushed redder than his hair. "Oh, shut it." He snapped, eating his mashed potatoes and gravy.

"He'll never stop eating." I chuckled into Harry's ear. Harry smiled warmly at me.

"Ginny, I want to talk to you afterward, remember?" Harry said, staring at me softly with his gorgeous emerald eyes.

I nodded. "Yea, I remember." I said, feeling a bit nervous about this talk.

"Okay." Harry said uneasily.

Things between us were a bit awkward after that. But we talked, we laughed and we ate.

Luna kept giving me pointed looks. She obviously knew what was happening between Harry and I. It seemed that Neville also knew too. I figured that Hermione knew too, being _Hermione_ and all. She was keeping Ron very busy, giving Harry and I ample space and time to simply talk and be around one another.

After dinner, we all walked Luna to her common room and then we headed to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione sat on the love seat near the window, talking about goodness knows what.

Harry and I sat near the fireplace, listening to our surroundings in the common room.

"Ginny, you know what I want to talk about don't you?" Harry asked awkwardly, but I could tell that he was getting more and more confident as he spoke.

I nodded. "I think I have an idea, yeah." I said. He nodded.

"Well, it's more like what I want to ask you." Harry said determinedly and continued.

"Hear me out. I want another go with us." Harry blurted out simply, looking me in the eyes, as if he didn't mean to say the last bit _that _way. _He must've had a speech ready._

"Harry, you-." I began to say, but he cut me off.

"I know you said that we'd never work, but I feel like we have something _now _that we didn't have back then. That something is enough to…make us work right this time. I mean, we've changed, right? _I've changed_." Harry said, a bit flustered.

He ran his hands through his already messy hair, making it even messier. He looked delectable, dark and handsomely rough.

"Yes, we've both changed, Harry." I said, nodding my head. Just when I was about to continue, he cut me off again.

"And we've grown. We've both dated others and, Gin- to be quite honest- there's no one like you. Not Cho, not Susan. There's only you. I'm very sure that it'll always be you." Harry said, his emerald eyes piercing mine with so much emotion…so much _love_.

I smiled widely at him. My heart felt extremely, incredibly, amazingly…_happy_.

"I wanted to ask you two months ago. I knew that you needed time to move on past Colin and I respect that still, I do. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I had to ask." Harry finished, looking me in the eyes bravely.

I scooted closer towards him and cupped his face in my hands.

"Harry, you didn't have to say so much. All you had to do was _this_." I said, kissing him square on the mouth.

The kiss was deep, longing, and very passionate. It was _everything. TRULY everything. _

I ended the kiss and looked Harry deep in his gorgeous eyes. Eyes that were truly one of a kind.

"OY! YOU TWO DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE GOING TO GET BACK TOGETHER!" Ron howled across the common room.

Everyone looked at Harry and I, including Colin. My eyes widened slightly upon seeing him, but he smiled a bit and nodded his head at me. I returned the nod and the smile gratefully. I also thanked my lucky stars that everything had worked out finer than fine.

Hermione was restraining and hitting Ron, so that he'd remain seated. Harry shrugged at him, and I rolled my eyes. Hermione then kissed Ron thoroughly on the mouth, and he finally looked at us and said:

"Whatever." Then, he went back to sucking Hermione's face off. Hermione was actually giggling now.

Harry and I ignored this and kissed one another again. Harry's technique was, by far, the best I had ever encountered. I couldn't help but compare him to the others, who weren't anywhere in his league. _Why does he have to be so good at everything he does?_ Harry wasn't shy, like Colin. Nor was Harry's technique demanding, forceful and domineering like Draco. His kiss was soft, gentle, _cherishing_. It felt like we had all the time in the world. _It felt like he loved me beyond love itself. It felt so real, so complete._

"You know, I expected you to ask me a month ago. That was very thoughtful of you." I whispered, kissing his ear.

He smiled. "Well, I do try." He said sarcastically, damn near Slytherin. _And he was smirking. _

"Now who looks Slytherin?" I said, smiling.

"Well, it was the hat's first choice for me. I've never told anyone, other than Dumbledore." Harry said honestly, kissing me back.

I looked at him, surprised. _Maybe we were made for one another_. I laughed at this thought.

"Me too." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. Harry ran his hands through my hair, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Ginny, I want to ask you-." Harry said slowly, but he was distracted by a yell.

"LET THE OWL IN." Some first year boy screeched, not far from us at all.

Till this very day, I don't believe that Harry and I would've paid any attention to that bird-especially if it hadn't flown in front of Harry's face, knocking my head sideways and out of its way.

"RUDDY OWL." I said, wanting to hex it to death.

Then, there was another owl. A very handsome, elegant owl that was too regal and sophisticated. It was a black owl, with sharp, intelligent eyes. It was hovering right in front of me, with its leg stuck out haughtily.

I reached for the parchment, untied it and I read.

_Ginny, _

_Two students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have been taken. Where, I do not know? You must figure out if any of your Gryffindors are missing. If some are, then they're most likely gone. If everyone is there, do NOT let anyone leave the safety of the tower. I'm not sure if McGonagall knows anything yet. Write her, using my owl. Meanwhile, I will be trying to find out where the missing students are. Do not leave the tower until I come for you myself. Don't be a brave, stupid Gryffindor. My owl will return to me, after you've owled McGonagall. Do not leave the tower. _

_D.M._

My heart was racing. _I thought madness like this was far behind us_. I looked to Harry.

"Zabini's taken two Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws." I said quietly. Harry nodded, his composure calm and unsurprised.

"From Susan." Harry said, holding up the parchment for me to see.

I pointed to mine and said: "Draco." He nodded.

Standing up, I screeched. "EVERYONE QUIET! I NEED FOR EVERYONE TO LISTEN!" I screamed.

Immediately, the common room quieted. Hermione and Ron were standing now. So was Neville.

"I just found out that two students each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are missing. QUIET! I'm going to do a headcount of the Gryffindors who are already here in the tower. NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE is to leave the safety of the tower. If you know a Gryffindor that isn't here now, or who hasn't been here for a while, SPEAK UP. Afterward, I'm going to write to McGonagall and await her instructions. Look around, is everyone here?" I asked, doing a headcount.

Harry stood beside me, trying to recognize who was here and who wasn't. I knew for a fact that Gryffindor House had 75 members, including myself and Colin. We knew this because we were Heads. Now, I thanked my lucky stars for knowing this fact.

"They're all here, Gin." Colin said. I nodded and sighed with relief.

_Everyone was here_. "I'm going to owl McGonagall." I told Harry and Colin. Harry nodded, _disappointment etched on his face. Why? _I wondered. _And at a time like this._

"We have to do something." Harry said, taking control of the situation-as usual.

"NO! We're not leaving this tower, Harry. Besides, we don't know where they are and what we're specifically up against." I said hurriedly.

I snatched up a piece of parchment that was left out on a table, and I began scribbling furiously to McGonagall about what I knew. I tied the parchment onto Draco's owls leg, and I told it to hurry. The owl took off immediately. I turned to face Colin. He had already ushered most of the students upstairs. Only the older Gryffindors refused to listen to the Head Boy.

"HE TOLD YOU ONCE! DON'T MAKE HIM TELL YOU AGAIN! GO TO BED!" I yelled, glaring at all of them.

They all shuffled up the stairs and the common room emptied, with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and I. I expected that Colin would be joining us again soon.

"I can't believe this is happening _now of all times_. Especially after everything we've already went through." Hermione said worriedly.

"I don't think this madness will ever end." Harry sighed, with the burden of the world seemingly back on his shoulders-yet again.

"This is crazy," I breathed quietly. Colin entered the common room with the rest of us.

"Zabini's many things, but stupid isn't one of them. How could he take those students and try to murder them? He must know how this is going to end for him, either way. I don't understand it." I said, truly baffled.

"What is there to understand, Gin?" Neville asked, thinking the obvious reason for Zabini's actions.

"Yea, the guy is a raving madman." Ron said bluntly. "Lunatics don't have reasons. They just-do what they do." Ron finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, Ron, you're not understanding me. It's not the _Slytherin_ thing to do." I said slowly. At this, Hermione's eyes widened. She began to nod her head vigorously.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Colin asked, his mouth in a frown.

"They use cunning and ruthlessness to get what they want; albeit, it may never work exactly how they imagined it. I just don't understand why Zabini is doing this?" I finished, shaking my head in confusion.

"Maybe he's just trying to prove something, Gin." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Undoubtedly, he is. What's so important for him to prove? What will he gain from doing this?" I said, trying to figure Zabini out.

He nodded. "It doesn't make sense to me either." Harry said quietly.

"Even I can't fathom it." Hermione said slowly, sitting down next to Ron.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? HE'S DONE IT ALREADY." Ron said, looking around at us all like we are crazy.

I flinched. Now really wasn't the time to use an outside voice. Hermione sent Ron a death glare.

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't matter why he's done it. It doesn't matter what he's done it for. It doesn't change the fact that he's a raving lunatic, who has taken four students to do Merlin knows what. _He just did_. All that really matters is that we figure out how to stop the jerk from killing someone." Ron said reasonably.

Nodding, I realized that my brother wasn't the best chessmen for nothing. He was being practical, and that's exactly what we needed right now to stay focused on what _is _important.

"So, how are we going to stop him? We don't even know where he is." Neville said quietly.

"Draco's trying to find out. Ron don't you start. If it weren't for him, we would know nothing until it was probably too late to stop Zabini. Just be quiet about him." I snapped.

Ron glared at me but he calmed considerably.

"They still don't trust him." Hermione said. I nodded.

"I need to know if Luna was taken." Neville said, panic in his voice.

"She couldn't have, Neville." Colin said. "Didn't you all escort her yourselves?" Colin said reassuringly.

"We don't know how he took them." Neville said slowly, getting more worked up over Luna.

"Use the owl Susan used to write Harry. Don't worry, Neville, I think she's fine." I said, hoping with every fiber of my being that Zabini didn't have Luna.

"Ask her who's been taken." Harry said to Neville, really wanting to know who to save.

"Wherever they are, they're not far from Hogwarts." Hermione said logically.

Looking at her, I knew that she was right.

"She's right. They're close. Zabini still wants two Gryffindors. _How desperate do you think he is to get them?_" I said, realization striking me.

"Desperate enough to not leave until he's finished his job." Harry said, nodding his head and catching on.

"So, where the hell could he be? Room of Requirement?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "I'd hoped that room would stay destroyed. It's too much trouble." Harry grumbled.

"Well, how are we going to get into _that _room? It's nearly impossible." Hermione said, knowing that our chances up against the Room of Requirement weren't all that great.

"Well, guessing what he needed at the time won't be all that difficult." Colin reasoned.

"True but, still, that could take hours. Days even. We don't have that much time." Harry said, getting frustrated.

Neville had finished off his letter to Luna and had sent it off.

"Hold on, we don't know for sure that he's really in the room. I was just guessing." Ron said rationally.

"Where else could he be? The room was actually the best option, Ronald." Hermione said, irritated. Ron closed his mouth to stop from arguing, I guess.

"I agree. This all happened too quickly, too quietly for them to be taken anywhere else. Especially, without none of them being seen." I said, nodding my head thoughtfully.

"So let's go." Colin said impatiently.

"We're waiting on Luna's response and on Draco. Then, we'll know where they are for sure. Until then, let's just-relax and calm down." I said softly.

Everyone finally sat down. Five minutes later, McGonagall had responded.

"_She didn't know_." I said unbelievably.

"Who? Know what?" Ron said hurriedly.

"McGonagall." I snapped. "She didn't know about the missing students." I said, not believing the words that the Headmistress had scrawled so furiously onto the parchment.

"_How could she not know_?" Hermione said panicked, truly baffled.

"I don't know. Something's not right." I said, shaking my head.

"You think." Neville snapped. I did a double take. Neville never snapped at anyone.

"Neville, that's wasn't necessary." Hermione said. "Luna is fine, you'll see."

Neville nodded his head. Another owl flew into the common room and dropped something onto Neville's lap. It was Luna's owl. I looked at him expectantly. He nodded.

"She's okay." We both breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Malfoy's coming here." Harry spat. I nodded.

"He said he would- when he found out where they were." I responded.

"Well, let's hope the ferret does. For all their sakes." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione's waist.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Someone's at the portrait." Colin said, getting up and crossing the room.

"Where's Ginevra?" I heard. It was Draco. Colin had opened the portrait, letting him in.

"He's here." Colin spat, crossing the common room to sit back down.

"Thanks, Creevey, but I didn't need the lame introduction." Draco said glacially.

"Draco, now really isn't the time for that . Where are they?" I snapped at him.

"Hello to you too, Ginevra." Draco said smoothly. I sent him a death glare.

"No one really knows, outside of Zabini and Parkinson. She's with him. I was thinking there's a way that we can find out." Draco said superiorly.

"Cut the crap and get to the point, Malfoy." Ron said angrily.

Draco sent Ron a chilling glare, and then he turned to Harry.

"We set a trap." Draco explained bluntly. "We lure them out with bait." He finished.

Harry was nodding his head. "Draco, that's brilliant." I whispered.

"It'll have to be Harry and Ginny." Hermione said, nodding her head. "Someone they really want. Someone they won't be able to resist."

I looked at Harry. "It's always you, Harry." I said sadly. He nodded, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Good thing I'm used to it, right." Harry said, grinning forcibly. I started grinning too, because in a way, it was funny.

"Why are you two grinning? You both aren't _that _mad." Draco spat, looking at us both like we were insane.

"Malfoy, we're used to this. You are too." Hermione said sensibly.

"They're acting like there's nothing to it." Draco said venomously. He sent a glare at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Draco, of course I'm nervous; but Harry will be there and that is all the comfort I need really." I said evenly.

Harry looked at me deeply and smiled. Ron and Hermione shared an intimate look. Neville and Colin shuffled around awkwardly and Draco just looked like he was on the verge of being sick.

Harry, feeling how the atmosphere had changed, decided to broach a new subject.

"Well, let's do this, then." Harry said, getting up to head out of the portrait hole.

"No, not until we plan this through." Hermione said. Ron nodded his head.

"Fine! Once he does whatever he does to Ginny and I, he'll probably take us to where the others are. You'll follow him and everyone, except for one person, will enter the place and rescue us all." Harry said, laying the plan bare.

"And the person who doesn't enter?" Neville asked with a frown of confusion.

"They'll go find McGonagall and alert the rest of the staff." I said gently.

"Sounds reasonable to me." Colin said, nodding his assent.

"Hold on, I don't like it." Ron began. "We don't know what they'll do to either Ginny or Harry on sight. They could kill them or leave them for dead or something." Ron said, his voice ringing throughout the common room.

"That's just a risk that we're going to have to take." Harry yelled.

"Not with my sister you won't!" Ron fumed back.

I stood up to calm them down, before things escalated out of control.

"Guys, please. Now isn't the time for this." I begged. "Ron, I appreciate it, really, I do. But I can make my own decisions." I said calmly.

"No he's right, Ginevra." Draco said, his mouth curled distastefully because he actually agreed with Ron.

My head snapped towards Draco in shock. _Never_, in my life, have I thought that I'd see the day where Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy agree on something.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

Draco's exterior hardened. "We don't know what Zabini or Parkinson would do to the both of you. Too much here is being left to chance. It's an unnecessary risk that can be avoided." Draco said condescendingly, like he was talking to a child.

"But you all would be there to back us up." I said exasperatedly.

"Still, no one can undo an _Avada Kedavra_. Too much is left to chance, Ginevra. No!" Draco said, frustrated.

"I agree." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I have an idea." She added hopefully.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ginny walks _alone_. Ginny gets taken-alone." Hermione said meekly. "Hear me out, Ronald, Harry, just-just hear me out. If Ginny was alone, she wouldn't be considered that all that threatening. However, combine her presence with Harry's, and you have an intimidation factor. If Harry's isn't seen, then the chances of her being _taken _actually increases. That means that the chances of them killing her on sight lessens." Hermione said logically.

Draco looked at Hermione with grudging respect. Ron and Harry still weren't convinced.

"NO!" Harry yelled at Hermione. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Zabini wants to _hurt _Ginny more than anything. He wants to savor the kill, not make it fast. He's not going to kill her on sight, and he's going make sure that Parkinson doesn't either. I'm positive that the plan would work if Ginny alone was to be captured- _by herself_."

Harry glared Hermione. I'd never seen him look at her like that before.

"I'll do it. She's right, Harry. I'm for it." I said quietly, looking down at my lap.

"I don't like it. What about Hermione and me?" Ron offered.

"Ron," Hermione sighed frustrated. "They would probably kill me on sight, and you might be lucky enough to live after they're through with me. It has to be her. They'll take her for sure." Hermione said, tired of repeating herself.

Ron sighed and looked at me. After some seconds, he conceded. "Fine."

"So, are we going to do this now or what?" I asked.

"There's no time like the present." Colin said lightly. I could tell that he didn't like the plan.

"Everyone isn't going." Harry said authoritatively. Hermione nodded, as well as Ron.

"It should be Ron, Harry and I." Hermione said, bossy as ever.

"No." Draco spat coldly, giving Hermione a look of disgust. "I'm coming and that's final."

Hermione sighed and gave Draco an agitated look. Ron's face was extremely red. He wanted to be nowhere near Draco Malfoy.

"Whatever. Let's go." Harry said, frustrated. He walked to the portrait hole with all of us.

"I'm coming too." Colin said firmly. Hermione sighed, very irritated.

"You can't! Besides, the invisibility cloak will barely hold the four of us as it is. Just stay!" Hermione said irately.

"This is Ginny we're talking about. Need I say anything else." Colin said fiercely.

When our eyes connected that moment, I recognized the part of Colin that I loved so much.

"Fine." Harry snapped. "We'll just have to enlarge the cloak. Neville, I want you to stay behind and wait for us. Hermione, do you still have that galleon you charmed for the D.A.?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"It's upstairs." Hermione said, looking a bit worried. "_Accio _D.A. galleon." She said.

"Neville, do you still have yours?" Ron asked hastily.

"Yeah. _Accio _my D.A. galleon." Neville said awkwardly.

"What the hell is a D.A. galleon?" Draco said coldly.

"It's how the D.A. communicated with one another. Hermione put a Protean Charm on them, you know, like the Dark Mark." I said to him. Draco looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes.

I thought this was hilarious. Those two would probably always be academic rivals. Hermione sent a smirk of her own his way, and you could tell that he was silently fuming inside.

"Great, here's mine. Do you have yours Neville?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded.

"Okay. When he's taken Ginny, go straight to McGonagall, Neville. Don't leave alone. We don't know who else is helping them, so have Seamus go with you. Then, we'll message you the location of the students and Zabini. Be careful." Harry said hurriedly.

"Come on." Ron said. We were all out of the portrait whole.

"_Engorgio."_ Hermione said. The cloak enlarged enough for them all to fit underneath it.

"Okay, I'll start walking. I bet I can guess where they're looking. Typical Slytherins." I said snidely. Draco scoffed underneath the cloak.

"Quiet." Harry snapped.

"Lay off, Potter." Draco retorted.

"Will you both shut up?" Ron said agitatedly.

"Ok, now that the testosterone is cleared, can we actually do this?" Hermione asked snidely.

I began to walk towards the more dodgier parts of Hogwarts, where students often made out. Walking up the stairs to the Astronomy tower, I opened the door and was embraced by the starry night sky and an uncanny chilly wind.

Sighing, I leaned over the turret a bit, looking down at the long drop that was below. I decided that I would wait for a bit, just in case. For some reason, this place felt right. Like this was the place to be. After five minutes of waiting, Ron began to sigh so much that Hermione put a silencing spell on the cloak. I was sure that they all were nudging one another beneath it. _Maybe I'm wasting time up here_, I thought.

Walking to the door, I grabbed the handle and I jerked on it but the door wouldn't open. I tried jerking the door again, pulling on it harder and harder. The damn door was prone to get stuck occasionally due to the fiasco involving Draco, Dumbledore and the Death Eaters.

"_Alohomora._" I said, tapping the door with my wand. I inhaled a sharp breath.

_Alohomora_ always worked, unless someone had specifically charmed the door to not open. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco wouldn't do this. _Someone_ was on this tower with me. _Where_ _were they? _

"Whoever you are, come out. NOW!" I yelled, my voice shaking slightly.

Yet, truth be told, I was very nervous. I had all of my friends and family here with me. I was sure that they would protect me, but I still felt incredibly afraid.

"Why be hasty, _little _Ginny?" said a voice so cold and ruthless that it felt more penetrating than a winter's breeze.

His form was appearing clearer and clearer. The bastard had disillusioned himself. Now he in front of me, with his wand drawn. It was a very good thing that my wand was already in my hand.

"_Expelliar-_", I began.

"_Silencio._" Zabini said, finishing his spell before I finished mine. He quickly disarmed me of my wand afterwards.

Now he was walking closer towards me, with both of the wands in his hands.

"You got away from me last time, little Ginny. Not again. I'm going to have a lot of fun with _you_. I'm going to love every moment. I'll cherish every ounce of energy I put into murdering you." He said, his voice low and cold.

Shivers went down my spine. Shivers that I couldn't stop. His voice was the voice of a lover, who spoke promising words of endearment. The only thing Zabini promised for me, was my end. And he really would do it.

_Damn him for being so much like Tom_, I thought. _Do something. You've got to look believable, said a_nother stray thought that I was able to decipher in my mind.

But this wasn't pretend anymore. I was afraid. I did the only thing that I could do without a wand. I swung at him, nearly striking his nose. I was trying to break it, but the bastard caught my arm and sent me reeling onto the tower floor with a backhand blow to my cheek. The left side of my face was throbbing with heat. My head was swimming, and I could barely make him out.

"Forget you, Zabini." I yelled fiercely.

"Courage." He spat with a smirk. "It will not save you. Stand up." Zabini said icily.

_Was he going to kill me now? Like this?_ I thought to myself. My eyes widened.

_No, not like this. Please, let him take me to the others. Please, please, not like this. _I thought to myself.

I stood up on my feet, my head raised defiantly. It didn't trouble him in the slightest. His face was practically emotionless, besides the lethal steel in his eyes that clearly reflected one thing. _Triumph_.

"Just do it already." I snapped. He laughed at this.

"I told you. I- want- to- play." Zabini said slowly. "_Expulso_." He yelled.

Suddenly, my feet were lifted off of the tower floor and I was flying through the air. Then, I felt something hard. Something really, _really _hard. All I felt was pain. _Pain_ _everywhere_.

Pain was my last thought because, at that moment, I ceased to think of anything else.

_~PLEASE REVIEW~ _


	25. Chapter 25: Revenge of the Defeated

Chapter 25 (_Revenge of the Defeated_)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all.

SPLASH!

SPLASH! SPLASH!

SPLASH!

"Mmm." I moaned, stirring from unconsciousness. Then, water was on me. _Everywhere_.

It was in my mouth, my nose. I was coughing. _Too much water_. I had to get it out. Panic consumed me. I couldn't get up. I was bound to a wooden chair. That much I could tell, due to my struggle against the furniture.

_Thrashing_. I felt two hard blows to my face. Blows that felt like a Giant had shattered my face. The wooden chair I was sitting in toppled over. Now, I was coughing up the water that had finally decided to leave me. I inhaled all the air my lungs would admit. The floor was now creaking because of footsteps. Footsteps that were so near me. I could see the shoes. _Feminine _shoes. Upon looking up, I knew that my vision was a haze. I could only make out the outline of a girl. I was shivering uncontrollably. It was too cold. The water was too cold, and I was still soaked in all of it-on this old, tattered floor.

I had been kicked _hard _in my stomach. The blow made my stomach organs feel like they were all cramping, squeezing too tightly. _Pain_! Another kick.

An earth-shattering scream left my throat.

This time, they had kicked my face. My nose was broken. Blood flowed freely from it. There was so much blood. Too much blood.

"Sit her up right." said a cool male voice.

"Humph." said the female, kicking me again.

I was hoisted up by my right arm. Now, I was screaming like I had not screamed before. The whole right side of my body was in agony.

_Make it stop. Please, make it stop. STOP!_ I screamed in my head. Vocally, I was still screaming.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" said the feminine voice. The pain stopped. _Thank goodness._ I sighed.

"_You_ show compassion." said the male. His voice sounded amused and cold.

"It's the least we can do-before killing her." said the girl sadistically. "Now, when are we going to kill them? I want to get this over with. The sooner we leave, the better." She finished in a matter-of-fact manner.

"All in good time, dear. Patience is, after all, a virtue." the male voice responded wittily.

"WE NEED TO DO THIS NOW! THE STAFF MAY BE ALERT!" the girl raged.

"NO! BE SILENT!" The man yelled, and the woman immediately quieted.

I was positioned upright. My vision was clearing fast. It was dark in here, but I knew that I did not recognize this place. The furniture here was old and torn. Everything was mangled and destroyed, even the bed in the corner of this room. Dust was everywhere. Only dust and dirt, scraps of broken furniture, and glass. Sharp glass that was stuck in my leg at this very moment.

There was glass from a vase, from the shattered window, the broken mirror. It seemed to be everywhere.

_Where the hell is this place?_ I asked myself. _How did I get this far from Hogwarts? _

Looking around the room, I could tell that there were others bound just like me. Most were propped against a wall, like myself, or tied to some broken furniture that was strong enough to secure them firmly.

_The missing students_, I thought. Looking around, I wondered: _Where the hell are they? _

_Why aren't they here yet?_ I thought, with a dreading sense of despair and hopelessness.

_What if they were caught too? Oh, no, please. This can't be happening._ My thoughts were racing. I was panicking.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt my body feel less stiff. Some of the pain returned. Yet, it wasn't nearly as severe as it was before, when the girl had hoisted me up straight.

"I want her to suffer." said the male voice. I finally recognized that voice. _Zabini_, which means that the other had to be _Parkinson. _

_Where the hell was Harry?_

"I know. I want the little blood traitor to suffer too, but we must be smart about this. We've accomplished our goal. Murder them, mutilate their bodies, hang them on the gates of Hogwarts and leave before we are captured. Then, we can come back next year and do it again and again." said Parkinson, with a manic gleam in her eyes.

"Fine." Zabini said painfully, collapsing to the floor.

_Why was he in pain_? He was screaming. Parkinson illuminated the room with her wand.

_Oh my God. He's changing. His looks are changing._ I thought. My eyes wide open.

_Polyjuice Potion. _He was no longer screaming. The transformation must've been over.

Parkinson's light had moved away from his face. I couldn't tell who he was because there was no light anymore.

"Your potion will wear out in a minute." said a voice so rugged and deep.

"Thanks for the obvious." Parkinson snapped . Sure enough, she cried out in pain.

Her wand was on the floor, but it was still alight. It didn't take long for me to distinguish her features at all. I knew her face. I knew it well.

_Alecto Carrow._ My eyes widened. _Death Eaters. _

_The man. Amycus Carrow, her brother._ I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him. He had tried to kill me in my fifth year, when Draco had let the Death Eaters into the school.

"Let's get this over with." Alecto drawled. She looked like she was anticipating the kill.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely a voice at all. "Why?"

Amycus bent down beside me and roughly grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Why not?" He breathed, his voice cold and malicious. "Why not kill? Why not murder filthy mudbloods and traitorous, good-for-nothing pureblood scum, _little_ Ginny?"

Amycus looked at me coldly, shoving my head back forcefully.

_Of course. Why hadn't I noticed it before?_ Zabini never called me anything but Weasley, and he hardly ever spoke to me. When Carrow and his sister ran Hogwarts last year, he would always leer at me and call me little Ginny.

_And Parkinson! _Even **she** wouldn't have the nerve to cast _Sectumsempra_ on anyone-at least not publicly_. _This explains everything_. How could I not see this?_ I wondered, my eyes widening further.

"Kill them." Amycus said to his sister. Alecto smirked coldly. "Gladly."

Her wand was raised at two figures in the right corner. I could hear them screaming, pleading for their lives. Alecto was laughing a high pitched laugh that was unfeeling and merciless. I had to distract them both from killing.

"What did you do to them? Where is Zabini and Parkinson?" I yelled at Amycus.

Alecto's wand dropped and she stormed over to her brother, who was standing in front of me.

"One more word, bitch, and I'll cut out your tongue." Alecto fumed at me.

Amycus put up a hand and, instantly, she quieted. He was now smirking down at me.

"They're fine. I can't say so much for you yourself, but they are more than fine. They're at Durmstrang. Parkinson will never enter England again due to the Death Eater related activities that she was involved in. We had proof, so blackmailing her to simply go away wasn't difficult at all. She actually wished us luck." Amycus finished, his smirk widening.

I was trembling. "What did you do to Zabini?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Now, he was entirely different from Parkinson. He was clean, so no blackmail there. However, a simple threat to murder his tramp of a mother and to steal the family wealth was more than enough to convince him to disappear off to Durmstrang. To keep the blood traitor silent, we tortured him so that he wouldn't dare speak of it to anyone." Alecto finished, with a frenzied glow in her eyes.

"How are you getting their hairs?" I asked, glaring at Alecto furiously. She smirked.

"Parkinson gladly gives me hers-on a weekly basis actually. We've had to torture Zabini's mother five times, but he always gives us what we want in the end. Now, the time for talking is over. Goodbye, blood traitor." Alecto spat, raising her wand at me.

_She was ready to kill_.

"You won't get away with this. My family will see to that." I said strongly. She laughed, as if it were the most funniest thing that she'd ever heard in her life.

"Oh, darling, but we will." She said, sickeningly sweet. "You'll be dead. No one will ever know that we were here. And Vaisey-that idiot gave me his wand. When they find you all, his wand will be near your corpses. They will think he did it and he will go to Azkaban." She said, laughing her inhumane laugh.

Of course, Vaisey and Nott had helped them plan all of this. I'm willing to bet other Slytherins did too.

"Do they know who you really are? Nott and Vaisey?" I asked. Surprise shown on Amycus's face.

"You are smart, little Ginny." He said, close to endearing. "No, they don't and they never will." He said, lifting his wand at my face.

My eyes widened. "Before you do it, why me?" I asked, hoping to make him pause.

And he did. Alecto sighed, she was very frustrated and disappointment clearly shown in her eyes.

_Come on Harry. Please._ I begged.

"Loved by Potter. Close to everyone, even Malfoy." Amycus spat. My eyes widened, and I shook my head.

"Oh, yes." He smirked triumphantly. "I know all about you and him. I've known for quite some time. The filthy blood traitor even had the nerve to go to your pigsty of a home for the holidays." He spat disgustedly.

Alecto was laughing. She could feel the moment building my murder, and she relished every moment of it.

"So you see why killing you would truly get under Potter and Malfoy's skin. I want to make them pay. Your death will do just that." He said, lifting his wand again at my face.

"I need my wand." Vaisey said, bursting into the room, with Nott beside him.

"WHAT- CARROW?" Nott yelled. "WHERE ARE ZABINI AND PARKINSON?" He screamed, truly confused.

Vaisey's eyes were round and confused. I could tell that he didn't know what was going on at all. Alecto groaned in fury, and Amycus's mouth thinned. _He's going to kill them. _I realized.

Nott must have somehow anticipated Amycus's intentions because he sent a curse his way. But Alecto was fast, and she stunned him. He fell instantly. Vaisey, who had no wand, was also stunned.

"What to do with the boy?" Alecto said, rounding on Amycus.

"No one would believe a murderer." He said, talking about Vaisey. "We can talk to Nott Sr. and tell him to quiet his son." Amycus gritted out.

"Now, where were we?" Amycus said, his wand again in my face.

"_STUPEFY_." yelled voices near the door. Looking up and over towards the door, I saw them. _Finally!_ None of the stunners hit Amycus or Alecto. It was five against two, a very fair fight.

_We're going to make it_. I sighed.

Curses were flying everywhere. Hermione and Draco were dueling Alecto and Ron and Harry were dueling Amycus. Colin was squatting down in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Gin, I wanted to stop it sooner." Colin apologized fiercely.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're-. COLIN MOVE!" I screamed. A red light was headed our way.

His eyes widened and he tackled me to the floor. Together, we fell hard on the dirty ground. I was screaming again. My whole body was in pain. _The pain! _It was so unbearable. It was everywhere.

I was breathing now, trying to calm down and stay still. I couldn't help but scream. The pain! _Oh, the pain_.

I could hear the noise of curses flying everywhere, exploding things. I could hear another scream.

_Who was hurt?_ I asked myself.

I was still breathing heavily, trying not to move anymore than I already had. The pain was slowly, but surely, ebbing.

BOOM! I heard an explosion from my right and cruel laughter. Another scream of agony.

_Make it stop. Stop! Please! _I thought continuously. Begging. The explosions still continued, the curses still flew. Turning my head, I could see _Draco on the ground. Blood surrounded him. _

_Oh, no. Please, please don't be dead. Don't be dead. _

"Colin." I moaned. Reaching with my left arm, I tried not to make sharp movements.

I felt him.

"COLIN!" I yelled.

Still, he did not answer. Another BOOM! Another scream. _Hermione?_

Touching Colin, I began to poke him. Yet, he was still.

"COLIN, WAKE UP! COLIN!" I screamed. Yet, he remained unresponsive.

He remained still. "WAKE UP!" I cried. "Please, don't. Please. Colin."

_No, no, no, no, no. Wake up! Please, let him wake up! _I begged in my head.

The air was thick. I smelt _fire_. Something was on fire. Smoke was everywhere it seemed. My eyes were burning. Breathing felt impossible. _Choking_! I needed air. No air was to be had.

BOOM! Everything around me shook this time. Then, I heard a thud. A _body._

"RON, GET THEM OUT OF HERE! NOW!" said a voice. _Harry. _

I tried to breath in air, but air didn't exist now.

_Harry_. His face was so clear in my head.

And then, the world went black. There was nothing at all.

* * *

Light! There was too much light streaming into my eyes at this very moment. A blinding, overwhelming light.

"Hmmm." I moaned. Turning my body, I continued to stir around.

_I'm in a bed_. Looking around, I realized that I was _in the hospital wing. _

Sitting up, I looked around even more. The beds were all empty, except for two occupants. Hermione was in one of the beds, and another student I did not recognize.

"Gin, thank Merlin you're awake. Madame Pomfrey will want to check you out." Harry said, clearly relieved.

He was standing next to my bed. _Where did he come from?_

I nodded. "Could you draw the curtains?" I asked.

He pulled them closed, sitting on the mattress I was lying on.

"I should go and get Pomfrey." Harry said. I began to shake my head furiously.

"No. First, tell me what happened after you all came? Will Hermione be okay? Where's Draco and Ron? Where is Colin? He fell down, he was hit with something. A curse probably. Well, answer me, Harry." I said frustrated.

Harry's emerald eyes softened, and he nodded.

"We fought. You heard the fight. The Carrows- well, they weren't going to go silently. The explosions were all them. They were trying to get the Shrieking Shack to cave in or something like that, probably so they could escape and leave us all dead. Hermione's fine. She's just sleeping. She woke up before you did. Ron and Malfoy are fine too, although Malfoy will be limping for a while. Colin…" Harry said, looking at me as if he couldn't find any words to explain Colin.

My heart seemed to clench. It was beating too fast.

"Colin was taken to St. Mungos. When we found him, his pulse was weak but there was a pulse." Harry said slowly, nodding his head.

I sighed and a smile spread across my face. Looking up at Harry, I smiled broadly.

"So, he's okay. He's still there. When can we see him?" I asked hurriedly.

"Ginny, Colin's dead." Harry said bit by bit. Looking at him, my eyes widened and my smile was long forgotten.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD? YOU SAID-" I yelled at Harry.

"I know what I said, but he didn't make it. The Healers said maybe if we had arrived earlier, then maybe they could've reversed the curse. But it- it was the curse. It was too strong and, in the end, it killed him." Harry said hurriedly, stumbling over his words.

Air. Where had all the air in the room gone? To be quite honest, I didn't want it. I wanted Colin.

"NO. NO!" I said. _No_ was the only word that I could find. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Ah, Miss. Weasley, I'm glad you're awake. Potter, you know better than to upset one of my patients. Out!" Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"NO," I screamed. "Please, no." I moaned.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and her eyes were cast downward.

"I'm afraid so, . I am…sorry." She finished, lamenting.

I fell back onto the bed, looking at nothing and no one. I saw none of them. Only Colin and his smile. Only Colin and his blond hair and penetrating, gorgeous, honest blue eyes. I saw him. _And only him_.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and, to be honest, I wasn't in a very sunny mood. Not in the slightest. I was in the Room of Requirement with all of my friends, except for Colin. Colin would never sit near me again, nor would he ever give me an uncomfortable, slightly resentful look.

I would really miss him. Even the part of him that never fully got over our break up.

"Well, this madness is all over. Thank Merlin." Ron exclaimed, slinging an arm around Hermione, who looked very healthy and extremely content.

"That, Weasley, is perhaps the smartest thing that has ever left your mouth." Draco said sarcastically, with a smirk that was surprisingly close to being considered _friendly_.

Ron cracked a smirk of his own. Looking at them all, I felt a warmness that I hadn't felt for some time flood me.

"Graduation is tomorrow." Luna sang dreamily and sighed. Neville smiled at her.

"I can't wait. It's-It's going to be amazing." Hermione said, smiling broadly.

"Speak for yourself." Harry said wryly. Hermione looked at Harry, her smile dimmed slightly.

"It's apart of life, Harry. We all move on. You'll see. Life after Hogwarts will be more rewarding than anything you've ever known." Hermione said wisely.

At this, Luna nodded. My eyes darkened. The tension in the room was more than eminent.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to remind you about- about Colin." Hermione said, looking truly apologetic.

I sighed and shook my head. I relaxed the tension in my body.

"You don't have to be so watchful of what you say around me, really. I'm handling it. All things like this, I think, take time." I said softly.

Hermione nodded and Draco looked at me observatory, like I was something interesting to study. Ron looked sorry and uncomfortable. Neville and Luna looked at me thoughtfully; I could tell that they would be there for me if I ever needed them.

And Harry, he looked like he understood. And I knew that he did.

"Are you still going to visit his parents?" Draco asked.

"Yea, after graduation. I feel like I really should see them. They've lost so much and I just…I need to see them face to face and explain why. They deserve that. I think Colin would want that." I said, feeling more and more depressed by the thought of the suffering of Colin's parents.

Everyone, including Draco, nodded. "I just can't get over how unfair it is." I sighed.

Harry hugged me closer to him, and I smiled at him.

"Things will be easier after this, Ginny." Luna said dreamily, with a wise edge to her voice.

I smiled at her and wished that she was right with every single fiber of my being.

"So, what have you all decided to do after Hogwarts?" Draco asked me with a smirk on his face.

I sighed and smiled. Immediately, I cast my gaze on Ron.

"I'm going to join the Holyhead Harpies." I said with a finality. Ron's eyes widened.

"You know how Mum will react to that." Ron said, his voice a bit unsteady. "But, if it's what you want, then I'm good." He finished, smiling.

I nodded my head at him and he responded: "You'll be great, Gin. I want tickets and a good seat at your games." Ron said, chuckling.

Everyone laughed at this and, surprisingly, they all agreed with him on this front.

"What about you and Harry? Did you both decide on what you're going to do?" I asked, looking from Ron to Harry.

"Auror." Harry said, and I looked at Ron who nodded.

"What happened here…well, it only proved to Ron and I that there's still work to be done in the Ministry. We still have loose ends to tie up with _some _Death Eaters." Harry said determinedly, smirking at Draco. Draco glared at Harry coldly.

"We'll do it together." Ron said, nodding his head with a wicked grin at Harry and I.

"What about you Hermione?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'll be interning at the Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione said. "I'm thinking about working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She finished, nodding her head with a broad smile. _She'd never give up on those house elves._

"You'll be great, Hermione." I said, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled broadly. I had never seen her smile as wide as she had.

"I hope so, Ginny. I really do hope so." Hermione said, nodding at me.

"Luna, I assume that you'll be keeping the Quibbler going." Luna nodded.

"Of course." she smiled. "Neville's going to open his own apothecary shop and I'm going to be his assistant." Luna said enthusiastically.

"Really, Neville?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want a shop that will combine potions and herbology together. I'll be focusing more on herbal ingredients and plants." Neville said energetically.

I laughed. "You're going to do great, Nev." I said, smiling broadly at him.

"I hope we all keep up with one another." Harry said fondly, smiling at Neville.

"Including me, Potter." Draco smirked. Harry shifted around uncomfortably and frowned.

"Not-not really." Harry finished, looking serious. Draco's smirked widened.

At this, we all grinned. "You both don't have a say in the matter." I said, laughing.

"You can't make people get along." Ron said accusingly, narrowing his eyes at Draco, Harry and I.

"Watch me." I said. "Besides, I want this stupid feud between the Malfoys and the Weasleys to end. And we'll definitely end the Malfoys feud with the Potters." I said smiling broadly.

Ron scoffed, and Harry looked like he wanted to scoff too. Hermione and I rolled our eyes.

"Well, as fun as this little get together has been, I have better things that need attending to." Draco said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"You're still an asshole." Ron screamed after Draco, who left the room with a smirk.

"Ron, don't swear." Hermione gritted out. Ron kissed her forehead and she visibly relaxed.

"Well, Hermione and I are going to walk the grounds one last time. See you, mate." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and hoisting her off of the sofa.

"Are we?" Hermione said confused. Ron rolled his eyes, and they left the room with a "come on" from Ron.

"It's time for us to go too. See you tomorrow, Harry." Luna said and she left the room with Neville.

"You know, Ron had a point." I said thoughtfully. "How about we fly around the pitch one last time." I said to Harry hopefully.

He smiled. "Let's go." He said, getting off of the couch and heading towards the door.

"_Accio Brooms_." I said, following Harry down the stairs and corridors. Our brooms quickly came to us on the first floor, right before we headed out of the castle.

I mounted my broom and flew to the pitch. Harry, of course, beat me there.

"I'm kind of jealous that you don't have to give this up." Harry said, smirking.

I shrugged. "In time, I will. I don't always want to play quidditch." I smiled.

Harry nodded. "Come on, we've still got flying to do." With that said, he took off around the pitch, with me hot on his tail.

We flew around the pitch and executed perfect rolls and dives for an hour. The light outside was dimming, but we were using the light we had to stay out here for just a bit longer.

Harry landed and dismounted, with me beside him.

"I'm going to miss this." Harry said, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"You can train me and keep me in shape." I said to Harry, kissing him deeply.

He grinned and, together, we walked to the lake and sat down near the tree.

"My auror training starts a week after graduation." Harry said, in a matter of fact way.

"Will I see you?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Ron and I completed over half of the training last summer, so you'll be seeing me _sometimes_. I should be asking whether I'll be seeing you." Harry said, grinning.

"Of course, you will. You'll be seeing a very tired me, but me nonetheless." I said, kissing him.

"If I asked you to move in with me, would you?" Harry said awkwardly and timidly.

I sighed. "My Mum would go mad." I said, grinning.

Harry nodded disappointed. "Let's do it." I said, grinning.

Harry's head popped up really fast and a smile spread across his face.

"Really? You mean it. You'll move in with me." Harry said.

I nodded and kissed him. "Harry, I love you and there's no need to wait anymore. I'm not afraid of this- of us- anymore. I want this." I said, staring into his green eyes- smiling.

"Now, all you have to do is talk to Ron. You know, he'll be worse than Mum." I said, chuckling.

Harry grunted. "I'm not looking forward to that talk." Harry said. I kept grinning.

"Harry, what if we're getting ahead of ourselves again?" I asked. He frowned slightly at me. "I know that we fit together really well. I know that I love you." I said bluntly. "But loving you has never been an issue for me. I don't think love has ever been a real issue for us both." I said.

"But," Harry said severely.

"But what if we muck it all up somehow?" I said worriedly, finally confessing the thought that had been at the very back of my mind for nearly a week now.

"We won't." Harry said, assuring me that we would be more than fine.

"You don't know that." I sighed. "You don't understand what it was like for me the last time. I knew you ended it for a good reason, and I tried for the longest to not resent you. But I grew to do that. I loved you and I resented you at the same time. Now that we're back together, I'm happy. But what if something happens _to _or _with _us? What then? I don't want to lose you again, Harry. I'm tired of losing you and finding you all over again." I said, sighing.

"So you did resent me. I thought you might." Harry said, nodding. He grabbed my hand and made me look him in the eye. "Ginny, I'm not going anywhere. Now I'm not Trelawney. I'm no seer, but I can tell you what I do know. I know that we can take what we have here day by day, and we'll figure it out as we go along." Harry said slowly.

Then, cupping my face, he said: "Nothing matters as much as you, Ginny. Things happen for a reason. I believe that so I can't really tell you not to worry knowing _that_." Harry said, pausing. "And even if we don't make it, by some chance, I'll still love you. But I know that we're going to be better than fine. We deserve this." Harry said, squeezing my hand gently.

I sighed and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go to dinner." He said and, together, we walked back into the castle.

Dinner was delicious and fun, but it passed too quickly. It was hard to think that my chapter at Hogwarts was done. I guess Hermione was right, as usual. _That's just life. _

* * *

The lawn was flawless, and the hedges surrounding the event were perfectly trimmed. The sun was glistening above, and not a cloud was in the sky. The atmosphere was calm, peaceful and extremely happy. You could taste complete satisfaction and contentment in the air. The seats were sparkling white, and the Hogwarts flag hovered majestically in the air. The roses were white, red, gold, silver, yellow, and blue. They surrounded the aisles, the stage and the tables that had assortments of food and drinks. The ceremony was truly beautiful. We were waiting. Headmistress McGonagall was now giving a speech.

"Governors, Members of the Ministry, faculty and parents. I welcome you all to the ceremony celebrating the Graduating Class of 1999. Out of all the students I have ever educated, I must say that this class before me is remarkably resilient. They're remarkably brave and extraordinary." McGonagall said, beaming at us all.

"We faculty here like to think of our students as children but the young witches and wizards before me have shown incredible power, incredible love and extraordinary wisdom beyond their short years. Most fought better and harder than their seniors. They remembered knowledge that they had already learned on their very own, which is that life and liberty are worth dying for. They knew this lesson better than some of their elders and they chose to act upon what they knew to be right. I am speaking on the behalf of myself, the faculty, the Governors and of Albus. He too was extremely proud of the youth he felt so privileged to teach." McGonagall said, sniffing a bit.

She was visibly fighting tears. At the mention of Dumbledore's name, people either looked like they were going to cry, cringe, spit, or go into a state of depression. Even the Slytherins had the good grace not to say anything rude at the mention of his name.

"Albus loved his students. All of them meant so much to him. They were like his children and I know that he is here today, watching. He would-." McGonagall sniffed, looking down at her podium for a moment.

She continued: "He would want you all to remember the overwhelming obstacles you have conquered. He would want you all to remember them…to hold onto the love and the courage it took to take a stand for what you believed to be right. He would want you to tread the path of life- thinking of the welfare of others rather than yourself. He would like for you all to go out into the world and- and to learn from the mistakes of the past." She said, smiling broadly at us.

"Life is not easy and many things remain uncertain. But it is your heart and your actions which determine the life you lead, nothing else." McGonagall said, her voice thoughtful.

She continued: "I can say with all certainty that I expect great things from the likes of you all, and I know that you all shall not disappoint our community. Now may the ceremony begin." McGonagall drew her wand and performed a nonverbal spell.

As soon as she finished the incantation, the air rang with pure magic. It was a magic that, not only was in the air, but inside of each and everyone of us. I wondered, _was it possibly soul magic?_

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth and take your certifications as proper, fully trained witches and wizards." McGonagall said, smiling thinly.

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall began and the Hufflepuff came forth, shook the Headmistress's hand, grabbed the certificate and walked across the stage.

She took a seat on the other side of the aisle, for true graduates alone. The side where all of the attending guests sat.

"Bones, Susan." The Hufflepuff went upon stage and followed the same ritual as Hannah and sat down.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Brocklehurts, Mandy!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin.!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"Granger, Hermione." said McGonagall, who beamed widely when Hermione came on stage. Hermione hugged the Headmistress, who eagerly returned the hug. Everyone knew that McGonagall really favored Hermione, almost like the daughter that she had never had. Hermione received a very loud applause from the crowd. It seemed like everyone was cheering for her. It took a good while for things to settle down and continue.

"Greengrass, Astoria."

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Longbottom, Neville!" And again, there was a round of applause that went up in the crowd. I couldn't help but smile widely at Neville.

"Lovegood, Luna!" Another ovation was given, slightly weaker than the others.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"Malfoy, Draco." The crowd silenced incredibly fast. Yet, some people clapped politely for him. _Poor Draco_, I thought to myself.

"Moon, Stephanie."

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Patil, Padma.!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"Potter, Harry." The crowd went mad with applause. People were standing, yelling, children were screaming, and light from camera's were flashing.

_Poor Harry_. _He looks so uncomfortable_. But he looked at me and nodded.

"See you on the other side." He said, winking at me. I laughed, smiling widely at him.

McGonagall hugged Harry, looking him square in the eyes. I don't know what she said, but Harry's eyes and his whole demeanor relaxed considerably. It took nearly two and a half minutes for the crowd to settle down and for the ceremony to commence.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Turpin, Lisa."

"Weasly, Ginevra!" The crowd actually applauded me, nearly as enthusiastic as they applauded Hermione. I looked to Ron, who was the last one left.

"See you bro. Relax." I said with a smile.

I came onto the stage, trying not to trip and fall. I shook the Headmistress's hand. She beamed widely at me and gave me a hug. I smiled back at her, walking across the stage. Before I sat down, I saw that both of my parents were crying tears of joy.

"Weasley, Ronald!" The crowd went nearly as mad as they had with Harry. Ron's face was redder than his hair. He briefly looked to Mum, Dad, Harry and I, before making his away across the stage to McGonagall. She gave him an assessing, critical gaze that was filled with pride. She hugged him too and with that done, he walked across the stage and sat down.

"I now present to you the Graduating Class of 1999." Her announcement was met with applause. "On the tables are food for all guests. I ask that you all use this time to enjoy yourselves. Thank you." The Headmistress finished.

Everyone in attendance was mingling amongst one another. People were taking photos, shaking hands, hugging, kissing, smiling and talking. Laughter filled the air.

"Oh, dear. I'm so proud of you and you." Mum said, kissing both Ron and I.

Then, she grabbed Harry and put him in a hug similar to a headlock. George found this hilarious, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Percy hugged me and clapped Ron on the back- along with Dad, Bill, Charlie and George.

Mum then grabbed Hermione and hugged her as well.

"Welcome to the family, dear. I always knew. It sure took you both long enough. There are your parents." said Mum, pointing to the Grangers.

And sure enough, Hermione's parents were making their way over towards us. Ron looked nervous.

"Relax, Ron." I sighed. He stopped shuffling around and nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Ronald Weasley, pleased to meet you." Ron said, offering his hand to Mr. Granger and hugging Mrs. Granger.

They were very nice people, who emanated intelligence. Hermione looked just like her mother. They seemed to be happy people. After introductions and handshakes, Ron, Hermione and the Grangers walked away from us and started a conversation of their own.

"Ginny." Luna said, coming near me with Xenophilius and Neville. I hugged them all.

"How long are you all staying?" I asked, hoping that they would be there for awhile.

"Not long. We'll say bye to everyone and go home. We'll get our N.E.W.T.s tomorrow. Nervous?" Neville asked with a grin.

"No. My mum is having a dinner at the Burrow. Do you all think you can stop by?" I asked.

"I don't think we can. You see, Gran is having a dinner too and Luna and Xenophilius are invited. You're welcomed to come visit for a bit." Neville said eagerly.

"My mum would have an apoplexy if I left _her _dinner." I grinned. He nodded.

Neville smiled at me, then he hugged me tightly. "Well, I have to go. I'll probably see you in a day or two. Bye, Gin."

"Bye, Nev. Bye, Luna. See you then."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Care for a drink?" said a voice from behind me. _Draco_.

Turning around, I smiled and took the proffered drink from his hand. Thank goodness he had brought it. It was so hot outside.

"What are you doing after graduation? We're having a party and you're invited." I said with a grin.

Draco smirked. "Maybe later. I don't feel like getting killed." I smiled broadly.

"It'll be fun. Bring Astoria. I haven't met her yet, and I want to meet her." I said, very chipper. He sent me an annoyed glance and beckoned Astoria Greengrass over.

She was blonde and only slightly shorter than I. She was gorgeous, of course. _Malfoys and their need to marry the best-looking women_, I thought. The girl seemed quiet and slightly aloof, but you could tell that she was as nice as any Slytherin would get.

Smiling at the girl, I said: "Ginny Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you." I said warmly.

"Thank you, pleasure." She said, smiling thinly. I nodded and cast Draco a look. He looked highly amused. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"So…you're excited about the wedding, I assume." I said, trying to make conversation.

I could tell that Draco wanted to laugh. He enjoyed my discomfort. Now his parents were beside him. I stiffened and avoided eye contact with Lucius, for as long as I could.

Astoria nodded. "Yes, very." She said, with a more genuine smile. I nodded.

"Ginevra, I would like for you to meet my parents properly." He said, seconds away from laughing. "You know my father Lucius and my mother Narcissa." Draco said, fighting the urge to laugh.

I nudged Draco in the ribs, before offering my hand to them both. I tried to maintain my composure, but the Weasley instinct in me to distrust the Malfoys had finally come out at long last. Nevertheless, I kept my equanimity very well- especially considering _this_. I tried to greet them as warm as I possibly could.

"Ms. Weasley. Draco has told us _much _about you. How fortunate he is to have you as a friend." Narcissa spat, coldly and haughtily.

I smiled and said: "Thank you. Draco has been a very good friend to me as well." I said, ignoring her blatant rudeness.

Now, Draco was nudging me in the ribs. Lucius looked as if he didn't approve.

"Draco, behave." Lucius said coldly. Draco calmed and looked at Astoria, who seemed very amused.

"Hello, Gin. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Astoria, Draco." Harry said, not fully keeping the discomfort out of his voice. The atmosphere really _did _stiffen when Harry came around.

Draco and I nearly laughed. Even in _this _situation, we could see the humor.

A chorus of "Potter" and "Mr. Potter" went around the group.

"Will Ginny and I get an invitation to your wedding?" Harry asked, smirking.

"You wish, Potter. Ginevra, yes. You, no." Draco finished coldly.

"Draco, you forget your manners. Of course you're invited, Mr. Potter." said Narcissa, her voice cold and condescending.

Harry's smirk widened. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, but I must decline if the groom doesn't agree." Harry said respectfully, putting his right arm around my waist.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. Ginny and I must be going. There's a dinner party. See you around, Malfoy." Harry said, nodding to Draco.

"I'm looking forward to it." Draco sneered sarcastically. I sent Draco a glacial glare and he sighed, frustrated.

Harry and I said our goodbyes to the Malfoys and Astoria, leaving their presence with a wave.

"You know that's going to be on the front page of the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow." I said wryly.

Harry shrugged. "Who cares? I just want to kiss you." Harry said, stopping and pulling me towards him.

"Well, kiss me." I said, smiling broadly and he did.

I could hear things surrounding us, but those things didn't matter to me. _Only Harry. Always Harry. _

"I can't wait till you're Mrs. Ginny Potter." Harry said, smiling.

"THEY'RE ENGAGED! Harry Potter is engaged to Ginny Weasley!" Someone screamed in the crowd.

Light bulbs flashed in the crowd. My mouth was wide agape, looking at Harry and then at everyone else.

"Now you've done it, Harry." I mumbled at Harry, who was grinning. He kissed me again, grabbing my right hand gently.

"OH MY BABY!" Mum yelled, making her way over to us.

"Oh, Merlin. Make it stop." I said and Harry grinned harder. "This is a nightmare." I whined.

"Come on. We'll head your mother off and leave for Hogsmeade. We can apparate from there." Harry said, steering me away.

"But what about them?" I asked, indicating the press.

"We'll deal with them later… a statement or something. Come on." Harry said, pulling me through the crowd into a carriage. As soon as the carriage touched Hogsmeade soil, he apparated us out of there.

"They should be here at the Burrow soon. We'll explain then. Now, where were we?" Harry said, grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

It wasn't long before my parents and the rest of my family arrived. We explained everything to them and things calmed down considerably. That night was so full of life and fun.

To this day, I still recall _that _night. It was surrounded in love and joy. I was happy and free in a way that I had never been free before. For once, being Ginny Weasley felt extraordinary. _I was happy- at last._

**This is not the epilogue. **_If you have a question, get at me now and I'll answer them quickly._

**KAREN:** you asked a fabulous question, which I'm greatful for. It's reviewers like you that really make writing worthwhile.

**_T_****_O ALL THE READERS, KAREN ASKED WHY DIDN'T THEY USE THE MARAUDER'S MAP_?** The map only shows Hogwarts, Hogwart's grounds and some of Hogsmeade. The Map does **NOT **show inside of the **Shrieking Shack**, which is where Ginny is taken by the Carrows. Also, since it was the Carrows and **never **Parkinson and Zabini, the Map would've never shown Blaise and Pansy, which is who they were looking for. They may have reasoned it, but I highly doubt even they would've been able to connect the dots. **They only knew that Zabini/Parkinson **had taken and stashed 4 students **somewhere** near Hogwarts. They could've looked on the map, but they wouldn't've been able to see those students, Parkinson or Zabini, especially since **the Carrows were inside of Hogwarts, looking to take Gryffindors **(Ginny/Harry in particular). The Map would've warned them that Death Eaters were in the castle, or on the grounds, but that's all. They still needed to find the students, so "Zabini/Parkinson" was the ONLY way they could do that really. **For all those who are canon strict, a descrp of the Map's features are found in Ch. 10 (Hardback book pg 193) and Lupin admits in Ch. 17 (Hardback book pg 348) that he ONLY saw Ron disappear into the Shrieking Shack w/ Sirius. BOOK 3. **Trust me, readers, I try to do my homework well. Karen, thank you, excellent question, babe.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

_**1CharmedPhoenix**_


	26. Chap 26 Epilogue: Loss, but Much Gained

Chapter 26 _(Epilogue: Loss, but So Much Gained)_

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I own nothing at all.

**(A/N):**** WARNING!** _**There is a very **__**EXPLICIT**__** scene in this long chapter. Just letting you know this. Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter. They all graduate in 1999, NOT 1998. I also want to apologize for the delay. Writing this hasn't been easy, especially w/ college stuff and life too. **__**I just want all of you readers to know that you all have really made me happy, reading this work of mine. It took me 1 year, and two months to write this story. To my reviewers, thank you all so much. This is for all of you. **_

* * *

I was at the Creevey's home, with Harry by my side. It was the morning after the graduation. Harry and I were seated with Mr. and Mrs. Creevey in their parlor room. They had a very lovely home. Pictures of a smiling, happy Dennis and Colin surrounded us all. They were once a very happy family.

They were this no more. The parents of Colin and Dennis looked as if they were barely hanging onto their sanity. They looked like they would die of a broken heart. To lose one child was terrible, but to lose two children was misery beyond anything imaginable. They were good people, who didn't deserve what had happened to them.

"Thank you for visiting us. You are the only ones from your world who have." Mr. Creevey said, his voice low and hollow.

I nodded. "I wanted to." I said slowly. "I loved Colin a lot, and I know that he would've done the same for me in this situation." I said quietly.

"The man and the woman responsible for Colin's death have been brought to…_justice_." I said, not really liking this word. To me, it felt like enough justice hadn't been done upon the Carrows. "They're in Azkaban, where they'll be sentenced to death." I said, looking Mr. Creevey in the eyes. _Colin's eyes._

Mr. Creevey nodded his head, which drooped tiredly down to the floor.

"Colin loved you a lot, Ginny, and he really respected you, Mr. Potter." said Mrs. Creevey reminiscently.

Upon looking at her, I could tell that she didn't want to think about the pain of losing another son so soon. I knew that she felt it, even now. Yet, I think she wanted to remember her living sons, not all the pain of their death. I could relate to that.

"When he came home after his first year, he was so happy. He would show us all pictures of a scrawny boy with glasses and he would say that he was his hero. Him and Dennis would stay up at all hours of the night, talking about Harry Potter and Hogwarts." Mrs. Creevey finished, sighing a sigh that was so full of pain and _exhaustion_.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Creevey. I-I didn't look out for Colin and Dennis the way that I should've." Harry said quietly, not meeting the eyes of the Creeveys.

"No,son, there was nothing that you could've done. I'm glad that you came to see us. Besides the pictures, the memories and the pain, the magical world sometimes just doesn't seem real. Every night I go to bed, I beg and I wish that it's not real." Mr. Creevey said, his voice weak and broken.

Mrs. Creevey began to silently cry. She stood up and took the tea and left-over food off the table, in front of us. Mr. Creevey stood up and hugged me, afterward shaking Harry's hand.

"I thank you both for coming." Mr. Creevey said. His wife entered the room and told us the same thing. She hugged Harry and I both. We promised that we would maintain correspondence with one another.

"Please do." Mrs. Creevey said with a watery smile. "My husband and I are moving to America next year. Maybe we can start over there." She finished quietly, hugging me and Harry goodbye.

With that said, we left their home, saying our farewells. Then, we apparated away.

"They're strong. I couldn't live if something like that were to happen to a child of mine. They've lost two of their kids." I said, sitting down, feeling depressed.

Still, well after a year, the effects of the war were being felt. How long would the fight against the Dark persist? How many more lives would be lost because of this epic, never-ending battle?

"We'll be there for them. I promise." Harry said, kissing my forehead. I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Oh! You're both back." Hermione said, coming down the stairs of the Burrow.

It was now ten o'clock. I assumed Mum was outside, feeding the chickens.

"Yea, and don't ask how it went. Use your imagination." Harry said somberly, sighing.

"I wasn't going to ask. Ginny, will you be okay?" Hermione asked concernedly.

I nodded my head. "Thanks, 'Mione." I said.

"Here, have some breakfast." Hermione said, setting some biscuits in front of us.

"The Creeveys fed us but thanks." Harry said.

"I'll take some." Ron said eagerly, coming down the stairs. "Oh, you're back." Ron said, sitting down at the table, grabbing the biscuits and stuffing his mouth.

Hermione hit him on the arm, and Ron gave her the "_What?"_ look. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Eat like you have common decency, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

"Owls!" Harry said expectantly. "I'll open the window. Two galleons those are our N.E.W.T. results."

Hermione dropped the dishes that were in her hands.

"Calm down, Hermione. You know you did great." I said, repairing the plates that had fallen and steering Hermione towards a chair.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was shoving another biscuit in his mouth, before the owls reached the window sill.

"Here." Harry said, distributing the letters to their designated recipients.

Hermione screamed with joy. "I passed!"

"Tell us something we didn't know, Captain Obvious." Harry said wryly. Hermione's eyes were dancing.

"I GOT ELEVEN!" She screamed, jumping up and down.

Ron tore his open and raised an eyebrow. "I got eight." He said, pleased.

Hermione kissed him, telling him: "I'm so proud of you, Ron." Ron looked a little too pleased with himself.

"I got nine." Harry said, smiling. "Gin?" Harry said expectingly.

I smiled. "I got eleven." I said grinning.

Hermione looked beet red. She really was surprised that someone had tied with her!

"Congratulations, Ginny." She said, after getting over the shock.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. It's only grades." I said, and she shook her head and hugged me.

Harry kissed me. Mum came in and sternly said: "What's going on in here?"

"We just got our N.E.W.T. results, Mum." Ron said. "I got eight, Harry got nine, and Ginny and Hermione both got eleven." Ron finished bluntly, shoving more food into his mouth.

Mum squeeled with joy. "I'm so proud of you. My babies! And you, Hermione, congratulations dear. Oh, Harry! I must cook dinner for you all. But first, I have to tell Arthur." Mum said, grinning.

"You've done it now, Ron." I said annoyed. Ron shrugged. "She was going to find out anyway." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was telling the truth.

"Mum, before you call Dad, I need to talk to you about something. Harry and I are moving in together. Now, before you start, know that we've thought about it and we're doing this. We love each other and that's final." I said resolutely.

_I would not change my mind, no matter what she did or said. _

"I understand, dear." She said with reluctance. "I may not like it, but you're of age. And it's normal to be thinking about building a family of your own. Just, do it _right_." She said, emphasizing the wholesome values that her and Dad had instilled in me.

I nodded and smiled. Mum hugged me, and Harry sighed with relief.

"Now, when were you going to tell me that you decided to play Quidditch. Ron told me last night." Mum said. Her lips were pursed and her hands were on her hips.

I glared at Ron, who shrugged. "Mum, I forgot." I said. She gave me a look and I knew that she didn't believe me.

"Well, you know how I feel about women in that sport. But, you are of age. As long as you give me _legitimate _grandchildren, I don't mind at all." She said, kissing my cheek fondly.

Then, Mum pointedly looked at Hermione, who blushed a deep shade of red. Ron looked unphased by her comment. He was still shoving food into his mouth.

"Now, when will you be leaving?" Mum asked, sadness in her voice. "All of my babies are leaving me. The house will be empty." She said.

I wondered how my mother would deal with the novelty of having an empty home, with the exception of Dad.

"Two weeks. We'll be staying at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher is renovating it as we speak. He said it should be ready by then, and completely unrecognizable." Harry said quietly.

I knew that Harry didn't really want to live in Sirius's old ancestral home. He wanted a place of his own, a place where he could start over completely. Yet, part of Harry did want to remember Sirius. He wanted us all to add very good memories to Grimmauld Place- memories that Sirius had never had of that place in life.

I looked at him, surprised. "Kreacher _really _would do that?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"I told him that Sirius's old bedroom would become a Black Family shrinement. But, yeah, Kreacher promised that the house would look brand new." Harry said, grinning.

"I can't believe it." I said quietly. "That's amazing and completely unexpected- in a good way." I finished.

Mum nodded her head, and a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Mum, I'll visit everyday. It'll be like I never left." I said, grabbing her hand and looking her square in the eyes.

"You promise." She said. I nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"You all must visit me four times a week, or I'll never give any of you a moment's peace." She said.

"Are you bargaining with us?" Ron asked thickly.

"Close your mouth, Ronald Weasley. And yes, I am." Mum snapped, folding her arms around her chest.

Ron nodded and so did I. "Good." Mum said, heading upstairs.

"When are you both moving out?" I asked Hermione.

"We're moving in with you and Harry. That is, until we get married." Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm trying to convince her to stay longer but she won't, for now. We're young, and we're all friends. Grimmauld Place is big enough to hold us all. We have the room, and you can stay with us." Harry said, trying to persuade Hermione.

"I'm in." Ron said and Hermione sent Ron a death glare.

"What? The man has a point. I'm in!" Ron said and I grinned. I actually liked the thought of us all living together.

"All right." Hermione said lightly.

"Yes." I said, truly thrilled and I hugged her.

She grinned and returned my gesture.

I was out of Hogwarts for only a day and I already felt thrilled by the thought of sharing a home with my family and lover. Our whole lives were ahead of us, and I eagerly awaited the journey.

* * *

_Three Months after Graduation_

"You're home early." Harry said as I entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

I sighed, slinging my broom in the cupboard off to my right. I walked to Harry and sat down, pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"She decided to let us go early. Jones wants us to be in top form for this new season." I sighed, standing to check the pantry for food.

"Here." Harry said, handing me a plate that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Your Mum brought it over." Harry said after I looked at him, wondering if he cooked this dinner for me.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the dinner and sitting by Harry, whose arm snaked around my waist.

"No, Harry." I squirmed, after he kissed my neck. "I'm all sweaty." Harry grinned.

"Do I look bothered?" Harry said into my ear and I smiled, knowing that he wasn't bothered at all.

"No, but I- it feels, you know. I need a shower, then perhaps later we can…" I said, kissing his bottom lip. Harry groaned and began reading his newspaper again.

I sighed, returning to the dinner before me. I wanted _tonight to be the night for us_. I had wanted this for quite some time.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked, my mouth set in a slight frown. Harry shrugged.

"I think Hermione is in the library, reading up on some Ministry legislation. Ron hasn't come back from Auror Headquarters, yet. I think he's going to be a while." Harry said quietly, looking at his paper.

I frowned. "How is he doing? Being an Auror and all." I asked, truly wondering. I didn't get to see much of my brother or his fiancé. I barely got to see Harry- as it is.

"It's almost like he was born for it." Harry said, grabbing a biscuit and eating it. "He likes spending time in the office mostly, but he goes to help George in Diagon Alley a lot. I think he'll be doing that tomorrow on his day off." Harry said, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"You have work tomorrow, don't you?" I asked, sighing. Harry nodded.

"Yes, sorry." Harry said, getting up to get something to drink. "I only get two days off this week." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to shower. I'll be upstairs." I said, leaving the room.

I wouldn't use the shower in the room that Harry and I shared. I didn't want him barging in, when I wasn't ready for him. As the water hit my face, I couldn't help but be nervous about tonight. I wanted to do this, and Harry had been really good about it all. He hadn't pressured me or anything, which felt really great. The first week I had stayed in a room of my own, waiting for Harry to invite me into his bed. Yet Harry, always the gentleman, would never do so. So, I decided to act and take matters into my own hand. While he was sleeping, I snuck underneath the covers and fell asleep. I slept uneasily that night, not knowing how Harry would react. When he woke up that morning, he was surprised but happy. Every morning I was greeted with a kiss. I was held with so much love that it all seemed so positively surreal, nearly implausible. I certainly wasn't used to it, but it felt extremely nice lying there next to him. During those hours, I was always beside him and it felt completely natural.

_I'm sure that I belong with Harry._

For the longest, fighting it was just completely a waste of my time. I had always wanted an identity separate of Harry and my brothers, especially Ron. I loved them, but I was always known as the girl who was forever in love with Harry Potter. When he began to return those feelings, it felt amazing and I was happy. Then, the war got more vicious and we had to stop our relationship and I resented him. _How could I be so shallowly selfish?_

I tried not to resent him- I really did. Yet, I couldn't help myself. Even though we were separated for all that time, I still loved him. It seems like I'll never be able to stop loving him.

_This time, I don't want to stop trying to love him. I don't want to wonder if there's anyone else but him, or if I'm doing the right thing by choosing him. _This time, I'm sure about Harry. I'm more sure about Harry than any other aspect in my future, and that's why I wanted to do this tonight.

Getting out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to the room I shared with Harry. The room was empty. Harry had not come upstairs yet. Sighing with some relief, I looked through my dresser for something attractive to wear. I usually slept in one of Harry's long shirts, but I probably shouldn't do that tonight if I wanted things to go the way I wanted them to go.

_This shirt of Harry's will do though,_ I thought.

Holding it up, I saw that it was a black T-shirt that buttoned up. _Not all the way up though_. I smiled and rummaged through my dresser, seeing a gift that Hermione had given me this year for my birthday. It was lingerie- a red lace bra with the bottom to match. _Perfect_.

It took me no time to don the items and to dry my hair. _My hair!_ I sighed, truly annoyed and frustrated. Brushing it a bit, I threw the brush aside after two minutes of brushing. I plopped down onto the bed and grabbed an old _Daily Prophet_, waiting for Harry to come upstairs. _What was taking him so long?_ I wondered, frowning.

I couldn't go downstairs and risk Ron seeing me like this. He would _know_ and then he'd want to kill both Harry and I. _He could be such a child about things like this._

The door to the room suddenly opened and Harry closed it, entering the room.

"Ron's just got back." Harry said, walking to the loo in our room. _How could he not even look at me. _I thought with a frown. "I asked him when him and Hermione are going to hurry up with their wedding. Hermione wants a wedding in January or something." Harry said, sounding like he couldn't believe that fact.

I hastily got off the bed and ran to the mirror, looking myself over one last time. "Yea, she told me about that. I couldn't believe it either. Maybe she'll change her mind. She's been doing that a lot lately." I said, grabbing the brush again and brushing my hair.

I heard Harry turn on the shower and run the water. _Just perfect._ I thought, rolling my eyes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was very satisfied with how I looked. Harry wouldn't be able to see the lace bottoms but he would certainly be able to glimpse the red lace bra. I had never worn anything this provocative in front of him, so hopefully Harry would get a clue. _Then again, this was Harry. Ron's best mate._ Shaking my head of that thought, I grabbed the brush and sat back on the bed, waiting for Harry.

It seemed like I waited forever for him to get out of the shower. _Finally!_ I thought, glimpsing Harry off to the side, getting dressed. _He has an amazing body_. That thought brought a smile to my face. Biting my bottom lip, I quickly sat back before he could see me.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked, leaning against the door frame. His chest was bare, well-toned and pale. Harry was always somewhat pale.

Smiling, but not too widely, I said: "Perhaps." I said, walking to the mirror again.

I then unbuttoned the top some more. Turning to face him, I saw Harry blush red. I walked toward him, stopping a breath away from him. _Why does his eyes have to be so hypnotizing?_ I thought, gazing into his emerald orbs.

Smirking, I said: "Do you like what you-." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Harry's arms had encircled my waist, and he was kissing me with an intensity that he'd never kissed me with before. His arms pulled me closer to him, but it just wasn't close enough. Harry must've agreed with me somehow because I ended up with my back completely against the frame door. Harry was kissing me, barely allowing me to breathe air. Strangely, I didn't want the air nearly as much as I wanted him. _All of him._ I didn't even notice when he'd picked me up and positioned himself between my legs. All of me seemed on fire. Heat consumed me and there wasn't enough air in the world to calm me now. Looking at Harry, I knew that he couldn't stop and I didn't want him to.

He didn't have to ask me if I wanted this. Looking into one another's eyes, he understood when I silently acquiesced. Harry smiled and kissed me, carrying me to the bed and kissing me further. Kissing me everywhere, touching everywhere. He wasn't even shy or awkward like he usually was. Everything about him now was _confident_ and _sure._ It made me feel relaxed and truly safe with him. His hands unhooked my bra and his lips found my breast. I couldn't help the cry of surprise and pleasure that escaped me. _Who knew Harry could be so good with his tongue, his lips and his teeth? _

A loud moan escaped me when he kissed my naval gently. I was breathing very fast, my heart racing faster than it had ever beat before. My head was extremely light, but I didn't notice any of it. I only felt Harry, ripping the lace panties off of me. I laughed, pulling Harry up to kiss me fully. Lying down with Harry on top of me, I smiled.

"You forgot your pants." I said, smiling at him. It took no time for us to remove them, and I was lying on my back again in a matter of seconds.

It was Harry who spread my legs. His green orbs were looking at me, filled with love and an insatiable hunger that would not ebb now. His gaze was questioning but I kissed him fully, giving him the one answer that he needed more than anything at that moment. He kissed me so gently, so lovingly that I felt, in that one moment, so irrevocably complete- so irrevocably content. _His gaze-_ everything about it _claimed me,_ filled me with love and passion that I'd never known before. I was sure- so sure about him.

I felt him come one with me. _Pain! Merlin, the pain!_ Immediately, I knew that Harry recognized my pain. His gaze was questioning and, for the first time that night, he looked so unsure and reluctant to continue. I smiled a small smile and I nodded my head at him, encouraging him to continue. He was slow, he was gentle and there was less urgency then. The pain soon was no more, and I found myself wanting more.

I met every thrust with a desperate need and anticipation. I absolutely relished every moment of it. The touches became more urgent, and I found myself on top-changing the pace. It was incredibly amazing, especially when Harry kissed me and we switched positions. His thrusts became more demanding, but I matched him every step of the way. We were both on a high that was building, getting higher and higher. Soon, I felt him release and I climaxed. There was no sense of time. Only us and what we felt for one another at this very moment. When we were done, Harry collapsed on top of me, kissing me deeply. Both of us were breathing heavily, looking at one another and enjoying the moment after what we had just shared.

"Harry, that- that was-." I began, but I didn't get to finish my sentence.

The door to our room burst open and Ron came in.

"Harry, what's all the noise-?" Ron finished slowly, looking at the scene before him with a vapid expression all over his face.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING-?" I yelled, looking at Ron incredulously. "GET OUT!" I screamed.

Harry was scrambling off of me hastily, looking back and forth from me to Ron quickly. I didn't need a mirror to see the expression of horror written all over my face. Ron's head stupidly tilted to the right, looking at Harry and I.

"GET OUT!" I yelled, about to throw the bedside lamp at him. "BARGING IN HERE LIKE THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GET OUT!"

Ron's eyes widened, _finally _recognizing what had happened between Harry and I. He was beet red, redder than red itself.

He looked to Harry. "YOU!" He yelled, drawing his wand. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!"

Harry didn't respond. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

"RON! PUT DOWN THAT WAND AND GET OUT!" I yelled, but Ron didn't seem to hear me. He looked at me fully. His gaze seemed as if he doubted that it was me he was seeing at all, like he'd never seen me before in his life.

He trained his wand on Harry and shot a red curse at him. "Damn." I said, seeing Harry get hit with the spell.

I didn't have a wand anywhere near me. Besides, Harry and I were naked. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around me, standing in front of Harry to shield him from Ron's curses.

"RON, GET OUT NOW! GO!" I said, pushing him out of the room. "RON!" I screamed, pushing him with more strength. I was finally able to push the git out of the room.

Checking the dresser for my wand, I found it and revived Harry, who was laying starker's on the bed.

"Did that really just happen?" Harry asked bewildered. "Please tell me that didn't just happen." Harry said silently.

"It did." I said, fuming. "And if you don't want all of my family finding out about this, then I suggest we get ready and talk to the idiot." I said, throwing Harry's pants and boxers to him. I grabbed his black shirt and walked to the dresser, putting on the shirt and some shorts I'd seen in one of the drawers. I offered Harry one of his shirts, watching him as he put it on. He looked at me and, together, we walked out of the room to talk to Ron.

We found him in the kitchen near the fireplace. He had floo powder in his hands.

I knocked the floo powder out of his hand onto the floor. Ron's gaze turned murderous. I glared at him, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"You will not tell Mum about this, Ron." I said, my voice low and controlled. "This is of no concern to you or the rest of the family." I finished, looking Ron square in the eyes.

"No concern!" Ron yelled, looking at me incredulously. "My sister becomes a scarlet woman and it's no concern of mine. Are you mad?" Ron screamed, turning redder by the second.

"Ron, I'm a grown woman." I said, trying to control the anger in my voice. "Yes, I'm your sister but I'm of age. This is my body and what I do with it is my business. It doesn't concern you or anyone, for that matter, at all." I said, looking him square in the eyes.

"You're my sister!" Ron yelled, looking at Harry like he was a moment away from killing him.

"Ron, if you can't handle my relationship with Harry, then you and Hermione can both just…leave, I guess." I said, not really wanting things to come to this. "I haven't done anything wrong, and I won't let you try to convince me that I have. If you can't handle this, then you need to go right now." I said, looking at Ron angrily.

Ron turned even redder, looking at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said. He looked to Harry, who really did not seem to agree with what I had said. Somehow though, I knew that Harry would stand by me in this. Ron would have to just deal with this, one way or the other.

"Ginny," Ron began, trying to control his voice. "Have you thought about this? I mean, really thought about this." Ron said, regaining his composure.

"Yes, I have. I love Harry and Harry loves me. Besides, you know how this is." I said, looking at him pointedly. Ron blushed a fierce shade of red.

I sighed. "Oh…so you and Hermione…haven't yet." I said slowly, trying to find the right words. Ron blushed and did not answer me.

I nodded my head slowly, not liking the way this conversation was going. It was entirely too awkward.

"Well, Ron, this happens between people who love one another. It will happen, in time, with you and Hermione. Until then, you keep your mouth shut about Harry and I, you hear. This is none of your business and if you dare breathe a word of this to the family, I'll curse you for life." I threatened, storming out of the kitchen leaving Ron and Harry alone.

I headed upstairs, entering the room that Harry and I shared together. _Awkward!_

Harry spent a couple of minutes downstairs; talking to Ron about Merlin knows what. It took him a while to come back upstairs. When he entered the room, his demeanor was back to normal.

"How is he?" I asked quietly. Harry shrugged.

"Ginny, you could've been more understanding." Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He was going to tell everyone! How did you think I was-?" I began, but Harry had silenced me with a kiss.

His emerald orbs pierced mine, clearly amused and aroused. "Again?"

I grinned, kissing him. "Sure. Just remember to lock the door and silence the room this time." I said, kissing Harry thoroughly.

And with that said, we spent the night enjoying one another-_yet again._

* * *

_Four Months after Graduation_

"Luna and Neville split." I said to Hermione, eating the sherbet ice cream outside of Florean Fortescue's shop in Diagon Alley.

Despite living with one another, Hermione and I could never really find the time to actually talk to one another like we used to. Hermione was an extremely busy woman, advancing well in the ranks of the Ministry. In my opinion, she was one of the few best things that had ever happened to that place.

"Really! Over what?" Hermione said, truly surprised. I nodded my head, swallowing the cold ice cream quickly.

"It was a shock to me too." I said distantly. "I never would've thought they'd split. From what I understand, Luna says that they just grew apart. Their wedding was supposed to be next week." I said silently, looking at the sherbet ice cream before me.

Hermione sighed, looking uneasy as well. "How could they of all couples split like that? I mean, if it can happen to them…"

I nodded and said: "Then it can happen to us." I said quietly. Hermione nodded, a slightly scared expression on her face.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't." I said, my voice low. "I mean, all relationships require effort, right? We just have to try. I honestly don't know. Sometimes, love just isn't enough in some situations." I sighed, knowing exactly how that could feel like.

Hermione nodded, looking at me determinedly. "Well, you and Harry certainly seem…perfect." She said, as if she couldn't find any other words to describe my relationship with Harry.

"Yea, and then there's time when I want to throttle him too." I said, grinning widely.

I took a sip of my tea, looking Hermione square in the eyes.

"I don't think it'll happen to us, Hermione. Some people just grow apart. Neville wants to travel for his interests in Herbology . Not to mention that he's going to be teaching at University in a month. And Luna, well…Luna's Luna." I said, as if the statement itself was self-evident. "I think the time apart from Neville was what really did it. And…she's met someone. His name is Rolf. He seems nice but strange." I said, laughing.

Hermione nodded, laughing too. "Of course, it's Luna we're talking about." Hermione said, eating her chocolate ice cream.

"When are you going to have that wedding of yours?" I asked eagerly. Hermione sighed.

"I decided on the summer." Hermione said distastefully. "It's the one thing that I'd let Ron decide on." Hermione said, smiling. I laughed at that, knowing it to be the truth.

"I can't wait to see you two married. I love weddings. Then again, I haven't been to many but still." I said distantly, thinking about Ron and Hermione. Hermione grinned.

"Has Harry asked?" Hermione said, a tight smile on her face. I shook my head no.

"I know he will when he's ready, and I know he thinks about it a lot. I've seen him in the kitchen, staring at your engagement ring. It's up to him though, and I'm fine with that." I said, grinning at Hermione. She nodded.

"Well, I'm not going back to work this afternoon. I've worked four months, with only Sundays off. You don't have practice this evening, do you?" Hermione asked, her voice hopeful.

I smiled. "No, thank Merlin." I grinned. "Do you want me to look over some of the things you have planned for the wedding?" I asked hopefully.

Hermione's smile widened. "Would you really? Thank you, Ginny."

"I don't mind at all." I said, truly loving to plan this wedding. "I'll just need your help on the invitations. I mean, where are we going to sit Luna, Rolf and Neville?" I said, biting my lower lip.

Hermione's eyes widened as she snatched her purse off of the ground and paid for the bill.

"I don't know how we're going to make that work." Hermione said slowly, a slight frown on her face.

I nodded, standing beside Hermione. "Well, we have all afternoon to figure that out."

And with that said, we apparated out of Diagon Alley and to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_One year after Graduation-June_ _2000_

"Please, repeat after me." said Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Ron said, smiling widely at Hermione.

Ron did not stop here, however. "Hermione, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Ron said, sighing a long sigh of happiness and contentment. "I know I haven't always been the most sensitive, or the most brightest for that matter–." Ron said with a huge smile, eliciting a laugh from his wedding guests. "Still, Hermione, I love you. I remember the exact moment and everything when I fell in love with you. It's you, Hermione. It's always been you. Always will be only you. I love you." Ron said, staring at Hermione like she was everything beautiful that this world could offer.

_To Ron_, I thought, _she truly is._ A smile lit up my face as I stood a little ways behind Hermione.

Hermione began to lean forward to kiss Ron, when Kingsley cleared his throat. Hermione blushed fiercely, eliciting more laughter and cat calls from the crowd. _I love this wedding._

"Now, madam, repeat after me." Kingsley said, smiling widely.

Hermione said: " I, Hermione Jane Granger, take thee, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth." Hermione said, smiling widely.

Hermione began with her vows. "Ron, there have been times when I've just wanted to curse your head off." Hermione said, laughing and looking at Ron with love. The guests laughed again, knowing this to be the truth. "For the longest, I knew that I wanted it to be you…and, for the longest, I wasn't sure if you wanted it to be me, but I'm so glad that you came to your senses. It sure did take you long enough." She said, smiling widely. It took moments for the crowd to settle down after this remark. Hermione's comment hit home.

"Still, I'm happy. So happy and the wait was worth it, every moment of it. Being with you, loving you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Ron. I can say with all of my heart that I love you. I'll always love you. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you." She said softly, her smile teary eyed but ecstatic.

I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face. I quickly wiped it and watched Ron place Hermione's wedding ring on her finger. Ron smiled widely, kissing Hermione's hand. She blushed widely, grabbing Ron's hand gently and placing his ring on slowly.

Kingsley withdrew his wand and looked at the couple, saying, "Now, join hands."

Ron and Hermione beamed, knowing exactly what was to come. Kingsley pointed his wand at their intertwined hands, tapping their joined hands which were now bound in a delicate rope that was of the purest gold I'd ever seen.

"Your union is now resolute." Kingsley said, smiling. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Before the words were fully out of Kingsley's mouth, Ron had grabbed Hermione and kissed her fully on the mouth. You could hear cat calls from the crowd, as well as applause and laughter.

_Their wedding was finally done and over._ I thought with a smile.

Hermione looked to me and beamed widely. Then, she turned and faced Ron again. Together, they walked down the aisle and out of the Church, where their wedding was held.

The reception was outside. My brother's wedding wasn't completely filled with guests. Ron and Hermione wanted family and close friends only, which was great because it brought us all together on this happy occasion. The reception was down at a building Hermione had known as a child. She had chosen it, and it was truly lovely.

"I can't believe I'm finally married." Hermione said excitedly, sitting next to me.

"Believe it, sweetie." I said, smiling warmly at her. "You and Ron are going to be so happy together, I know it. Just, make sure he's not completely clueless all the time." I said, grinning.

Hermione laughed and narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "That's my husband you're talking about there." She said light–heartedly. Hermione's eyes were alive and vivacious in a way that I'd never seen before. She truly was happy. _Finally! _

"I know! And you're my sister –forever." I said, smiling warmly at Hermione. She nodded, hugging me tightly.

"You did a fabulous job with helping me, Ginny." Hermione said quietly. "I wasn't necessarily easy to get along with, was I?"

I laughed, knowing Hermione's words were ridden with insecurity over the way she'd behaved. "Hermione, I get it. It's your wedding, and I'd act the same way too if it was me. Besides, you've always been a perfectionist. I get used to it, really." I said, hugging Hermione. She laughed again, after nudging me in the rib slightly.

"I really am sorry." She said, her voice truly regretful. "I mean, I just had to figure out how to blend a muggle wedding with a Wizarding wedding and I– it took me a long time to figure out how to do it properly, that's all. I decided on the Church and the regular vows though. I didn't want to shock my family too much." She said, grinning.

I shook my head and said: "Hermione, this is your day. No apologies. And the wedding was brilliant. Then again, you've always been brilliant. Genius really." I said, smiling at her. Hermione grinned and sipped some of the water she'd been holding in her hand. She was about to say something, until Ron beckoned Hermione over toward him, Mum and Dad.

"Well, I'll see you later. And, Ginny, thanks for everything." Hermione said warmly.

I nodded. "No worries and enjoy France. And… have fun tonight." I said, trying to keep my voice level. I fought the urge to smile, but I wouldn't win this battle for long.

"Ginny!" Hermione said scandalized, looking around at the guests to see if anyone had heard me. I grinned and raised my glass to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked to Ron, smiling happily at her husband. I saw Ron place an arm around Hermione's waist and I grinned.

"What's so funny, sis?" I heard a voice from behind me say. _George._

Turning around to face him, I saw that George was not alone. Angelina Johnson was with him. I wonder, _are they dating?_

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about stuff." I said incoherently. George examined me for a bit, but then he smiled as he faced Angelina.

"Gin, you know Angelina." George said contentedly, looking at Angelina fondly.

Angelina stepped forward and hugged me. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. I heard you play for the Harpies now. I always knew you'd play Quidditch." She said, grinning widely at me.

I laughed. "Me? What about you?" I asked, wondering why Angelina wasn't playing at all.

"Well, I did play for a bit. I still do sometimes, but I'm on leave of absence right now. I got injured." She said, nodding her head at me.

"Well, at least I don't have to face you in a match." I said, grinning. Angelina smiled and looked to George. "You two are dating, aren't you?" I asked, smiling widely at them both.

George didn't blush at all. He nodded and wrapped his arm around Angelina's waist.

"How long?" I asked, chastising myself for not keeping up with my family better.

George grinned. Angelina said, "Six months." I beamed widely at them both.

"That's great. Don't be an idiot, George." I said, looking at him pointedly. George grinned.

"Trust me, I won't. Harry told me to tell you that he'll join you shortly. Meanwhile, Angie and I will be over there." George said smartly, pointing to the dance floor.

My eyes widened along with Angelina's. Both of us knew that George couldn't dance. _This is going to be hilarious._ I thought, smiling. I waved bye to the both of them and watched them walk onto the dance floor. George looked happy, which made me feel elated. He'd been through so much. He had suffered so much, and he had to adjust the most out of us all. He looked incredibly happy. _Thank you, Angelina._

I turned my eyes away from the happy couple, who were dancing slowly on the dance floor. I then looked through the crowd for Harry. Yet, Harry was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, I turned to the food that was before me.

"Ginny," said Percy. I looked up, truly startled by his presence.

"Percy, hi." I said, a bit caught off my guard. I stood up to hug him. I hadn't seen him in so long. "Who's your date, Perce?" I wondered, smiling at the girl beside him.

Percy smiled warmly, his pompous aura deflating. "This is Audrey, my girlfriend." Percy said, smiling at Audrey with much fondness and care. Percy never looked at anyone like that. _Well, only Mum._ It was odd to see him so happy-looking.

"Hi, I'm Percy's sister, Ginny." I said, greeting the good-natured girl with a smile. She returned my smile, with a small laugh escaping her lips.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's good to meet you, at last." She said, her eyes dancing with life. _Percy's got himself a vivacious woman,_ I thought_._ My smile widened.

I grinned. "It's great to meet you too. Mum and Dad are going to love you. Have you met them yet?" I asked, my voice curious to see how this would turn out.

"Oh yes," Audrey said enthusiastically. "I had dinner with them months ago. You're both incredibly lucky, you know." She said fondly, looking at my mother admiringly.

I grinned and said: "I know. Percy, why didn't you introduce me before?" I asked, a bit put off.

Percy frowned slightly. He said, "Life has the tendency to get away from people, Ginny. Besides, what do you think I'm doing now?" He said, offended.

I placed my hands on my hips and I glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Percy nodded and rolled his eyes. He was growing impatient. "Well, we're all busy adults. Perhaps we'll have dinner some other time. Come Audrey. I want you to meet my brother Bill." Percy said, steering Audrey away from me.

"See you later." said Percy's girlfriend rather hastily.

"Bye," I responded, waving at the smiling girl.

I looked up when I heard a great round of applause and cheers. Hermione and Ron were getting ready to leave. _How much time had passed here? Where is Harry?_

I waved bye to my sister-in-law and my brother. I watched them disapparate before me. Sighing, I looked around the reception hall one last time. Harry was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my purse off of the floor and I snatched up my robe. I walked to my parents, who were talking to Charlie. _Thank Merlin he didn't have a date._

"Bye, Mum." I said, kissing her cheek. "Bye, Dad." I said, hugging him.

"Why are you leaving so soon, dear?" Mum said, her mouth in a frown. "Besides, I need your help tidying this all up." She said, patting me lightly on the shoulder and starting her conversation with Dad and Charlie again.

I grimaced and looked away, extremely put off.

"Care to dance?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around with a smile.

"Neville, it's great to see you." I said, hugging him. "I've missed you so much." I said, allowing Neville to walk me onto the dance floor.

Neville smiled widely and twirled me once. "Yea, I've been so busy. I meant to stop by and visit you and Harry both. Sorry." Neville said, a small smile on his face. "I know you know about Luna and I, Gin. It's okay." He said, truly appearing to be at ease.

I sighed. "Yea, I'm sorry about that. I never saw that coming." I said, all the while being mindful of not stepping on Neville's feet.

"Neither did I." He said, his voice somewhat wise and tired. "Still, things happen for a reason, don't they? I just think maybe this all happened for the best." Neville said, looking me square in the eyes.

I nodded. "You'll find the one, Neville. Give it time, you will." I said, hugging him.

Neville smiled warmly. "I saw Harry leave about an hour and a half ago. I'm surprised you even stayed here that long. Didn't you–? Oh, you didn't know." Neville said, sensing my anger.

"That prat left without telling me. Wait till I see him." I whispered, furious. Neville laughed.

"Ease up, Ginny. I'm sure Harry had his reasons. If it helps, I'll stay and help you and your Mum cleanup." He said helpfully. I nodded.

"No matter what you say, Neville, I'm still going to kill him when I see him." I said.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Gin." Neville said, chuckling.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing, catching up with one another and cleaning. It was nice to see family and old friends, happy with life and its blessings.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE? AND ALL BY MYSELF TOO!" I yelled, looking at Harry furiously.

He seemed cowed and startled at the same time. He tried to say something, but I wouldn't let him.

"I can't believe you, Harry." I screamed, walking upstairs and out of the kitchen.

I needed to shower and go to bed. Today had been a really good day, until I had arrived home. _Since when did Harry become such an insensitive prat?_

"Ginny, you can't go up there." Harry said hurriedly, his eyes wide. I glared at him coldly.

"What do you mean '_I can't go up there_'?" I said heatedly. "Why not?" I asked, gazing at him critically.

I huffed and began walking upstairs, entering the room. It looked completely different. It looked nothing like our room. It was brilliantly beautiful. There was no bed before me. There was only a green field, bathed in sunlight and flowers. There were trees of oak and pine that seemed to extend forever, up to the sky. There was a lake and the water glistened beautifully in the sun. There was a boat on the water near the shore. And there was a picnic set on the ground, shaded by the tree.

I turned and faced Harry, my mouth wide open stupidly. "Harry? What–?"

Harry's lips were pursed tightly. "WHY? Why do you always do this? I had a plan, Ginny– a plan!" Harry began heatedly.

"What?" I asked confusedly, looking around at the scene before me. "Do what? What plan?" I said, truly stunned.

Harry sighed and grabbed my arm, closing the door to the room. The room door disappeared.

"Harry, the door's gone. It's gone!" I said, startled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like Ron, Ginny." Harry said, grinning at me.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. "I am not." I said, offended.

Harry's grin widened. He stepped close to me, clearly wanting to kiss me. I moved my face away from his, avoiding his lips. Harry groaned. "Ginny, don't–." Harry began.

"What's this all about, Harry?" I asked quietly, looking around at the scene before me.

"Marry me." Harry said, his emerald eyes glistening in the sun.

I heard his words clearly. I didn't need to think about it. "Yes." I said, a grin spreading across my face.

Harry walked close to me, grabbing me by the waist and kissing me gently.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this." Harry said irritably. "Charlie was supposed to distract you long enough for me to get all this ready. You were never supposed to know I was gone." Harry said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Harry, you didn't have to do all of this. I would've –." I began.

Harry silenced me with a kiss. "I had it all figured out, Gin." Harry said huskily. "You were supposed to be surprised and– and swept off of your feet." Harry said somewhat awkwardly, kissing me again.

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"No, you're not." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at me playfully. "Still, it's better this way." Harry said, dropping to one knee.

A smile spread across my face. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled out a black velvet box. I nearly snatched the box out of his hand and opened it myself. _He was taking too long._

Harry opened the box, hiding the view of the ring from me. I felt something on my ring finger, but it was not an engagement ring.

"Harry, what is _this_? Give me my ring." I whined. Harry laughed heartily, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Harry Potter, don't–patronize–me." I said slowly. Harry grabbed my waist and wrenched me forward. I collapsed on top of him, both of us laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him.

Harry sighed, his emerald orbs meeting my dark brown ones. Harry sat up, with me lying on his lap.

"Harry, my ring." I whined. Harry grinned and grabbed my hand. He slipped the ring onto my finger.

It was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. It was simple, but classy. Three diamonds, with a sapphire diamond in the center. The sapphire diamond was the biggest, glistening beautifully in the sun.

"It's beautiful, Harry." I said quietly, kissing him. Harry smiled, relieved.

"I thought you might like it. Hermione helped me pick it out." Harry said, kissing my jaw line.

"I love it. Really, thank you." I said, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Harry, where are we?" I asked, perturbed.

Harry grinned. "We're in Florence, Italy." Harry said confidently.

"Really! Harry, this is too much." I said, kissing him. Harry laughed, kissing me again.

"No it's not, Ginny. I love you." Harry said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Besides, I have friends at the Ministry who didn't mind doing me this favor. We'll have to apparate back though, but we have all day here." Harry said lightly, caressing my hip.

I smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "So, we can stay as long as we want." I said hopefully.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but Hermione and Ron will be on their honeymoon this weekend." Harry said mischievously.

I smiled widely. "So, we'll have the house completely to ourselves."

Harry grinned, gently caressing my stomach now. "I like the way you think, love."

I laughed. "Well, can we stay here for a while and go home later?"

Harry nodded and picked me up. "Let's go for a swim, shall we?" He said with a wide smile on his face.

"Harry– no! Put me down. No!" I yelled, while being thrown into the lake.

Harry was laughing now. I glared at him, fighting the urge to smile. Harry was still laughing at my expense. I swam forward, tugging at his ankle hard. Like expected, he toppled into the water clumsily.

"Ginny," Harry exclaimed. I shrugged, grinning widely at him.

I wrapped my arm around Harry's neck. "Harry, this is so perfect." I whispered, looking at his emerald eyes.

Harry kissed me. "I'm glad you like it, Mrs. Ginny Potter." Harry said, smiling widely. "It sounds…right." Harry said, kissing me fully on the mouth.

I grinned. "Because it is right." I said, splashing water onto him.

Harry and I spent the rest of that evening enjoying one another in the south of Florence, Italy. It was a fun day that was spent in laughter and joy. It was a fun night, spent together-completely shrouded in love.

* * *

_July 15, 2000__-__Becoming Mrs. Ginevra Potter_

"How are you feeling, Gin bug?" asked Dad. Turning around, I saw my father.

I sighed contentedly, smiling at my father. He was getting older, and the red strands of his hair were becoming more white. He had a while till he was completely white, but he would be there in a couple of years or so. Dad had a warm smile on his face and his arms were wide open, offering me a hug.

I hugged him, having to tip-toe to reach him. Dad was always very tall, as well as very understanding.

"Great. I feel great." I said, beaming up at him. Dad squeezed me lightly, nodding his head knowledgeably.

"Exactly how I felt when I married your mother." Dad breathed, a reminiscent warm look on his face. He was glowing.

_Even after all of these years, their still in love._ I thought. _Harry and I will be like that._

I smiled at Dad and his grin widened. "You look so much like your mother today, Ginny. She's outside, crying, of course." Dad said, his voice humorous and light.

My smile lessened slightly. "I'll go talk-." I said, lifting the bottom of my wedding dress off of the floor.

Dad smiled. "Your mother would kill me if I let you leave this room before the ceremony." Dad said, his voice serious. I laughed. "No, it's best that we follow her orders and stay put. Besides, in three minutes, you'll be walking down that aisle." Dad said, his voice distant and low.

I looked up at my Dad and smiled, getting teary eyed. "Dad, I'll always be your little Ginbug. You and Mum only have that courtesy. Besides, you'll always be my Dad. I've loved you the longest. I'll always love you." I said, hugging my Dad tighter.

He smiled, a single tear falling down his face. "It's just…memories." He said, his smile very wide and his eyes teary.

I sighed and looked to the door that had just been thrust open. Hermione and Mum were in the doorway, looking at me critically.

"Thank Merlin you didn't spill anything on that dress." Hermione said, fiddling with the bottom of the gown.

"Relax Hermione. You planned this wedding so I'm confident that everything is perfect." I said, pulling her up by her elbows gently.

Hermione beamed widely at me, hugging me tightly. "How do you feel?" Hermione asked, her gaze cautious.

I smiled widely at her. "I feel like this is meant to be." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. Hermione smiled at me and sighed.

"Oh dear." Mum said, her eyes teary eyed. "It's time." Mum breathed, her face happy and serene.

I looked to Hermione and hugged her. Then, I turned to Mum and kissed her.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said, walking to my Dad and taking his proffered arm.

"You okay, Dad?" I asked, smiling at him. Dad grinned widely at me and nodded.

"Okay then." I sighed. Dad led me out of the Burrow, to the garden entrance.

It was beautifully decorated. Hermione had truly outdone herself. The garden was beautiful, full of high, golden weeds that were in bloom. There were roses of white, of gold and red that led the way to _Harry._ Harry looked so breathtakingly handsome and radiant. He smiled when he saw me, and his emerald eyes looked at me like I was the most precious pearl. I was his universe -his everything. _This is right._

Looking up at Dad, his gaze was fatherly proud and sentimental. I smiled up at him, taking a step closer to my one and only true love. Harry looked at me, and I knew that he would love me forever. I was sure, body and soul, that he wouldn't hurt me. Harry would love me, which was all I needed from him in this life-our life, _together_.

It didn't take me long to reach my soon-to-be husband. Harry looked at me and immediately grabbed my hands, cradling them in warmth and firmness that was secure. I grinned at him, looking at Kingsley to begin the ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the union between this man and woman. I ask that you repeat after me." Kingsley said, smiling at Harry widely. Kingsley's eyes were sparkling, looking at Harry with much friendly respect.

Harry slightly inclined his head at Kingsley, repeating his words.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part, as long as we both shall live." Harry said lovingly, smiling widely at me.

"Ginny, you've been by my side, loving me when I didn't love myself." Harry said, his emerald eyes staring at me passionately. "You've always been there, supporting me and keeping me grounded and sane. At the most darkest peak of my life, it-it was only you who could reach me. You were the only one who could say something to make me laugh-to make me feel normal and alive. You did that, giving me the one thing that I've always wanted-normality, stability and love." Harry said, a small smile on his face. "I know that you…sometimes worry about us and our future together, but Ginny, I have no doubts about us. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life, devoted to you, loving you, until the very last breath in my body leaves me. I will." Harry said, cupping my face gently in his right hand. "I promise." He whispered.

I sighed, my smile widening even further on my face. Kingsley looked at me and told me to repeat after him.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part, as long as we both shall live." I breathed, looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

I paused, looking into Harry's warm green eyes. I gathered the courage and spoke softly to my soon-to-be husband.

"Harry, I've always wanted to be with you and I've been in love with you since forever, it seems." I said, eliciting a lot of laughter from our guests. My smile widened. "But for a while there, I thought…maybe you wouldn't have me." I said quietly, looking up at Harry lovingly.

"When you finally saw me and fell in love with me, I was more than happiness itself. I wondered, why does he love me? It's not because of what or who you are to the world. No, it's _much _more than that. You're the most loving, caring person that I've ever known, and that's saying something because I'm a Weasley." I said quickly, trying to get all the words out properly. The guests laughed at my last remark. It took moments for things to settle down after that.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I don't doubt us at all." I said honestly, looking at Harry through teary eyes. "I've been so sure about us since the age of sixteen and _that_ certainty is what frightened me all along. I needed time, and you gave me that. In the end though, I discovered what truly frightens me the most to this day. I'm scared you'll wake up to reality and see that I really don't deserve someone so…good, so noble and pure. And nothing you say will ever get rid of that feeling, Harry. I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always honor you. You're my everything. My life, my one and only true love. And I'll love you till the end of my days, Harry." I said, looking at him with a watery smile. Harry smiled at me, squeezing my hands lightly.

My voice was soft but strong. There was one tear that had fallen down my left cheek. _This was it. _Kingsley pointed his wand at our intertwined hands, tapping them with his wand. A delicate rope that was of the purest gold I'd ever seen, bound Harry and I together in flame. _Flame?_ I wondered, frowning slightly. There was a sharp intake of breath from amongst the guests.

"Your union is now resolute." Kingsley said, smiling. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist, encompassing me securely and kissing me slowly. I nearly forgot that we were at our wedding. His kiss was all passion, and it was only me and Harry. _Forever, till the end of our days._

There were cat-calls from most of our guests, which weren't many. It was only a wedding of close family and friends. It took a lot of magic to keep the press and others away, but it was very manageable and Mum made sure it worked.

Ron and Hermione each approached Harry and I, hugging us and giving us their congratulations.

"Ginny, you and Harry. Your union…it's bound by an element. It's very rare and powerful bonding." Hermione said, looking at Harry and I. Her eyes were amazed and happy.

Looking at Harry, I grabbed his face and kissed him firmly on the lips. I turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I know. You can thank my husband for that." I said, grinning at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Harry led me to the dance floor. Together, we danced our first dance as husband and wife. His hand was warm on mine, firm and comforting. His other arm was rapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Harry." I whispered. "Are you-?" I began.

"I'm happy, love." Harry said, looking me in my eyes. "Ginny, you're it for me. You're my wife and I'm very happy." Harry said, holding me closer to him.

I grinned at him, feeling complete now. _He really loves me_.

"You were right, Harry…about -_everything_." I whispered in his ear.

"I know." Harry grinned, his emerald eyes warm and soft. "You really should start listening to me more." Harry said, his smile widening.

"Well, I have the rest of my life to do that, don't I?" I asked, kissing Harry.

"That you do, love." Harry said warmly, kissing me gently.

We spent the rest of the evening dancing into the night. We were surrounded in love, and yet I could only see Harry. I only wanted to see Harry.

Harry, my husband. _My all_.

* * *

"You refused my wedding invitation." I said to Draco, looking at him crossly.

Draco sneered at me. "Like I would go to Potter's wedding." Draco spat, glaring at me.

"You would've been going to your friends wedding, _not_ Harry's." I snapped.

Astoria sighed, knowing that I was fighting a loosing battle with her husband.

"Ginevra," Astoria said. "Please." She finished tiredly, looking at me.

Draco rolled his eyes at his wife and continued. "I didn't want to be at Potters wedding, just like I didn't want him at mine." Draco said, his voice cold and detached.

I sighed, trying to control my temper. "So you have a wedding and tell hardly no one about it." I said, my voice low and somewhat angry. "I'm your friend, or at least I thought I was. You could've told me. You could've let me be there." I said, not able to keep some of the hurt out of my voice.

Draco looked at me fully. "Trust me, Ginevra. It was the best for everyone." Draco said, sitting down near Astoria and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

I sighed and nodded. "All right." I said, shaking my head. "I guess you and Harry will never really try to get along. I'll have to bear it then." I said in a low, sarcastic voice.

Astoria smiled a tight smile. "When it comes to Draco, one must bear a lot." She said, smiling warmly at her husband.

I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming at the corner of my lips. "Of course. I just stopped by. I have practice, so I'll visit this weekend if that's okay." I said, looking to Astoria.

Astoria smiled and nodded her head. "We look forward to it, Ginevra, and I really wanted you to be there. Draco wanted you there too." Astoria said, hooking her arm in mine. She walked me down the hall. Together, we left the room with Draco narrowing his eyes at us suspiciously.

Astoria was leading me out of the home she shared with Draco in the south of Paris. Draco and Astoria didn't live with Narcissa and Lucius, although they visited his parents every Sunday for an evening dinner.

"He wanted you there, but…his mother and _father_." Astoria said, her eyes clearly conveying her meaning. "Well, let's just say that he didn't want our wedding day to be full of awkwardness. He just -Draco just wanted me to be happy and comfortable on my day." Astoria finished, smiling her conservative, slightly aloof smile.

I looked at her and smiled. "I know." I sighed. "And you deserved that. I'm sorry." I said quickly.

She grinned at me. "Well, there were only five of us, including the Minister. There weren't many guests at all." Astoria said, her voice low but dignified. "It's going to take a while for this family to regain what it lost, but we're Malfoys." She said proudly, looking me in my eyes firmly.

"We always survive." She finished, looking at me in a resolute manner.

_She certainly is a Malfoy,_ I thought. I grinned at her. "I know you will." I said. "I'll see you later." I said, walking down the steps of her home.

Astoria waved bye at me, wishing me well on my coming Quidditch match. I thanked her and disapparated away.

* * *

_Four years after Graduation- 2003_

"I've been thinking." Hermione said, looking at me across the thick tome she was holding in her hands. "I…think…well, I think Ron and I should get a place of our own." Hermione said, looking me fully in the eyes.

I couldn't say that I was shocked by her words. "I'm not surprised." I said, nodding my head at Hermione.

Hermione looked at me and smiled. "Are you -have you thought about…a family?"

I looked at Hermione, sensing that she'd wanted to really talk about this for a long time.

I grinned at her. "Of course. I've thought about it for the past year." I said quietly. "Yet…I'm not quite sure Harry wants that now. I mean…I know that Harry is really amazing, I do…but I just -making the time right for a baby is difficult. You and Ron know that." I said in a obvious manner.

Hermione blushed. I looked at her, causing her blush to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Wait!" I began, truly perplexed. "You haven't told Ron either." I said slowly. Hermione nodded her head, worrying her bottom lip.

"Ron…well, you know how Ron can be. And we've all been working so hard in our respective careers, especially Ron. He's up for a promotion and I just don't think he'd want a baby now." Hermione said slowly, her expression wary.

I sighed tiredly. "I think we're both just scared of the answer." I said quietly.

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, baffled.

I sighed, looking at Hermione's brown eyes thoughtfully. "Maybe somewhere, deep down…we know that Harry and Ron will be supportive of us having children. We…you know, may be scared of having our own family…possibly because we're scared of what that may mean for us." I said, looking at Hermione questioningly. Hermione was pondering my words.

"Perhaps you're right." She said, her voice low. "I want children, I do. It's just…complicated. Maybe you're right." Hermione said, nodding her head. "We'll only tell our husbands when we're completely sure of what we want. That way, we don't go wrong either way." Hermione said, a smile lighting her face.

My eyebrows raised quickly, looking at Hermione amusedly. "I like that plan." Hermione grinned at me.

"Now, I was thinking about a town house in London. What do you think?" Hermione asked lightly, looking at the muggle newspaper before her.

I grinned. "Ron would hate that." I said fondly. Hermione nodded. "I know." She sighed.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about country homes that could be found far away from city-life. By the end of that night, Hermione and I had narrowed down some prospective homes that might interest Ron.

* * *

_Six years after Graduation _-2005

"We're parents." I said, looking at Harry with a wide smile. Harry's arms encircled my waist, staring down lovingly at the baby in his basinet.

"I know." Harry breathed, looking at me like I was the world. "We'll be good parents, won't we?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

I looked at Harry, seeing the scared expression on his face. "Of course we'll be great parents, Harry." I said, assuring him about our new plight. "We'll learn as we go and we'll get advice from my Mum and Dad." I said, smiling fondly at little James Sirius Potter.

Harry was gazing at his firstborn son like he was the most amazing gift in this world. _And he is the most precious gift to us._

"I have a feeling like we'll need it." Harry said, looking at James fondly. "You know, for a newborn, he sleeps a lot." Harry said, looking at me warily.

I grinned. "I have a feeling like that won't last very long, love. So…we should enjoy ourselves for the moment." I said, grabbing Harry by the hand and leading him out of the room.

" 'Night sweetie. Your Aunt Hermione and your Uncle Ron are coming to see you tomorrow." I said from the doorway, looking at my son with love. "So you have to be a good boy for them." I said, turning out the brightest light in his room. There was another night light on in James's room.

"I have a feeling…like he's going to be a handful." Harry said, a wide smile gracing his features. I smiled at Harry, looking at him lovingly.

"I wonder where he gets that from." I said sarcastically. "Now, how about we go to bed?" I asked enticingly.

"I like the sound of that." Harry said, grinning widely. "And afterward, we'll need to get an early start on some rest." Harry said lightly. "I feel like we're going to need it with that little one in there." Harry said seductively, kissing my earlobe.

I grinned widely at Harry, leading him upstairs to our room…all the while knowing that things were forever and irrevocably changed between us now.

* * *

_Nine years after Graduation _-2008

"Look at them." Hermione said, watching James and Rose playing on a cloth pallet.

"I know." I said, looking at our kids with tenderness. "I mean, they'll be off at Hogwarts soon. James is three now, Albus and Rose are two…and Hugo and Lily are only months old and they're so big." I sighed, looking at my children with concern. "I just want to savor every moment with them." I said, looking at our children play together.

Hermione smiled. "You're sounding like your mother." Hermione said smoothly.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at Hermione. "I think we all may end up being a carbon-clone of our mothers." Hermione said, looking at me pointedly.

I smiled. "Well, that doesn't sound too bad." I said, speaking the truth. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"It doesn't." I said, nodding my head at her. "I get it now. _All of it._" I said, looking Hermione square in the eyes. "I don't see how Mum did it…seeing us fight in the war and all."

"It seems so long ago…the war." Hermione said, nodding her head slowly. "I get it too. I'm glad my children don't have to go through what we went through." Hermione said quietly, looking at Hugo with much adoration and love. "I mean, they get to…be kids and live…without worry, without so much pain…and _loss._" Hermione said, smiling at Hugo, who was holding her hand firmly, not letting it go.

I smiled at Hugo, who was smiling toothlessly at his Mum. "It's going to be much better for them. We'll make sure of that." I said, looking at Hermione play with her son.

I picked Lily up and cradled her in my arms.

"My baby girl. Mummy and Daddy love you more than they love themselves." I said, hugging Lily close to me. "Know that." I said, kissing her forehead.

Lily squirmed adorably in my arms, and I laughed.

I loved this. I loved having a family of my own. Looking at the bright smile on Hermione's face, I knew that she loved it too.

* * *

_Twenty-One Years after Graduation_- 2020 _(Ron's POV)_

_I love my wife and I love my kids. They are truly my all, my everything. I'm a lucky man, a blessed man. _

_Hermione is amazing. So amazing that being married to her for twenty years has been indescribable and completely fulfilling. Hermione has a way of keeping me grounded. She's the only one who can pick my spirits up and love me for the man I am. I'm not much without her at all. Sometimes at night, I just can't help but stare at her and wonder what she sees in me so much that makes her stay._

_My wife__-__my brilliant wife, who has given me so much over the years. She's given me everything, been there for me when I was a jerk and loved me through it all. Hermione's given me two beautiful kids who have their whole lives ahead of them. My little Rose and my boy, Hugo. _

_I'm a happy man. I couldn't be any happier, or could I? My children are growing up fast and they'll soon be finished with Hogwarts, getting their own careers and Merlin forbid, starting their own families. Rose is too much like her mother. She's brilliant, beautiful and funny. She's everything a father could hope for. Hugo is a lot like me but, at times, his mother's temperament comes out in him. Thank Merlin for that too, because I'm not known to be level-headed all the time. _

_Life is just flying bye on us all. My nieces and nephews are growing too. My family just keeps growing, getting happier and fuller over the years. Sunday dinners at the Burrow are truly…crowded._

_My life__-__my career. I never thought that I would be so fortunate as to have all __this__. _

_My family only matter to me. It's like I said before. I'm a lucky man to have wonderful children and a gorgeous, brilliant wife who's really the love of my life. _

_I'm a very fortunate, very honored man. Someone has been looking out for me and I hope they continue to guarantee happiness like this to the end of my days._

* * *

_Twenty-One Years after Graduation_- 2020 _(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

_Twenty years! I'm many things, but I am most proud and blessed to be a wife and a mother. _

_I love my husband and I love the children Ron has given me. He is truly my all and our children are just the most precious gifts that I've ever been given. Watching Hugo get on the Hogwart's Express last year, and seeing Rose enter her third year of Hogwarts was the most happy, and the most heart-wrenching thing ever. I mean, on one hand, my babies are growing up. And then, on the other hand, my babies are just growing up too fast. _

_Seeing them get onto that train just reminded me so much of myself, Ron and Harry. It brought back so many memories full of pain and love. Yet, being their mother and seeing them get onto the train with smiling faces that were full of anticipation, it was just so rewarding and it felt incredibly right. _

_I'm filled with peace because I know that my children won't have to live in fear__-__ fearing for their lives or for their loved ones lives. They won't ever live in fear because of their blood status. Thank Merlin they don't have to endure that. _

_Fighting for this life was truly worth everything. Having a loving husband, who looks at me like I'm his world, his universe is beyond incredible. At our wedding, I was so scared that he wouldn't look at me like that over the years. But I took a leap of faith, hoping with all hope, that it would be worth it, and it was very much worth it. _

_Everyday, Ron loves me. It's the first thing he says to me in the morning, and it's the last thing he whispers to me before I rest at night. My husband, although still hot-headed and very infuriating, is still mine. He's every part of me, as I am every part of him. _

_I love my children, my husband and my life. Everything is incredibly right. _

* * *

_Twenty-One Years after Graduation_- 2020 _(Harry's P.O.V.)_

_I can't believe I'm forty years old, and sometimes I can't believe that I've lived this long. I have lived this wonderful life full of peace and love that is pure as it is true. When I was younger, I never spent much time thinking about the future. If I had ever taken the time back then to imagine my future, then I would certainly see my life right now__-__the life I'm living at this very moment. I've been incredibly blessed and I'm happy because of that. _

_My children! Having children is the most wonderful life-time adventure any person would be extremely fortunate enough to experience. They truly are amazing because they teach you a lot about the things of life that really matter. My kids taught me a lot about love and happiness…and much joy. They're happy kids, which is everything I've ever wanted for them, besides a life free of misery and death. _

_My children are growing so fast. James is now in his fourth year of Hogwarts. He wants to mostly follow in his Uncle Ron's footsteps by being an Auror and working in his Uncle George's joke shop. And Albus is very resilient and smart. Ginny, and many others, say that Albus acts a lot like me, but I do see a lot of Ginny in him. Albus is now in his third year of Hogwarts. He hasn't decided on what he wants to be, career-wise; however, I know that his decision will be well thought out and just right for him. My little, precious Lily is still in her first year. She's loving Hogwarts and is no longer as envious of her brothers and cousins as she once was. She's so much like her mother sometimes that it's just frightening. She already wants to play Quidditch, like Ginny used to. Seeing them all grow up has been particularly amazing for me. _

_Sharing my life with my wife has been beyond extraordinary for me. Ginny and the children are the best things that have ever happened to me. Ginny's given me so much and, everyday, she just keeps giving me more and more of what I need. I need her, and I would be incredibly lost without her. Ginny is my destiny, my life. Since the age of sixteen, I've always known that fact__-__even when she wasn't sure of it. To this day, I still love to rub that in her face. I've always been sure about us, and I always will be sure about us. _

_Sharing twenty years of my life with my wife and children has really made me get how beautiful life really can be. Seeing them made all the fighting worth everything. My family has healed me more than they know. No more Voldemort, no more death eaters. My world was just beautiful, with hardly any pain at all. It's everything I've ever wanted and more. _

_I love my children very much. There is so much for them to learn, to do and to become. As their father, I'll love them through it all, guiding them to the end of my days._ _I'm happy that they can live their lives in peace and be free of the darkness that once shrouded our world. I feel like they'll be fine, and I can live knowing just that. _

_I love my wife, who has kept me grounded and loved me through everything. She is my soul, she is my life__-__my everything. We can finally love one another and be at peace. I've gotten everything I've ever wanted. _

_I've finally become the Man Who Truly Lived…and lived I have, peacefully. Loved I know I shall remain, to the very end of my days. _

* * *

_Twenty-One Years after Graduation_- 2020 _(Ginny's P.O.V.)_

_I would've told anyone twenty years ago that the years ahead of me would not be easy. Surprisingly, I would've been very wrong. Living my life__-__married __and__ a mother. Well, it feels completely natural. _

_Harry and I have worked hard, very hard of course, to build a family full of love and security. We've worked very hard to instill wholesome values into our children, and to make sure that they're happy. Yes, there have been some trials along the way but we've conquered everything that has impeded our path to true joy. I feel like we've done extraordinary, Harry and I. I remember when I was pregnant with Lily, and Harry was so afraid that we would somehow not be good enough parents to our wonderful children._

_My husband has always been frightened about that and understandably so. Yet, he's the best father the children could ever ask for. Every holiday with Harry and the children seems like Heaven, pure paradise. I never thought I would be as blessed as to be loved by children so pure, and by a man so honest and endearing. _

_Every part of me is still very much in love with my husband. Harry has made these past twenty years so remarkably extraordinary for me. He loves our children, and spends a lot of his time with them. _

_People say that there's no such thing as perfect, but Harry's close to it. The only thing that used to get to me about Harry though is that sometimes, he would act more like a child than the children, especially when James was first born. Harry wouldn't make it easy for me to put James to rest at night, because he'd always play with our son and get him all riled up before bedtime. Still, that's partly the reason why he's such a loving father. It's part of the reason why I love him so much. _

_I knew that love could grow, but I never thought that it could grow to this level of overwhelming passion__-__this remarkable height of unlimited infinity. With Harry and I, there are no boundaries, no limits. We're honest with one another, and that's why we fit together so extraordinarily well. Harry just knows me in a way that no one does, and I wouldn't have it any other way honestly. _

_Many things have changed in my life. I have beautiful children, who are smart, funny and wonderful. They're happy and I'm so grateful for that. James reminds me so much of Fred and George sometimes that I'm just instantly hit with past memories of my brothers, together in a corner, scheming as always. And Albus is so much like Harry, it's truly frightening. He's so caring, so honest and smart. He's the most kind-hearted, gentle child that I've ever known. And Lily, my beautiful daughter Lily. She's a lot like me. She's so determined, so strong and good-natured. I'm proud to have children so good and innocent. They make every bit of life worth living. _

_My nieces and nephews are a wonderful addition to my now gigantic family. It's really amazing to see us all when we're together. The children love one another, despite their quarrels and their petty competitions amongst one another. I see them all together and I smile at what this family has become. I know that my Mum and Dad are so proud of us all. _

_My friendships over the years have changed as well. I still see Luna, her husband Rolf and their children, Lysander and Lorcan, mostly on the holidays. They're an odd family but they're very sweet and are always welcome into my home. I certainly prefer Luna's family more than I prefer Dudley and his children. _

_I see Neville very often, especially since James is always serving a detention with his Herbology Professor. What can I say, my son! Harry and I see Neville nearly every other week, especially when the children have Hogsmeade weekends at Hogwarts. Neville is happy and Harry and I both are very happy for him. He's come so far. Speaking of coming far, I must mention my friendship with Draco. We are still friends; however, we are not as close as we were at Hogwarts. Draco is a busy man, and I am a busy woman. We see one another from time to time. The rift between us occurred when I really discovered that Draco would never really be able to leave his resentment toward my husband in the past. Harry has tried to do so, and his attempt was actually very good. He only tried so hard because he wanted to make me happy. Still, in the end, Draco just couldn't get over the childishness. Like I said, we still speak but, until he and Harry can move beyond a simple nod as a greeting to one another, then I won't be inviting the Malfoys over that often. Draco's son is a lot like him, but the boy also has Astoria's kind nature as well. It'll be interesting to see the person he'll grow to be in the future. _

_And Colin. I think about him often, wishing that he was here with us today. In a way, though, sometimes it's like he's never really left us at all. His parents live in America, and they have adopted one son of their own. They're learning to be happy again, slowly but surely. Life and time were certainly healing our past wounds. _

"Ginny," Harry said sleepily. "Are you done with your reading for the night?" Harry asked, his green eyes glowing warmly at me.

I slightly jumped, being stirred from my reverie. "Yea, I'm sorry, dear." I said, kissing Harry quickly and reaching for the bedpost lamp.

Harry grinned mischievously. "You weren't reading at all, were you?" Harry said, grabbing the _Daily Prophet_, his eyes roaming over the Quidditch article I'd written this week.

"No, I wasn't." I said, failing to stop the smile from forming on my face. "I was thinking about us and…our past." I said slowly, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, grabbing me and pulling me into his arms, with my back up against his chest. "And?" Harry asked, kissing my neck softly.

I grinned, grabbing his roaming hand and holding it. "And I love you -and the life we've built together." I said, kissing Harry's hand.

I felt Harry's smile on my neck. "I love you too, Gin. You'll never be rid of me and this life." Harry said, his voice playful and light.

I grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear." I said, kissing his mouth. "Now, how about I put you to bed?" I said, biting my lower lip suggestively.

Harry turned off the lamp. "Brilliant." He whispered, kissing me deeply.

We spent that night the way we had spent countless others.

_Simply in love. _

_For life. _

**The END! **

**Please Review. Let me know what you thought of this story, or this chapter. **


End file.
